


Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Heaven and Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Theo, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Older Siblings Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Pining Dean Winchester, Pining Derek, Post-Nogitsune, Protective Dean Winchester, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 76,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles Winchester se vio obligado a vivir en Beacon Hills durante dos años cuando sus hermanos decidieron que debía vivir una vida normal. Pero cuando descubrieron que Beacon Hills era un faro literal para lo sobrenatural, decidieron que estaba más a salvo con ellos. Lo que no saben es que tres de sus amigos eran hombres lobo, una era una banshee y que salía con una cambiaformas coyote. Planeaba guardar esos hechos para sí mismo hasta que se topa con un viejo amigo que pensó que nunca volvería a ver y, lo que es peor, sus hermanos tienen la tarea de proteger al viejo amigo.





	1. Una caza rápida.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600044) by [Halevetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia larga crossover de Teen Wolf y Supernatural de la pareja Sterek, también habrá Destiel, Sabriel y menciones de Steo y Stiles x Isaac
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

Dean llamó a la puerta de su hermano menor. "Stiles, ¿estás ahí?"

"Adelante." Stiles llama.

"Oye, Sam y yo vamos a ir de cacería rápida, ¿vienes?" Dean preguntó de pie en la puerta de Stiles.

Stiles estaba actualmente en su cama con su portátil y el diario de su padre entre otros miles de papeles.

"No, chicos, adelante, creo que estoy cerca de encontrar una pista sobre Crowley. Él sabe algo acerca de los príncipes del infierno, sé que lo hace. Puede ayudarnos a localizarlos". Stiles habló a través de algunos papeles.

"Stiles, has estado aquí por dos días. Podrías usar el aire fresco". Dean insistió.

"Dean, tú y yo sabemos lo que pasara si Lucifer sale de la jaula otra vez. Sam ya ha pasado por suficiente, dice que está bien, pero sé que está asustado. Lucifer lo dejo en mal estado". Stiles miró a Dean con los mismos ojos que Sam haría cuando quería desesperadamente que Dean estuviera de acuerdo en algo.

Dean suspiró. "Está bien, está bien. Cas también se queda".

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Está bien". Dean se encogió de hombros.

"¿Todavía se culpa a sí mismo por la caída de los ángeles?" Stiles preguntó forzando a Dean a hablar sobre eso. Sabía que Dean y Cas estaban peleados en este momento. Los estaban volviendo locos a él y a Sam. Se ignoraban principalmente, pero en ocasiones los dos discutían.

"Es su culpa." Dean se quebró.

"Dean, lo engañaron. Nos ha pasado a todos". Stiles suspiró.

"Suenas como Sam." Dean gruñó mientras se giraba para alejarse.

"¡Lo tomaré como un cumplido!" Stiles gritó tras él.

"¡No deberías!" Dean gritó de nuevo.

Stiles sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se giraba hacia su portátil.

........................................................................................................................

"¿No va a venir?" Sam preguntó cargando el impala.

"No, cree que está cerca de encontrar a Crowley". Dean respondió.

"¿Te ha parecido un poco extraño desde que regresó?" Sam preguntó subiendo al lado del pasajero.

"No lo vimos en dos años, Sam, es diferente". Dean se encogió de hombros.

"Lo sé, pero no es su personalidad, es ... como si estuviera más nervioso o asustado". Sam frunció el ceño tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

"Solo necesita tiempo para adaptarse a ser un cazador de nuevo". Dean dijo desdeñosamente.

"Han pasado seis meses, Dean".

Dean abrió la boca para responder, pero se detuvo.

"Está bien, cuando volvamos hablamos con él". Dean se encogió de hombros simplemente.

Sam no respondió. Sabía que Dean no quería pensar que algo estaba mal con su hermano menor. Sam tampoco lo hacía, pero en lugar de fingir que el problema no existía, quería solucionarlo. Solo deseaba que Dean compartiera ese sentimiento.


	2. Sabes que puedes llamarlo.

"Dean, hey, ¿qué pasa?" Stiles preguntó sosteniendo su teléfono con el hombro mientras tecleaba en su portátil.

"Oye, nuestro caso se volvió mucho más complicado. Tuvimos algunos problemas con los ángeles". Dean dijo.

"¿Está todo bien?" Stiles preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí, solo quería hacerte saber que estaremos en casa mañana en lugar de esta noche". Dean respondió.

"Está bien, tened cuidado". Stiles respondió.

"¿Cómo está Cas?" Dean preguntó vacilante.

"Sabes que puedes llamarlo". Stiles suspiró.

"Lo sé, solo estaba preguntando". Dean murmuró causando que Stiles pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"Intentad no morir, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, sí." Dean respondió desdeñosamente.

Stiles colgó justo cuando sonó un golpe en la puerta.

"¿Sí?" Stiles llama.

Cas asomó la cabeza. "¿Era Dean?"

"Sí, Cas, era él". Stiles suspiró.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Se encontraron con algunos problemas con los ángeles y no estarán en casa hasta mañana". Stiles respondió.

Cas asintió. "¿Cómo está Dean? ¿Se oía bien?"

"Sabes que puedes llamarlo". Stiles suspiró.

"Sí, claro, lo sé". Cas asintió antes de irse.

"Cas, espera". Stiles levantó la vista de su portátil. "Dean realmente no te culpa por lo que pasó. Solo está molesto porque podrías haberte matado. Ya sabes cómo se preocupa".

"Está bien, Stiles, sé que me equivoqué". Cas le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Apreciaba que Stiles estuviera tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Pasa, Cas. Todos cometemos errores, a Dean le cuesta mucho demostrar que le importa. Así es como lo hace". Stiles insistió.

"Gracias, Stiles". Cas le dio otra sonrisa antes de salir.

Stiles gimió mientras se frotaba las sienes. Averiguar la relación entre Cas y Dean era más desconcertante que cualquier otro caso en el que haya trabajado. Un minuto los dos son todo ojos en forma de corazón y momentos lindos y al siguiente no pueden soportar estar juntos en la misma habitación.

........................................................................................................................

Cas hojeó algunos de los archivos de los hombres de las letras con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarlos a destruir a un príncipe del infierno. Un encuentro previo demostró que la espada de demonio no era efectiva. Y ya no tenían posesión del potro.

"Oye, Cas, ¿alguna suerte?" Stiles preguntó entrando a la sala principal del bunker.

"Nada. Me temo que hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida". Cas suspiró presionando sus dedos contra sus sienes.

"¿Estás bien, Cas?" Stiles preguntó preocupado.

"No estoy seguro. Tengo un dolor en la cabeza que nunca antes había sentido". Cas respondió mirando a Stiles.

Stiles sonrió. "Se llama dolor de cabeza. Probablemente deberías tomarte un descanso. ¿Dormiste anoche?"

Cas se recostó en su silla, mirando al Winchester más joven. "Te pareces tanto a Sam, pero aun así eres como Dean".

Stiles sonrió. "Estás evitando la pregunta".

Cas sonrió. "Al igual que Dean".

Cas dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "No dormí bien. Es un concepto nuevo para mí y estoy acostumbrado a soñar. Me despierto y siento que no sé dónde estoy".

"¿Son malos sueños?" Stiles preguntó tomando asiento al lado del ángel caído.

"Algunos de ellos lo son. Pero sobre todo revivo la caída". Cas respondió frunciendo el ceño a su regazo.

"No sabías que Metatron te iba a engañar. Todos confiamos en él". Stiles puso una mano en el hombro de Cas.

"Dean me pidió que no fuera. Pensé que podía arreglarlo, pero todo lo que hice fue decepcionarlo, otra vez". Cas negó con la cabeza.

"Cas, él y Sam dejaron salir a Lucifer la primera vez. Literalmente comenzaron el apocalipsis". Stiles le recordó.

Cas miró a Stiles. "Tan parecido a Sam". Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa. "Ojalá tenga todas las partes buenas de ellos".

"Aunque no estoy seguro de que Dean tenga partes buenas". Stiles se rió causando que Cas también lo hiciera.

"Tus hermanos te criaron bien. Sé que tu padre estaría orgulloso del hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo".

"A nuestro padre no le importaría". Stiles se quebró.

"Stiles-"

Stiles se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina sin molestarse en escuchar lo que Cas tenía que decir.

........................................................................................................................

"Aquí, Sam." Dean le tiró a su hermano una bolsa de lona del coche.

"Vamos a presentarte a la familia". Dean sonrió al chico saliendo del asiento trasero.

Sam abrió la puerta y abrió el camino por las escaleras.

"Recuerdas el ángel mascota al que se refiere Naomi. Es él". Le hizo un gesto a Cas, que se levantó de su silla.

"Este es Cas, Cas este es-"

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose cortó a Dean.

Stiles estaba de pie en la puerta, con los cristales rotos a sus pies, con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos. No podía ser.


	3. No deberías estar aquí.

Stiles se quedó estupefacto. Su taza de café hecha añicos a sus pies.

"¿Derek?" Stiles preguntó su voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

"¿Stiles?" Derek frunció el ceño en confusión.

"¿Os conocéis?" Dean preguntó entrecerrando los ojos a Derek.

"Nos cruzamos una o dos veces en Beacon Hills". Stiles respondió rígidamente.

"Bien, espero que fuérais amigos porque él se queda aquí". Dean palmeó el hombro de Derek.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Stiles giró la cabeza hacia Dean que estaba al lado de Cas.

"Tiene a un grupo de ángeles detrás de él. Están tratando de atraparlo antes de que lo haga uno de los príncipes del infierno. Aparentemente, sabe algo acerca de una caja con un arma. Dice que no sabe de qué están hablando " Sam explicó.

Stiles se pasó una mano por el pelo. "¿Y estás de acuerdo con que se quede aquí?" Preguntó Stiles. Dean nunca permitiría que un hombre lobo se quedara en el bunker.

"Si sabe algo que puede ayudar a Ramiel, no puede estar fuera. Incluso si no sabe de qué están hablando". Sam respondió con el ceño fruncido. Stiles siempre quería ayudar a la gente, entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan preocupado por que Derek se quedara?

"¿Y Dean no dio pelea?" Stiles miró a Dean.

"Pasó todas las pruebas. Es uno de nosotros ahora". Dean asintió.

"Bien, las pruebas, el agua bendita, la plata, la sal". Stiles asintió. Nunca estuvo más agradecido de que la plata no afectara a Derek.

"¿Cómo conoces a estos chicos?" Derek preguntó gesticulando a Sam y Dean.

Stiles se movió ligeramente. "Uh ... ellos ... son ... mis hermanos". Stiles se mordió el labio inferior mientras se preparaba para la reacción de Derek.

Derek levantó sus cejas en shock con una mirada de traición en sus ojos.

"Eres un cazador". Derek asintió. No lo planteó como una pregunta, pero Stiles respondió de todos modos.

"Sí." Stiles respondió bajando los ojos brevemente.

"Negocio familiar ¿eh?" Derek entrecerró los ojos.

"Sí, salvar a la gente, cazar monstruos, el negocio familiar". Dean sonrió ampliamente.

"Te lo habría dicho, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías". Stiles se pasó la mano por la nuca.

"Cierto." Derek asintió, no queriendo continuar la conversación.

"Espera, ¿salísteis juntos?" Dean preguntó mirando entre Stiles y Derek.

"Definitivamente no." Los dos amigos respondieron al unísono.

"¿Érais amigos?" Preguntó Sam.

Stiles y Derek se miraron el uno al otro. No estaban realmente seguros de cuál era su relación.

"No dormísteis juntos, ¿no?" Dean acusó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Derek giró la cabeza hacia Dean.

"No." Stiles resopló. Miró a Sam.

"Dean, vamos, para". Dijo Sam en defensa de Stiles.

"Hay una extraña tensión entre ellos, solo tengo curiosidad". Dean sonrió.

"Teníamos amigos mutuos". Stiles respondió.

"Stiles, ¿por qué no llevas a Derek a su habitación?" Sam sugirió lanzándole una mirada a Dean.

"Puede tener la habitación frente a la tuya". Dean le guiñó un ojo a su hermano menor.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco mientras conducía a Derek a lo más profundo del búnker.

"Aquí." Stiles señaló la habitación frente a la suya.

"Así que un cazador ¿eh?" Derek habló mientras dejaba caer su maleta en la cama.

"No deberías estar aquí". Stiles se quebró ignorando la pregunta de Derek.

"Sí, bueno, en realidad no me dieron una opción. Uno de los ángeles me dejó inconsciente y me desperté en el asiento trasero de su coche. No pude decirles exactamente que era un hombre lobo desde que lo primero que dijeron fue, "Soy Dean, este es Sam, somos cazadores, matamos de todo, desde demonios, hombres lobo, hasta fantasmas. Ahora que estás atrapado, ¿por qué los ángeles te perseguían? "Derek respondió bruscamente.

"Derek, no lo entiendes, si Dean se entera, te matará y no dudará". Dijo Stiles estresado.

"Pues no se lo decimos. Pasé todas sus pruebas. No tiene ninguna razón para sospechar nada". Derek se encogió de hombros.

"Eso significa que tienes que mantener a tu lobo bajo control". Stiles dijo aunque sabía que era inútil. Derek siempre tenía a su lobo bajo control.

"Stiles, sabes que tengo control". Derek dijo mirando a Stiles de lado.

"Lo sé, pero no ganaría en una pelea contra mi hermano. No podré salvarte el culo esta vez". Stiles habló, su tono serio.

"Stiles, estaré bien". Derek suspiró. Podía ver la preocupación en la cara de Stiles y sentir sus nervios.

"Además, no menciones a Scott, Lydia o Malia". Stiles rogó.

"Oh, sí, saliste con una cambiaformas coyote. Solo puedo imaginar cómo reaccionarían al saberlo". Derek se rió entre dientes.

"Oh y no menciones a los Argent. Chris y yo hicimos un trato". Stiles añadió.

"¿Los Argent lo sabían?" Espetó Derek.

"Chris lo hacía. Allison no. Me reconoció de una cacería anterior". Stiles explicó.

"Espera, ¿todo el odio al ver la sangre, la torpeza y la hiperactividad eran todo un acto?" Preguntó Derek mirando a Stiles con curiosidad.

"Dean dijo que era muy importante que nadie supiera quién era. Sabía que si no actuaba, podríais sospechar". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"Así que, básicamente, no eres como el Stiles que conozco". Derek gruñó irritado.

"Eso no es cierto. Simplemente no soy tan torpe o nervioso". Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"La noche que mordieron a Scott. Cuando encontraste a Laura ..." Derek se volvió hacia Stiles.

"Pensé que podría ser un caso. Quería encargarme yo. Sé que es mi culpa que Scott fuera mordido". Stiles resopló.

Derek no dijo nada, simplemente miró a Stiles con curiosidad.

"Mira, tengo algo que terminar, si necesitas algo, mi habitación está enfrente". Stiles señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro antes de girarse y marcharse.

Derek suspiró una vez que Stiles salió de su habitación. Echó un vistazo a la puerta entornada de la habitación de Stiles.

Se sorprendió al ver a Stiles aquí, pero se alegró un poco hasta que descubrió que Stiles era un cazador y le había mentido durante dos años. Había confiado en Stiles, algo que no hacía fácilmente.

Stiles miraba fijamente la pantalla del ordenador, con el bolígrafo entre los dientes mientras tecleaba.

Derek asomó la cabeza para ver a Stiles con el ceño fruncido familiar entre sus cejas.

"Así que así es como te hiciste tan bueno investigando". Derek asintió mientras entraba en la habitación.

Stiles sacó el bolígrafo de sus labios.

"Oh, sí." Stiles asintió mirando el conjunto de papeles que lo rodeaban.

"¿Por qué estabas en Beacon Hills de todos modos?" Preguntó Derek.

"Sam y Dean decidieron que ya no tenía que seguir cazando. Querían que viviera una vida normal". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"Pero estás de vuelta". Derek frunció el ceño.

"Escucharon de algunos cazadores que Beacon Hills era un faro literal para los seres sobrenaturales. Decidieron que estaba más seguro con ellos". Stiles respondió.

"¿Hace cuanto te fuiste?" Preguntó Derek.

"Hace unos seis meses". Stiles respondió.

"¿Hablas con alguno de ellos?" Preguntó Derek.

"No, lo intentaron, pero ... es más seguro que no estemos en contacto". Stiles bajó la cabeza.

"Te preguntaría si lo haces, pero sospecho que conozco la respuesta". Stiles miró a Derek.

"Sé que desaparecí. Pero tenía algunas cosas de las que ocuparme". Derek suspiró.

"Cierto, ¿y no tenías acceso a un teléfono?" Stiles se quebró.

"Pensé que no tener contacto sería más fácil". Derek dijo mirando a Stiles con cuidado.

"¿Más fácil? ¿Para quién?" Stiles se burló. "Estaba muy preocupado, te fuíste con Braeden y no volvimos a saber de ti".

Derek frunció el ceño. "¿Estabas preocupado por mí?" Derek preguntó sorprendido.

"Por supuesto que sí, sé que teníamos una relación difícil, pero tú y yo siempre estábamos el uno para el otro y, de repente, no lo estabas". Stiles se quebró.

Derek parecía confundido y culpable. "No me di cuenta de que te importaba".

"Fue hace un año, olvídalo". Stiles desestimó la conversación, volviéndose a su ordenador.

Derek se puso repentinamente alerta.

"¿Qué?" Stiles le preguntó con preocupación.

"Oigo una discusión". Derek escuchó atentamente.

Stiles se levantó de la cama con un suspiro.

"Dean y Cas". Stiles se dirigió a la habitación principal con Derek detrás de él. Siempre tenían que parar la discusión Sam o él.


	4. Dean

"¿No has tomado suficientes decisiones estúpidas últimamente?" La voz de Dean resonó enfadada.

"Bueno, uno de nosotros tiene que hacer algo y no te veo por ahí interrogando a los ángeles". Cas gritó de nuevo.

"Eres el número uno en su lista de los más buscados, ¿realmente crees que cooperarán contigo?" Dean gritó, Cas le volvía loco a veces.

"Todavía tengo amigos, Dean, amigos en los que puedo confiar". Cas resopló.

"¿Como confiaste en Metatron?"

"Dean." Stiles chasqueó al entrar en la sala principal.

"Stiles, mantente fuera de esto". Dean ladró sin apartar la vista de Cas.

"No, ya le has dado la brasa suficiente con esto". Stiles se acercó a su hermano mayor.

"Quiere reunirse con algunos ángeles y averiguar más sobre esta caja". Dean se cruzó de brazos mirando a Stiles.

"Déjame ir con él". Stiles respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"No va a pasar." Dean desechó la idea inmediatamente.

"Iré con ellos". Derek intervino.

"No necesitas estar fuera ahora". Dean se negó.

"Yo puedo apañármelas solo." Derek gruñó.

"¿De verdad? ¿Ser golpeado y dejado inconsciente es apañártelas?" Dean se volvió hacia Derek.

"Dean" Stiles resopló.

"Me tomásteis por sorpresa". Derek gruñó de nuevo.

"Derek, no lo hagas". Stiles se interpuso entre él y su hermano.

"Eso es lo que hacen. Los ángeles son idiotas". Dean dijo lanzándole una mirada furiosa a Cas.

Cas puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Hola, qué pasa?" Sam pregunto caminando a la cocina. "Podía escuchar los gritos sobre la ducha".

"Dean está siendo paranoico". Cas respondió.

"¿Paranoico? Estoy siendo inteligente". Dean gritó girándose para enfrentar al ángel caído.

"Inteligente sería encontrar esta caja antes que Ramiel". Cas se quebró. Era en momentos como este que extrañaba sus alas. No podía simplemente desaparecer.

"Está bien, chicos, vamos". Sam se acercó al par peleando.

"Quiere reunirse con algunos ángeles y averiguar más sobre la caja". Dean resopló.

"¿Es realmente una buena idea, Cas?" Sam pregunto gentilmente.

"Tengo un par de amigos que están dispuestos a reunirse conmigo. Amigos en los que confío". Cas explicó.

"¿Cómo sabes que puedes confiar en ellos?" Sam levantó una mano e impidió que Dean dijera lo que fuera a decir.

"Eran de mi guarnición". Cas respondió.

"Dean, esta podría ser nuestra mejor oportunidad". Sam dijo girándose hacia su hermano mayor.

"Oh vamos." Dean levantó las manos.

"Bien, si vas, vamos todos". Dean dijo severamente girándose para alejarse.

"¿Incluso Derek?" Stiles preguntó nerviosamente.

"Sí, no le voy a dejar aquí. El búnker puede estar protegido, pero no es a prueba de ángeles y hay muchos ángeles enfadados que nos quieren a todos muertos". Dean respondió.

"El búnker está protegido para que nadie sepa que está aquí, Dean. Y no puedo aparecer con un séquito de cazadores detrás de mí". Cas habló sobre la irritación de Dean.

"No vas a ir solo y eso es definitivo. Prepara tu mierda y nos reunimos en el impala en diez minutos". Dean ordenó.

"Dean." Cas resopló.

"Stiles dale a Derek una hoja de ángel de la sala de armas "Dean habló ignorando a Cas.

"Dean." Cas habló más alto.

"¡Maldita sea, Cas! ¡Podrías haber muerto ayudando a Metatron! No voy a permitir que arriesgues tu vida de nuevo, especialmente sin tu gracia. No podemos perderte. Te necesitamos. Te necesito. Maldita sea Cas, ¿por qué tienes que pelear conmigo en cada paso del camino?" Dean estaba gritando más fuerte que antes.

La habitación quedó en silencio.

"Dean." Cas suspiró mirándole compungido.

"Impala en diez minutos". Dean dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

"Te dije que solo estaba enfadado porque te podrían haber matado. Arremetió. Es su mecanismo de defensa". Stiles le dio a Cas una sonrisa triste.

Cas no respondió.

"Ven" Le hizo un gesto a Derek para que lo siguiera.

"Y pensé que nuestras discusiones eran malas". Derek se rió entre dientes.

"Normalmente no es tan malo". Stiles suspiró abriendo la puerta de la sala de armas.

"Aquí." Stiles le dio a Derek una espada de plata.

"Es una espada de ángel. Mata tanto a los ángeles como a los demonios". Stiles explicó.

"Espera, ¿habría funcionado esto cuando estabas-"

"No." Stiles cortó a Derek.

"Además mata al anfitrión también". Stiles tomó un cartucho de balas de un cajón.

"¿Balas?" Derek frunció el ceño.

"Para mi arma. Son balas de plata con trampas para demonios grabadas en ellas. Nos ayuda a atrapar a los demonios dentro de su anfitrión para que podamos interrogarlos ". Stiles explicó mientras sacaba una pistola de su estuche. Cargó el cartucho y se la entregó a Derek.

"Por si acaso."

"Prefiero mis propios métodos". Derek frunció el ceño ante el arma.

"Sí, bueno, tus métodos te matarán si alguien te ve". Stiles pusó la pistola en la mano de Derek.

"Pestillo de seguridad. Apuntar al objetivo. Apretar el gatillo". Stiles dio un rápido resumen.

Derek observó cómo Stiles sacaba su propia pistola detrás de él y revisaba sus balas. Era raro verlo así.

"Oye." Sam habló por la puerta haciendo que Stiles saltara.

"Sam". Stiles resopló.

"Oh, lo siento". Sam tocó, dándole a Stiles una sonrisa tímida.

Derek sonrió ante la familiaridad de la reacción de Stiles.

"Un cazador que se asusta fácilmente". Derek se rió entre dientes.

"No me lo esperaba. Es diferente en una cacería". Stiles dijo, guardando su arma de nuevo a su espalda.

"Oh bien, le has dado a Derek un arma". Sam asintió. "Venía a sugerirlo".

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Dean y Cas?" Stiles preguntó mientras él y Derek seguían a Sam por el pasillo.

"Desde que perdió su gracia, Cas es vulnerable y eso no le sienta bien a Dean. No está acostumbrado a que esté tan indefenso. Quiero decir, él solía entrar y salir de cualquier lugar, podía curarse a sí mismo, a nosotros ... Dean no maneja bien la pérdida, ya lo sabes. Casi perdemos a Cas. Eso sacudió a Dean. Nos llevó casi una semana encontrar a Cas. Viste cómo Dean sobrellevó eso ". Sam respondió.

"Sí, pero, ¿no crees que está siendo muy duro con él?" Stiles frunció el ceño.

"Lo creo, pero Dean es Dean". Sam se encogió de hombros cuando abrieron la puerta del garaje para encontrar a Cas y Dean cargando el impala en silencio.

"Vamos a tomar té con el enemigo". Dean sonrió sarcásticamente lanzando una mirada a Cas.

Cas puso los ojos en blanco antes de subir al impala.

Stiles suspiró. Este iba a ser un largo viaje.


	5. Tomando un riesgo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos en el viaje en coche antes de que Dean interrogara a Cas.

"Entonces, ¿quiénes son estos ángeles exactamente?"

"Son amigos." Cas respondió vagamente.

"¿Estos amigos tienen nombres?" Dean preguntó.

Cas puso los ojos en blanco. "Dean, ¿por qué no puedes confiar en mí?"

"Confío en ti, pero no confío en estos amigos tuyos". Dean protestó.

"Cuanto menos sepas, mejor. Me pidieron que fuera solo. Ya me arriesgo al permitirte ir conmigo. Necesito que confíen en mí". Cas respondió bruscamente.

"Nos estamos arriesgando todos". Dean discutió.

"Está bien, vamos a cambiar de tema, ¿de acuerdo?" Sam interrumpió.

"Bien." Dean dijo.

"Stiles, Derek, ¿cuánto habéis interactuado entre vosotros?" Dean preguntó mirando por su espejo retrovisor.

Derek sintió que Stiles se ponía tenso a su lado.

"En realidad un poco. Teníamos varios amigos mutuos". Derek respondió.

"Pero no érais amigos".

Stiles podía ver a Dean frunciendo el ceño en el espejo.

Stiles y Derek se miraron el uno al otro.

"No lo llamaría necesariamente una amistad". Stiles respondió moviéndose ligeramente.

Derek sonrió al ver a Stiles moviéndose inquieto. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo llamarías?" Dean presionó.

"Es más una relación de amor y odio. Nos encantaba odiarnos" dijo Derek.

"Sois terriblemente civilizados para dos personas que se odian". Dean entrecerró los ojos al mirar a la pareja a través del espejo.

"Bueno, pensamos que tú y Cas estaríais peleando lo suficiente por los dos". Stiles se burló.

Sam se rió entre dientes.

"Está bien, está bien, sigue adelante". Dean resopló.

"Derek, ¿por qué no nos cuentas un poco sobre ti?" Sam dirigió la atención al hombre lobo.

"¿Que quieres saber?" Preguntó Derek.

"Empecemos con tu familia". Sam sugirió.

Esta vez fue el turno de Derek de tensarse.

"Sam, ese es un tema delicado". Stiles dijo en voz baja.

"Está bien, umm, ¿eres de Beacon Hills?" Sam preguntó sin presionarle.

"Sí." Derek asintió.

"¿Qué te trajo a Kansas?" Dean preguntó mirando de nuevo a Derek.

"Sólo un montón de malos recuerdos allí". Derek respondió vagamente.

"Lo entiendo" Dean asintió.

"¿Es este el sitio?" Dean preguntó deteniéndose frente a un pequeño restaurante.

"Sí." Cas asintió.

Todos salieron del coche.

"Esperad aquí." Cas habló en serio.

"Whoa, ¿disculpa?" Dean preguntó bruscamente.

"Dijeron que viniera solo". Cas resopló.

Dean le dio a Cas una mirada incrédula.

"Si decido hacer algo estúpido, te lo haré saber". Cas gruñó antes de entrar al restaurante.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" Dean resopló mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Stiles se inclinó hacia Derek. "Va a cargar allí dentro en tres, dos y vamos a entrar". Stiles empujó el coche en el que estaba apoyado mientras seguía a Sam y Dean a la puerta.

De repente, Derek se detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Stiles pidió deteniéndose también.

"Hay más en el callejón". Derek dijo dirigiéndose a la calle oscura al lado del restaurante.

"¿Stiles?" Sam se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Stiles y Derek ya no los seguían.

"Vamos a esperar aquí". Stiles hizo un gesto a Sam para que se fuera.

"¿Cómo sabes que son ángeles?" Preguntó Stiles mientras seguía a Derek hacia el callejón con la espada preparada.

"Están planeando una emboscada. Uno de los ángeles de dentro no es un amigo. Planean llevarse a Cas y al otro ángel ... ¿Balthazar?" Derek dijo escuchando atentamente.

"¿Cuántos hay?" Stiles preguntó en voz baja mientras Derek miraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Tres."

"Está bien, eso no es tan malo". Stiles asintió.

"¿No está mal? No puedo enfrentarme a tres ángeles". Derek frunció el ceño a Stiles.

"Tú solo no. Pero los dos sí". Stiles fue a dar un paso, pero Derek puso su brazo para detenerlo.

"No vas a ir allí". Derek gruñó.

"Sí voy a ir." Stiles habló con seriedad.

"No, vas a entrar y les dirás a Dean y Sam lo que está pasando". Derek gruñó de nuevo.

"No, no lo voy a hacer, puedo apañarmelas, Derek". Stiles espetó empujando su camino más allá de Derek.

Escuchó a Derek soltar un gruñido mientras seguía a Stiles.

"Está bien, eres rápido, así que te escondes detrás del que está de espaldas a nosotros y yo voy por la rubia". Stiles dijo agarrando su espada.

Derek quiso objetar, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Stiles le hizo un gesto a Derek para que se fuera antes de correr hacia el otro ángel.

Derek clavó la hoja a través de uno de los ángeles, causando que la luz brillante lo atravesara. Derek tapó sus ojos mientras el ángel caía al suelo.

Miró para ver a Stiles luchando contra la rubia. Cada instinto en su cuerpo le decía que ayudara a Stiles, pero el último ángel estaba cargando hacia él.

La espada de Stiles bloqueó la espada de la rubia. Stiles aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear su espalda contra la pared. Ella, furiosa, le empujó hacia atrás unos pasos antes de golpearle. Stiles se agachó y atravesó su espada a través de su estómago.

Se giró para ver a Derek de espaldas en el suelo y a un ángel encima de él. Derek estaba sosteniendo la espada del ángel con sus manos, su arma había sido golpeada de su mano. Stiles se apresuró a apuñalar al ángel en su espalda.

Derek se quitó al ángel muerto de encima. Stiles bajó su mano para jalar a Derek.

"¿Estás herido?" Derek preguntó inspeccionando a Stiles rápidamente.

"Estoy bien." Stiles asintió.

"Por supuesto que está bien, es un Winchester". Una voz desconocida habló. Derek se volvió empujando a Stiles detrás de él.

"Tranquilo, soy un ángel amigable". El chico levantó las manos.

Derek dejó caer su postura al darse cuenta de que Sam y Dean estaban con el chico.

Dean alcanzó a Stiles poniendo una mano en su mejilla girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. "¿Estás bien?" Dean preguntó con su cariñosa voz fraternal mientras inspeccionaba cualquier herida.

"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Dónde está Cas?" Stiles preguntó al no ver al ángel caído.

"Está dentro. Se hirió". Dean respondió con su mandíbula apretada.

"¿Es grave?" Stiles preguntó con preocupación.

"Nada que no pudiera controlar". Una voz habló detrás de Sam.

"¿Gabriel?" Stiles sonrió con sorpresa.

"Oye, niño, has crecido desde la última vez que te vi". Gabriel pasó la mano por el pelo de Stiles.

"Este debe ser el guardián de armas secretas del que tanto he oído hablar. Mi, mi, olvidaste mencionar que era alto, oscuro y guapo". Gabriel sonrió.

Derek se quedó quieto cuando Gabriel se le acercó.

"Gabriel, deja de coquetear. Más ángeles estarán en camino". Balthazar habló en un tono molesto.

"Sí, sí." Gabriel puso los ojos en blanco antes de alejarse de Derek.

"Me gusta más el alto de todos modos". Gabriel le guiñó un ojo a Sam al pasar junto a él.

Sam fulminó con la mirada al ángel.

"Estaremos en contacto, Cas. Mantente fuerte". Gabriel le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de seguir a Balthazar fuera del callejón.

"Derek, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Dean mirando al hombre lobo todavía tenso.

"Sí." Derek respondió simplemente mirando a Stiles.

"Esta bien, vámonos." Dean ordenó gesticulando hacia la entrada del callejón.

Estaba encantado de volver al bunker.


	6. Radio ángel

Stiles se preparó para el arrebato que sabía que se avecinaba cuando se abrían camino dentro del búnker.

Dean caminó a la cocina sin una palabra. Sam y Stiles se miraron confundidos.

Dean regresó con una cerveza. Se dejó caer en una silla en la mesa grande en el centro de la habitación.

Cas se aclaró la garganta y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Dean habló.

"Simplemente no lo hagas". Dean sacudió la cabeza sin levantar la vista de su botella de cerveza.

"Sé que estás molesto Dean, pero-"

"¿Molesto?" Espetó Dean interrumpiendo a Cas.

"No estoy molesto, estoy enfadado". Dean dejó su cerveza.

"No sabía que Ismael estaba preparando una trampa". Cas resopló.

"Eso es Cas, no lo pensaste". Dean miró al ángel.

"Balthazar trajo a Gabriel como respaldo, estábamos bien". Cas suspiró tratando de razonar con Dean.

"Sí, y mientras estábamos dentro, ellos dos estaban luchando contra tres ángeles solos. ¿Dónde estaba Gabriel entonces? Te dijo que no quería nada más que a Ismael muerto. Esa es la única razón por la que estaba allí. Habría dejado que los otros ángeles te mataran siempre y cuando obtuviera lo que quería.". Dean estaba gritando.

"Ah, y por cierto, ¿sois estúpidos? ¿Dos contra tres? Derek, te están persiguiendo. Deberíais haber venido a buscarnos". Dean les espetó a Stiles y Derek.

"Lo manejamos bien". Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

"Derek es un humano sin entrenamiento de caza. Tienes suerte de que no le hayan matado o lo que es peor, le hubieran capturado". Dean presionó sus sienes con los dedos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Sabes que puedo apañármelas, Dean, ¿de qué se trata esto realmente?" Stiles frunció el ceño.

"Se trata de que todos sois descuidados". Dean espetó.

"Para, déjalos fuera de esto. Estás enfadado conmigo, no con ellos". Cas se acercó a Dean.

De repente, Cas estaba de rodillas agarrando su cabeza.

"¿Cas?" Dean, Sam y Stiles corrieron hacia él.

"Estoy bien, es solo la radio ángel, saben sobre lo que ha pasado en el restaurante y están enfadados". Cas despidió a los hermanos.

"Cas, perdiste tu gracia. No deberías poder escuchar la radio ángel". Sam frunció el ceño.

Dean se volvió hacia Cas con ojos acusadores.

"Gabriel me obligó a tomar la gracia de Ismael antes de matarlo". Cas explicó avergonzado.

"¿Entonces tu espalda?" Preguntó Sam.

"No del todo. Se desvanecerá con el tiempo. Gabriel y Balthazar creen que soy el único que puede restaurar el cielo tal como era o al menos conseguir que las puertas se abran nuevamente. Van a encontrar mi gracia. Según los ángeles, Metatrón envió a uno de sus aliados más cercanos para esconder el resto de mi gracia en una biblioteca." Cas explicó.

"¿Pensé que se había ido?" Stiles frunció el ceño.

"Solo necesitaba algo de mi gracia, no toda. Pero la tomó toda porque me teme o eso dicen". Cas respondió.

"Entonces, ¿van a buscar en cada biblioteca hasta que la encuentren?" Dean resopló.

"No, dijeron que van a encontrar al ángel que sabe dónde está". Cas miró a Dean.

Dean solo dio un simple asentimiento.

"Bueno, digo que todos durmamos un poco y podemos averiguar más sobre esta caja mañana". Sam sugirió, sintiendo la incomodidad que a menudo venía con el silencio de Cas y Dean después de un altercado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek paseaba por la habitación desconocida. Tenía tantas cosas que quería preguntarle a Stiles, tantas cosas que quería decirle a Stiles. Pero sentía que Stiles le mantenía a distancia. Tratándole como un trabajo. Al parecer todo era un asunto entre ellos. Derek no era alguien a quien le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos, pero quería saber por qué. Él y Stiles se habían acercado bastante antes de dejar Beacon Hills. Siempre iban juntos cuando la manada tenía que separarse. Stiles siempre se aseguraba de que Derek estuviera bien y Derek siempre se aseguraba de que Stiles estuviera a salvo. Ahora era como si fueran extraños. Solo había pasado un año desde que se vieron por última vez.

Stiles dejó su portátil a un lado y se pasó las manos por la cara. No podía concentrarse sabiendo que Derek estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Había pasado un año desde que le había visto. No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le extrañaba hasta que le vio de pie entre sus hermanos. Nunca habían afirmado estar cerca, pero era como si tuvieran un vínculo.

Stiles sonrió al recordar su recuerdo favorito entre él y Derek.

_"Stiles, ¿dónde diablos estás?" Derek gruñó en el teléfono._

_"Sí, estoy bien. Solo tenía que salir de allí, estaba lleno de salvajes". Stiles habló con calma._

_"¿De qué diablos estás hablando Stiles?" Espetó Derek._

_"Sí, estaré en casa más tarde. Tengo que esperar a que esos salvajes se vayan". Stiles dijo antes de colgar._

_"¿Bien?" Preguntó Gerard._

_"No sospechan nada". Stiles mintió. Esperaba que Derek entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decir._

_Derek no había entendido lo que había estado tratando de decir._

_"Te tomo bastante tiempo." Stiles resopló cuando Derek le desató._

_"Podrías haberme dicho que te tenía". Derek gruñó._

_"Estaba parado justo aquí. Estaba tratando de evitar que me rompiera la cara por completo. Además, lo dejé muy claro". Stiles resopló._

_"¿Claro? ¿Cómo demonios era tan claro?" Derek gruñó de nuevo._

_"Llamaste a Gerard un salvaje y dijiste que todos los que trabajaban con él eran salvajes. Dije que me fui porque había salvajes. Usé específicamente la palabra salvajes dos veces". Stiles se burló._

_"Stiles, la próxima vez que decidas usar una palabra clave ..." Derek respiró hondo. "Asegúrate de que yo también lo sepa". Él chasqueó._

Stiles apartó el recuerdo de su cabeza, se recostó en su cama y suspiró cerrando los ojos.


	7. Café

Derek entró en la cocina del búnker. Dudó cuando vio que Dean ya estaba sentado en la mesa con una taza de café.

"Derek, hey, hay más café si quieres un poco". Dean dijo levantando la vista de su propia taza humeante.

Derek solo asintió mientras se servía una taza. Había tenido un sueño inquieto. Había estado lleno de recuerdos de él y de Stiles.

"Te ves agotado". Dean notó que Derek se sentó vacilante frente a él.

"Tú también." Derek respondió simplemente.

"Touché". Dean se rió entre dientes.

Derek estaba agradecido por el silencio que siguió. Dean no sintió la necesidad de llenar el silencio con una pequeña charla y eso era algo que Derek apreciaba.

Después de unos momentos de cómodo silencio, Dean habló.

"No confías en nosotros, ¿verdad?" Dean preguntó casualmente.

Derek miró su café.

"Había planeado irme en medio de la noche cuando dijiste que me ibas a traer aquí. Pero entré y ..." Derek hizo una pausa.

Dean ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

"Stiles". Dean adivinó.

Derek solo asintió con el ceño fruncido incrustado en sus cejas.

"Dijiste que Stiles y tú teníais una relación de odio – amor, que os gustaba odiaros, pero no pude evitar notar lo preocupado que estabas por el bienestar de Stiles después de pelear con esos ángeles en el callejón". Dean miró a Derek quien mantuvo su ceño fruncido.

"Puede que no nos llevemos bien todo el tiempo o la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no le quiero muerto. Era parte de mi ..." Derek paró de hablar bruscamente. No podía decirle a Dean que Stiles era parte de su manada, Dean seguramente le mataría.

"Ibas a decir familia, ¿verdad?" Dean preguntó dándole a Derek una mirada que decía que entendía.

"No confío en mucha gente. Stiles fue uno de los pocos". Derek respondió simplemente.

"No le digas que he dicho eso". Derek añadió en broma.

Dean sonrió.

"Entonces, para responder a tu pregunta, Stiles confía en ti y en su familia para que sepa que no me haréis daño. Y confío en Stiles". Derek tomó un sorbo de su café.

"Stiles nunca habla de Beacon Hills. Siempre dice que era una mentira que estaba viviendo y que no quería ninguna parte de ella. Sam cree que Stiles lo extraña, tal vez sus amigos, tal vez una vida normal. La mirada en su rostro cuando te vio era como si hubiera entrado un fantasma ". Dean dijo mirando su café.

"¿No caza fantasmas?" Derek levantó una ceja.

"Mala analogía". Dean se rió entre dientes ganándose una sonrisa de Derek.

"Stiles es sorprendentemente desconfiado. No sé si lo has notado".

"Oh, lo he hecho". Derek resopló.

"Superaste su proceso de selección. No sé la relación exacta que tuvísteis, pero si Stiles confía en ti, yo también. Pero ayúdame, si piensas en lastimar a mi hermanito, los ángeles serán la menor de tus preocupaciones ". Dean miró a Derek con seriedad.

"No esperaría nada menos. Pero quiero que sepas que haré lo que sea para proteger a Stiles, incluso si eso significa darle a los ángeles lo que quieren". Derek miró a Dean igual de serio.

Dean entrecerró los ojos inquisitivamente. "Tienes sentimientos por él, ¿no?"

Derek se tensó. "No."

"Así que harías lo mismo por cualquier persona que consideres familia". Dean se cruzó de brazos.

"Por supuesto." Derek asintió.

"Stiles dijo que la familia era un tema delicado para ti". Dean recordó el viaje en coche al restaurante la noche anterior.

"¿No lo es para ti?" Derek preguntó mirando a Dean simplemente.

La mandíbula de Dean se apretó. "Stiles, Sam y Cas son mi familia". Dean gruñó.

"Stiles es la única familia que me queda". Derek dijo en un tono que dejó en claro que había terminado con esta conversación.

La mirada de Dean se suavizó. Derek realmente estaba alerta y por una buena razón.

En ese momento, Stiles entró con un lápiz metido detrás de la oreja y un bolígrafo en la boca. Estaba mirando un cuaderno en su mano. Se dirigió a la cafetera y comenzó a servirse una taza. Levantó la vista dándose cuenta de que la cafetera estaba vacía. Resopló mientras sacaba el bolígrafo de su boca.

"Dean, ¿tomaste mi taza de café?" Stiles llamó sin darse cuenta de que Dean y Derek estaban detrás de él.

"No, ese sería Derek". Dean respondió mirando al hombre lobo con suspicacia. Podía ver la sonrisa que Derek estaba conteniendo mientras observaba a Stiles.

No había manera de que Derek no tuviera sentimientos por Stiles. Si alguien estaba familiarizado con el amor no correspondido era Dean.


	8. Necesito que lo sepas.

Stiles frunció el ceño a la par sentado en la mesa. "¿Qué estáis haciendo?"

"Formar vínculos al tomar café, ¿qué te parece?" Dean sonrió.

"Tu no te" vinculas "." Stiles frunció el ceño a su hermano.

"Y tú tampoco para el caso". Stiles miró a Derek con el ceño fruncido.

Derek miró la libreta en la mano de Stiles. "¿Has averiguado algo?"

Stiles miró sus notas.

"Podría haber localizado a Crowley". Stiles se mordió el labio inferior.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no pareces feliz con eso?" Dean preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Cada vez que Stiles hacía un descubrimiento o encajaba una pieza del rompecabezas, estaba demasiado ansioso por compartirlo.

"Porque si tengo razón ... podría estar ayudando a Ramiel". Stiles suspiró.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Dean preguntó.

"Se ha visto a algunos de los demonios de Crowley montando guardia fuera de la propiedad de Ramiel". Stiles respondió. Arrojó su cuaderno sobre el mostrador antes de preparar otra taza de café.

"¿Crees que Ramiel tiene a Crowley bajo su protección?" Dean frunció el ceño. Eso parecía poco probable.

"No lo sé. Crowley odia a Lucifer, no puedo imaginarme que ayudaría a liberarle nuevamente, especialmente porque eso haría que pierda su lugar como rey del infierno". Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"En el momento en que cazamos a su perro del infierno juntos, me dijo que había tres cosas con las que no le gustaba involucrarse. Ángeles, Lucifer y nosotros los Winchester. Si está ayudando a Ramiel-"

"Se está involucrando con los tres". Stiles le cortó con un asentimiento.

"Está bien, lo siento, pero, ¿conocéis al rey del infierno?" Derek miró a Dean y luego a Stiles.

"Es complicado." Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, una gran parte de tu vida parece serlo". Espetó Derek.

"Mira, siento haberte hecho pensar que era otra persona". Stiles resopló.

"Yo también." Derek respondió, su tono más bajo que antes.

Derek dejó su taza vacía en el fregadero antes de salir de la cocina.

"Derek, espera." Stiles dio un par de pasos detrás del hombre lobo, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Derek no le iba a escuchar.

Stiles dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Puede ser tan frustrante a veces".

"No seas demasiado duro con él. Es mucho para asimilar. Ángeles, demonios, monstruos, todo eso no existía hace unos días. Luego es metido en medio y descubre que alguien que él creía que conocía ya estaba en medio". Dean le dio a Stiles una sonrisa compasiva.

"Por supuesto que estarías de su lado". Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sólo te digo que le des tiempo". Dean dijo de pie.

Stiles observó a Dean salir de la cocina. Si solo supiera que esto no era cuestión de ajustarse, sino una cuestión de confianza.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek se sentó en su cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos juntas, frente a él.

El comentario que Dean hizo acerca de que Derek tenía sentimientos por Stiles realmente le había molestado. ¿Qué hizo para que Dean pensara eso? ¿Qué había hecho o dicho?

"¿Derek?" La voz de Stiles sonó al otro lado de su puerta junto con un ligero golpe.

Derek no respondió. No estaba seguro de si estaba dispuesto a hablar con Stiles.

"No tienes que dejarme entrar, pero sé que puedes escucharme". La voz de Stiles era baja, pero Derek lo escuchó como si estuviera justo al lado de su oído.

"Probablemente no quieras escucharlo, pero necesito que lo sepas ... lo siento, no te dije quién era realmente. No quería que nadie lo supiera. Estaba tratando de poner esa parte de mi vida detrás de mí. Supongo que puedes sacar al cazador de la caza, pero no puedes quitarle la caza al cazador. No quería que tú, Scott, Lydia o Malia me tuviérais miedo. Nunca os herí a ninguno. La forma en que trataste a Allison una vez que comenzó a cazar, lo sabía, no podía dejar que me miraras de la misma manera, que me odiaras de la misma manera. No soy un Argent y se que para ti son lo peor, pero ... no sabes las cosas que mis hermanos y yo hemos hecho. Dean mata sin preguntar. A Sam le gusta conocer primero todos los hechos. Admito que te quería muerto las primeras veces. Si hubiera tenido mi arma o algo así, probablemente lo habría intentado, especialmente cuando pensamos que mordiste a Scott. Pero me mostraste que no todos los monstruos hacen cosas monstruosas. De hecho no eras un monstruo en absoluto. Fue difícil al principio ... tú y yo ... seguimos juntos en estas situaciones imposibles, la bala con wolfsbane, la piscina, Peter tratando de matarme, Isaac tratando de matarme. No sé por qué me esforcé tanto por salvarte cuando te dispararon. Podría haberte dejado morir. Lo pensé un par de veces, pero ... simplemente no me sentía bien. Sabía que Dean te habría dejado morir. Sam probablemente habría tratado de ayudar, pero en última instancia, tu muerte no le habría importado. Por alguna razón, cuando te puse en mi jeep, tuve esta ... responsabilidad de ayudarte. Salvar personas, cazar monstruos, el negocio familiar. No podía decidir si eras a quien debía salvar o cazar. Y por mucho que nos odiábamos, no podía dejarte morir. Después de un tiempo sentí que era ... esto va a sonar estúpido, pero sentí que era parte de tu manada. Habría hecho todo lo necesario para protegerte a ti, a Scott, a Allison, a Malia, a Lydia, a Issac, al infierno, incluso a Ethan y Aiden al final. Cuando Allison se convirtió en cazadora, estaba listo para pelear con ella si era necesario. Vi la forma en que le odiabas. Me devastó saber que sentirías lo mismo por mí si alguna vez descubrieras quién era realmente. Cuando te vi entrar al bunker con mis hermanos. Al principio me sorprendí y luego me enfadé, pero luego me aterroricé. Aterrorizado de que me odiaras y aterrorizado de que mis hermanos te mataran en el acto. La mirada en tus ojos cuando te dije que eran mis hermanos. La traición en tu tono. Fue sutil, pero te conozco Derek. La confianza no es algo que des fácilmente. Sé que he perdido tu confianza, pero te prometo que no importa qué o contra quién tenga que luchar, siempre protegeré a mi alfa ".

Derek cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería decirle a Stiles que a pesar de todo, todavía confiaba en él, pero todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentar eso. Tenía tanto que quería decirle a Stiles, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo sin que alguien saliera herido.

Stiles se encerró en su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Sabía que Derek estaba enfadado con él por mentir. Stiles estaba igualmente enfadado con Derek por irse de Beacon Hills sin siquiera una palabra. Pero necesitaba que Derek supiera que nada cambiaba lo que Stiles sentía por él, incluso si cambiaba lo que Derek sentía por él.


	9. GPS

Stiles se despertó y miró el reloj. Eran las tres de la mañana. Debió haberse quedado dormido todo el día. No estaba sorprendido, después de todo, no había dormido la noche anterior.

Se incorporó y vio caer una hoja de papel doblada de su pecho. Frunciendo el ceño, Stiles abrió el papel.

Stiles, sé que debería decírtelo en persona, pero no podía dejar que me convencieras. Voy a encontrar a Peter. Quizás él sepa qué es esta caja. Aprecio que tú y tus hermanos intentéis protegerme, pero necesito hacer esto solo. Si me entero de lo que es esta caja, me aseguraré de llamar. Si la encuentras primero, hazme saber que mi vida ya no está en la línea. Buena suerte en tu caza. - Derek

Stiles agarró el papel con dureza mientras agarraba su teléfono. Marcó el número de Derek y esperó.

"Derek Hale deja un mensaje y decidiré si te devolveré la llamada".

"Maldita sea Derek, contesta tu teléfono". Stiles chasqueó con furia antes de colgar y volver a marcar.

Su correo de voz volvió a sonar. "Derek Hale, te lo juro por Dios, te mataré cuando te encuentre. Llámame ahora".

Stiles se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo antes de entrar en la habitación principal.

"¿Stiles? ¿Hay algo mal?" Cas frunció el ceño alzando la vista de un libro de registro de los hombres de las letras.

"Derek se ha ido." Stiles dijo sosteniendo la nota que Derek había escrito. Abrió el ordenador de Sam.

"Voy por Sam y Dean". Cas asintió.

Stiles no respondió mientras escribía furiosamente en las teclas del portátil.

"Stiles, ¿qué está pasando? Cas dijo que Derek se ha ido". Dean preguntó entrando a la habitación principal con Sam detrás de él, ambos se veían medio dormidos, pero estaban vestidos y ya armados.

Stiles extendió la nota mientras miraba fijamente el pórtatil.

Dean abrió la nota, Sam y Cas leyeron sobre su hombro.

"¿Quién es Peter?" Preguntó Sam.

"Su tío." Stiles respondió.

"Dijo que no le quedaba familia". Dean frunció el ceño.

"Confía en mí cuando digo que no es familia". Stiles respondió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dean miró el portátil.

"Encendí el GPS de su teléfono ayer. Le estoy rastreando". Stiles respondió.

"Inteligente movimiento hermanito". Dean palmeó la espalda de Stiles.

"Sabía que sería necesario. Derek es conocido por fugarse a veces". Stiles golpeó con impaciencia.

"Oh, mierda." Stiles soltó un juramento.

"Está en el bar Crowleys Demon". Sam frunció el ceño.

"Si los demonios le tienen ..." Cas se detuvo frunciendo el ceño.

"No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lo haga Ramiel". Stiles terminó entre dientes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek cayó al suelo, el demonio sosteniendo una espada de ángel sobre él. Derek trató de curarse, pero las heridas que la espada de ángel había hecho no estaban curándose. Logró rodar lejos antes de que el demonio empujara la espada hacia él.

"No, no le mates. Ramiel le quiere vivo". Otro demonio habló.

"Mató a cuatro de nosotros". El primer demonio se opuso.

"Ramiel te matará si le matas". El segundo demonio respondió.

"¿Crees que nos recompensará?" El primero pregunta esperanzado.

"Tiene que hacerlo." El segundo le sonrió a Derek.

"No te preocupes, ninguno de los dos vivirá lo suficiente como para averiguarlo". Una voz que Derek conocía bien hablaba desde detrás de los demonios.

Stiles apretó el gatillo de su arma. La bala se disparó directamente hacia la cabeza del segundo demonio. El primer demonio se abalanzó sobre Stiles, pero Stiles ya había sacado su espada de ángel y la había hundido en el pecho del demonio.

"Derek, ¿estás bien?" Sam preguntó ayudando al hombre lobo a levantarse.

"Sí, solo unos pocos rasguños ligeros. Me curaré". Derek asintió. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Stiles. Parecía a partes iguales cabreado y preocupado.

"¿Crees que va a hablar?" Dean preguntó pateando el pie del demonio.

"Sí, la bala no le mató". Stiles gruñó tirando del demonio para que estuviera cara a cara con él.

"¿Donde está Ramiel?" Stiles preguntó bruscamente.

"No te voy a decir nada". El demonio siseó.

"¿Dónde está Crowley?" Stiles exigió.

"En ninguna parte donde le vayas a encontrar". El demonio se rió.

"Sabes, no creo haber oído tu nombre, ¿cuál es?" Preguntó Stiles ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

"Devon". El demonio sonrió.

"Devon. Está bien. Bueno, Devon, te voy a decir cómo funciona esto. ¿Ves a mi hermano allí?" Stiles hizo un gesto hacia Dean.

"Su nombre es Dean, quizás hayas oído hablar de él, bueno, ves que él y Crowley tienen un entendimiento y si no cumples con los términos de dicho entendimiento, Dean se va a enfadar. Y como Crowley no está aquí, a Dean le gusta sacar su frustración con los demonios que encuentra. El propio Alistair le enseñó a Dean a torturar, así que si no nos das las respuestas que queremos, Dean las forzará a salir de tu boca ". Stiles sonrió inocentemente.

Devon pareció repentinamente muy nervioso.

"Quiero saber si Crowley está trabajando con Ramiel". Stiles gruñó.

"No lo está, es ... es el prisionero de Ramiel. Sabe demasiado sobre el plan de Ramiel". Devon respondió.

"¿Qué plan?" Preguntó Stiles.

"El plan para liberar a Lucifer". Devon tragó saliva.

"Lo sabemos, pero ¿cómo?" Stiles gruñó, se estaba impacientando.

"No lo sé. No nos dice nada. Solo que hay una caja que le ayudará". Devon miró a Derek. "Él tiene la caja".

"¿Está Crowley siendo mantenido en la casa de Ramiel?" Stiles exigió.

"No ... no lo sé. Hay rumores de que lo está y hay rumores de que Asmodeous le tiene encerrado en el infierno". Devon negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, Devon, has sido de poca utilidad, pero cooperaste, así que mostraré misericordia". Stiles se puso de pie.

"¿Me estás dejando ir?" Devon preguntó con incredulidad.

"Por supuesto que no, solo haré que Dean te dé una muerte rápida". Stiles sonrió.

"Tú y tu pequeña relación con Crowley son lindas, pero ¿realmente crees que se mantendrá leal una vez que descubra que andas con tu angelito otra vez?" Devon se burló de Dean.

La postura tranquila de Dean de repente se puso rígida. Hizo girar la espada de ángel antes de lanzarla de forma experta en el pecho del demonio.

"Recuérdame no molestarle". Derek le dijo riendo entre dientes a Sam quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Hay un hotel en la calle". Dean dijo sofocando un bostezo.

"Es demasiado peligroso, tenemos que volver al búnker antes de que alguien descubra lo que ha pasado y envíe refuerzos". Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien, pero tú conduces". Dean le entregó las llaves a Stiles.

Sam levantó las manos. “¿Le dejas conducir a él y a mí no?”

"Oh, deja de lloriquear". Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

"Derek, siéntate en el asiento delantero, estás muy mal". Sam hizo un gesto hacia la puerta lateral del lado del pasajero.

Los cinco montaron en silencio hasta que Sam, Dean y Cas se quedaron dormidos en el asiento trasero.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Preguntó Derek.

"GPS." Stiles respondió sin rodeos.

"No lo tengo encendido en mi teléfono". Derek frunció el ceño.

Stiles no respondió, ahora no era el momento de comenzar esa charla.


	10. Estas lleno de mierda, Hale

Stiles irrumpió dentro del búnker con Derek detrás de él.

"Stiles, espera, ¿podemos hablar de esto?" Derek preguntó cuando Stiles comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala principal.

"No hay nada de qué hablar". Stiles respondió sin rodeos.

"¿Qué hay del hecho de que encendiste el GPS en mi teléfono sin decírmelo?" Derek se cruzó de brazos.

"Oh, lamento que haya hecho eso que salvó tu vida". Stiles espetó.

"Podrías habérmelo dicho". Derek resopló.

"¿Para que pudiéses apagarlo cuando decidiste irte?" Stiles chasqueó de nuevo.

"¿Cómo supiste que me iría?" Derek frunció el ceño.

"Porque eso es lo que haces, Derek, desapareces sin una palabra", gritó Stiles.

"Mira, sabes que estoy mejor solo, nadie sale herido". Derek suspiró.

"Es solo eso, no te importa si te pasa algo, pero ¿sabes cómo me sentiré? Estaré devastado. La muerte no te pasa, Derek, les pasa a los que te rodean". Stiles gruñó.

"Si estoy solo, no hay quien salga herido". Derek dijo, su voz más tranquila.

"Te equivocas. Te fuiste y no le dijiste a nadie a dónde ibas o si volverías. No sabíamos si estabas herido o muerto. Y no te molestaste en llamar o enviar un mensaje de texto. Lo intenté durante semanas, Derek. Pensé que estabas muerto. Luego nos enteramos por Peter que estabas en Nueva York. Me sentí aliviado al saber que estabas bien, pero ¡Maldita sea, todavía duele!" Stiles estaba gritando.

Derek frunció el ceño. "No pensé que realmente te importara. Pensé que me necesitabas por Scott".

"Te necesitaba, pero no por Scott". Stiles respondió su tono lleno de sinceridad y traición.

Derek no sabía cómo responder.

"Entiendo que prefieres estar solo que estar aquí conmigo, pero todos los ángeles y demonios te buscan y siempre y cuando ese sea el caso, no me dejarás de ver. No me importa si tengo que arrastrar tu culo al veterinario y conseguir un microchip ". Stiles espetó.

Derek frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la broma de perro.

"No me di cuenta de que irme te molestaba tanto".

"¿Cómo pudiste? Nunca llamaste". Stiles se quebró.

"Lo siento." Derek dijo en voz baja.

"No, no lo haces, Derek. Ambos sabemos que no lo haces". Stiles se burló.

Derek apretó la mandíbula.

"Maldita sea Stiles, ¿qué quieres que te diga?" Derek ladró.

"¡Quiero que me digas por qué te fuiste!" Gritó Stiles.

"Sabes por qué." Derek gruñó.

"No, no lo se". Stiles discutió. "¿Es por Allison y Aiden?" Stiles preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"No." Derek negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por mi culpa? Porque sé que no fue por Scott o Lydia". Stiles dio un paso adelante.

"Lo hago mejor cuando estoy solo". Derek resopló.

"Mentira. Te fuiste por una razón. Voy a suponer que es la misma razón por la que te fuiste esta noche y el único denominador común soy yo. Sé que no somos exactamente amigos, pero ¿soy realmente tan malo?" Stiles exigió dando otro paso hacia Derek.

"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, me fui por tu culpa". Espetó Derek.

Stiles sintió que su corazón caía.

"Porque me niego a ser la razón por la que te hieres. Cada vez que me daba la vuelta, estabas en medio de mi desorden. Ahora, un año más tarde, te encuentras atrapado en el medio de nuevo. No puedo perderte, Stiles eres la única familia que me queda. Y preferiría nunca volver a verte y saber que estás vivo, que tenerte cerca y que te hieran ". Derek continuó.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos. "Estás lleno de mierda, Hale. Pero como sea, tus secretos son tuyos para que los guardes. Tan pronto como sepamos que ya no estás en peligro, nunca más tendrás que verme". Stiles dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Derek dejó escapar un gruñido agravado.

"¿Por qué no te creyó?" Sam frunció el ceño.

"Stiles y yo tuvimos una relación complicada". Derek suspiró.

"¿Complicada en el sentido de que le mantuviste a distancia debido a tus sentimientos por él?" Dean preguntó levantando una ceja.

Derek se tensó. "No, complicada en el sentido de que nos mantenemos a distancia, porque ambos tenemos problemas de confianza. No tengo sentimientos por Stiles". Derek habló entre dientes apretados.

"Oye, lo que sea, tus secretos son tuyos para guardar". Dean se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

"No lo hago." Derek insistió.

"Dean." Sam le dio a su hermano una mirada que decía que lo dejara pasar.

"Solo digo que deberías decírselo". Dean se encogió de hombros otra vez.

"¿Alguna vez tomas tu propio consejo?" Derek preguntó lanzándole una mirada a un inconsciente Cas.

Fue el turno de Dean de tensarse.

Derek levantó las cejas a Dean que apretó la mandíbula.

"Voy a ver cómo está Stiles". Salió de la habitación.

Sam se rió sacudiendo la cabeza. Derek realmente encaja perfectamente con todos ellos. Solo esperaba que Derek y Stiles pudieran resolver sus problemas porque podía ver a Derek como parte de su pequeña familia.


	11. Tu manada.

Derek dio un paso hacia Stiles haciendo que Stiles vuelva a la pared detrás de él. Derek podía escuchar su corazón acelerado. Stiles tragó nerviosamente. Derek se acercó más a Stiles.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo Derek?" Stiles preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Querías que te dijera por qué me fui". Derek miró los ojos marrones whisky de Stiles.

Stiles solo asintió.

"No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que era por ti". Derek se inclinó un poco más cerca. Deslizó su mano suavemente alrededor de la cintura de Stiles tirando de él hacia el pecho del hombre lobo.

La respiración de Stiles se enganchó.

Los ojos de Derek se posaron en los labios ligeramente separados de Stiles.

"Te quería, pero no podía tenerte". Derek se inclinó esperando que Stiles le empujara. Pero los labios de Derek se conectaron con los de Stiles. Derek se estiró colocando su otra mano en la mejilla de Stiles.

"Derek". Stiles habló en la boca de Derek.

"¿Qué pasa?" Derek se retiró, sintiendo que el comportamiento de Stiles había cambiado.

"Realmente no crees que tenga sentimientos por ti, ¿verdad?" Stiles preguntó con suavidad.

Derek frunció el ceño.

"Eres un hombre lobo, soy un cazador. Tú y yo juntos nunca va a pasar". Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras empujaba a Derek.

Derek de repente se levantó en la cama con los ojos rojos brillantes. Jadeó pesadamente. Fue solo un sueño. ¿Por qué estaba soñando con besar a Stiles? ¿Y por qué se sintió tan triste por el rechazo de Stiles?

"Maldición." Derek maldijo por lo bajo. Sabía por qué, pero se había dicho hace meses y meses que ya no sentía nada por Stiles. Pero sabía que eso no era cierto en el momento en que le volvió a ver.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek miró hacia arriba para ver de dónde venía el sonido de cristales rotos. Su corazón saltó y sus ojos se ensancharon.

"¿Derek?" Su nombre nunca sonó más dulce.

"¿Stiles?" No podía creer que en realidad era él.

"¿Os conocéis?" Dean preguntó.

"Nos cruzamos una o dos veces en Beacon Hills". Stiles respondió rígidamente. Parecía nervioso y olía a miedo. Derek no entendía por qué.

"Bueno, espero que hayáis sido amigos porque se queda aquí". Dean le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Derek, pero Derek no apartó la mirada del chico que había dejado atrás hace un año. Había cambiado mucho en ese año. Parecía mayor y más cincelado.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Stiles preguntó, parecía horrorizado por la idea. ¿Era por él? Derek esperaba que no. La idea dolió.

Stiles se pasó una mano por el pelo. "¿Y estás de acuerdo con que se quede aquí?" Preguntó Stiles. Derek frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras el miedo en Stiles crecía. Inspeccionó qué tan diferente olía Stiles pero, sin embargo, cuán familiarmente olía. Le recordaba a Beacon Hills. Espera, ¿por qué estaba Stiles aquí? ¿Por qué no estaba en Beacon Hills?

"¿Cómo conoces a estos chicos?" Derek preguntó gesticulando a Sam y Dean. ¿Estaba Stiles en problemas? ¿Le estaban protegiendo también a él?

Stiles se movió ligeramente. "Uh ... ellos ... son ... mis hermanos". Stiles se mordió el labio inferior.

Derek sintió caer su corazón.

"Eres un cazador". Derek asintió. Intentó ocultar la traición en su tono.

"Sí." Stiles respondió bajando los ojos.

Derek de repente se sintió enfadado.

"Negocio familiar ¿eh?" Derek entrecerró los ojos. Stiles le había mentido. Les había contado a todos que se había peleado con su padre porque no quería ser parte del negocio familiar y por eso se había mudado a Beacon Hills.

"Sí, salvar a la gente, cazar monstruos, el negocio familiar". Dean habló, pero Derek todavía no apartó la mirada de Stiles.

"Te lo habría dicho, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías". Stiles se pasó la mano por la nuca.

"Cierto." Derek asintió. No estaba de humor para hablar más sobre esto. Se había enamorado de un cazador, de nuevo. Derek se sintió confundido. Estaba emocionado de ver a Stiles, enfadado con Stiles y herido por Stiles, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Espera, ¿salísteis juntos?" Dean preguntó captando la atención de Derek.

"Definitivamente no." Derek se sintió aliviado, Stiles también había contestado.

"¿Érais amigos?" Preguntó Sam.

Stiles y Derek se miraron el uno al otro. Era obvio que no estaban seguros.

"Dormísteis juntos, ¿no?" Dean sonrió.

Derek giró la cabeza hacia Dean. "¿Qué?" ¿Le había oído bien? ¿Simplemente asumió que él y Stiles habían dormido juntos? Derek no negaría haber pensado en Stiles de esa manera, pero nunca había actuado sobre esos pensamientos.

"No." Stiles resopló.

"Hay una extraña tensión entre ellos, solo tengo curiosidad". Dean dijo.

Tenía razón, había una extraña tensión entre ellos y Derek no sabía si era la causa, no se habían visto en un año, Stiles había revelado que era un cazador, o ambos estaban confundidos acerca de cómo se sentían acerca de esta reunión.

Derek dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. No sabía si podía hacer esto. No solo estará cerca de Stiles, sino que vivirá bajo el mismo techo que él.

Derek se dirigió a la sala principal. Había visto algunos libros que le llamaron la atención antes, tal vez podría distraerse con uno de ellos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cas colocó a un lado el archivo que acababa de buscar cuando escuchó a alguien entrar.

"Derek. ¿Tienes problemas para dormir?" Cas preguntó mirando al chico de aspecto estresado delante de él.

"Oh, sí." Derek asintió. "¿Tú también?"

"Los ángeles no necesitan dormir". Cas negó con la cabeza.

"Debe ser conveniente". Derek dijo tomando asiento frente al ángel.

"Diré que dormir es muy incómodo, como lo es orinar". Cas asintió con el ceño pensativo.

Derek se rió entre dientes.

"Pareces incómodo, ¿tuviste un mal sueño? He tenido varios, son bastante horribles". Cas miró a Derek con genuina preocupación.

"Uh, sí, algo así". Derek se encogió de hombros.

"¿Tenía algo que ver con Stiles?" Cas preguntó con suavidad.

Derek se puso rígido.

Cas dijo. "Pensé que podría".

Derek no respondió. No estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

"Dean cree que te sientes atraído por Stiles de una manera romántica, ¿verdad?" Cas presiona con cuidado.

"No. Solo somos ..." Derek frunció el ceño. ¿Podrían incluso ser considerados amigos?

"¿Familia?" Cas preguntó. "Dijiste que era la única familia que te queda, pero Stiles mencionó a un tío".

"Peter". Derek asintió. "No le considero familia. No confío en él".

"¿No hay padres o hermanos?" Cas frunció el ceño.

"No." Derek respondió sin rodeos. No estaba de humor para hablar sobre lo que le pasó a su familia.

"¿Qué hay de tus otros amigos? ¿En Beacon Hills?" Cas presionó de nuevo.

"Me fui. No me necesitaban. Scott tomó mi lugar". Derek se encogió de hombros casi con tristeza.

"Stiles no estaría de acuerdo. Parece molesto de que te fueras". Cas estudió a Derek con cuidado.

"Tenía a Scott, Lydia y Malia". Derek se encogió de hombros. A Stiles no le importaba mucho.

"Debe haber sido difícil dejar a tu manada". Cas habló simplemente.

"¿Qué?" Derek preguntó de repente nervioso.

"Tu manada. Eres un alfa. Sigues diciendo que tenían a Scott. ¿También era un alfa?" Cas preguntó inocentemente.

Derek estaba congelado. ¿Cómo lo supo?

"Oh, no te preocupes, no le diré ni una palabra a Sam ni a Dean, tienden a ser menos comprensivos con respecto a este tipo de cosas. Honestamente, me complace veros a ti y a Stiles tan cerca. Obviamente, lo sabe y elige protegerte" Cas le sonrió a Derek.

"¿Como supiste?" Derek frunció el ceño, su voz tranquila.

"Soy un ángel, puedo sentir cuando alguien no es humano". Cas guiñó un ojo antes de agarrar un archivo de la pila.

"Tengo la sensación de que no hablarás mucho, así que puedes ayudarme a revisar estos archivos y tratar de encontrar algo que nos ayude a matar a un príncipe del infierno". Cas puso una carpeta delante de Derek.

Derek se sintió aliviado de que Cas no dijera nada. Solo esperaba que pudiera confiar en Cas.


	12. Honesto

Cas vio a su cazador favorito sentado frente a él con una gran taza de café. Sonrió con cariño.

"Buenos días, Dean."

"Oye, Cas". Dean asintió.

Cas siempre amaba a Dean temprano en la mañana. Todavía estaba medio dormido y parecía menos estresado.

"Mira, quiero disculparme por haberme enfadado por lo del restaurante la otra noche. Sé que solo intentabas ayudar". Dean suspiró dejando su taza.

"Estaba tratando de compensar todo lo demás". Cas habló con tristeza mirando el archivo que tenía delante.

"Lo sé y eso es mi culpa. Te hice sentir como si tuvieras que arreglarlo todo. Cometiste un error, lo entiendo. Todos lo hemos hecho, pero podrías haberte matado. He perdido demasiada gente, Cas, no te puedo perder ". El tono de Dean estaba lleno de preocupación.

"Lo siento, no quise preocuparte." Cas frunció el ceño.

"Solo prométeme que no harás nada que conlleve más riesgo sin nosotros. Si no hubiéramos estado allí la otra noche ... no quiero pensar en lo que podría haber pasado". Dean miró a Cas con un ligero ceño fruncido.

"Lo prometo, Dean." Cas estuvo de acuerdo.

Dean asintió, satisfecho con su respuesta.

En ese momento, Cas levantó la vista para ver a Derek y Stiles caminando. Derek se veía estresado y Stiles parecía enfadado.

"Oye, chicos". Dean sonrió al par.

"¿Hay algo mal?" Cas frunció el ceño.

"No". Stiles respondió breve.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco.

"Claaaaro". Dean levantó las cejas a Stiles.

"Vamos a preguntarle a Dean lo que piensa". Derek le dijo a Stiles.

"No, Derek, no está pasando". Stiles espetó.

"¿Qué no está pasando?" Dean preguntó mirando a Derek.

"Quiero encontrarme con Peter. Podría tener una idea de lo que podría ser esta caja". Explicó Derek.

"Peter, el tío al que no consideras familia". Cas recordó el nombre.

"Sí, porque es un psicópata loco". Stiles interrumpió antes de que Derek pudiera responder.

"No es nada que no pueda manejar". Derek se cruzó de brazos.

"No se puede confiar en él". Stiles refutó.

"Me ha mentido menos que tú". Derek gruñó.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "¿En serio? Asesinó a tu hermana, Derek. Oculté el hecho de que era un cazador. ¿Realmente nos pondrás en la misma categoría?"

"¿Asesinó a tu hermana?" Dean frunció el ceño.

"Fue por la herencia familiar, está clínicamente loco". Stiles respondió desdeñosamente.

"Confié en ti". Derek gruñó.

"Sigo siendo yo." Stiles levantó las manos.

"No, no lo eres. El Stiles que conocía no me mantendría como rehén. El Stiles que conocía confiaría en que puedo manejarme. El Stiles que conocía habría sabido cuán importante era ese tipo de información para mí. El Stiles que conocía habría sido honesto conmigo ". Derek estaba prácticamente gritando ahora.

"¿Honesto? ¿Quieres que sea honesto? Bien, mi madre se quemó en un incendio cuando era un bebé. Sam tenía 4 años, pasó en nuestra habitación por un demonio. Nuestro padre era una mierda de padre y nos obligó a crecer en esta vida. Odiaba cazar. Sam se fue en un momento dado. Dean se vio obligado a criarnos a Sam y a mí. Cualquiera que se haya asociado con un 'Winchester' no ha vivido para hablar de ello. La gente muere a nuestro alrededor. Dean decidió que merecía una nueva vida lejos de la caza y me envió a Beacon Hills. Prometí que nadie saldría herido por lo que era. No te estaba mintiendo, Derek, te estaba protegiendo ". Stiles también gritaba ahora.

"Y no eres un rehén, pero me niego a tener tu sangre en mis manos. Así que si vas, voy contigo, me odies o no". Stiles estaba parado increíblemente cerca de Derek ahora.

Los ojos de Derek miraron brevemente los labios de Stiles. La imagen del sueño de la noche anterior apareció en su cabeza.

"No te odio, Stiles". Derek retrocedió.

"Simplemente no sé si puedo confiar en ti". Derek se volvió entonces y desapareció por el pasillo.

Stiles dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Eso fue intenso". Dean comentó mientras Stiles se dejaba caer en la silla junto a él.

"Esa es una conversación típica para nosotros. Te dije que nuestra relación era complicada". Stiles gimió.

"Me parece que tenéis algo de tensión sexual. ¿Estás seguro de que no os acostásteis?" Dean preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No, nosotros no nos 'acostamos' ". Stiles espetó.

"Quizá deberíais." Dean se encogió de hombros sugestivamente.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

"Hablando en serio, creo que Derek está interesado en ti. ¿Por qué si no estaría tan molesto porque le mentiste?" Dean dijo.

"No conoces a Derek. Hay dos cosas que son importantes para él. Confianza y familia. Le costó mucho tiempo confiar en mí, pero cuando lo hizo, fue completamente. La he jodido bastante. " Stiles suspiró.

"¿Tienes sentimientos por él?" Dean preguntó.

Stiles se burló. "¿Por Derek? Sí, claro".

"¿En serio? ¿Ninguno?" Dean presionó.

"Ni siquiera un poquito." Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"Es bastante caliente". Dean señaló.

"Dean, no, solo, no". Stiles resopló.

Derek dejó caer la cabeza mientras escuchaba a Stiles admitir que no sentía nada por él.

Siempre había sabido que era poco probable, pero ahora lo sabía con certeza y eso le dolía. Eso dolió más de lo que jamás imaginó que lo haría.


	13. Eres importante para Stiles.

Derek bajó su cuerpo al suelo antes de levantarse. A veces el ejercicio le ayuda a aclarar su mente.

"Oye, Derek, ¿tienes un minuto?" Preguntó la voz de Sam, causando que Derek se detuviera a mitad de empuje.

Derek se puso de pie e hizo un gesto para que Sam entrara. Derek no se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era Sam. No era bajo y Sam tenía unos buenos siete o diez centímetros más que él.

"Estaba en la cocina hace un minuto y escuché la discusión entre tú y Stiles. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si crees que este Peter podría saber algo, no está de más preguntar. No tenemos otras pistas y de acuerdo con Cas, los ángeles no saben qué es esta caja o dónde está ". Sam habló tomando asiento en el borde de la cama de Derek.

"Bien, yo-"

"Pero." Sam interrumpió.

"Tienes que llevar a Stiles contigo. Es solo por precauciones de seguridad. No necesitamos que te embosquen los demonios de nuevo, o peor, ángeles".

"Esa frase es tan al revés". Derek negó con la cabeza.

"Sé que es mucho para asimilar. Pero lo que Stiles dijo es verdad, haremos todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo. Especialmente porque está claro que eres importante para Stiles y no creo que se perdone si algo te pasa. Cualquier relación complicada que tuviérais, significó algo para ambos. Entiendo que estás molesto porque Stiles te haya mentido, pero sabes que es el mismo Stiles con un apellido diferente". Sam habló con sinceridad.

"No lo entiendes. Era un chico alocado, torpe y nervioso que se ponía nervioso alrededor de la sangre. Hablaba demasiado. No podía imaginarle sosteniendo una pistola y mucho menos usando una. Era increíblemente inteligente, pero de una manera lógica. No pensé que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo inteligente que era. Ahora me doy cuenta de que es un gran cazador que se reúne con el rey del infierno y los ángeles. Sabe cómo manejar una pistola mejor de lo que yo conozco mi casa. No es torpe ni nervioso. No me necesita". Derek se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Sam levantó las cejas a Derek. "Así que de eso se trata. Crees que Stiles ya no te necesita y eso te molesta".

Derek miró al suelo en silencio.

"Derek, está bien. Dean y yo también pasamos por eso una vez que fue lo suficientemente bueno como para ir de cacería solo. Nos costó un tiempo aceptar el hecho de que podía cuidarse solo. Dean todavía tiene problemas con eso". Sam dijo con simpatía.

Derek no levantó la vista del suelo. "Si alguna vez necesitó ayuda con algo, me llamó. Cuando tuvo problemas, estaba allí para sacarle de ellos. Siempre fui quien estaba allí y siempre me necesitaba. Pero ahora ... ahora me doy cuenta de que era todo un acto."

"¿Que tipo de problemas?" Sam frunció el ceño.

Derek se tensó.

"Derek, ¿qué no sé?" Sam preguntó con severidad.

"Había un hombre que se estaba vengando de un grupo de personas. Stiles terminó en el medio porque se estaba quedando con el sheriff y no sabe cómo dejar las cosas en paz. En realidad, fue quien descubrió quién era. De todos modos, las cosas se pusieron mal algunas veces y siempre eramos Stiles y yo. Me hizo sentir que no podría hacerlo sin mí, pero ... podría haberlo hecho ". Derek suspiró.

"Derek, te voy a contar un secreto. Stiles siempre se volvió hacia ti porque podía confiar en que cuidarías su espalda. Stiles no es alguien que pide ayuda. Si te hizo pensar que te necesitaba, es porque necesitaba tu apoyo, tu confianza. Sabía que podía confiar en ti. Stiles no necesita respaldo, lo quiere. Te guste o no, eres importante para Stiles. Y sé que esto es un hecho porque ni una sola vez dijo tu nombre cuando habló de Beacon Hills. Se parece mucho a Dean, ya que no habla de cosas que son importantes para él. Dijo que dejaste Beacon Hills. Probablemente eso le mató. No, no podría haberlo hecho sin ti ". Sam le dio a Derek una mirada compasiva.

"Stiles está preocupado de que haya perdido tu confianza por completo. Entiendo que seas cauteloso, no esperaría nada menos de Dean o Stiles. Solo trata de no ser demasiado duro con él. Todo el asunto de Beacon Hills le ha afectado. Ha estado extraño desde que regresó. No puedo entender qué es y a Dean le gusta fingir que nada está mal. No lo maneja bien cuando Stiles o yo no estamos bien. Tal vez que estés aquí pueda ayudarle."

Antes de que Derek pudiera responder, Stiles dobló la esquina.

"Uh, hey, Sam". Stiles frunció el ceño ligeramente a su hermano.

"Oye, Stiles, solo le estaba diciendo a Derek que iréis a hablar con ese tal Peter". Sam sonrió de pie.

Derek miró a Stiles. Había cambiado tanto en el último año, pero aún así se veía igual. Tenía un poco más de músculo, tenía rastrojo en la cara, pero sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color whisky que había amado. Todavía tenía una gran sonrisa e incluso su ceño fruncido era el mismo. Derek sabía que por mucho que estuviera enfadado con Stiles, nada cambiaría lo que sentía por el cazador.

"Oh, genial, ¿debería seguir adelante y suicidarme ahora o esperar a que Peter lo haga?" Stiles preguntó sarcásticamente.

Derek contuvo una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie."Creo que estoy más preocupado de que le mates".

Los ojos de Stiles se encontraron con los de Derek. "Bueno, tu precioso Camaro no está aquí y Dean apenas me deja conducir el impala con él, no hay ninguna posibilidad en el infierno de que me deje conducir con el Impala a California, así que nos llevamos mi coche".

"¿Quieres decir ese horrible jeep que conducías?" Derek hizo una mueca.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Realmente crees que Dean me dejaría conducir algo así? Sam y yo decidimos que sería mejor si condujera algo irreconocible mientras estamos allí. Tomamos prestado ese viejo junker del viejo depósito de chatarra de un amigo. Conduzco algo mucho más confiable".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles echo marcha atrás, pero fue detenido por Dean.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que Sam o yo te acompañemos?"

"Dean, estaré bien". Stiles respondió.

"¿Qué hay de Cas? No está completamente cargado, pero sabe cómo usar una espada de ángel". Dean presionó.

"¿Realmente te sentarás aquí y le dejarás fuera de tu vista?" Stiles preguntó dubitativamente.

"Tienes razón. Cas y yo deberíamos ir". Dean asintió seriamente.

"¿Y qué? ¿Dejar a Sam aquí?"

"Entonces vamos todos. Cargaré el Impala y-"

"Dean. Derek y yo podemos encargarnos de esto. Además, tengo el número de Argent si necesito respaldo. Estará cerca". Stiles habló pacientemente.

Dean asintió. "Está bien, llámame si pasa algo. Y mantén encendido el GPS del teléfono. Ambos."

Derek asintió.

"Lo haremos Dean. No mates a Cas mientras no estamos". Stiles sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el ángel que estaba en la puerta con Sam.

Dean le sonrió a Cas. "No te preocupes, le extrañaría muchísimo."

Stiles sonrió cuando Derek levantó las cejas a Dean.

"Stiles piensa en lo que dije". Dean miró a Derek y le lanzó un guiño a su hermano menor.

"Adiós Dean". Stiles puso los ojos en blanco mientras salía del camino.


	14. Era este o el Camaro

Derek se volvió hacia Stiles cuando empezaron a conducir. "¿De qué estaba hablando Dean en ese momento?"

Stiles se movió inquieto. Derek sabía que eso significaba que se sentía incómodo con la situación.

"Nada." Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"Obviamente estaba hablando de algo". Derek presionó.

El agarre de Stiles en el volante se apretó. "Solo estaba siendo Dean".

"No sé lo que eso significa. No sé cómo es Dean". Derek frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Stiles no quería hablar de eso?

"No te preocupes por eso". Stiles se movió de nuevo.

"¿Qué estás escondiendo ahora?" Espetó Derek. No quería ser tan duro, pero se estaba irritando.

"¿De verdad, Derek?" Stiles resopló.

"Te oculté una cosa, con una buena razón ¿y supones que voy a ocultarte todo?"

"No confío en ti, Stiles" respondió Derek con dureza.

Stiles volvió a apretar el volante.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Stiles habló en un tono tranquilo.

"Dean cree que tenemos una tensión sexual entre nosotros. Piensa que si nos acostáramos juntos nos llevaríamos mejor". Stiles no apartó la vista de la carretera.

Derek frunció el ceño ligeramente, mirando a Stiles. Odiaba la frustración que él y Stiles sentían el uno por el otro. Decidió sacar una página del libro de Stiles para aligerar el estado de ánimo.

"Bueno, tendríamos que conseguir una habitación de hotel porque dudo que alguno de nosotros pueda entrar en ese asiento trasero y mucho menos ambos". Derek se volvió para mirar el pequeño asiento trasero del coche de Stiles.

Stiles miró a Derek. "Lo siento, ¿Derek Hale ha hecho una broma?"

Derek sonrió mientras se giraba hacia el frente.

"Nunca me imaginé que condujeras un coche deportivo mucho menos un Infinity Q60". Derek negó con la cabeza.

"Era este o el Camaro. Sam se veía mejor en el Camaro". Stiles se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que el Camaro le recordó a Derek y se negó a conducirlo. El interior negro con el elegante exterior negro era una imagen esculpida del propio Camaro de Derek. Stiles recordó el momento en que lo vio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hombre, estos coches están bien. Alguien debe haber estado aquí recientemente. Todos son bastante nuevos". Sam miró alrededor del garaje del búnker.

"De acuerdo con los registros, hubo un hombre que encontró un hechizo para extender su vida. Los hombres de las letras lo prohibieron, pero cuando todos murieron, regresó aquí". Stiles respondió caminando hacia el garaje.

"Creo que fue la leyenda que Abadon mencionó antes de que le asesináramos ", dijo Dean.

"¿Por qué necesitaba tres coches?" Sam frunció el ceño ante los tres coches que había descubierto.

"Bueno, vosotros dos podéis pelear por ellos. Tengo a mi bebé". Dean se burló de los brillantes coches deportivos.

Stiles miró el Rolls Royce blanco. Era bonito, pero no su estilo. Luego miró y se detuvo en seco. Su estómago dio un vuelco y su corazón saltó cuando un Camaro negro estaba frente a su cara. Las imágenes de la sonrisa de Derek en el asiento delantero le golpearon como un ladrillo.

"Creo que Stiles encontró el que le gusta". Sam miró a Stiles.

Stiles se alejó del coche. "No." Respondió un poco demasiado bruscamente.

Sus ojos aterrizaron en el Infinity. "Me gusta ese." Stiles señaló el coche gris.

"¿Estás seguro? Parecías muy cautivado con el Camaro. Tienes la primera opción". Sam urgió.

"No, el Infinity me queda mejor". Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"Cas, ¿quieres el Camaro?" Sam le preguntó al ángel que estaba parado frente al Rolls Royce.

"Si te parece bien, prefiero el blanco". Cas dijo girándose hacia el hermano del medio.

"Está bien. Stiles estás seguro-"

"Sí." Stiles respondió rápidamente cortando a Sam. No quería hablar del horrible recordatorio.

Derek frunció el ceño. "Amabas mi Camaro".

"No es mi estilo". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y este lo es?" Derek se burló.

"Totalmente. Odio el Impala y odio ese Jeep". Stiles respondió.

"Supongo que realmente no te conozco". Derek frunció el ceño.

Stiles suspiró.

Derek miró por la ventana. Le dolía saber que el Stiles al que conocía no era en realidad el Stiles que es en absoluto. Quizás sus sentimientos por Stiles se desvanecerían cuanto más conociera al verdadero él. Todas las peculiaridades que amaba eran falsas. Tal vez no tenía sentimientos por Stiles en absoluto.


	15. Stiles no necesita respaldo.

Stiles pasó las estaciones de su radio antes de apagarla con un resoplido. Habían estado en la carretera durante tres horas y el silencio en el coche había vuelto a Stiles loco. Encendió la radio por un rato, pero incluso eso no ocultaba la incomodidad entre él y Derek.

"De acuerdo, mira, lo entiendo. ¿De acuerdo? Estás enfadado porque soy un cazador. Pero todavía soy yo". Stiles habló de repente atrapando a Derek con la guardia baja.

"No, no lo eres." Derek negó con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Stiles preguntó mirando al hombre lobo.

"Conduces un coche deportivo. Manejas un arma mejor que Chris Argent. Tienes dos hermanos que podrían matarme en un segundo. Eres el mejor amigo de un ángel literal. Cazas y matas seres sobrenaturales. Tu apellido no es Stilinski. El sheriff no es tu tío. Tu madre murió cuando eras un bebé. Fuiste criado por tus hermanos. Es como si te conociera por primera vez. Tienes la misma cara, pero no eres mi Stiles en absoluto." Derek respondió con dureza.

"¿Tú Stiles?" Stiles frunció el ceño mirando al alfa.

"No eres el Stiles que conocí". Derek se corrigió rápidamente.

"Confié en ti. Confié en ti con mi manada. Eras parte de mi manada". Derek luchó para mantener su compostura. Esto le dolía mucho más de lo que se había dado cuenta. Decírselo a Stiles lo hizo real y la falta de objeción de Stiles demostró que tenía razón.

Stiles frunció el ceño ante el tramo de carretera que tenía delante. No sabía qué decir. Sabía que Derek estaba enfadado, pero también parecía herido.

"Tal vez sea bueno que no me conozcas". Stiles finalmente habló en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?" Derek miró al cazador.

"Porque me odiarías más de lo que lo haces ahora". Stiles respondió.

"Stiles, no te odio". Derek suspiró.

"No tienes que endulzarlo Derek, puedo manejarlo". Stiles habló tratando de ocultar el dolor en su tono.

"¿Entonces por qué te ves tan molesto?" Derek preguntó mirando a Stiles con cuidado.

"Porque he sido oficialmente rechazado por mi alfa". La voz de Stiles se quebró un poco. Le dio a Derek una media sonrisa forzada.

"Isaac dijo que era doloroso". Stiles asintió volviendo a la carretera.

"Nunca fui tu alfa, tú y yo sabemos que siempre fue Scott". Derek habló entre dientes apretados.

"Te equivocas." Stiles se opuso.

"Fingí que era mi mejor amigo, pero fue un acto. Para ser honesto, los únicos en los que realmente confié fuísteis tú y Lydia".

Derek miró a Stiles. Su corazón no saltó ni se aceleró. De hecho, rara vez lo hizo los últimos días. De repente, Derek se dio cuenta de por qué Stiles olía ligeramente diferente. No apestaba a ansiedad.

"Tu ansiedad ..." Derek miró a Stiles con una mirada de shock.

"No soy un buen mentiroso". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"Estaba aterrorizado todo el tiempo de que Argent hablara". Stiles negó con la cabeza. Realmente había vivido en constante temor de que la manada lo descubriera.

"Todo el tiempo ... solo estabas preocupado de que alguien descubriera que eras ..." Derek se tomó un momento para envolver su cabeza sobre el hecho.

"Lo siento. Estuve tan cerca de decírtelo, pero estaba aterrorizado por tu rechazo. Y por mucho que confiaba en ti, no podía estar seguro de que no dijeras nada. Tenía que ser un secreto. Es peligroso ser un Winchester. Y definitivamente no quería que nadie saliera herido por mí ... "Stiles se cortó.

Derek sintió la culpa que irradiaba Stiles.

"Stiles-"

"De todos modos, cualquier cosa que quieras saber, prometo no mentir". Stiles interrumpió lo que seguramente sería una charla incómoda.

Derek suspiró. "No fue tu culpa".

"Derek, simplemente no lo hagas". Stiles levantó la mano para evitar que Derek volviera a decirlo.

"¿Sam y Dean lo saben?" Preguntó Derek.

Stiles solo negó con la cabeza.

Derek no le empujó. Había suficientes emociones entre ellos, no necesitaban agitar algo tan sensible.

"¿Realmente tomas Aderall?" Derek preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

"Sí, me desenfoco si no lo hago. Sam se asegura de que no lo tome para mantenerme despierto. Esa fue la razón por la que, como dices, era hiperactivo". Stiles explicó.

"¿La vista de la sangre no te molesta?"

"Depende de cuánta. Sam es el menos delicado de los tres".

"¿Alguna vez mataste a un hombre lobo?"

"Una manada completa, pero no eran como tú. Eres diferente".

"¿Alguna vez mataste a un inocente? Además ..."

"Demasiados."

"¿Te gusta la caza?"

"Me gusta salvar a la gente".

"¿Alguna vez mataste a otro cazador?"

"Unos pocos."

"¿Donde está tu padre?"

"Muerto."

"¿Estábais cerca?"

"De ningún modo."

"¿Por qué no mataste a Scott cuando fue mordido?"

"Quería intentarlo y ayudarle".

"¿Por qué siempre acudiste a mí en busca de ayuda? Claramente no la necesitabas".

Stiles se detuvo. "Confié en ti".

"Ese no es el por qué". Derek había escuchado la mentira clara como el día.

Stiles se movió en su asiento causando que Derek frunciera el ceño.

"Stiles, dijiste que no mentirías". Derek miró con curiosidad al cazador.

Stiles miró a Derek. "Es ridículo."

"Stiles". Derek resopló con impaciencia.

"Para poder vigilarte." Stiles respondió bruscamente.

"¿Qué?" Derek frunció el ceño a Stiles.

"Estaba preocupado por ti constantemente, así que decidí mantenerte cerca. Sabía que podías manejarte, pero cada vez que me daba la vuelta, estabas al borde de la muerte. La bala, la piscina, Kate en tu sótano, el hospital con el alfa ... "Stiles suspiró.

"Me metí en muchos problemas". Derek asintió pensativamente.

"Y no tenía mi arma o espada de ángel ni nada. Así que realmente te necesitaba". Stiles añadió.

"Pensé que hacíamos, como dijo Matt, un equipo bastante bueno". Stiles se rió entre dientes.

Derek resopló.

"Pero en serio creo que hacíamos un buen equipo". Stiles se encogió de hombros con un tono tranquilo.

"Lo hacíamos." Derek asintió. El hecho de que Stiles se había preocupado por Derek lo suficiente como para pedir ayuda para mantenerle cerca, hizo que el corazón de Derek se hinchara. Un comentario de Sam se resaltó en la cabeza de Derek.

Stiles no necesita respaldo, lo quiere.


	16. Tener suerte.

Stiles se detuvo en el aparcamiento de un bar. Necesitaba un descanso de la conducción y se estaba muriendo de hambre. Llevaban casi ocho horas en la carretera. La conversación era mínima entre él y Derek. Todavía había una tensión incómoda, pero no era tan malo.

Derek miró a Stiles con las cejas levantadas.

"Cuando estás en la carretera con Dean, te acostumbras a parar en lugares como este". Stiles se encogió de hombros antes de salir del coche.

"Ese es un coche muy bonito". Una voz habló mirando al Infinity antes de lanzarle un guiño a Stiles.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos mientras el chico caminaba lentamente alrededor del coche.

Derek cerró la puerta de golpe y el chico levantó la vista.

"Lo es, así que mantén tus manos fuera". Derek dijo en un tono de advertencia.

El chico sonrió. "¿Te refieres al coche o al chico?"

Derek apretó la mandíbula. "Ambos."

"Novio protector, qué lindo. No te tengo miedo". El chico se burló caminando hacia Stiles, pero no apartó la mirada de Derek.

"No soy de quien debes tener miedo". Derek dijo simplemente.

El chico miró a Stiles con un ceño incrédulo.

Stiles cargó la cámara de su arma con una sonrisa inocente. Metió la pistola en su espalda.

"Ten una buena noche." Stiles sonrió con un guiño antes de entrar al bar.

"¿Eso pasa mucho?" Preguntó Derek siguiendo a Stiles dentro.

"Más a menudo a Dean lo creas o no". Stiles 

............................................................................................................................

Derek y Stiles habían terminado de comer y Stiles estaba perdiendo un juego de billar por tercera vez. El alcohol parecía estar afectándole más de lo debido.

Derek se acercó a Stiles una vez que terminó el juego. "Deberíamos irnos".

"Un juego más." Stiles dijo gesticulando para que el otro chico se acerque.

"Vamos a subir las apuestas". El otro chico asintió sonriendo.

"Nos hemos quedado sin dinero, pero tengo un reloj bonito y eres muy caliente. Así que si gano, te llevo a mi casa esta noche, si ganas consigues este reloj. ¿

Stiles sonrió.

"No." Espetó Derek.

"Está bien Derek, tengo esto". Stiles puso una mano en el hombro de Derek.

"Has perdido tres juegos. Creo que estás demasiado borracho". Derek gruñó.

"No seas un lobo amargado". Stiles le dijo a Derek dejando a Derek congelado en su lugar. No había sido llamado así en más de un año. Stiles fue quien le llamó así la primera vez. Los otros le llamaban así de vez en cuando, eso le molestaba, pero siempre soltaba una sonrisa cuando Stiles lo decía.

Derek se giró para ver a Stiles dándose la mano con el otro hombre. "Trato, Jason".

"Maldita sea, Stiles". Espetó Derek.

"Relájate chico grande". Stiles le guiñó un ojo a Derek. Derek estuvo tentado de lanzar a Stiles sobre su hombro y sacarle.

Stiles tiró y metió tres bolas, lo que provocó que Derek frunciera el ceño.

"Tiro de suerte." El otro hombre, al que Stiles había llamado Jason, sonrió sin inmutarse mientras observaba a Stiles inclinarse para hacer otro tiro.

Derek se sintió posesivo de Stiles de repente. Stiles iba a perder y este imbécil iba a poner sus manos sobre él más tarde. Derek sintió que el lobo en él luchaba por salir, pero lo empujó hacia atrás.

Stiles metió otras dos.

"Derek, creo que eres mi amuleto de la suerte". Stiles se acercó a Derek y pasó la mano por su pecho mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Alineó su tiro y metió una más. Tiró por su última bola, pero la perdió.

"Parece que tu suerte se ha acabado, bebé". Jason sonrió. "No te preocupes, tendrás suerte después de este juego".

Stiles se acercó y se apoyó contra Derek. Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Derek. Derek luchó contra las ganas de acercar a 

Jason lanzó una mirada furiosa a Derek.

"No estás celoso, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Stiles mientras Jason alineaba su segundo tiro.

"No, sé que seré quien te lleve a casa". El hombre negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa si gano? Entonces Derek me llevará a casa". Stiles se volvió hacia Derek. Pasó su mano por el pecho y el torso de Derek deteniéndose en la parte superior de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Derek no respondió. ¿Qué tan borracho estaba Stiles?

Jason obviamente se distrajo con Stiles colgando sobre Derek y falló su tiro.

Jason suavemente agarró la cintura de Stiles alejándole de Derek. "Aún no has ganado".

Tomó todo el autocontrol de Derek para no desgarrar la garganta del chico.

La mano de Jason viajó más abajo, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar el culo de Stiles, Stiles se había alejado.

Stiles alineó su tiro metiendo su última bola.

"Ahora, solo para aclarar, si metes la bola ocho en el hueco equivocado, aún pierdes". Jason habló mirando un poco nervioso.

"Sé cómo funciona el juego". Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

Derek contuvo el aliento cuando Stiles miró a un hueco y alineó el tiro. No había forma en el infierno de que Derek dejara que este tipo tocara a Stiles. Sintió que su lobo se erizaba cuando Stiles tiró.

Stiles sonrió cuando la bola se metió en el hueco.

"Bueno ... supongo que tienes razón, estoy teniendo suerte". Stiles habló con claridad mientras sacaba sus ganancias de la mesa.

Jason frunció el ceño.

"Reloj." Stiles extendió su mano.

"Me distrajiste". Jason dijo en la realización.

Stiles sonrió. "Tal vez no deberías estar tan ansioso por meterte en los pantalones de alguien. Reloj". Stiles exigió de nuevo.

El tipo se quitó el reloj y lo dejó caer en la mano en espera de Stiles.

"Oye, Derek, ¿listo para irnos?" Stiles preguntó pasando al hombre lobo. Stiles estaba completamente sobrio.

Derek le siguió sin saber si estaba enfadado o impresionado.

Los dos subieron al coche de Stiles.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso". Derek gruñó.

"¿Qué?" Stiles preguntó, metiendo el dinero en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Apostarte a ti mismo".

"Oh, vamos, ¿realmente crees que permitiría que un extraño al azar me lleve a casa?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Para ser honesto, no estaba seguro". Derek respondió.

"Lo siento, pero sabía que iba a ganar". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, no lo hacía". Espetó Derek.

Stiles miró a Derek con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Te preocupaba que realmente fuera a ir a casa con él?"

"Sentí ese extraño tirón alfa que siento cuando un miembro de la manada está siendo amenazado". Derek gruñó sin mirar a Stiles.

Stiles miró a Derek con sorpresa. ¿Derek todavía le consideraba un miembro de su manada? Stiles abrió la boca para preguntar, pero su teléfono sonó a través de los altavoces de su coche. Presionó el botón de respuesta en su tablero.

"Hey Dean". Stiles dijo mientras salía del aparcamiento.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Dean preguntó.

"Sí, acabo de volver a la carretera. Nos detuvimos para cenar y un pequeño juego".

"¿Cuánto ganaste?"

"Trescientos cincuenta y un reloj de lujo". Stiles miró a Derek.

"Bien."

"¿Bien?" Espetó Derek. "Se apostó a sí mismo para conseguir ese estúpido reloj".

"Hey, Derek." Dean se rió entre dientes.

"Sí, usé a Derek para distraer al tipo, deberías haber visto su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido engañado". Stiles sonrió con 

"Usaste a Derek, ¿cómo?" Dean preguntó.

"Solo un poco de contacto innecesario y coqueteo". Stiles respondió.

"¿Dándole un incentivo para el sexo?" Dean se rió.

"Dean." Escucharon a Sam gritar antes de que su voz sonara en el teléfono.

"Ignora a Dean, ten cuidado y detente si te cansas demasiado".

"Lo haremos." Stiles estuvo de acuerdo.

"Lo siento por usarte así". Stiles dijo dirigiéndose a Derek una vez que terminó la llamada.

"Eso no es lo que me molestó. La próxima vez déjame saber que en realidad no te estás prostituyendo". Derek resopló.

"Bien, me molesta. Dean usa a Cas de esa manera y no lo pensé antes de usarte a ti". Stiles fruncía el ceño en el camino.

"Coqueteaste un poco, no es un gran problema". Derek no entendía por qué Stiles estaba tan molesto por eso.

"Pero lo es. No fui mejor que Kate o Jennifer", dijo Stiles en tono de tensión.

Derek miró a Stiles en shock.

"Stiles, eso no era nada parecido a lo de Kate o Jennifer. Tocaste un poco mi pecho, no me engañaste para que ..." Derek se cortó.

Stiles miró a Derek con una mirada de disculpa.

"¿Realmente te preocupa que eso me moleste?" Derek miró a Stiles.

"Sé que tanto el contacto innecesario te hace sentir incómodo. Tan pronto como se lo dije a Dean, me di cuenta. Lo siento". Stiles se movió ligeramente.

Derek olió el más leve olor a culpa.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que la manipulación innecesaria me hace sentir incómodo?". Derek preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Los dos nunca habían hablado de Kate o Jennifer.

"No soy estúpido. Te pones tenso cuando no esperas el contacto. No te gusta ser restringido. No te gusta estar acorralado. Kate fue un gran factor motivador en la razón por la que querías ser un Alfa. Tienes problemas para creer que cualquiera puede ayudarte sin querer algo a cambio. Tienes serios problemas de confianza ... "Stiles se fue callando.

Derek recordó todas las veces que Stiles le había tocado. Aparte de salvar su vida, no había muchas.

Derek miró a Stiles con cariño, puede que no sea exactamente el mismo hombre que Derek había conocido, pero era muy similar y eso preocupaba a Derek.


	17. Bonita pareja.

Stiles bostezó antes de revisar su teléfono. "Ugh, todavía falta otro día".

"Probablemente deberíamos detenernos en alguna parte". Derek dijo sofocando su propio bostezo.

"Hay una ciudad a ocho kilómetros más adelante. Podemos detenernos en un hotel allí". Stiles estuvo de acuerdo.

El teléfono de Stiles volvió a sonar a través de los altavoces del coche.

"Cas, hey, ¿qué pasa?" Stiles preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Nada, estaba llamando para asegurarme de que no te estuvieras tomando tu aderall para estar despierto y conducir toda la noche. Sam y Dean están en la cama y sé que querrían que descanses". Cas respondió, causando que Stiles sonriera.

"Estamos planeando parar".

"Stiles ..." Cas se detuvo.

"¿Si, cas?" Stiles preguntó girando hacia una pequeña ciudad.

"Este Peter, Derek confía en que puede encargarse, ¿no es un hombre lobo también?"

Stiles pisó los frenos más fuerte de lo que pretendía en la señal de alto.

"¿D-de qué estás hablando?" Stiles se movió mirando a Derek demasiado calmado.

"Derek es un hombre lobo, un hombre lobo nacido como me he venido a enterar. Si Peter es su tío, Peter también sería un hombre lobo". Cas explicó con calma como si fuera de conocimiento común que Derek era un hombre lobo.

"A menos que sea porque Derek es un alfa y es más fuerte que Peter a pesar de que Peter es mayor". Cas dijo hablando sobre todo para sí mismo.

Stiles tragó con fuerza.

Derek podía oler la ansiedad y el estrés en él. Antes de que pudiera explicarlo, Cas volvió a hablar.

"Espera, lo siento, ¿Derek no te dijo que hablamos de eso anoche?" Cas preguntó.

"No, ¿sobre qué exactamente?" Stiles gruñó lanzándole una mirada furiosa a Derek.

"Una vez que recuperé algo de gracia, pude sentir que no era humano. Me di cuenta de cómo contasteis las cosas y junté algunas piezas. Le aseguré que no le diría nada a Sam ni a Dean. Estoy muy orgulloso de que estéis cerca. No creí que los Winchester lo hicieráis ". Cas explicó con calma.

"Somos amigos tuyos y de Crowley". Stiles señaló.

"Saqué a Dean del infierno, reconstruí su alma, había una amistad. Crowley es solo ..." Cas hizo una pausa.

"¿El rey del infierno que por casualidad tiene un gran enamoramiento con Dean?" Stiles se rió entre dientes.

"Los dos están extrañamente cerca". Cas sonaba pensativo.

"Probablemente sea todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos cuando se asociaron después de todo el asunto de la marca". Stiles se encogió de hombros, aunque Cas no podía verlo.

"Sí, tal vez sea eso. Buenas noches Stiles". Cas cambió el tema rápidamente.

"Oh, y hazme un favor, cuida a Derek, sé que es un hombre lobo alfa fuerte, pero está roto por dentro. Y sé que tú también. Eres un misterio para mí, pero Derek ... no lo es. Os necesitáis uno al otro, él especialmente ".

Stiles miró a un Derek meditando.

"Cas, no estoy roto, estoy estresado y Derek ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, no 'necesita' a nadie".

Antes de que Cas pudiera responder, Stiles volvió a hablar.

"Y sí, entiendo lo que intentabas decir, tendremos cuidado. Sabes que no tienes que usar tantas palabras". Stiles se rió entre dientes.

Cas se echó a reír. "Tan parecido a Dean".

Stiles negó con la cabeza cuando salió del coche y tomó su maleta del maletero.

"¿Es siempre tan adelantado e intenso?" Derek preguntó agarrando su propia maleta.

"Sí, bastante". Stiles asintió con una sonrisa.

"Realmente se preocupa por todos vosotros, ¿no?" Derek dijo pensativamente.

"Es nuestra familia, todo lo que nos queda. Puedes entender eso". Stiles dijo abriendo la puerta del hotel.

"Bienvenido, tienes suerte, solo nos quedan tres habitaciones". La señora sonrió mirando a Derek.

"Una habitación solo para esta noche". Stiles habló cuando Derek agarró la maleta que Stiles estaba luchando por sostener mientras firmaba el papel.

"Oh gracias." Stiles sonrió a Derek una vez que se dio cuenta de que el peso había sido levantado literalmente.

"¿Estáis de paso o visita a la familia?" La señora preguntó haciendo una pequeña charla mientras escribía en su ordenador.

"Familia." Stiles respondió con una sonrisa.

Si Derek no supiera que Stiles estaba mintiendo, habría creído cada palabra. Sus grandes ojos marrones, su sonrisa increíble, realmente era bastante encantador cuando quería serlo. No es de extrañar que Derek se hubiera enamorado de él.

"Tenemos dos habitaciones con una cama queen y una habitación con una cama king con vistas que generalmente hay que pagar extra, pero sois tan adorables juntos, habitación cuatro cero tres, cuarto piso". La señora le guiñó un ojo a Stiles mientras le entregaba la llave.

"Gracias." Stiles sonrió ampliamente. Derek levantó las cejas a Stiles, pero le lanzó una sonrisa a la mujer.

Una vez en el ascensor, Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro. "Bien, bien, Sam es el que usualmente nos crea una coartada si nos interrogan. La nuestra es que somos una pareja en camino de encontrarnos con la familia del otro. Podría ser que vamos a ver a tu familia ". Stiles asintió pensativamente.

"¿Por qué necesitamos esta mentira?" Derek preguntó confundido.

"Tenemos a todos los ángeles y demonios buscándonos, hacen preguntas. Es lo que dicen, nuestros últimos huéspedes fueron una linda pareja que iba a conocer a los padres por primera vez en lugar de oh nuestros últimos huéspedes eran dos tipos que solo estaban de paso. No les da una ventaja. No todos me reconocerán y dudo que los demonios conozcan tu cara tan bien. Y si seguimos la ruta de los hermanos, se darían cuenta. Hermanos Winchester. Todos saben quién son". Stiles resopló.

Justo entonces el ascensor se abrió de nuevo permitiendo entrar a una pareja mayor.

"Stiles se te olvidó golpear el número del piso". Derek suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Por qué es mi culpa? Eres tan capaz como yo". Stiles reprendió.

"Estoy cargando todas nuestras maletas, recuerda". Derek señaló.

"Oh aquí, puedo recuperar la mía". Stiles alcanzó su maleta, pero Derek se la quitó.

"Llevo las maletas, ¿por qué no tocas el número?" Derek asintió con la cabeza hacia los números aún apagados.

"Oh, lo siento, ¿qué número?" Stiles preguntó dirigiéndose a la pareja mayor que estaba sonriendo.

"Cuatro por favor". El hombre asintió.

"Perfecto." Stiles vio que el número cuatro se iluminaba bajo su toque.

"Vosotros debéis ser la pareja que mencionó la mujer". La mujer mayor sonrió.

"¿Oh, ella nos mencionó? Probablemente deberías trabajar en las habilidades sociales, bebé". Stiles le guiñó un ojo a Derek, quien simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, alguien preguntó quiénes eran todos los huéspedes que se registraron en la última hora. Parecía ser un policía. Dijo que solo dos. Un hombre mayor que tiene una reunión de negocios mañana y una linda pareja que está en camino a ver a la familia. Sin embargo, no estaban contentos con esas respuestas. Creo que están buscando a alguien ". La mujer respondió en voz baja.

"Oh." Derek miró a Stiles. Tal vez sabía lo que estaba haciendo después de todo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado juntos?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Un año."

"Dos años."

"Ejem, empezamos a salir hace dos años, pero luego rompimos por un año y ahora volvemos a estar juntos". Stiles sonrió.

"Oh. ¿Por qué terminásteis? Actuáis como si hubiérais estado casados por un año o dos". La mujer hizo un puchero.

"Conflicto de intereses en nuestras vidas personales. Se fue a Nueva York. Terminé en Kansas y hace un mes aparece en mi puerta pidiéndome que regrese". Stiles sonrió a Derek.

"Es más como si nos hubiéramos encontrado y no pudiéramos decir adiós, no otra vez". Derek sonrió a Stiles.

"Mi versión me hizo parecer irresistible". Stiles hizo pucheros.

"Confía en mí, lo eres." Derek dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos pudieran escuchar, pero sus labios rozaron la oreja de Stiles mientras hablaba.

Stiles tragó, pero puso una sonrisa falsa. "Lo hemos entendido, tú eres el encantador".

La pareja se echó a reír justo cuando se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

"Es tan agradable ver a una pareja joven tan completamente enamorada. Siempre puedes decir cuándo es falso y cuándo es real. Lo que tenéis es real. Es raro, aferraos a eso y no lo dejéis pasar, no importa lo que la vida te arroje. Prometédmelo ". Ella habló en serio.

Stiles y Derek se miraron el uno al otro.

Stiles miró a la mujer con una sonrisa. "Lo prometo."

"Y tú, no le dejes de nuevo". La señora frunció el ceño a Derek.

La mandíbula de Derek cayó mientras su frente se fruncía.

"Puedo ver cuál de vosotros tiene problemas de confianza. Él confía en ti otra vez porque te ama. No lo arruines. El compromiso es algo aterrador, lo sé, pero no puedes huir para siempre. Os volvísteis a reunir , eso es algo. No rechaces a los que amas por temor a que te dejen. Acepta el riesgo, algunos pueden dolerte, pero encontrarás a quien valdrá la pena todo el dolor que has soportado para llegar a él. Aquí está mi dirección, esperamos una invitación para cuando os caséis. Que paséis una buena noche ". La mujer les envió un beso mientras se giraba para seguir a su esposo.

Derek miró la tarjeta en su mano. Decía: Patrick y Laura Wolfe, 329 Hunters lane, Leadville, CO.

"¿Ella te dio una tarjeta de contacto?" Stiles preguntó mirando el papel.

Derek no respondió mientras miraba la tarjeta.

"Derek, ¿estás bien?" Stiles preguntó tocando suavemente su brazo con la punta de sus dedos.

"Sí." Derek asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien." Dijo Stiles dubitativamente mientras se abría paso a su habitación.

En circunstancias normales, Derek probablemente habría tirado la tarjeta, pero en lugar de eso abrió su maleta y sacó un libro gastado. Colocó el adhesivo en la cubierta frontal para ayudar a sostener una puntada suelta. El libro era muy viejo y muy usado.

"El Dador. Hm". Stiles leyó la portada.

"¿Un favorito tuyo?" Stiles preguntó mientras ponía su maleta en el extremo de la cama.

"Perteneció a mi madre. Me lo dio cuando era joven". Derek respondió.

"Tengo un ejemplar que Dean me consiguió para mi cumpleaños cuando tenía ocho años. Me dijo que en este libro yo era Jonas y que al principio da miedo y que a veces era triste lo que había que hacer. Una vez que lo leí le pregunté a Dean si Jonas y Gabriel llegaron a otra parte o si la música que escuchó fue su muerte. Él me sonrió y me dijo: "No puedo decidir el final por ti. Decidí que murieron". Stiles se rió entre dientes.

"Le hice la misma pregunta a mi madre cuando era más joven. Me dijo que no importaba porque Jonas salvó a su sociedad". Derek se mordió el labio inferior cuando volvió a colocar el libro en su maleta.

Se volvió para mirar a Stiles, que parecía estar pensando profundamente. Estaba admirando la vista. La luna iluminó su cara. Parecía cansado, pero no tanto como a veces estaba en Beacon Hills. Su pelo era más largo, quería pasar su mano a través de él. Derek amaba la forma en que sus brazos llenaban su camisa, quería sentirlos a su alrededor. Sus labios rosados y regordetes, Stiles probablemente era un gran besador.

Derek desvió sus ojos lejos. No iba a sentirse físicamente atraído por Stiles, él y Stiles estaban de caza. Tenían una misión y, una vez terminada, nunca más tendría que preocuparse por cómo se sentía hacia Stiles.

Miró al cazador.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de "qué" sentía hacia Stiles.


	18. No has sido la excepción.

Stiles se volvió hacia Derek. "Pensé que al menos habría un sillón reclinable. Tomaré el suelo".

Antes de que Derek pudiera responder, Stiles se estaba encerrando en el baño.

Derek miró la cama grande. Él y Stiles solo se habían quedado en la misma casa una vez y Derek había estado demasiado nervioso para dormir, dejando la cama para Stiles. Por supuesto, había sido su propia cama la que Stiles había ofrecido amablemente a Derek. Había sido solo una semana después de conocerse, se vio obligado a quedarse con Stiles hasta que su nombre fue limpiado del asesinato del que Stiles le había acusado.

Derek oyó que la ducha se encendía. Se tomó el tiempo para ir a buscar algo para cenar. Había visto un restaurante al lado del hotel.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles estaba parado en el chorro de agua caliente esperando que sus músculos se relajaran. Por alguna razón las palabras de Cas se repetían en su cabeza.

"Cuida a Derek, sé que es un hombre lobo alfa fuerte, pero está roto por dentro. Y sé que tú también lo estás. Eres un misterio para mí, pero Derek ... no lo es. Os necesitáis el uno al otro, especialmente él".

¿Por qué diría eso Cas? No estaba roto, ¿verdad? Derek un poco, pero ¿cómo lo sabía Cas? ¿De qué habían hablado él y Derek anoche? Derek no era alguien que contara la historia de su vida, especialmente a un extraño.

"Os necesitáis, especialmente él".

¿Por qué él y Derek se necesitarían mutuamente y por qué Derek especialmente? Derek no necesitaba a nadie, nunca, especialmente a Stiles. Hubo un tiempo en que Stiles necesitaba a Derek, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Había cuidado a Derek, pero Derek dejó en claro cómo se sentía cuando huyó sin apenas despedirse y no respondió a ninguna llamada o mensaje de texto. Era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Stiles resopló apagando el agua. No sabía por qué seguía enfadado por eso, eso fue hace un año.

Derek levantó la vista para ver a Stiles salir del baño solo con sus calzoncillos.

Los labios de Derek se separaron al ver a Stiles medio desnudo.

Sus hombros eran definitivamente más anchos y sus abdominales más definidos.

"¿Tienes la cena?" Stiles frunció el ceño ante la cantidad de comida tendida en la cama frente a Derek.

Derek desvía sus ojos lejos de Stiles.

"Uh, sí, vi un restaurante al lado. No sabía lo que querías, así que te conseguí una hamburguesa y patatas fritas."

Stiles abrió la caja para ver una hamburguesa y patatas fritas rizadas.

"Espero que todavía te gusten las patatas fritas rizadas". Derek dijo mirando la expresión de Stiles.

"Lo hacen. No sabía que sabías eso de mí". Stiles sintió que una sonrisa apenas tiraba de sus labios.

Se sentó frente a Derek metiendo una patata en su boca.

Los dos comieron en silencio hasta que Derek habló finalmente.

"Sabes que la cama es lo suficientemente grande, ninguno de los dos tiene que dormir en el suelo". Derek no levantó la vista de su comida mientras agarraba una patata.

Stiles miró a Derek. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

"¿En serio?" Stiles frunció el ceño.

"Hemos estado juntos en una habitación antes. No eres exactamente un extraño". Derek dijo su tono serio.

"Nos queda otro día en coche, ambos necesitamos un descanso decente".

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior.

"A menos que te sientas incómodo conmigo". Derek frunció el ceño ante la vacilación de Stiles.

"No, no es eso, yo solo ..." Stiles suspiró alejando el resto de su comida.

"Desearía que realmente confiaras en mí. La última vez que tú y yo compartimos una habitación, era mía y estaba aterrorizado de que me arrancaras la garganta mientras dormía. Ahora, aquí estamos dos años después y no estoy menos aterrorizado ".

"Stiles, nunca haría nada para herirte, lo sabes". Derek frunció el ceño.

"Eso no es cierto, me heriste el otro día cuando te fuiste". Stiles resopló.

"Stiles, estaba tratando de mantenerte fuera de mi desatre-"

"También es mi desastre. ¿Crees que las cosas serán menos peligrosas si te vas? Estamos luchando contra un príncipe del infierno, tres en realidad, para evitar que Lucifer salga de su jaula. Eso no cambia con o sin ti. Pero prefiero saber que los ángeles no te están torturando o que los demonios no están jugando con tu cerebro. Así que tu excusa es una tontería, en todo caso, ¡estás en mi desastre! " Stiles gritó.

Derek apretó la mandíbula. Stiles siempre había sido el que se enfrentaba a él.

"¿Y qué, crees que me voy a ir?"

"No sé, tal vez". Stiles levantó las manos.

"Y eso te haría daño". Derek habló dubitativamente.

"Sí, porque eso significa una de dos cosas, no confías en mí o no puedes esperar para alejarte de mí". Stiles respondió bruscamente.

"¿Y cuál crees que es?" Derek cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Bueno, viendo cómo te fuiste hace un año sin dejar rastro y luego te fuiste la otra noche después de decirme que no confías en mí, voy a decir que ambas cosas".

"Te dije que me fui la otra noche para mantenerte fuera de mi desastre". Derek resopló.

"Entonces, ¿cuál fue tu excusa hace un año? No estaba involucrado en ningún lío en ese momento". Stiles exigió.

"¿Por qué estás tan enfadado por eso? Fue hace un año". Espetó Derek.

"¡Porque todos los que me han importado me han abandonado y tú no has sido la excepción!" Stiles gritó. Estaba enfadado y herido. "Y lo peor de todo fue que me arrebataron a todos los demás, ¡pero tú elegiste irte!"

Stiles sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos mientras se daba la vuelta tratando de calmarse. Le dolía decirlo en voz alta, pero se sentía bien al decirle a Derek cómo se sentía realmente.

Derek sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Realmente había herido a Stiles. Eso era algo que nunca quiso hacer. Nunca.

"Stiles, yo-"

"Solo olvídalo". Stiles interrumpió. Había empujado las lágrimas hacia atrás y se estaba tranquilizando.

"No." Derek gruñó.

"No te dejé, Stiles, salí corriendo. Vi a Scott como el verdadero alfa y no necesitaba más. Nunca imaginé que me necesitarías. ¿Qué podía ofrecerte que Scott no te diera ya? " Derek admitió, su voz tranquila.

"Comprensión, alguien en quien confíe por completo. Derek, tú conocías la pérdida como yo. Entendiste que no todos podían salvarse. Sabías el sacrificio, el dolor y lo que significaba sobrevivir. Confiaste en mi vida varias veces. Y si alguna vez estuve en peligro, realmente temía que las decisiones de Scott empeoraran las cosas. Pero tú, sabía que harías lo que fuera necesario. Te necesitaba. Y justo después de Allison y Aiden y ... "Stiles hizo una pausa por un momento."Te necesitaba más que nunca. Scott me miró de manera diferente, Lydia sintió pena por mí. Malia ni siquiera entendió realmente lo que pasó. No soy estúpido. Pero sabía que realmente no podían perdonarme, me miraban como si fuera cualquier cosa que no querían cerca. Y luego, en una semana, te habías ido ". Stiles habló con un ligero ceño fruncido, pero su corazón estaba constante, sus nervios estaban calmados.

Derek no pudo captar ninguna emoción fuerte, ni ira, ni tristeza. Era como si Stiles estuviera adormecido.

"Stiles, lo siento". El tono de Derek era apenas un susurro.

"No lo sabía. Peter dijo que tú y Malia estabáis felices de que Scott estuviera manejando todo bien".

"Malia terminó conmigo dos semanas después porque no mencioné que era una Hale". Stiles suspiró.

"¿Ella rompió contigo por eso?" Derek frunció el ceño.

"Sólo estaba buscando una excusa". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

Derek abrió la boca, pero Stiles interrumpió.

"Por favor, no quiero hablar más de esto, estoy cansado". Stiles miró a Derek con ojos agotados.

Derek solo asintió. "Me voy a bañar".

"¿Puedo tomar el lado derecho?" Stiles preguntó retirando las sábanas.

Derek asintió de nuevo antes de entrar al baño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek se tomó su tiempo en la ducha. Cuando salió, encontró a Stiles dormido en la cama. Se veía tan hermoso.

Derek se sintió enfermo al pensar que le había herido.

"Todos los que me han importado me han abandonado y tú no has sido la excepción. Lo peor de todo fue que me arrebataron a todos los demás, pero tú elegiste irte".

Las palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Derek. Suspiró mientras se metía en la cama junto a Stiles.

Su lobo estaba herido. Había herido a un miembro de la manada. Miró a Stiles, cuya espalda estaba hacia él. Quería acercarle a él, pero sabía que no podía. Por mucho que quisiera decir que ya no sentía nada por Stiles, sabía que sí. Y sabía que Stiles nunca devolvería esos sentimientos. No sabía a quién le dolía más, a su lobo o a él.


	19. Enamorado

Dean caminó por la habitación de Cas y se detuvo.

"Oye, Cas, ¿estás bien?" Dean preguntó desde la puerta.

Cas se volvió hacia Dean. "Sí, creo que sí".

"Eso no suena muy convincente". Dean entró en la habitación.

"Solo estoy luchando contra estas emociones humanas. Sé que los ángeles caídos pueden desarrollar emociones humanas con el tiempo, pero volverse humano las ha hecho mucho más fuertes". Cas respondió.

"Pero tienes algo de gracia de vuelta, ya no eres humano". Dean frunció el ceño tomando asiento junto a Cas.

"Lo sé, pero todavía los siento más fuertes que antes". Cas miró a Dean con cuidado.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Dean pregunto animando a Cas a explicar.

"Cuando estoy cerca de Sam ... me siento conectado con él de una manera que nunca lo he hecho. Es diferente a lo que es contigo". Cas frunció el ceño.

"Conectado a él, ¿cómo?" Dean le pregunto su voz entrelazada con celos.

"No estoy seguro, todavía estoy tratando de resolverlo. Nunca sentí emociones tan fuertes, es abrumador". Cas respondió.

"¿Le amas?" Dean preguntó tensamente.

"Por supuesto, Dean, os amo a todos". Cas asintió con el ceño fruncido.

Dean le dio una sonrisa forzada. "Quiero decir, ¿estás enamorado de él?"

"¿Quieres decir de una manera romántica?" Cas preguntó mirando a Dean.

Dean solo asintió.

"No lo creo." Cas frunció el ceño de nuevo.

"No pareces seguro." Dean presionó.

"Nunca he estado enamorado de nadie antes". Cas dijo pensativamente.

"Todo el mundo lo experimenta de manera diferente. Algunas personas quieren estar cerca de esa persona todo el tiempo. Algunas personas se sienten nerviosas alrededor de esa persona. Algunas se sienten más protectoras con ellas". Dean trató de explicar. No fue fácil explicárselo a alguien que apenas conocía las emociones humanas.

"Me siento muy protector con él". Cas asintió.

Dean sintió que su corazón se hundía.

"Pero me siento protector con todos vosotros". Cas negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que necesito clasificarlos más, quizá no sé lo que estoy sintiendo en absoluto". Cas dijo mirando a otro lado en el pensamiento.

"No te vayas a besar con mi hermanito". Dean bromeó, pero su sonrisa fue forzada y su tono salió más como una súplica.

"No te preocupes, Dean". Cas sonrió al cazador. Dean sintió que sus labios formaban una sonrisa a cambio. Algo en la sonrisa de Cas siempre hacía sonreír a Dean. Quizá era porque estaba enamorado del ángel.

........................................................................................................................

Sam hojeó algunos libros en la biblioteca. Dean había salido diciendo que necesitaba aire.

"Sam, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Cas habló detrás de él.

"Claro Cas, ¿qué pasa?" Sam se volvió hacia su amigo.

"¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado de alguien?"

Las cejas de Sam se alzaron. "Uh, bueno, realmente depende. Por lo general, quieres estar cerca de ellos todo el tiempo. Te sientes seguro con ellos y tal vez protector. Su sonrisa te hace sonreír, su risa te hace reír. Te ves a ti mismo mirándoles al azar. Quieres su aprobación. Umm, tu corazón podría acelerarse cerca de ellos o podrías ponerte nervioso alrededor de ellos. ¿Por qué?"

"Dean me preguntó si estaba enamorado de ti antes". Cas respondió simplemente.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué?" Sam tragó saliva.

"Todas estas nuevas emociones humanas son abrumadoras. Estoy seleccionando emociones específicas y tratando de entenderlas. La actual es una conexión más fuerte que antes. Es diferente a mi conexión con Dean". Cas explicó.

"¿Diferente cómo?" Sam tragó nerviosamente. Cas no podía tener sentimientos por él. Eso aplastaría a Dean. Aunque su hermano nunca lo admitiría, estaba loco por Cas.

"No estoy seguro exactamente. Me siento más protector contigo, como si fuera mi prioridad número uno mantenerte a salvo". Cas respondió.

"¿No te sientes así por Dean?" Sam frunció el ceño.

"No tan fuerte, no". Cas negó con la cabeza.

"Umm, ejem". Sam se aclaró nerviosamente."¿Te sientes así por Stiles?"

Cas frunció el ceño. "No estoy seguro, no lo he pensado".

Cas se quedó pensativo por un momento.

"Sí, lo hago. Estoy preocupado por él. Siento que si algo le pasara, estaría devastado".

"¿Lo sientes hacia él con tanta fuerza como hacia mí?" Sam preguntó esperanzado.

"Sí." Cas asintió para alivio de Sam.

"Estás sintiendo un amor paternal hacia Stiles y hacía mi, no uno romántico". Sam sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo siento diferente hacia Dean?" Cas frunció el ceño ante el hermano mediano Winchester.

Sam sonrió a sabiendas. Cas tenía sentimientos por Dean.

"No podría decírtelo, Cas. Tendrás que pensarlo un poco más".

Cas asintió. "Gracias, Sam".

Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, Dean entró.

"Uh, hey, Cas, Sam". Dean dijo mirando entre los dos.

"Dean, hablé con Sam, no estoy enamorado de él ni de Stiles". Cas sonrió.

"Uh, eso es genial, Cas". Dean frunció el ceño en confusión.

Cas se movió sacando su teléfono.

"Oye, Cas". La voz de Stiles respondió.

"Stiles, me alegro de que hayas respondido, no estoy enamorado de ti". Cas sonrió, aunque Stiles no podía verlo.


	20. Un Winchester

"Stiles, me alegro de que hayas respondido, no estoy enamorado de ti". Cas habló alegremente a través de los altavoces del coche.

"Uhhh ... eso es genial, Cas". Stiles frunció el ceño mirando a Derek igualmente confundido.

"¿Cómo estás?" Cas preguntó no explicándose más.

"Estoy bien. ¿Lo estás?" Stiles preguntó un poco preocupado.

"Sí, estoy bien. Sólo quería ponerme en contacto porque tengo un amor paternal por ti". Cas respondió tan alegremente como antes.

Stiles se rió. "Está bien, Cas. Estamos a menos de treinta minutos de Beacon Hills, así que dile a Sam y Dean que estaremos en contacto".

"Lo haré. Tened cuidado, ambos." Cas respondió, su tono más serio.

"Lo haremos." Stiles acordó antes de terminar la llamada.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó Derek mirando a Stiles.

"No se sabe con Cas. Llamaré a Dean más tarde". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

Derek estaba a punto de responder, pero olió ese olor familiar de ansiedad que irradiaba de Stiles de repente. Su ritmo cardíaco también era elevado. Fue entonces cuando Derek notó la señal de Beacon Hills.

"Oye, será una visita de entrar y salir". Derek habló mirando a Stiles.

"Sí." Stiles respondió sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

¿Por qué estaba Stiles tan preocupado? Derek no quería empujar. Ya había sido un largo día. Los dos apenas habían hablado en todo el día. Stiles dejó que Derek condujera en un momento dado y tomó una pequeña siesta, pero todavía estaba tenso.

"¿Estás seguro de que está en tu viejo loft?" Stiles preguntó por el camino familiar.

"Sí." Derek asintió.

Stiles puso el coche en el aparcamiento, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para salir.

"Stiles, ¿estás bien?" Derek olía el estrés y la ansiedad aún más fuerte ahora.

Stiles tragó, pero no miró a Derek. Dio unos golpecitos ansiosos en el volante.

"Stiles, es solo Peter". Derek dijo suavemente.

Stiles no respondió. Parecía estar al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

"Oye, no voy a dejar que te pase nada". Derek puso su mano en el hombro de Stiles.

Stiles miró a Derek, pero en lugar de responder, se apartó de Derek y abrió la puerta de su coche.

Derek suspiró, pero le siguió en silencio.

Stiles se detuvo frente a la gran puerta de metal.

Derek la golpeó. "Peter, soy yo, abre".

Stiles buscó su arma. Debería haberlo comprobado antes de entrar aquí. Mentalmente se dio una patada. Necesitaba recomponerse.

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta revelando a Peter. "Bueno, si no es mi sobrino yyyy Stiles". Los ojos de Peter se fijaron en el cazador.

"Qué sorpresa inusual".

"Necesitamos hablar." Derek dijo pasando a su transtornado tío.

Stiles se detuvo.

"No tienes miedo de mí todavía, ¿verdad, Stiles?" Peter sonrió.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco mientras seguía a Derek.

"Entonces, ¿a qué debo este placer?" Peter preguntó mirando entre Stiles y Derek.

"Necesitamos saber si sabes sobre una caja con un arma poderosa. Una que podría ayudar a liberar a Lucifer de su jaula". Stiles dijo yendo directamente al grano. Estaba en un trabajo, no tenía tiempo para ser un desastre.

"Lucifer, como el diablo". Peter frunció el ceño, confundido.

"¿Conoces algún otro Lucifer?" Stiles espetó.

"No has cambiado mucho, ¿verdad? Aparte de haber crecido. Creciste bien en el último año". Peter sonrió mirando a Stiles lentamente.

"Derek, dime que has hecho un movimiento en él, porque si no, podría tener que hacerlo". Peter le guiñó un ojo a Stiles.

Derek sintió que su mandíbula se apretaba. Pero antes de que pudiera amenazar al ex alfa Stiles había sacado su arma.

"Estas balas no te matarán, pero te dolerán, ahora responde la pregunta". Stiles gruñó.

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar una pistola? También es bonita ..." Peter se interrumpió cuando vio el grabado en el cañón.

"¿Winchester?" Los ojos de Peter brillaron con un azul hielo, sus uñas y dientes se extrajeron rápidamente.

Derek tiró de Stiles detrás de él, sus propios ojos brillaban.

"Es un cazador". Espetó Peter.

"Soy consciente." Derek gruñó.

"Es un Winchester, son peores que los Argent". Peter fue a rodear a Derek hacia Stiles, pero Derek le agarró.

"No vas a hacerle daño". Derek gruñó de nuevo.

"¿Realmente estás protegiendo a un cazador? ¿No recuerdas lo que le hicieron a nuestra familia?" Espetó Peter.

"Stiles no le hizo nada a nuestra familia, esa fue Kate". Derek respondió.

Peter agarró el brazo de Derek. "No me digas que estás cegado por otra cara bonita. ¿No aprendiste tu lección con Kate? No puedes enamorarte de un cazador, Derek". Peter miró a Stiles.

"No es así. Me está protegiendo". Derek espetó alejando su brazo con dureza.

"¿Protegiéndote? ¿De qué? Eres un alfa". Peter se burló.

"Tengo demonios y ángeles detrás de mí porque creen que tengo una caja con un arma que puede liberar a Lucifer de su jaula". Derek gritó.

"Escúchate, ¿demonios y ángeles?" Peter se burló de nuevo. "El único demonio que me he encontrado ha sido él". Peter señaló a Stiles.

Stiles sintió que su pecho se apretaba. Su corazón estaba acelerado de nuevo. Luchó para mantener el control, pero lo estaba perdiendo.

Imágenes de la última vez que Stiles estuvo aquí pasaron por su cabeza.

"¿Stiles?" La voz de Derek sonaba débil.

"¿Qué está mal con él?" Peter frunció el ceño dando un paso hacia él.

"No le toques". Derek gruñó haciendo que Peter se detuviera.

"Stiles, mírame, estás bien". Derek agarró a Stiles antes de que se hundiera en el suelo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles abrió los ojos para ver a Derek paseándose. Se sentó y se encontró en el sofá de Peter.

"Stiles". Derek corrió al lado de Stiles.

"¿Estás bien?" Derek puso su mano en el brazo de Stiles.

Stiles se alejó bruscamente mientras se levantaba. "Estoy bien." Chasqueó.

"¿Dónde está mi arma?" Stiles exigió por ella.

"Aquí." Derek la sacó de su espalda.

Stiles la tomó, metiéndola de nuevo en su espalda.

"Stiles, lo siento-"

"Guárdalo". Stiles interrumpió lo que Peter estaba a punto de decir.

"Voy a hablar con Argent. Llámame si sacas algo de este chucho". Stiles se burló girándose hacia la puerta.

"Igual que tu viejo." Peter se burló.

Stiles se dio la vuelta y tuvo a Peter contra la pared con el brazo contra su garganta.

"No soy como él". Stiles espetó, su tono no era un grito.

"¿Es así?" Peter pregunto levantando una ceja a Stiles.

"Si lo fuera, ambos habríais muerto en el momento en que os vi". Stiles respondió bruscamente.

"Hmmm, tienes un punto, tampoco podría imaginarle alguna vez protegiendo a un hombre lobo. Tienes dos hermanos, ¿Shawn y Dean, verdad?"

"Sam". Stiles corrigió.

"Ah, Sam y Dean. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para convencerles de que te ayudaran a proteger a un hombre lobo? Por lo que he oído, el mayor de los Winchester es brutal, ¿cuál es?" Pregunto Peter.

"Dean hace lo que es necesario". Stiles gruñó aún sin soltar a Peter.

"¿Así que decidió proteger a un hombre lobo en lugar de solo matarlo?" Peter frunció el ceño.

Stiles no respondió.

"Oh, no saben que tu pequeño novio es un hombre lobo alfa". Peter sonrió. "Apuesto a que no saben sobre Scott o Lydia ... ¿saben que fuiste poseído?"

Stiles presionó su brazo en la garganta de Peter más fuerte.

"Tal vez no eres un Winchester en absoluto". Peter luchó para hablar sobre la presión contra su garganta.

Stiles miró a Peter, pero no respondió.

"Stiles, vamos, vamos. No sabe nada". Derek agarró el brazo que mantenía a Peter en su lugar.

Stiles vaciló, antes de alejarse una vez más de Derek.

Stiles salió del loft sin decir palabra.

"Derek, ten cuidado. Sé que dices que Stiles es diferente, pero aún es un cazador y un Winchester". Peter dijo mientras Derek se dirigía hacia Stiles.

Derek se detuvo, girándose hacia Peter. "Confío en Stiles".

"¿Pero confías en sus hermanos?" Pregunto Peter.

Derek apretó la mandíbula.

"Te dije que enamorarte de Stiles era peligroso, ahora es aún peor". Peter dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"No estoy enamorado de Stiles". Derek gruñó.

"¿Sabes lo que acabo de escuchar? Escuché el salto de tu corazón cuando dijiste 'No estoy'". Peter sonrió.

"Recuerda lo que dije, nunca estuvimos aquí". Derek gruñó antes de salir.


	21. Compañero de viaje.

Stiles dejó caer su maleta en la cama de matrimonio. Habían podido conseguir una habitación con dos camas esta vez.

"Stiles-"

Stiles levanta una mano silenciando al alfa.

"Derek, por favor." El tono de Stiles era casi suplicante.

Derek asintió antes de agarrar la ropa y entrar al baño.

Stiles se paseó un poco cuando decidió que necesitaba una bebida. Escribió una nota rápida para decirle a Derek que no le esperara.

Stiles se dirigió hacia el bar, a una cuadra del hotel. Nunca había estado allí antes y esperaba no encontrarse con nadie que conociera.

"¿Qué puedo conseguirte?" Preguntó el camarero mientras Stiles tomaba asiento.

"Un bourbon, solo". Stiles respondió.

"Esa es una bebida muy fuerte para tan temprano en la noche". Un tipo habló detrás de Stiles.

"Confía en mí, no lo suficientemente fuerte para el día que he tenido". Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"¿Tan mal eh?"

"Peor." Stiles se rió entre dientes ganándose una sonrisa del chico.

"Theo" El chico le tendió la mano a Stiles.

"Stiles". Respondió agitando la mano del chico.

"Entonces, Stiles, ¿eres de por aquí?" Theo preguntó moviéndose para sentarse junto a Stiles.

"Uh, no, solo estoy visitando a un amigo de la familia". Stiles respondió. "¿Tú?"

"Viví aquí hace un tiempo, pero también estoy de visita. Viendo a algunos viejos amigos". Respondió Theo.

"Entonces, ¿dónde están estos amigos tuyos?" Stiles preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

"Oh, pasé el fin de semana con ellos, saldré mañana por la mañana". Theo respondió terminando su cerveza.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Bebes solo a menudo?"

"Normalmente no, pero necesitaba un descanso de la gente". Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, no quiero entrometerme en tu tiempo a solas". Theo frunció el ceño.

"No, está bien en realidad. No estoy discutiendo ni gritando por una vez hoy". Stiles se rió entre dientes.

"Wow, algunos amigos de la familia". Theo levantó una ceja.

"No, es ... mi compañero de viaje ... Es difícil estar cerca por largos períodos de tiempo. He estado atrapado en un coche con él durante dos días". Stiles bebió lo último de su Bourbon.

"¿Compañero de viaje?" Theo se echó a reír, llamando al camarero.

"Sí, no somos exactamente amigos, pero no somos exactamente enemigos. De todos modos, mis ... mis padres me pidieron que le dejara acompañarme". Stiles mintió.

"¿Podemos conseguir dos chupitos de ron y dos chupitos de bourbon?" Theo le preguntó al camarero.

"Fue muy amable de tu parte estar de acuerdo". Theo sonrió a Stiles. Fue entonces cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era la sonrisa del chico.

"Sí, bueno, simplemente le dejé en nuestro hotel. Salí mientras estaba en la ducha. ¿Todavía piensas que soy bueno?" Stiles se burló.

"Creo que te ganaste una noche lejos". Theo deslizó los dos chupitos de bourbon a Stiles. Tomó uno de los chupitos de ron y lo sostuvo en alto.

"A sobrevivir el fin de semana".

Stiles tomó un chupito y lo golpeó contra el de Theo. Los dos se bebieron el líquido.

"Tu turno." Theo recogió su otro chupito.

"Por conocer a guapos extraños". Stiles se rió. Nuevamente se bebieron los chupitos.

"Así que este compañero de viaje ..." Theo hizo una pausa.

"Derek".

"Derek, ¿es como una especie de ser agradable, pero sin gustarte esa persona o simplemente no os lleváis bien, pero vuestras familias son muy cercanas?" Theo chupó un limón mientras esperaba la respuesta de Stiles.

"Definitivamente lo último". Stiles asintió. Empezaba a sentir el alcohol.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek tomó la nota de su cama.

He salido, no me esperes -S

"¿Podrías ser más vago, Stiles?" Derek gruñó mientras tiraba la nota a la basura. Se recostó en la cama y trató de no pensar en el cazador de ojos marrones. El pánico y la culpa que olió en él en el loft casi fueron quemados en sus fosas nasales. Ni siquiera pensó en los recuerdos que Beacon Hills guardaría para Stiles. Su posesión había sido un camino difícil y estaba claro que Stiles no se había recuperado de las cosas que había hecho. Nada de eso era culpa suya, pero había matado a tantas personas y herido a tantas otras que era difícil decirle a Stiles que no se sintiera culpable.

Derek se dio una patada a sí mismo por no haberlo pensado de antemano. Y Stiles rechazaba cualquier tipo de consuelo de Derek. Stiles se había alejado del toque de Derek más de una vez. El hombre lobo sintió el dolor que había estado reprimiendo todo el día. No podía empujarlo más. Había herido a Stiles de una manera que Derek no sabía cómo arreglar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La espalda de Stiles se presionó contra la pared de la habitación del hotel de Theo. Su boca actualmente encerrada en un calido beso. Las manos de Stiles hurgaban en el botón de los pantalones de Theo. Las manos de Theo se deslizaron por la camisa de Stiles levantándola de él.

"Mmm, eres sexy". Theo se mordió el labio mientras pasaba las manos por el pecho de Stiles y hacia sus pantalones vaqueros. Deslizó su mano justo lo suficiente para jalar a Stiles más cerca.

Stiles volvió a conectar sus labios con impaciencia. Las manos de Theo desabrocharon los pantalones de Stiles bajándolos con los de Theo en el suelo. El cazador se apretó contra Theo, sintiendo su creciente erección presionando contra su pierna.

"Mmmm". Stiles gimió en la boca de Theo.

Theo se retiró levantándose la camisa sobre la cabeza antes de tirar de Stiles a la cama. Se arrastró lentamente hacia Stiles mientras Stiles se recostaba.

"¿Derek va a ..." Stiles le interrumpió con un beso.

"No hables de él". Stiles habló en los labios de Theo.

En lugar de responder, Theo deslizó sus dedos en el pelo de Stiles.

"Uhhh". Stiles se mordió el labio mientras la lengua de Theo trazaba su cuello.

Theo deslizó sus boxers hacia abajo con su mano libre ganando otro gemido gutural de Stiles.

"Joder, Stiles. Quiero sentirte tan mal". Theo gruñó en el cuello de Stiles.

"Entonces entra ya en mi." Stiles exigió en el oído de Theo.

"¿Qué tal si lo obtienes?" Theo sonrió mientras mordía el labio inferior de Stiles.

"Mmmm, sí señor." Stiles gimió antes de voltear a Theo sobre su espalda.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek revisó su teléfono por cuarta vez, todavía nada de Stiles. Le envió un mensaje de texto dos veces y llamó una vez en la última hora. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y Stiles aún estaba fuera. Se sintió enfermo pensando que algo podría haber pasado.

Derek estaba a punto de llamar a Stiles de nuevo cuando oyó que se abría la puerta. Stiles caminó ileso para alivio de Derek.

"Stiles, ¿dónde diablos has estado? Te escribí y llamé, estaba preocupado ..." Derek se interrumpió de repente. El olor golpeó su nariz como un ladrillo en la cara. Sexo.


	22. Puedo olerlo en ti.

Derek estaba congelado en su lugar. No sabía qué decir. Sintió que los celos se apoderaban de él y luego la ira.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" Stiles frunció el ceño sacando su pistola de la espalda y quitándose la camiseta para revelar una marca oscura en la base de la garganta de Stiles.

"¿Con quién estabas?" Derek exigió, su lobo erizado por el olor de otro alfa en Stiles.

"Nadie." Stiles se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba los vaqueros.

"Stiles, puedo olerlo en ti". Derek gruñó.

"Fui a un bar a 100 metros de distancia y tomé un par de copas". Stiles respondió desdeñosamente.

"¿Y qué, perdiste tu juego de billar esta vez?" Derek espetó cruzando los brazos.

"¿Qué? No jugué al billar". Stiles frunció el ceño, confundido.

"¿Entonces te follaste al barman en lugar de pagar tu cuenta?" Derek espetó de nuevo.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Derek?" Stiles no estaba de humor para uno de los juegos mentales crípticos de Derek. Estaba cansado y aún un poco borracho.

"Stiles, no actúes como tonto, los dos sabemos que no lo eres". Derek gruñó.

"Derek, solo quiero darme una ducha e ir a la cama". Stiles suspiró.

"Stiles, no puedes desaparecer por casi siete horas y luego entrar aquí con el olor de otro alfa y no esperar que lo cuestione". Los ojos de Derek brillaron brevemente cuando su lobo amenazó con salir. Le resultaba difícil oler a alguien en Stiles y mucho más a otro alfa.

"¿Otro alfa?" Stiles frunció el ceño.

"Por favor, dime que tuviste la decencia de no follártelo en el baño". Derek gruñó de nuevo. Sus celos se mezclaban con su rabia.

"¿Cómo hiciste...?" Stiles frunció el ceño a Derek. ¿Realmente podía oler el hecho de que se había acostado con Theo?

"Como dije antes, puedo olerlo en ti". Derek respondió entre sus dientes apretados.

"Oh, eso es incómodo". Stiles se dijo más a sí mismo que a Derek.

"Mira, no sabía que Theo era un hombre lobo, mucho menos un alfa".

"Oh, así que aprendiste su nombre". Derek bromeó irritado.

"No fue así, Derek. Hablamos un rato, tomamos unas copas y se ofreció a acompañarme hasta aquí. Resultó que también se estaba quedando aquí, solo un piso más abajo. De todos modos, sabía que no estaba listo para volver a mi habitación. Me invitó a entrar. Hablamos un poco más e hice un movimiento ". Stiles explicó.

De alguna manera eso solo hizo que Derek se sintiera peor. Stiles ni siquiera lo reclamaba como un error de borrachera. Había elegido dormir con el chico.

"¿No pudiste haber llamado o enviar un mensaje de texto?" Derek espetó, su tono lleno de celos.

"Supuse que estabas dormido o que no te importaba". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"Te llamé." Derek gruñó.

"Sí ... estaba uh ... ocupado entonces". Stiles respondió tímidamente.

"Cierto." Derek asintió bruscamente.

Stiles se movió nerviosamente. Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, Derek intervino.

"Ve a bañarte, Stiles".

Sin otra palabra, Stiles se dirigió al baño. Fue entonces cuando Derek vislumbró otra marca en la cadera de Stiles.

Derek se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se tornaron carmesí oscuro. Necesitaba aire.

"Voy a salir a tomar aire". Derek dijo agarrando la llave de su habitación.

Stiles solo asintió. Se sentía mal por haber preocupado a Derek. Stiles no creía que le importara y no sabía que sería capaz de oler a Theo en él, no de esa manera, de todos modos. Y para empeorar las cosas, Theo era un hombre lobo y un alfa. ¿Podría ser peor?

Stiles cerró la puerta del baño y miró hacia el espejo. Su mano voló a su cuello. Theo le había marcado. Estaba seguro de que Derek había visto eso. Stiles gimió mientras revisaba los otros puntos que Theo le había marcado.

Por supuesto, una marca oscura de mordedura se veía brillantemente en su cadera izquierda. Se dejó caer la ropa interior para ver una marca idéntica en su muslo derecho interior.

Derek no lo habría visto, pero los otros dos eran demasiado obvios para que los agudos sentidos de Derek se lo perdieran.

Stiles frunció el ceño otra vez antes de girarse hacia la ducha. Encendió el agua extra caliente. Tenía que quitarse todo el aroma de Theo de la forma que pudiera, por el bien de Derek.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una almohada que fue arrojada a su cabeza.

"Levántate, nos iremos pronto. También llamó tu hermano, le dije que todavía estabas desmayado por lo de anoche. Quiere que revisemos una pista en Washington". Derek dijo mientras recogía su maleta del suelo y se acomodaba en su cama.

Derek observó cómo Stiles se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia el baño. Todavía olía ligeramente al otro alfa, pero era obvio que Stiles se había fregado con fuerza para quitar el olor. Derek realmente apreció eso, aunque ninguno de ellos lo mencionaría.

Derek había podido relajarse un poco la noche anterior, había ido a visitar la antigua casa Hale. Era un lugar que le ponía triste, pero también tenía muchos buenos recuerdos. Era el único lugar donde se sentía cerca de su familia. Aparte de Peter, él era el único Hale que aún vivía. A menos que contaras a Malia que aparentemente era la hija de Peter. Peter había matado a Laura por su estado alfa. Entonces Cora había sido envenenada por la ex novia de Derek, Jennifer.

Derek no había dormido mucho. Era difícil dormir imaginando a otro alfa tocando a Stiles.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de su hotel. Derek fue a buscar el asa, pero Stiles le detuvo en silencio. Agarró su arma y la guardó antes de darle a Derek el permiso para abrirla.

Derek abrió la puerta y recibió un olor familiar.

"¿Theo?" Stiles frunció el ceño guardando su arma rápidamente.

"Tú debes ser el compañero de viaje. Derek, ¿verdad?" Theo sonrió a Derek.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?" Stiles preguntó al lado de Derek.

Theo alcanzó el cuello de Stiles tocando suavemente la marca que asomaba por el cuello de su camisa. "Lo siento por eso." Theo se sonrojó.

Derek reprimió un gruñido.

"De todos modos, sé que dijiste que ibas a salir esta mañana y quería ver si los dos queríais desayunar" Theo le lanzó otra sonrisa a Stiles.

"Eso suena genial." Stiles sonrió.

"Stiles". Derek gruñó.

"¿Qué?" Stiles frunció el ceño a Derek.

"Oh, cierto dos alfas". Stiles se mordió el labio.

"¿Lo sabes?" Theo frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, no lo hice hasta que regresé y Derek me lo dijo, pero sí". Stiles respondió.

"No me di cuenta de que estabas al tanto. Olí un alfa en ti, pero sabía que no eras tú. Cuando mencionaste a Derek, pensé que tal vez, pero no estaba seguro". Theo miró a Derek.

"¿Pueden dos alfas ser civiles sobre panqueques?" Stiles preguntó mirando a Theo y Derek.

"Este no es mi territorio". Theo negó con la cabeza.

"¿Derek?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Tampoco es mío". Derek gruñó.

"Bueno, es como es". Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Fue antes de Scott".

"¿Conoces a Scott?" Preguntó Theo mirando a Stiles.

"No. No, yo ... sé ... de Scott". Stiles respondió torpemente y un poco rápido.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco hacia Stiles.

"¿Qué?" Stiles miró a Derek.

"¿Cuándo aprenderás que no puedes mentirle a un hombre lobo?" Derek resopló y regresó a la habitación para tomar sus maletas.

"Cierto." Stiles se encogió ligeramente ante Theo, que estaba sonriendo al cazador.

"Está bien, tu negocio es tuyo". Theo negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

Derek le fulminó con la mirada mientras le empujaba la maleta a Stiles.

"Voy a llevar eso". Dijo Theo agarrando la maleta de Stiles de él.

Derek apretó la mandíbula luchando contra los celos que sentía cuando Stiles sonrió con algo de cariño a Theo.

Theo sería capaz de olerlo si no fuera cuidadoso.


	23. Celos.

Derek comió sus huevos en silencio mientras Stiles y Theo hablaban. Theo le dijo a Stiles cómo se había convertido. Stiles le contó a Theo que había vivido brevemente en Beacon Hills. A Derek no le importaba menos. Estaba listo para irse.

"¿Crees que alguna vez volverías?" Theo preguntó alrededor de un bocado de panqueque.

"¿Vivir aquí otra vez?" Preguntó Stiles.

Theo asintió.

Stiles inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. "No pertenezco aquí".

"Eso es una vergüenza. Iba a decir que si alguna vez te mudas también tendría una razón para hacerlo". Theo sonrió a Stiles que se sonrojó ligeramente.

Derek luchó para ignorar los celos que aumentaban.

"Nunca mencionaste de dónde eres." Stiles miró a Theo.

"Bueno, originalmente de aquí, pero actualmente vivo en Nueva York. No hay nada como el clima de Cali". Theo sonrió y se ganó una risita de Stiles.

"¿Que pasa contigo?"

"Uh, Kansas". Stiles respondió.

"Oh, así que solo te falta un día". Theo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo en algún bar". Stiles sonrió.

"Nunca podría tener esa suerte dos veces". Theo negó con la cabeza.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior tratando de evitar que el rubor llegara a sus mejillas.

Derek sintió que su control se deslizaba. La forma en que Theo estaba coqueteando molestaba a Derek, pero la forma en que Stiles respondía le estaba matando.

"Pero en serio, si alguna vez pasas por Nueva York, búscame". Theo puso una mano cariñosa sobre Stiles.

"Me gustaría presumir de mi manada". Theo le guiñó un ojo.

"Oh, tengo la aceptación para conocer a tu manada, no sabía que esto se pondría serio tan rápido". Stiles bromeó.

Derek había tenido suficiente. Sus celos estaban causando que su lobo se erizara debajo de su piel.

"Cuidado con llevar a un Winchester para encontrarse con la manada, los cazadores y los lobos no tienden a llevarse bien". Derek se burló.

"¿Winchester?" Theo frunció el ceño.

"Espera, ¿eres un cazador?" Theo preguntó desconcertado.

"Oh, ¿se olvidó de mencionar eso anoche? No te sientas mal, no me lo dijo durante dos años. Por supuesto que nunca tuve mi pene en su culo". Espetó Derek.

La mandíbula de Theo cayó ligeramente ante el arrebato de Derek.

"Derek". Stiles espetó.

"¿Qué? Es cierto. Pensé que si te estás tirando al tipo, al menos debería saberlo". Derek se burló.

"¿En serio todavía estás enfadado por eso?" Stiles resopló.

"Teniendo en cuenta que confié en ti con mi vida y, lo que es más importante, con la vida de mi manada, sí, todavía estoy enfadado por eso". Derek gruñó.

"Nunca hice nada para ponerte a ti ni a la manada en peligro. Sabes que habría recibido una bala por ellos y por ti". Stiles espetó.

"Dile eso a Allison y Aiden". Derek gruñó.

La respiración de Stiles se enganchó y la ira se desvaneció de su expresión.

........................................................................................................................

Derek inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Sabía que no era culpa de Stiles. Solo estaba molesto y le atacó cuando estaba molesto.

Derek fue golpeado con un fuerte olor a culpa y decepción que le hizo lamentarlo aún más.

"Stiles, lo siento, yo-" Pero antes de que Derek pudiera terminar, Stiles había salido del restaurante.

"Mierda." Derek maldijo dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Oye, lamento lo de anoche. No me di cuenta de que tú y Stiles ... bueno, tú ... no quise entrometerme". Theo tropezó con su disculpa.

"No es tu culpa." Derek resopló.

"Claramente tienes sentimientos por él y parece que estuvistéis cerca una vez. ¿Por qué no le dices cómo te sientes?" Theo se encogió de hombros.

"No terminamos las cosas en buenos términos. No pude controlar mis sentimientos por él y huí. Me fui de la ciudad y nunca más supo de mí". Derek se frotó las sienes con tensión.

"Regresaste". Theo dijo alentadoramente.

"No, sus hermanos me salvaron la vida. Insistieron en que estuviera bajo su protección. Stiles era la última persona que esperaba ver. Su hermano no sabe lo que soy. Estaba enfadado porque me fui y estaba enfadado porque era un Cazador y nunca me lo dijo ". Derek negó con la cabeza.

"No encaja con la descripción de un Winchester. He oído que son maliciosos e implacables. Stiles no se fijó en el hecho de que yo era un hombre lobo y mucho menos un alfa. Desayunó con nosotros como si no pudiéramos arrancarle la garganta en medio segundo. Es divertido, dulce, cariñoso y apasionado ...

"Sí, lo entendí" Espetó Derek. "Confía en mí, soy consciente de lo increíble que es".

Theo cerró la boca con un asentimiento.

"Iré a despedirme y seguiré mi camino. Lo siento de nuevo por invadir tu territorio". Theo le dio una sonrisa compasiva.

"No lo hagas, Stiles no es mío. Hizo lo que hizo porque quería hacerlo. No podría haberle detenido". Derek miró su plato vacío.

"El desayuno va por mí, lo pagaré cuando salga. Y Derek, díselo, antes de que le pierdas para siempre". Theo asintió bruscamente a Derek con el ceño fruncido, antes de marcharse.

"Stiles". Theo se acercó a Stiles, quien levantó la vista con una expresión en blanco. Stiles era bueno para poner un frente, pero Theo podía oler el dolor y la culpa.

"Lo siento mucho, Theo. Derek puede ser ... frustrante". Stiles apretó la mandíbula ante la última palabra.

"Stiles, no seas tan duro con él. Soy un alfa y te protege. Si estuviera en su lugar, no estaría mejor". Theo le dio una sonrisa compasiva poniendo una mano suave en el brazo de Stiles.

"Lo siento, no te lo dije". Stiles dejó caer sus ojos en culpa.

"No tenías ninguna razón para decírmelo. No sabías lo que era. No son precisamente buenos temas para iniciar una conversación". Theo sonrió ganándose una sonrisa de Stiles.

"Además, es una historia divertida para contar a la manada". Theo guiñó un ojo ganándose una sonrisa más grande de Stiles.

Derek miró con ojos tristes mientras Stiles le sonreía a Theo. El hecho de que Stiles nunca le miraría de la forma en que miraba a Theo le hirió más profundamente de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Derek desvió sus ojos cuando Stiles tiró a Theo en un dulce, pero rápido beso antes de que Theo se alejara.

Derek dudó en salir, tendría que enfrentar a Stiles en algún momento, pero no sabía si podría soportarlo.


	24. Te perdono.

Derek se subió al lado del pasajero del coche de Stiles.

Stiles arrancó el coche sin una palabra.

"Stiles, mira, no quise decir-"

"No importa." Stiles le corta.

"Sí, lo hace. Eso fue duro y fuera de lugar. No fue tu culpa y no debería haber dicho eso. Estaba enfadado y celoso". Derek miró al tablero.

"¿Celoso de qué?" Stiles preguntó.

"Theo. Es un alfa y tú y él estabais ..." Derek hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente.

"Espera, ¿estabas celoso porque estaba siendo amigable con otro alfa?" Stiles le frunció el ceño a Derek con incredulidad.

"No creo que entiendas lo que le pasa a un alfa cuando un miembro de la manada está cerca de otro alfa. Es el equivalente a un engaño importante". Explicó Derek.

Stiles frunció el ceño. "Pero no soy miembro de la manada".

Derek suspiró. "Sí, lo eres, Stiles. Siempre lo fuiste y siempre me sentiré ... protector hacia ti". Derek redactó su frase cuidadosamente.

"¿Por qué no solo dijiste algo en lugar de ser un imbécil?" Stiles siguió frunciéndole el ceño a Derek.

Derek miró a Stiles finalmente. "Estaba tratando de no dejar que me molestara. Sé que no te sientes ..." Derek hizo una pausa.

"¿De la misma manera?" Stiles levantó las cejas.

"Lo iba a decir de otra manera". Derek frunció el ceño.

"No me siento diferente a como lo hacía antes de que te fueras". Stiles respondió en voz baja.

"Estás bastante enfadado, me fui". Derek señaló.

"Estás bastante enfadado, soy un cazador". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"No, estoy enfadado porque mentiste. Confié en Allison una vez que me acostumbré a la idea". Derek no estaba de acuerdo.

"Así que los dos estamos enfadados el uno con el otro, pero ambos seguimos ..." Stiles se detuvo tratando de pensar en el término correcto.

"¿Cuidándonos?" Stiles frunció el ceño ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Derek asintió también frunciendo el ceño. "Cuidándonos".

"Entonces ... eso significa que nosotros ..." Stiles se detuvo de nuevo.

"¿Volvemos a la forma en que eran las cosas?" Derek preguntó levantando las cejas a Stiles.

"Creo que deberíamos hacer una regla, prometes no irte de nuevo y prometo nunca mentir de nuevo". Stiles miró a Derek.

"Creo que eso es justo". Derek asintió.

"Está bien, entonces te perdono por huir". Stiles dijo como cuestión de hecho.

"Está bien, te perdono por mentir sobre quién eras". Derek asintió bruscamente.

Ninguno de los dos se miró mientras hablaban.

"¿Sería demasiado pedirte que me perdones por hablar de Allison y Aiden?" Derek preguntó lanzándole una mirada a Stiles.

Stiles se quedó en silencio por un momento, lo que hizo que Derek se sintiera aún más culpable.

"Si prometes no volver a hablar de Beacon Hills o cualquier cosa que haya pasado allí". Stiles miró a Derek.

"Trato." Derek estuvo de acuerdo sintiéndose aliviado.

En ese momento el teléfono de Stiles sonó a través del coche.

"Hey, hermano." Stiles respondió.

"Oye, cambio de planes. Nos reuniremos contigo en Missoula, Montana. Creemos que Asmodeous tiene a Crowley allí. Y tengo la sensación de que si alguien sabe sobre esta caja, será él". Dean habló.

"Vale, suena bien." Stiles respondió.

"Derek dijo que tuviste acción anoche". Dean dijo en tono burlón.

"Dean, no lo hagas". Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, aunque Dean no podía verlo.

"Bien, dímelo. ¿Fue Derek? Por favor, dime que fue Derek". Dean pregunto con entusiasmo.

"No." Stiles resopló. "¿Por qué quieres que me acueste tan mal con Derek?"

"Porque me gusta. A Sam le gusta y a Cas le gusta. Nunca nos han gustado las personas que traías a casa". Dean respondió.

"Tú eres el que trajo a Derek a casa". Stiles señaló.

"Todos estamos muy molestos de no haberle conocido antes". Dean sonaba ofendido.

"Pero de todos modos, si no fue Derek, ¿entonces quién?" Dean pidió detalles una vez más.

"Nadie." Stiles resopló.

"Vamos, ¿era un chico o una chica?" Dean presionó.

"Dean" Stiles gimió.

"Tienes que decirme algo, Stiles" Dean se quejo.

"Bien, quieres saber algo, era un hombre lobo" Stiles dijo lanzándole una sonrisa a Derek, quien levantó las cejas al cazador.

"No es gracioso, Stiles" Dean resopló.

"¿Quién dice que estaba bromeando?" Stiles sonrió.

"Si alguna vez descubro que te acostaste con un hombre lobo, le perseguiría y te haría ver cómo le mato" Dean gruñó.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Entonces eres el único que puede acostarse con un ser sobrenatural?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Dean pregunto obviamente confundido.

"Cas" Stiles respondió como si fuera obvio.

"A, no estoy durmiendo con Cas. B, Cas es un ángel" Dean discutió.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, preferirías cazar un grupo de hombres lobo o todo un aquelarre de vampiros que tratar con ángeles" Stiles contrarrestó.

"Eres tan exasperante como Sammy" Dean se burló haciendo que Stiles se riera. El sonido era como música para los oídos de Derek.

Había olvidado cuánto adoraba la risa de Stiles. Miró al cazador. Se sintió aliviado de que él y Stiles hubieran llegado a un trato. Le relajó saber que Stiles estaba aceptando a Derek como su alfa nuevamente.


	25. No mueras.

Dean presentó los planos que Sam había impreso de la antigua plantación de Fedora.

"Está bien, vamos a ir a partir de estos dos puntos". Dean señaló el mapa que ahora se extendía a través del capó del Impala.

"Derek y Cas irán con Stiles a través del sótano. Sam y yo iremos por el primer piso. Probablemente habrá demonios que vigilen cada entrada, así que tendremos que eliminarlos rápidamente. Cuanto más silenciosos seamos, menos atención atraeremos. Nuestro objetivo es sacar a Crowley lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible. Mantened la guardia en alto ". Dean habló serio.

"Mantened vuestro teléfono encendido y aseguraos de que el GPS esté encendido para que, si nos dividimos, podamos encontrarnos". Sam añadió moviendo su teléfono.

"Cuando terminemos, nos vamos lo más rápido posible, nos buscarán tan pronto como se den cuenta de que ha desaparecido". Dean cerró el mapa de la casa.

"Está bien, ¿todos lo tenéis claro?" Dean miró a los demás. Todos asintieron.

"Cas, Stiles, por favor no hagáis nada estúpido". Dean declaró.

"¿Por qué solo nosotros?" Preguntó Stiles ofendido.

"Tomáis decisiones estúpidas con regularidad".

"No es cierto" discutió Stiles con su hermano mayor.

"Stiles, pensaste que sería una buena idea tirar un cóctel Molotov al espectro con el que luchamos la semana pasada. Terminaste prendiendo un arbusto en llamas y perdiste tu arma en el proceso". Sam señaló.

"De acuerdo, me dijiste que lo distrajera, pensé que enfadarle sería una buena manera de hacerlo, pensé, ¿qué me haría enfadar? Estaría muy enfadado si alguien me lanzara un cóctel Molotov. No quise prender fuego al arbusto, estaba tratando de salir del arbusto que acababa de incendiar y mi arma cayó en mi lucha". Stiles explicó a la defensiva.

Derek sintió una sonrisa tirar de sus labios. Esa era una respuesta de Stiles.

"Derek, vigila a estos dos, por favor". Dean se volvió hacia el alfa.

"Estoy acostumbrado a las disputas por esto". Derek asintió hacia Stiles.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda con él". Miró hacia Cas.

Dean palmeó el hombro de Derek. "Está bien, trata de no morir".

"Igualmente." Stiles asintió mientras se separaban.

"¿Trata de no morir?" Derek levantó una ceja a Stiles.

"Es nuestra forma de decir que tengas cuidado". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"Conmovedor." Derek bromeó suavemente.

"A Dean no le gustan los momentos sentimentales". Stiles se rió en voz baja.

"Cas, ¿estás preparado para esto?" Stiles preguntó notando que Cas se retrasaba un poco.

"Sí, estoy bien." Cas asintió.

"Está mintiendo." Derek dijo en voz baja mientras escuchaba el salto de un latido del corazón de Cas.

"Cas, si no estás preparado para esto, puedes esperar junto al coche. Derek y yo podemos manejar esto". Stiles ofreció. Sabía que Cas no estaba a plena potencia sin su gracia y Sam había mencionado que la gracia que tenía se estaba desvaneciendo.

"No te voy a dejar, Stiles". Cas negó con la cabeza severamente. "Quiero ayudar."

Stiles asintió. Comprendió que le empujaban a las líneas laterales cuando lo único que quería era ayudar.

"Está bien, hay dos demonios a la izquierda y dos a la derecha. Derek, ve a la izquierda, voy a la derecha. Cas, te encargas del que está en la puerta". Stiles habló mirando por encima de un conjunto de arbustos.

Derek y Cas asintieron.

Stiles se escabulló a un lado. Caminó en silencio. Estaban ocupados hablando, así que no le notaron al principio. Metió su espada en el lado de uno e inmediatamente agarró el brazo del otro antes de que pudiera huir de su anfitrión.

"¿Qué...?" El demonio parecía confundido.

Stiles alzó su mano con la espada. Sonrió antes de meter su espada en el demonio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek hizo un gruñido bajo desde los arbustos al lado de los dos demonios.

"¿Has oído eso?" Un demonio le preguntó al otro.

"Sí, voy a comprobarlo". El otro demonio asintió caminando hacia Derek.

Tan pronto como el demonio se colocó detrás del arbusto, Derek empujó su espada de ángel hacia él. Luego se escabulló y se acercó al segundo demonio que miraba atentamente hacia donde había ido el primero. Derek le pegó en la espalda con rapidez.

Stiles y Derek miraron a su alrededor para ver a Cas caminar hacia el demonio y empujar su espada a través de él.

"¿Cómo acabas de caminar hacia él?" Derek frunció el ceño cuando llegó a Cas.

"Me escondí. Truco de ángel". Cas sonrió con orgullo.

"Práctico." Derek asintió.

"Stiles, la puerta está bloqueada con triple cerradura, no puedo entrar". Cas dijo dirigiéndose al Winchester más joven.

"¿Derek?" Stiles miró al hombre lobo.

"Puedo probar." Derek se encogió de hombros. Agarró el asa y la retorció. La primera cerradura se rompió permitiendo que el asa se moviera libremente.

"No sé si puedo romper las otras dos sin llamar la atención". Derek frunció el ceño ante la puerta.

"Hay una ventana ahí arriba, podrías ver si está abierta". Cas dijo mirando hacia arriba.

"Está bien, si algo pasa nos reagrupamos detrás de los arbustos". Stiles asintió.

"Derek, dame un impulso".

Derek se arrodilló permitiendo que Stiles pisara sus hombros. Le levantó sin esfuerzo.

Stiles se asomó para ver una habitación vacía. Intentó levantar con cuidado la ventana. Afortunadamente se abrió.

Stiles se subió al alféizar de la ventana con la ayuda de Derek desde abajo.

"No mueras". Derek susurró fuerte.

Stiles sonrió antes de desaparecer.

"Está bien, creo que estoy en el primer piso". Stiles susurró sabiendo que Derek podía escucharle.

"Voy a tratar de bajar y dejaros entrar".

Derek se volvió hacia Cas.

"Cree que está en el primer piso. Va a tratar de dejarnos entrar".

"¿Te está hablando?" Cas preguntó.

Derek asintió. "Sí, sabe que puedo oírle".

"Práctico." Cas asintió con una sonrisa al alfa.

Stiles abrió la puerta con cuidado para ver un largo pasillo. Miró a su alrededor en busca de cualquier señal o demonios. Nada.

Dio un paso en silencio mientras se dirigía a la parte superior del conjunto de escaleras. Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme aquí? Esto es ridículo. A los Winchester no les importa lo suficiente como para venir a buscarme. Ya me habrían encontrado". La voz de Crowley sonó desde las siguientes escaleras.

Stiles decidió conseguir primero a Crowley. Ese era el objetivo.

Stiles siguió las quejas por el pasillo. Estaba vacío. Llegó a la habitación en la que Crowley estaba hablando.

Obviamente estaba hablando con alguien. Solo rezó que no fuera Asmodeous.

Llamó a la puerta, con la espada lista.

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, Stiles empujó la espada de plata en el demonio.

Luego, rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Zorro?" Preguntó Crowley sorprendido al más joven de los Winchester.

"Shhh, vamos". Stiles rompió la trampa de demonio donde Crowley estaba atrapado. Le desató de la silla.

"Sácanos de aquí." Stiles ordenó.

Crowley agarró los hombros de Stiles con fuerza.

Stiles sintió que su estómago se revolvía y luego estaba de pie en los arbustos en la parte trasera de la casa.

"Tengo que mandarle un mensaje a Sam". Stiles dijo sacando su teléfono.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dean, espera". Sam agarró a su hermano mientras Dean intentaba con otra ventana. Bloqueada.

"Stiles le atrapó". Sam leyó el texto de su hermano.

"Eso fue rápido." Dean dijo con el ceño fruncido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles esperó una respuesta de Sam y Derek. Casi inmediatamente obtuvo una de Sam. Stiles golpeó su pie ansiosamente esperando la de Derek.

Miró a través de los arbustos hacia donde había dejado a Derek y Cas. No estaban allí.

"Maldita sea, Derek, ¿dónde estás?" Stiles siseó, esperando que el alfa lo escuchara.

"¿Stiles?" Stiles se giró para ver a Sam y Dean rodear otro arbusto.

"Alce, ardilla". Crowley sonrió a los hermanos.

Dean le dio una palmada en el hombro a Crowley en respuesta.

"¿Habéis visto a Cas o Derek?" Stiles preguntó de inmediato.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Se suponía que estaban contigo." Dean espetó.

"No pudimos entrar. Derek me ayudó a entrar por una ventana en el primer piso. Iba a bajar y dejarles entrar, pero escuché a Crowley". Stiles explicó.

"Derek no está respondiendo a mis mensajes, tampoco Cas". Stiles volvió a mirar su teléfono.

Dean maldijo mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo y marcaba el número de Cas.

"Vamos, Cas". Dean gruñó mientras seguía sonando.

"Maldición." Dean colgó una vez que escuchó el mensaje de voz familiar. Inmediatamente llamó a Derek.

"¿Hola?" Derek respondió después de un momento.

"Derek, ¿dónde diablos estás?" Dean exigió.

"Oh, acabamos de encontrarnos con algunos demonios, pero estamos bien. ¿Dónde estáis? Nos dirigiremos allí". Derek respondió.

"Estamos donde empezamos". Dean respondió.

"Está bien, estaremos allí en nada suponiendo que no nos encontremos con más de estos malditos salvajes". Derek se rió entre dientes.

"Está bien, mantente alerta". Dean colgó el teléfono.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Se encontraron con un par de demonios. Nos encontrarán aquí". Dean respondió.

"¿Por qué dijiste que estamos donde empezamos?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Derek preguntó dónde estábamos." Dean respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Debería haberlo sabido. Le dije que se reuniera aquí si ocurría algo". Stiles frunció el ceño.

"Parecía estar bien en el teléfono. Incluso hizo una pequeña broma". Dean dijo mirando a un preocupado Stiles.

"¿Una broma?" Stiles preguntó sorprendido. Derek no bromeaba.

"Qué tipo de broma". Stiles presionó.

"Llamó a los demonios salvajes. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?" Dean frunció el ceño.

Stiles se congeló. "Salvajes".

Dean asintió. "Sí, dijo-"

Stiles le interrumpió bruscamente. "Salvaje es nuestra palabra clave, Derek está en problemas".


	26. Mata a Derek.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que Derek está en problemas?" Dean preguntó de repente preocupado.

"Salvaje es nuestra palabra clave, te lo dije". Stiles espetó cuando fue a caminar alrededor del arbusto.

"Whoa, ¿a dónde vas?" Dean agarró el hombro de Stiles.

"Derek está en problemas, eso significa que Cas también." Stiles dijo girándose hacia su hermano mayor.

"Vosotros podéis estar de acuerdo con volver allí, pero yo no. Me ataron a una silla con sangre". Crowley negó con la cabeza.

"Crowley tiene razón, van a querer que vuelva". Sam estuvo de acuerdo.

"No voy a dejar a Derek". Stiles espetó.

"Por supuesto que no, pero tal vez debería tomar a Crowley y dirigirme al búnker". Sam sugirió mirando entre sus hermanos.

"Toma, llévate mi coche". Stiles entregó sus llaves a Sam.

"Vosotros-"

"Estaremos bien." Dean cortó a Sam.

Sam asintió antes de que él y Crowley se dirigieran hacia los coches.

"¿Alguna idea de dónde podrían estar?" Stiles preguntó mirando a Dean.

"Mi conjetura es dentro de algún lugar. ¿Dónde estaba Crowley?" Preguntó Dean mientras seguía a Stiles hacia la casa.

"Estaba en una habitación al azar en el piso superior". Stiles respondió.

"Tenían tres cerraduras en la puerta del sótano, tiene que haber una razón para eso, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Parece que sí, pero ¿cómo vamos a entrar?" Dean se acercó a la puerta del sótano.

Dean bajo la manija. La puerta se abrió fácilmente.

Dean y Stiles intercambiaron miradas de complicidad cuando agarraron sus armas.

Dean entró con Stiles sobre sus talones.

"Stiles, no lo hagas". La voz de Derek habló desde dentro de otra puerta.

Dean asintió a Stiles antes de patear la puerta.

En ese momento Cas dejó escapar un grito.

Un demonio había apuñalado un cuchillo en el lado de Cas.

"Cas". Dean llamó a su ángel con preocupación.

"Acércate más y consigue otro". El demonio se burló trazando el lado desnudo de Cas con otro cuchillo.

Dean se detuvo en seco. "Déjale ir"

"Bueno, mira, me dieron órdenes estrictas de matar a uno de ellos o de cambiarlos por Crowley". El demonio sonrió.

Dean miró a Derek, quien también estaba atado sin camisa con un cuchillo en el lado.

"Crowley se ha ido". Dean gruñó.

"Entonces uno de ellos tiene que morir". El demonio se encogió de hombros.

"Escucha, hijo de puta-"

"Dean." Stiles agarró el brazo de su hermano antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

"Mata a Derek." Stiles dijo en tono serio mirando al demonio.

"¿Qué? Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Dean movió la cabeza hacia su hermano.

"No tendremos que preocuparnos de que lo que sabe caiga en las manos equivocadas". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, porque estará muerto". Dean miró a Stiles como si estuviera loco.

"Entonces, qué, no es como si alguno de nosotros realmente se preocupe por él". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"Mata a Derek y danos a Cas". Stiles dijo volviéndose hacia el demonio.

"Que así sea." El demonio liberó a Cas de sus ataduras antes de empujarle hacia Dean, quien atrapó al ángel herido en sus brazos.

"Sois libres de iros." El demonio les despidió.

"No tan rápido. El acuerdo fue que mates a Derek. No vamos a dejarle vivo aquí". Stiles dio un paso adelante.

"¿Estás realmente bien con que muera?" El demonio pregunto dudoso.

"Si está muerto, ninguno de los dos averigua lo que sabe. La única razón por la que lo" protegíamos "era que no terminara ayudándoos". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

Derek miró a Stiles con una mirada de incredulidad. Su corazón no saltó ni se aceleró. Realmente no le importaba si Derek moría.

El demonio entrecerró los ojos ante Stiles. "No te creo".

"¿Quieres que meta esto en su lado como prueba?" Stiles preguntó levantando su espada de ángel.

"Bien." El demonio sonrió. No creía que Stiles lo hiciera.

Stiles sonrió mientras caminaba hacia Derek.

"Stiles, no lo hagas". Cas declaró en voz baja, pero Stiles le ignoró.

Derek miró a Stiles por cualquier indicio de preocupación o vacilación, pero no había ninguno.

"Stiles". Derek tenía la intención de que saliera como un gruñido, pero salieron la traición y el dolor que sentía en su lugar.

"No parezcas tan sorprendido, Derek, no puedes pensar que alguna vez me preocupé por ti". Stiles sonrió.

Derek tiró de sus cuerdas, pero estaban empapadas en wolfsbane, al igual que el cuchillo en su lado.

Stiles repentinamente sacó otra espada de ángel de su cadera y, sin apartar la vista de Derek, empujó cada una de sus espadas a través de los cráneos de los demonios que estaban a ambos lados de Derek. Luego cortó las cuerdas que sostenían a Derek. Derek cayó hacia Stiles.

"Te tengo." Stiles dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su alfa.

Dean se hace cargo de los otros dos demonios una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que Stiles había hecho.

El primer demonio ya había huido.

Stiles sacó el cuchillo del lado de Derek.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tan malo es?" Preguntó Stiles. Antes de que pudiera investigar, Derek empujó a Stiles hacia atrás.

"Aléjate de mí. No es que realmente te importe". Espetó Derek.

"Claro que me importa, Derek, no quise decir nada de lo que dije, tienes que saber eso" Stiles frunció el ceño a Derek con dolor en sus ojos.

"No estabas mintiendo". Derek miró a Stiles mientras sostenía su lado.

"Por supuesto que sí. Sabía que eso funcionaría. Derek, tienes que creerme". Stiles intentó de nuevo alcanzar a Derek.

"¿Creerte? ¿Cómo puedo creerte? Me has mentido antes". Derek gruñó.

"Dijiste que me perdonabas". Stiles dijo, su tono lleno de dolor.

"Lo había hecho, hasta que escuché tu pequeño discurso". Espetó Derek.

"Derek, mírame". Stiles alcanzó la mejilla de Derek.

Derek le agarró la muñeca. Sus ojos se encontraron con los familiares de color whisky de Stiles.

Ninguno de los dos se movió mientras se miraban.

"Te lo juro, no quise decir una palabra de eso. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ¿cómo es posible que no me importe? Tenía que sacaros a Cas y a ti de forma segura. Sabes que siempre tengo un plan." Stiles habló con sinceridad.

Los labios de Derek se separaron ligeramente como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo. Quería creer a Stiles tan mal, pero su corazón no se había saltado un solo latido.

"Escuché los latidos de tu corazón". Derek dijo en voz baja, no queriendo discutir contra las palabras de Stiles. Solo quería que fueran verdad.

"Debido a que era parte de mi plan, sabía que funcionaría. Los demonios son estúpidos. No tenía por qué estar nervioso". Stiles sonrió levemente.

"Escúchalo ahora". Stiles agarró la mano de Derek, presionándola contra su pecho.

"Tú, Derek, eres una de las pocas personas que realmente me importan en este mundo. Eres el mejor amigo por el que podría pedir. No hay nadie más con quien prefiera discutir, enfadarme o arriesgar mi vida." Stiles puso su mano sobre la de Derek mientras hablaba.

Derek no sintió ni escuchó un solo salto o tartamudeo.

"¿Me crees?" Stiles preguntó esperanzado.

Derek solo asintió.

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando soltó la mejilla de Derek haciendo que Derek soltara su muñeca.

Derek miró los labios de Stiles. Quería desesperadamente besarle. Pero antes de que pudiera decidir si sería una mala idea o no, Dean habló.

"Oye, tengo a Cas presionando su lado. ¿Cómo está Derek?" Dean se arrodilló junto a Stiles.

"Estaré bien. No es demasiado serio". Derek dijo poniéndose de pie. Stiles deslizó un brazo alrededor de él para ayudar a estabilizarle. Sabía que el cuchillo y las cuerdas se habían empapado en wolfsbane y eso debilitaba a Derek.

"¿Le tienes, Stiles?" Dean preguntó.

"Sí, ve con Cas y vamos a largarnos de aquí". Stiles asintió agarrando a Derek con más fuerza.

El hombre lobo se inclinó hacia Stiles permitiendo que su olor le calmara. Stiles tenía una manera de hacer eso.


	27. Ataque de pánico

Stiles se sentó detrás con Derek en el viaje de regreso a casa. Derek durmió la mayor parte del camino. El wolfsbane realmente le había debilitado.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo hicísteis tú y Derek vuestra propia palabra clave?" Dean preguntó una vez que Derek y Cas habían estado dormidos por un tiempo.

"En Beacon Hills. Era una palabra clave cuando intenté para decirle algo sin realmente decirlo. No funcionó. Pero lo hablamos después. Luego, cuando mencionaste que había dicho eso, sabía que tenía que significar algo ". Stiles explicó vagamente.

"Me lo creí por un minuto, pensé que realmente ibas a dejar que mataran a Derek"

"Sabía que Cas estaba en medio y necesitaba estar a salvo. Solo necesitaba ponerle a salvo para poder moverme. No quería que saliera herido". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"Gracias, por sacar a Cas de esa situación. Me mató verle así". Dean frunció el ceño, Stiles podía verlo en el espejo.

Stiles miró a Derek con un suspiro.

"Realmente significa mucho para ti, ¿no es así?" Dean le preguntó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Stiles en el espejo retrovisor.

Stiles bajó los ojos a su regazo.

"Está bien, Stiles, tienes permitido preocuparte por alguien". Dean dijo con simpatía.

"No, muchas personas que me han importado se han herido por mi culpa". Stiles negó con la cabeza, su voz tranquila y tensa.

Dean no respondió. Sabía que Stiles tenía razón. Le había costado un tiempo aceptar el hecho de que se preocupaba por Cas. Incluso ahora estaba tan preocupado por Cas que enloquecía a Dean.

........................................................................................................................

Derek se despertó con los suaves empujones de Stiles.

"Hola chico grande, estamos en casa".

Derek se enderezó de repente muy alerta.

"Whoa, hey, está bien". Stiles tocó el hombro de Derek suavemente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?" Derek frunció el ceño.

"Casi doce horas". Stiles respondió mientras salía del coche.

Derek resopló mientras seguía su ejemplo.

"No quise dormir tanto tiempo".

"Obviamente necesitabas el descanso". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"Ardilla, zorro, estáis de vuelta. Y veo que los dos rescatados son pequeñas mascotas". Crowley saludó con una sonrisa cuando entraron.

"¿Así que este es Crowley?" Derek le preguntó a Stiles en voz baja.

"El mismo, el rey del infierno". Crowley añadió inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

"Cas, Derek, ¿estáis bien?" Sam preguntó tirando de Cas en un suave abrazo.

"Estamos bien, gracias a Stiles". Cas dijo hablando del Winchester más joven.

"No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por salvarme". Cas puso una mano en el hombro de Stiles.

"Solo hago mi trabajo, Cas". Stiles sonrió al ángel.

"Así que eres el infame Derek". Crowley miró a Derek lentamente.

"Deja de echarle el ojo, Crowley". Dean resopló.

"Lo siento Dean, ¿te estoy poniendo celoso?" Crowley le guiñó un ojo al cazador.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

"Está bien, vamos a hacer negocios". Sam cortó entonces.

"Crowley sabe de qué se trata el arma. Dijo que es un espíritu japonés del caos".

"¿Un qué?" Stiles atrajo la atención.

"Un espíritu japonés del caos. Aparentemente se alimenta de caos, conflictos y dolor". Sam respondió.

Stiles se quedó congelado.

"Planean usarlo en Stiles para distraernos". Sam dijo mirando a Dean.

Derek inmediatamente miró a Stiles quien había palidecido y parecía que podría vomitar.

Stiles de repente no podía respirar. Su corazón se aceleró y su visión comenzó a vacilar. Se agarró a la silla cercana, pero solo logró derribarla.

Luchó por la compostura, pero las imágenes de lo que había hecho y cómo se había sentido cuando estaba poseído, inundaron su cerebro hambriento de oxígeno.

El cuchillo que había clavado en Scott. El caos y el dolor que había absorbido. El grito de Lydia gritando el nombre de Allison cuando la mataron. El dolor que sintió Ethan cuando abrazó a su hermano mientras respiraba agitadamente. La manipulación. La ira. La violencia.

Stiles cayó hacia atrás. Derek le atrapó antes de que pudiera golpear el suelo.

"¿Stiles?" Dean corrió al lado de su hermano con Sam sobre sus talones.

"¿Qué está mal con él?" Dean exigió.

"Tuvo un ataque de pánico". Derek respondió.

"¿Un ataque de pánico? Siempre ha estado bien y con juicio. Tiene que ser otra cosa". Sam negó con la cabeza.

"Supongo que no estáis familiarizados con el nogitsune entonces". Crowley sonrió. Derek miró al demonio.

"¿Es como un kitsune?" Sam frunció el ceño.

"Oh, mucho peor". Crowley sonrió.

Justo entonces Stiles se agitó.

"¿Stiles?" La voz de Derek salió con suavidad mientras quitaba unos mechones de pelo de la frente llena de sudor de Stiles.

"¿Derek?" Murmuró Stiles agarrando la camisa del hombre lobo.

"Sí, soy yo, estoy aquí, te tengo". Derek asintió sosteniendo a Stiles contra su pecho. Miró a Cas, que se había acercado a ellos.

"No está bien". Cas se arrodilló junto a Stiles.

"¿No está bien? Estaba bien hace cinco minutos". Dean espetó.

"Me refiero a su alma. Creo que su alma está enferma". Cas frunció el ceño al joven cazador.

"¿Qué significa eso, Cas?" Dean espetó de nuevo.

"No es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos. Sanará, solo necesita tiempo. Sentí que había algo fuera de lugar cuando llegó, pero no pude ubicarlo. Me temo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para tocar su alma sin causar daño. Me di cuenta de que no está bien, pero no me arriesgaré ". Cas explicó.

"Quizá deberías preguntarle a su mascota lobo". Sugirió Crowley.

Derek volvió la cabeza hacia Crowley, quería desgarrarle la garganta.

"Derek, ¿sabes algo?" Sam preguntó mirando a Derek con el ceño fruncido.

Derek apretó la mandíbula antes de mirar al cazador en sus brazos. "No es mi lugar decirlo".

"Si sabes lo que está pasando, será mejor que lo digas". Dean espetó.

"Te dije que tuvo un ataque de pánico". Derek gruñó.

"Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo, ¿qué es?" Dean exigió.

"No es mi lugar decirlo". Espetó Derek. Se aferró a Stiles cuidadosamente tirando del dolor que sentía sin que Sam o Dean lo notaran.

Stiles se incorporó lentamente.

"Stiles, ¿estás bien?" Sam pregunto preocupado.

Stiles miró a Derek con una mirada de tristeza que Derek deseaba tan desesperadamente borrar.

"Creo que tenemos que hablar". Stiles suspiró mirando sus manos.


	28. Poseído.

Dean paseaba por la sala principal del bunker.

"¿No pensaste en llamarnos?" Dean espetó a Stiles que le había dado a sus hermanos un rápido resumen de su posesión.

"Estaba poseído, no tenía control de nada de lo que hacía". Stiles resopló cansadamente.

"¿Cómo pudiste incluso ser poseído?" Dean espetó de nuevo.

"Te lo dije, no lo sabemos". Stiles se encogió de hombros. Derek escuchó la mentira, pero se quedó callado. Había dejado que Stiles lo dijera todo.

"¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?" Dean espetó. "Deberías haber llamado tan pronto como algo extraño comenzó a pasar".

Dean obviamente estaba enfadado.

"No fue una cosa gradual, simplemente pasó". Stiles resopló de nuevo.

"Podrías haber muerto". Sam señaló suavemente.

"Sí, lo entiendo, pero podría morir mañana o en nuestra próxima cacería o ahogándome con una maldita patata frita". Stiles se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que Derek también se pusiera de pie. Se movió para ayudar a estabilizar a Stiles en caso de que necesitara ayuda.

"Para, Derek, no me voy a romper." Stiles se separó bruscamente del alfa.

"Stiles". Dean suspiró tratando de alcanzar a su hermano mientras salía por la puerta.

Stiles ignoró a Dean mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

"Dale tiempo para calmarse, fue un momento difícil para él". Sugirió Derek.

"Dean, no puedes enfadarte con él. Es un cazador, no nos va a llamar a la primera señal de un fantasma. Dijo que no tenía el control. Creo que habría llamado si hubiera podido". Sam habló con calma mientras su hermano mayor estaba que echaba humo.

"Se olvidó de decírnoslo después. Se quedó allí por otros seis meses. Lleva otros seis meses en casa. Ni una palabra. De hecho, apenas habla de Beacon Hills". Dean estaba gritando.

"Ni siquiera le escuchamos murmurar el nombre de Derek una vez".

"Escuchaste a Derek, pasó por mucho durante su posesión, tal vez estaba tratando de olvidar que alguna vez pasó". Sam se encogió de hombros."O tal vez tenía miedo de que te comportaras como lo estás haciendo ahora".

Dean se volvió hacia Sam. "Estoy tratando de mantenerle a salvo. No puedo hacer eso si nos oculta cosas". Dean gruñó.

"Suenas como papá". Sam miró a Dean.

"Bien, tal vez eso es algo bueno". Dean espetó.

"Los métodos de papá podrían haber funcionado en ti e incluso un poco en mí, pero no lo hicieron en Stiles. ¿Quieres que te odie como lo hizo con papá? Porque ahora mismo está asustado y dolido y todo lo que estás haciendo es cabreándote y empujándole lejos ". Sam estaba de pie ahora.

"Si sigues reaccionando así, continuará ocultándonos cosas. No sabemos nada de esto o de cómo matarlo. Stiles lo hace, pero obviamente le cuesta trabajo hablar de eso". Sam señaló.

"Una vez más, tal vez quieras preguntarle al lobo mascota". Crowley habló de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa contigo dándoles a todos nombres de animales?" Espetó Dean, sin ganas de las bromas de Crowley.

Antes de que Crowley pudiera responder, Cas intervino.

"Creo que debemos preocuparnos por dónde está este arma. Si podemos llegar a ella primero, podemos evitar que se vuelva a usar en Stiles".

Derek sintió que su lobo se relajaba un poco. Crowley iba a destapar su cubierta si continuaba.

"Argent." Derek dijo de repente."Envió a un hombre para deshacerse de él después de haber sido atrapado. Puede que sepa dónde está y qué hizo con él. Esa es la caja de la que hablan, tiene que serlo. Es una pequeña caja redonda de madera".

"Eso es un comienzo". Sam asintió.

"¿Argent lo sabía?" Dean gruñó.

"Dean, tienes que dejarlo pasar. Stiles está bien, se acabó". Cas levantó la barbilla de Dean para que pudiera ver los ojos de su cazador favorito.

Dean suspiró ligeramente. "Le envié allí, Cas, fue idea mía. Le pasó por mi culpa". Dean bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

"Stiles no te culpa. Lo comprendió e intentó vivir una vida normal, pero dijo algo con lo que creo que estarías de acuerdo. Puedes sacar al cazador de la caza, pero no puedes sacar la caza del cazador." Derek habló.

Dean miró a Derek. "Le ayudaste, ¿verdad? Por eso eres tan importante para él".

Derek frunció el ceño ligeramente. "No tanto como me hubiera gustado. Me negué a dejarle morir, sin importar qué, incluso cuando iba a matarme, sabía que Stiles todavía estaba allí".

"Pareces un maldito Winchester". Crowley dijo rodando los ojos.

"Tiene razón, lo pareces". Dean asintió mirando a Derek con curiosidad.

"Tú y Stiles ... ¿realmente nunca salísteis?"

Derek negó con la cabeza. "No."

"¿Os besásteis, os tomásteis de las manos, os mirásteis con nostalgia?" Dean presionó.

"No, Dean, Stiles y yo nunca hemos hecho algo así. Ese no es el tipo de relación que tenemos". Derek negó con la cabeza, le dolía admitirlo en voz alta.

"Espero que no estés esperando por esto. Si es así, ponte en la cola". Crowley le sonrió a Dean.

"¿Vosotros ...?" Derek miró entre Crowley y Dean.

"No."

"Una vez."

Dean y Crowley respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"A Dean no le gusta hablar de eso". Crowley le guiñó un ojo a Derek.

Derek repentinamente sintió una fuerte envidia en el aire. Derek se giró para mirar a Cas, que parecía que no podía estar menos interesado en escuchar más sobre Dean y Crowley.

Así que Cas tenía sentimientos por Dean. Derek miró a un Dean que se sonrojaba y le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Cas.

"Fue durante mi breve tiempo como demonio". Dean explicó suavemente.

"Y qué tiempo fue ese". Crowley sonrió ampliamente.

Derek levantó una ceja a Dean. ¿Dean había sido un demonio? Derek no podía imaginarlo.

"Es una larga historia." Dean dijo con desdén cuando vio la mirada que Derek le estaba dando.

Derek sonrió para sí mismo. Podía ver tantas peculiaridades que Stiles compartía con sus hermanos. Era terco como Dean y se preocupaba como Sam. Tenía el temperamento de Dean, pero también el comportamiento sereno de Sam. Por suerte, parecía tan resistente como ambos, algo por lo que Derek estaba agradecido. Miró hacia el pasillo donde Stiles había desaparecido.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles estaba acostado en su cama tratando de bloquear los recuerdos de las cosas que había hecho. La forma en que amaba el sonido de los gritos adoloridos. La satisfacción de provocar una discusión entre Derek, Argent y el Sheriff. El goce que obtuvo de apuñalar a Scott.

Stiles agarró su cabeza tirando de su pelo como si pudiera arrancar los recuerdos de su mente.

¿Qué es algo que todos tenemos, pero que nadie puede perder?

Esa frase se había repetido en su cabeza durante semanas. Sintió náuseas ante la idea de pasar por todo eso de nuevo.

"¿Stiles?" Derek golpeó la puerta entreabierta de Stiles.

Derek asomó la cabeza para ver a Stiles acostado en su cama.

"¿Estás bien?" Derek preguntó con cautela mientras entraba en la habitación.

"No." La voz de Stiles se entrecortó ligeramente, causando que el corazón de Derek se rompiera.

"Escúchame." Derek hizo que Stiles se sentara y se sentó a su lado.

"Haré todo lo que pueda para evitar que vuelvas a pasar por ello". Derek miró a los tristes ojos de Stiles.

"No puedo herir a nadie más. No puedo herir a Sam o Dean o a ti y a Cas. Yo ..." Stiles se interrumpió tratando de no llorar.

Derek atrajo a Stiles hacia él envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cazador.

"Te prometo que pase lo que pase, no dejaré que les hagas daño. Pero haré lo que tenga que hacer para mantenerte alejado de esa ... cosa". Derek sostuvo a Stiles contra su pecho. Apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Stiles.

"Gracias." Stiles habló en voz baja.

Derek no respondió. En cambio, mantuvo a Stiles más apretado. Cada fibra en Derek quería, no, necesitaba proteger a Stiles. Había pensado que iba a perder a Stiles tantas veces durante su posesión. No sabía si podría pasar por eso otra vez. El lobo en él tenía que proteger a su miembro de la manada, pero era más que eso. Stiles no era solo un miembro de la manada, Stiles era el amor de su vida.


	29. Yo me encargo.

Stiles dejó que Derek le abrazara. Era algo extraño para Derek. Ni siquiera se habían abrazado, pero esto estaba bien. Stiles se concentró en el latido del corazón de Derek. Era extrañamente calmante.

"Les dije que Argent envió a Isaac a algún lugar para deshacerse de la caja. Sam está llamando a Argent para ver si puede ponerse en contacto con Isaac". Derek habló después de unos momentos de silencio.

Stiles retrocedió rápidamente. "¿Qué?"

"Sé que dijiste que no mencionáramos a Argent, pero es nuestra mejor opción-"

"No, está bien. ¿Enviará a Issac aquí?" Stiles preguntó cortando a Derek.

"No lo sé." Derek frunció el ceño a Stiles. ¿Por qué estaba tan ansioso de repente?

Stiles se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, dejando a Derek confundido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean se sentó en la mesa con la cabeza entre las manos.

"Dean, sé que estás molesto, pero no puedes preocuparte tanto por Stiles. Es inteligente y fuerte y tú y Sam le criásteis". Cas tocó suavemente el brazo del cazador.

Dean miró a Cas. Amaba esos ojos azules que le miraban.

Dean extendió su mano acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Cas.

Cas frunció el ceño. "¿Pasa algo, Dean?"

Dean se inclinó hacia delante. "Tienes los ojos más bonitos."

La respiración de Cas se enganchó. "Gracias." Sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero tono rojo.

Dean retiró su mano. "Lo siento. Yo solo ... umm ... no importa".

Dean se fue a dar la vuelta, pero Cas le agarró del brazo. "No me ha importado. Siempre he pensado eso sobre los tuyos".

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, sin saber qué decir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sam". Stiles gritó causando que Dean y Cas rompieran el contacto visual finalmente.

"Está al teléfono con Argent". Dean dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Oh." Stiles se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

"Oye, espera." Dean dijo caminando hacia su hermano menor.

Stiles suspiró profundamente antes de darse la vuelta.

"Lo siento, reaccioné exageradamente. Me siento responsable. Fue mi idea enviarte a vivir con el Sheriff Stilinski. Pensé que te estaba manteniendo a salvo, pero solo causé que te hirieras aún más". Dean miró a Stiles, su expresión delataba lo culpable que se sentía.

"Dean, no puedes ser responsable de todo lo que me pasa. Es un mundo peligroso. Si fuera un chico normal, probablemente terminaría poseído por uno de los hombres de Crowley o sería un idiota que vendería su alma para tener una cita con su ardiente vecino. Al menos puedo defenderme. Y la mierda pasa. Demonios, Sam murió y tú vendiste tu alma. Luego, Sam estaba literalmente caminando como Lucifer. Luego se quedó atrapado en la jaula antes de terminar sin alma. Te maldijeron con la marca de Caín y, literalmente, te convertiste en el novio demonio de Crowley. He sido un vampiro, torturado por información por los ángeles, poseído por un espíritu japonés. La mierda pasa, no es tu culpa y no eres responsable de todos mis movimientos." Stiles resopló.

"Solo trato de cuidarte mejor que papá". Dean dijo mirando hacia abajo.

"Dean, no eres como papá. Solo era una molestia para él y un recordatorio de mamá". Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"Eso no es cierto." Dean frunció el ceño.

"Sí, mamá quería un tercer hijo y tuvieron problemas, era un 'bebé milagroso'. Papá dejó que mamá me nombrara. Tú y Sam tuvistéis algo de relación con él antes de la muerte de mamá. Nunca les conocí. Cada vez que estaba borracho me decía que le mataba decir mi nombre porque mamá solía cantar sobre eso cuando me mecía para dormir". Stiles discutió.

Dean dejó caer sus ojos al suelo. "Lo siento."

Dean no sabía qué decir. Sabía que Stiles y su padre no se llevaban bien, pero nunca hablaban mucho sobre eso. Sobre todo porque a Stiles no le gustaba.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera responder, Sam entró.

"Acabo de hablar con Argent nuevamente. Llamó al hombre que sabe dónde está la caja. Se llama Isaac. Aceptó reunirse con nosotros donde está la caja, pero solo si Stiles está ahí". Sam miró a Stiles.

Stiles tragó con fuerza.

"Stiles no necesita estar cerca de esa caja". Derek interrumpió caminando.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dean asintió.

"Déjame llamar a Argent y ver qué puedo hacer". Stiles suspiró.

"No. No vas a ir.". Derek gruñó.

"Derek, déjame encargarme". Stiles se volvió hacia el hombre lobo.

"Si es porque no confía en Sam y Dean, iré. Me conoce". Derek dio un paso adelante. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que Stiles fuera a buscar la caja.

"Derek, yo me encargo". Stiles suspiró.

"No hay nada de lo que encargarse". Derek gruñó.

"¿Por qué Argent no puede quedar con él y luego nos encontramos con Argent?" Dean preguntó mirando a Sam.

"Porque Isaac está en Maine. Estamos mucho más cerca". Sam respondió.

Stiles sacó su teléfono y se alejó mientras Sam y Dean discutían.

"¿Stiles?" Argent respondió.

"Chris, oye, Sam me dijo que hablaste con Isaac".

"Lo siento, Stiles, traté de convencerle, pero dijo que no la entregará a menos que pueda verte". Argent se disculpó.

Stiles dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Mierda."

"Sé que no quieres, pero te extraña Stiles". Argent respondió con un suspiro propio.

"Sabes que no puedo". Stiles gimió.

"¿Supongo que todavía no saben sobre Derek?"

"Por supuesto que no. Estaría muerto en medio segundo, lo sabes". Stiles se burló de la idea.

"Lo siento, Stiles, solo ve y al menos habla con él". Argent urgió.

"Sí, no sé qué tan bien va a salir con Dean y Derek allí. Ambos insisten mucho en que no me voy a acercar a esa caja". Stiles resopló.

"Estaba realmente enfadado cuando te fuiste, Stiles. Fuiste la única razón por la que regresó". El tono de Argent era simpático.

"Lo se." Stiles suspiró.

Derek escuchó atentamente la conversación entre Stiles y Argent. No podía escuchar todo lo que Argent decía mientras Dean y Sam discutían en voz alta a su lado.

"Si este chico no se rinde, le obligaré a hacerlo". Dean espetó.

"No, Dean, no es así como manejamos las cosas". Sam resopló de frustración.

"Estamos hablando de Stiles aquí, hacemos lo que sea necesario". La voz de Dean se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

"Voy a ir" Stiles dijo de repente en la habitación.

"No, no lo harás." Dean y Derek hablaron al unísono.

"Calmaos. No soy un maldito niño. Isaac me quiere allí, así que voy a ir". Stiles espetó.

"¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que Isaac quiere?" Derek frunció el ceño al cazador.

"Mira, no es un gran fan tuyo y no os conoce". Stiles hizo un gesto a sus hermanos. "Sam y yo iremos y nos reuniremos con él".

"No vas sin mí".

"Voy contigo."

Derek y Dean hablaron al mismo tiempo otra vez.

"Vamos chicos, en serio". Stiles resopló.

"Stiles, te lo dije, no te voy a dejar estar cerca de esa caja. Puedo encargarme de Isaac". Derek dio un paso adelante.

"Voy, fin de la historia". Stiles espetó pasando a Derek.

Derek dejó escapar un gruñido bajo, agarrando el brazo de Stiles.

Stiles se alejó del agarre del alfa. "No me toques".

La mandíbula de Derek cayó. Stiles nunca le había hablado de esa manera antes. Dolió.

"Stiles". Dean dio un paso adelante.

"¿Dijiste que no querías ser como papá? Entonces deja de intentar controlarme". Stiles volvió a espetar, pero esta vez a su hermano mayor.

La habitación permaneció en silencio mientras Stiles salía de la habitación.

"No os lo toméis como algo personal. Está bajo mucho estrés". Sam trató de consolar a Derek y su hermano.

Dean apretó su mandíbula, pero actuó como si estuviera bien. Derek, sin embargo, parecía confundido y un poco dolido todavía.

"¿Supongo que esa no fue una conversación típica?" Sam preguntó caminando junto a Derek.

"Realmente no." Derek respondió rotundamente. No podía decirle exactamente a Sam que Stiles era su ancla y también el amor de su vida, sin mencionar que era su alfa. Stiles exigiendo que Derek no le tocara fue devastador para su lobo. Confió en tocar a Stiles para calmarse y se sintió rechazado. También dolió porque le amaba y Stiles no quería tener nada que ver con él.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles se dejó caer en su cama. Sabía que debería haberse sentido culpable por lo que les dijo a Derek y Dean, pero no lo hacía. Necesitaba que retrocedieran y dar en los puntos sensibles era la única forma de hacerlo.

Stiles sabía que Dean se sentiría mal por actuar como su padre y Derek siendo su alfa no le gustaba ser rechazado de ninguna manera. Stiles también se había dado cuenta de que Derek era mucho más sensible. Estaba empezando a sospechar que Derek podría estar usándole como ancla y, si ese era el caso, simplemente había aplastado a Derek. Stiles casi se sentía mal, pero estaba demasiado enfadado y estresado.


	30. Isaac.

Stiles conducía silenciosamente detrás del impala de Dean. Se las había arreglado para llegar a un acuerdo. Todo el mundo iría, pero Stiles tenía que llevar un coche por separado para no estar en el coche con la caja. Nadie estaba realmente emocionado con el resultado, pero ese era el punto de un acuerdo, ¿no?

Derek había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, pero podía oler la ansiedad que prácticamente goteaba de Stiles. Parecía empeorar cuanto más se acercaban.

Después de una hora en la carretera Derek no pudo contenerse más.

"¿Estás bien?" Derek soltó haciendo que Stiles saltara.

"Mierda." Stiles maldijo a la espera de que su ritmo cardíaco se tranquilizara. Bien, tanto como podía considerando su estado nervioso.

"Estoy bien." Stiles se encogió de hombros ganándose un giro de los ojos del alfa.

"Eres un mentiroso terrible, Stiles". Derek gruñó mirando al frente.

"Si ya sabes la respuesta, ¿por qué preguntar?" Stiles espetó.

"Porque, algo está muy mal y en lugar de exigir saber por qué, pensé en abordarlo de manera más apropiada". Derek respondió, su tono mezclado con molestia.

"¿Desde cuándo te importa si estás siendo exigente?" Stiles se burló.

Derek apretó los dientes. Sintió que su paciencia se desvanecía y su lobo ya estaba al borde debido al estado actual de Stiles.

"Bien, ¿por qué hueles como si estuvieras nadando en una piscina de ansiedad y por qué tu corazón está a punto de salir de tu pecho?" Derek exigió.

"Estoy un poco nervioso." Stiles se encogió de hombros, retorciéndose.

"¿Un poco?" Fue el turno de Derek de burlarse.

"Está empeorando a medida que nos acercamos. ¿Y por qué estabas tan convencido de dejar que Isaac dijera la última palabra? Podría haber negociado conmigo".

"Te lo dije, no es tu mayor fan". Stiles respondió simplemente.

"¿Desde cuando?" Derek miró a Stiles mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"Desde que, literalmente, le echaste del loft y le obligaste a ir con Scott. Eras su alfa. Le rechazaste. Hablas tan alto sobre la conexión alfa - beta y, sin embargo, le infligiste ese dolor en medio de un berrinche, nada menos. Te tenía cuando no tenía a nadie más y tú le rechazaste. Tiene una muy buena razón para no ser un fan ". Stiles espetó.

Derek se calló. Recordaba bien el día. Sabía que Scott era un verdadero alfa y no tenía la mentalidad adecuada para ser un alfa. Mucho estaba pasando y se rindió bajo la presión.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles detuvo el coche y vaciló. No había visto a Isaac desde el día que se fue. Salió lentamente de su coche.

Cas, Stiles, Sam, Derek y Dean estaban entre los dos coches.

"Sam y yo vamos a ir allí. Sam tomará la caja y hablaré con Isaac". Stiles habló, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila.

Derek abrió la boca para protestar, pero Stiles le detuvo.

"Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil para mí". Stiles miró a los ojos verdes de Derek con una mirada suplicante con la que Derek no podía discutir, en su lugar, simplemente asintió.

Stiles y Sam se giraron. Sam se dirigió hacia Isaac, pero los pies de Stiles se sentían como plomo.

Sam tomó la caja. Stiles tragó antes de forzar sus pies hacia delante.

"Stiles". Isaac habló en voz baja.

Stiles no pudo encontrar su voz. Estaba seguro de que tanto Isaac como Derek podían escuchar su corazón latiendo como un martillo neumático.

Isaac dio un paso adelante vacilante. Stiles permaneció inmóvil.

"Te ves ..." Isaac se fue callando. Alcanzó la mejilla de Stiles, apenas tocándola con la punta de sus dedos. Stiles cerró los ojos con el toque, pero tan pronto como estuvo allí, desapareció.

"Derek". La voz de Isaac se quebró un poco.

Stiles frunció el ceño un poco.

"Hueles como Derek".

Stiles podía ver la traición en sus ojos.

Stiles miró al alfa que estaba junto al coche de Stiles.

Isaac siguió su mirada y se tensó. "Está contigo".

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior.

Isaac dio un paso atrás. "Scott tenía razón, te fuiste por Derek".

"¿Qué? no." Stiles finalmente habló.

"¿Entonces por qué está contigo? Dijiste que tenías que irte y que era demasiado peligroso para ..." Isaac se calló y su voz se quebró un poco.

"Isaac". Stiles dio un paso hacia el hombre lobo.

"Me mentiste. Dijiste que tus hermanos eran peligrosos".

"Lo son." Stiles dio otro paso.

"Entonces, ¿por qué está contigo?" Isaac exigió, levantando la voz.

"Es complicado." Stiles suspiró mirando hacia atrás.

"¿De verdad? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿Es complicado? ¿Sabes lo devastado que estaba?" Isaac estaba claramente enfadado.

"Isaac, lo sé, lo siento mucho, pero te prometo que solo estará conmigo temporalmente. De hecho, ahora que tenemos la caja, el momento llegará a su fin muy pronto. Mis hermanos no lo saben. Mira, Isaac. Juro que nunca quise herirte ". Stiles frunció el ceño dando otro paso. Estaba a solo un pie de Isaac.

"Te amo, Stiles". Isaac habló con tristeza.

"No me conoces, Isaac". Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"¿Así que no puedo conocerte, pero él puede?" Espetó Isaac.

"Isaac no es así". Stiles agarró las manos de Isaac en las suyas.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" Isaac agarró las manos de Stiles.

"Te dije por qué. Te amaba Isaac, pero no estaba bien. Nunca funcionaría. Y si mis hermanos se enteran ..." Los ojos de Stiles se posaron en sus manos.

"¿Amabas?" Isaac frunció el ceño.

Stiles inmediatamente se sintió culpable. Odiaba ser la razón de la mirada en la cara de Isaac.

"Debería haber escuchado a Scott cuando me dijo que no me enamorara de ti, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me dijo que simplemente me harías daño".

Stiles frunció el ceño. "¿Dijo qué?"

"Me dijo que nunca superarías a Derek". Isaac respondió.

"¿Nunca superar a Derek?" Stiles estaba completamente confundido.

"¿Por qué crees que Malia rompió contigo? Dijo que te convertiste en un caparazón cuando Derek se fue. No quería creerles. Nunca me imaginé que tú y Derek estaríais juntos. Siempre pensé que merecías algo mejor. Sé que no soy genial, pero pensé que al menos era mejor que él ". El tono de Isaac estaba lleno de dolor.

"Isaac, Derek y yo no estamos juntos, te lo prometo. Escucha los latidos de mi corazón". Stiles se acercó incluso más cerca sin soltar las manos de Isaac.

"No te dejé por Derek. No dejé Beacon Hills por Derek. Odio que te hiciera daño, nunca quise eso. Ambos sabíamos que no iba a durar. ¿Cómo podría? Ni siquiera sabías quién era realmente ". Stiles habló mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de Isaac.

Cuando Isaac no respondió, Stiles se inclinó para conectar sus labios.

Isaac respondió inmediatamente retirando sus manos de Stiles y pasando una mano por el pelo del cazador. Su otra mano se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Stiles.

Stiles deja que Isaac profundice el beso. Se había perdido esto. Había echado de menos lo amable que era Issac, lo dulce y sensible. No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se lo había perdido hasta ahora.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Stiles presionó su frente contra la de Isaac. "Quiero que sepas que no importa lo que digan o piensen los demás, no te dejé por Derek".

"¿Le amas?" Isaac preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Stiles se apartó para poder mirar a Isaac.

"¿Le amas?" Repitió Isaac.

"¿Derek? No." Stiles frunció el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza.

Isaac asintió pareciendo contento con la respuesta.

"Gracias, por venir y hablarme. Sé que no querías hacerlo". Isaac se apartó de los brazos de Stiles.

"No es que no quisiera verte o hablar contigo ... simplemente no quería enfrentarte". Stiles dejó caer su cabeza avergonzado.

"Te perdono." Isaac tocó la mejilla de Stiles, de nuevo apenas con la punta de sus dedos.

Stiles quería responder, pero Isaac ya se estaba alejando. Vio como Isaac subía a su coche. Sabía que Isaac podía oírle, así que habló en voz baja.

"Lo siento."


	31. Eres uno de nosotros.

Derek escuchó que el corazón de Stiles comenzó a latir con más fuerza. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Sam ya tenía la caja en el maletero del impala. Cuanto más se acercó a Isaac, peor latía. ¿Tenía miedo de estar cerca de Isaac? ¿Por qué? ¿Era porque temía la reacción de Isaac a él cuando se enterara de que es un cazador? Ni siquiera estaba tan nervioso por Derek ese día que apareció en el bunker.

"Stiles". La voz de Isaac era tranquila.

Derek escuchó el corazón de Issac latiendo fuertemente también. La tensión que sentía entre ellos tenía a su lobo aún más nervioso. Se obligó a quedarse donde estaba y no ir a por Stiles.

"Derek". El alfa frunció el ceño ante el sonido de su nombre. Stiles miró por encima de su hombro y de repente olió culpa. ¿Qué está pasando?

"Scott tenía razón. Te fuiste por Derek".

Derek escuchó atentamente mientras Isaac acusaba a Stiles, quien trataba desesperadamente de explicarse.

"Te amo, Stiles".

Derek se congeló. ¿Isaac amaba a Stiles?

"Te amaba, Issac, pero no está bien".

Derek sintió que los celos se apoderaban de él. ¿Stiles amaba a Isaac? ¿Cuando? ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

"¿Amabas?" Isaac olía a dolor y traición.

"Me dijo que nunca superarías a Derek".

La respiración de Derek se enganchó.

"¿Nunca superar a Derek?" Stiles estaba confundido.

"¿Por qué crees que Malia rompió contigo? Dijo que te convertiste en un caparazón cuando Derek se fue. No quería creerles. Nunca me imaginé que tú y Derek estaríais juntos. Siempre pensé que merecías algo mejor. Sé que no soy genial, pero pensé que al menos era mejor que él".

Derek sintió un gruñido en su garganta. Su lobo se erizó bajo la superficie.

"No te dejé por Derek. No dejé Beacon Hills por Derek. Odio que te hiciera daño, nunca quise eso. Ambos sabíamos que no iba a durar".

Derek apretó sus manos. ¿Habían salido?

Se tensó cuando vio que Stiles se inclinaba para besar a Isaac. Derek sintió que le habían pateado.

"Whoa, no lo vi venir". Dean habló desde detrás de Derek.

Derek observó con ojos celosos mientras Isaac envolvía su brazo alrededor de Stiles.

Tomó cada onza de su autocontrol para evitar ir allí y sacar a Isaac del cazador, especialmente con la forma en que estaba tocando a Stiles, como si nunca hubiera querido dejarle ir.

Olió la satisfacción y la felicidad que irradiaban ambos y eso enloqueció a Derek con celos. No quería que Stiles se sintiera así con nadie y mucho menos con Isaac. No es que tuviera algo contra Isaac, pero pensó que era mejor para Stiles que Derek. Si bien eso podría haber sido cierto, enfadó a Derek. La posesividad que sentía hacia Stiles hacía difícil controlar su cambio. Luchó para mantener la compostura, pero actualmente su ancla, que también era el hombre al que ama, estaba envuelto en los brazos de otro hombre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de concentrarse en la ira que solía anclarle, pero no estaba funcionando.

"Quiero que sepas que no importa lo que digan o piensen los demás. No te dejé por Derek". La voz de stiles dijo. Solo el sonido de su nombre saliendo de los labios de Stiles le calmó un poco.

"¿Le amas?" Preguntó la voz de Isaac.

"¿Derek? No." Stiles respondió causando que el corazón de Derek se rompiera.

El repentino dolor que sintió empujó a su lobo hacia abajo casi de inmediato. Miró a los dos que ya no se tocaban.

Derek no tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar si el corazón de Stiles había saltado, pero por la expresión de Isaac, estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho.

Derek vio como Isaac alcanzó a Stiles por última vez antes de darse la vuelta. Olió la culpa saliendo de Stiles de nuevo.

"No le hagas daño". Derek escuchó la voz de Isaac decir en un tono de súplica. Miró el coche de Isaac, sus ojos se encontraron brevemente antes de que se fuera.

Stiles caminó de regreso lentamente.

"Stiles". Sam dio un paso adelante. Stiles cayó en los brazos abiertos de su hermano, agarrando fuertemente al Winchester del medio.

"Lo siento mucho." Sam habló con suavidad.

"¿Por qué insististe en venir?" Dean preguntó gentilmente.

Stiles se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Dean con los ojos llorosos.

"Le rompí el corazón cuando me fui. Quería una oportunidad para explicarme". Stiles se encogió de hombros. Derek escuchó la mentira, pero permaneció en silencio.

"¿Lo hiciste?" Dean preguntó.

"No había nada que explicar. Soy un cazador, no podemos estar juntos. Quería justificarlo de alguna manera, pero ..." Stiles miró a Derek. "Creo que lo empeoré".

"Pensó, tú y Derek." Sam miró al alfa.

Stiles solo asintió.

"Stiles, te dije que está bien preocuparse por alguien". Dean se adelantó poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

"No importa. Se acabó y tenemos esa maldita caja". Stiles hizo un gesto hacia el impala.

"Stiles". Sam dijo con un suspiro, pero Stiles le ignoró mientras caminaba hacia su coche.

Derek oyó cerrarse la puerta del lado del conductor.

"Tal vez deberías regresar con él." Derek habló finalmente, su voz más tensa de lo que había pretendido.

"No lo sé, creo que probablemente sería mejor que hablases con él. Conocías a Isaac". Sam negó con la cabeza un poco.

"Confía en mí, no es la mejor alternativa que hable con él nunca". Derek frunció el ceño.

"Creo que Derek podría tener razón". Dean intervino. Podía decir lo incómodo que estaba Derek. Y reconocía los celos cuando los veía.

"Puede viajar con nosotros y puedes hablar con Stiles". Dean alentó.

Sam asintió. "Bien."

Derek sintió que el alivio le inundaba. Después de eso, no sabía cómo iba a poder mantener la compostura en un coche con Stiles.

"Derek, siéntate delante". Cas dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta trasera.

"¿Estás seguro?" Derek frunció el ceño.

"Me gustaría descansar". Cas asintió.

"¿Estás bien, Cas?" Dean frunció el ceño al ángel.

"Solo cansado, Dean. Estoy bien". El ángel sonrió.

Stiles frunció el ceño cuando vio a Derek subir al impala.

"Oye, estás atrapado conmigo". Sam sonrió deslizándose hacia el lado del pasajero.

Stiles dejó escapar un resoplido. "No quiero hablar de mis sentimientos, Sam".

Sam sonrió. "Bien, entonces puedes escuchar".

Stiles gimió cuando arrancó el coche.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Habían estado en la carretera durante veinte minutos cuando Cas se había dormido. Dean siguió mirando hacia el espejo para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Derek sonrió ligeramente.

"¿Qué?" Dean frunció el ceño al hombre lobo.

"Realmente le amas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Derek.

Dean se removió ligeramente. Al igual que Stiles.

Dean permaneció en silencio por un momento.

"Probablemente igual que amas a Stiles". Dean sonrió lanzándole una mirada a Derek.

Derek se tensó.

"Lo entiendo." Dean asintió mirando al frente. "Si lo admites, lo hace real".

Derek frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Derek preguntó mirando de nuevo al ángel dormido.

"Unos tres años". Dean respondió. "¿Tú?"

Derek frunció el ceño ligeramente. El recuerdo de Stiles sosteniéndole en la piscina le vino a la cabeza. Había sido paralizado por el veneno del Kanima y caído a la piscina. Stiles sin vacilación se lanzó tras él. Le sostuvo durante dos horas. Se quejó todo el tiempo y le amenazó con dejarle ahogarse, pero ni una sola vez su agarre flaqueó.

"Aproximadamente un mes después de que nos conociéramos lo supe". Derek respondió sin mirar a Dean.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?" Dean preguntó mirando a Derek confundido.

"Estaba feliz con ... otra persona". Derek hizo una pausa. Stiles le había pedido que no mencionara a Malia.

"¿Isaac?"

Derek frunció el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No. Aparentemente eso fue después de que me fui". Derek apretó los puños.

"Oh. Lo siento. Supongo que fue difícil de presenciar entonces". Dean miró a Derek con simpatía.

Derek no respondió.

Después de unos momentos más de silencio, Derek habló de nuevo.

"Cas se siente de la misma manera, ya sabes".

Dean movió la cabeza hacia Derek. "¿Qué?"

"Cuando tú y Crowley hablábais sobre vosotros, Cas estaba bastante celoso". Derek dijo mirando al cazador que se había tensado.

"No, es un ángel. No ama ..." Dean se calló.

"Le dijo a Stiles que no estaba enamorado de él y que le amaba con un amor paternal. Parece que está descubriendo estas emociones". Derek se encogió de hombros.

Dean miró a Cas. Parecía tan tranquilo.

"Deberías decirle a Stiles".

"¿Estarías bien con eso?" Derek levantó una ceja a Dean.

"Por supuesto. Eres uno de nosotros ahora." Dean le sonrió a Derek.

"Ojalá fuera cierto". Derek suspiró.

Dean lanzó una mirada confusa al alfa.

"No soy bueno para Stiles". Derek negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que Stiles debería ser el juez de eso". Dean sonrió.

"Los problemas me siguen. Las personas que me importan siempre resultan heridas".

"Como dije eres uno de nosotros". Dean se rió entre dientes.

Derek sonrió aunque no llegó a sus ojos. Honestamente le encantaría quedarse con los Winchester. Realmente le gustaban Sam, Dean y Cas. Pero si alguna vez se enteran de lo que era, tendrá suerte de salir con vida.


	32. Der.

Stiles entró en el búnker y fue directo a la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso de bourbon.

"El viaje con Sammy fue malo ¿eh?" Dean se rió entre dientes caminando a la cocina.

Stiles miró a Dean.

"Oye, me sermonearon todo el camino hasta aquí, así que es justo". Dean revolvió el pelo de Stiles.

"Así que no mencionaste que saliste con alguien mientras estabas allí". Dean notó mientras se servía una copa.

"Isaac y yo salimos por un poco más de tres meses. No fue nada serio". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y la otra? ¿Antes de él?" Dean preguntó casualmente.

"¿Cómo te ... Derek?" Stiles resopló.

"Le pregunté si sabía sobre Isaac, dijo que eso fue después de que se fue. Antes de que se fuera estabas feliz con alguien más". Dean tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

"Malia". Stiles respondió simplemente.

"¿Y esa era en serio?" Dean presionó.

"No." Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"No hablas mucho de Beacon Hills".

"Dean, ¿no podemos dejarlo? Ya pasé por esto con Sam. No fue un momento que me guste recordar". Stiles bebió el último trago de su bebida antes de servirse otra.

"¿Incluyendo a Derek?" Dean presionó.

Stiles se detuvo.

"No lo sé." Stiles suspiró.

"Se preocupa por ti. Y sé que tú también te preocupas por él". Dean puso una mano en el hombro de Stiles.

"Ese es el problema." Stiles tomó su vaso y salió.

Casi chocó con Derek.

"Derek". Stiles se mordió el labio inferior cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del alfa.

"Bien, vamos a escucharlo". Stiles resopló alzando una mano.

Derek frunció el ceño. "¿Escuchar qué?"

"Lo decepcionado qué estás o cómo me olvidé de decírtelo". Stiles respondió.

"No es asunto mío." Derek se encogió de hombros.

"Estabas enfadado cuando descubriste que salía con Malia porque era 'demasiado peligroso' ". Stiles frunció el ceño.

"Las cosas cambian." Derek se encogió de hombros pasando a Stiles.

"Tú no." Stiles se burló.

Derek se detuvo brevemente. "Sí, tal vez no". Luego desapareció por el pasillo.

Stiles se bebió la bebida. Necesitaba otra.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek tomó su arma y su espada de ángel y las puso sobre la mesa en la sala principal.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Sam le preguntó a Derek frunciendo el ceño mientras entraba.

"No sabía dónde se tienen que poner estas". Derek hizo un gesto hacia las armas.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Dean pregunto caminando dentro.

"No estoy seguro." Sam dijo aún frunciendo el ceño.

"Tenéis la caja, no necesitáis protegerme más". Derek dijo mirando a los hermanos.

"Espera, ¿te vas?" Dean pregunto incrédulo.

"No hay razón para que me quede". Derek se encogió de hombros.

"Uh, Stiles". Dean dijo como si fuera obvio.

"Te lo dije, Dean, no soy bueno para Stiles".

"Y te dije que eso dependía de él". Dean espetó.

"Mira, Derek, entiendo lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero, ¿espera? Stiles ha pasado por mucho en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. No creo que pueda soportar perderte también". Sam habló tranquilamente a diferencia de su hermano.

"Stiles no me va a extrañar". Derek negó con la cabeza.

Derek se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Ni siquiera vas a decir adiós?" Dean espetó de nuevo. Se estaba enfadando.

"Es más fácil de esta manera. Sin despedidas". Derek asintió.

"No, no puedo dejar que hagas eso. Sé lo mucho que le amas". Dean se acercó a Derek.

"Dean." Derek suspiró.

"Hola chicos, ¿qué está pasando?" Stiles preguntó entrando a la habitación.

Nadie dijo nada.

"No contestéis todos a la vez". Stiles levantó las cejas.

"Solo estábamos hablando de cómo deberíamos tomar una copa para celebrar". Dean sonrió.

"Esa es una gran idea. Voy por Cas". Stiles sonrió antes de ir a buscar al ángel.

"Por favor, no le hagas esto. Piensa en lo herido que estuvo la última vez". Sam le suplicó al hombre lobo.

Derek dejó caer sus ojos al suelo.

"Está bien, vamos a tomar nuestra bebida". Stiles sonrió caminando de regreso a la habitación con Cas.

"Stiles". Derek dijo, su tono un poco triste.

"¿Sí, der?" Preguntó Stiles mientras movía los libros de la mesa.

Derek sintió que su corazón saltaba ante el apodo. Stiles nunca le había llamado así.

Stiles le miró.

Tragó incapaz de decir lo que sabía que necesitaba. Esos ojos marrones whisky le derritieron.

"Más tarde, ¿me enseñarías cómo limpiar mi arma?" Preguntó Derek.

Stiles sonrió ampliamente. "Sí, seguro."

Derek miró a Sam y Dean. Sam estaba sonriendo y Dean parecía aliviado.

Derek quería patearse, pero no podía irse. La idea de que podría herir a Stiles hizo que el lobo de Derek se encogiera. Estaba demasiado pillado por el cazador.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek se puso un pantalón de chándal cuando escuchó un golpe en su puerta.

"Oye, Der, ¿estás aquí?" Stiles preguntó a través de la puerta.

Derek sonrió para sí mismo ante el apodo. Stiles lo había usado un par de veces a lo largo de la noche y a Derek le encantaba.

Abrió la puerta permitiendo que Stiles entrara.

"Oh, Derek sin camisa, eso siempre es una agradable sorpresa". Stiles sonrió.

Derek levantó una ceja confundida. Stiles estaba obviamente borracho.

Derek había dejado de beber temprano para que Sam y Dean no cuestionaran su tolerancia al alcohol ya que los hombres lobo no podían emborracharse. Había leído un poco y luego se había duchado.

"¿Qué quieres, Stiles?" Derek preguntó con un suspiro.

"No seas tan lobo amargado". Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

"Quería verte." Stiles dijo mientras caminaba hacia Derek.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Derek.

"Porque quería hablarte de algo". Stiles dijo pareciendo serio de repente.

"Bien." Derek asintió. No estaba seguro de a dónde iba esto.

Stiles se volvió y luego cerró la puerta de la habitación de Derek.

"¿Qué está-" antes de que Derek pudiera terminar su oración, Stiles le tenía presionado contra la pared.

Las manos de Stiles subieron por el pecho de Derek y causaron que la respiración de Derek se atascara en su garganta.

"Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabes, Derek?" Stiles suspiró inclinándose cuando sus manos alcanzaron las mejillas de Derek.

Derek atrapó las muñecas de Stiles. "Stiles, estás borracho".

"Solo lo suficiente." Stiles se lamió el labio inferior antes de morderlo.

Los ojos de Derek miraron a la boca de Stiles. Su lobo ansiaba besarle.

"Stiles-"

"Derek, por una vez solo cede". Stiles suspiró cortándole.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Derek frunció el ceño.

Stiles sacó sus muñecas del agarre de Derek.

"Estás tan tenso y serio todo el tiempo". Stiles resopló.

"Tengo muchas ganas de besarte. Siempre me pregunté cómo se sentiría". Stiles hizo un puchero mirando hacia abajo a los labios de Derek y pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior de Derek.

Derek forzó a su lobo a no reaccionar, pero tener a Stiles tan cerca y diciendo cosas como esas lo hizo increíblemente difícil.

"Es el alcohol hablando, Stiles". Derek suspiró. Necesitaba ser fuerte. No podía aprovecharse de la situación, no estaba bien.

"No lo es. Siempre he pensado que eres atractivo". Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"La primera vez que te vi sin camisa, no pude quitarte los ojos de encima. La forma en que los músculos de tu espalda se movían debajo de tu tatuaje".

"Stiles".

"Cuando tuvimos que compartir la cama en esa habitación de hotel, me imaginé cómo te sentirías contra mí". Stiles se inclinó más cerca de Derek.

"Stiles, no lo hagas". Derek prácticamente rogó.

"Sé que no me comparo contigo, pero yo-"

"Nunca te compares con nadie, Stiles, eres hermoso". Derek dijo antes de que pudiera detenerse. No podía dejar que Stiles hablara así.

Stiles se sonrojó cuando volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

"Si realmente crees eso, ¿por qué no me dejas besarte?" Stiles se inclinó aún más.

Derek podía sentir el cálido aliento de Stiles golpeando sus labios. Estaba perdiendo su autocontrol.

"Porque estás borracho". Derek respondió incapaz de rechazar a Stiles, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

"No lo suficiente para lamentar esto". Stiles rozó sus labios sobre los de Derek muy ligeramente.

Derek sintió que sus ojos se cerraban brevemente.

"¿Quieres que me detenga, Der?" Stiles preguntó sus labios rozando los de Derek mientras hablaba.

"Me detendré si realmente quieres que lo haga, pero no quiero parar". Stiles habló en voz baja. El lobo de Derek se consumía con el olor de Stiles y era intoxicante.

De repente, Derek les dio la vuelta y Stiles estaba ahora contra la pared. Los labios de Derek se estrellaron contra los de Stiles.

Stiles le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, sus manos agarrando las caderas de Derek. Acercó al alfa haciendo que sus caderas se encontraran.

Derek se retiró repentinamente jadeando suavemente.

"Stiles, vete a la cama". Derek gruñó sus manos todavía firmemente agarradas a la cintura de Stiles.

"Pero-"

"A la cama, Stiles." Derek gruñó de nuevo dejando ir al cazador y abriendo la puerta. Sintió que su lobo amenazaba con salir. Quería a Stiles. Quería estar envuelto en su olor, pero no podía pasar así.

Stiles hizo un puchero mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Der." Stiles dio un rápido beso a los labios de Derek antes de salir.

Derek cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Había tomado cada onza de su control hacer que Stiles se fuera.

Se pasó los dedos por los labios recordando cómo se sentían los de Stiles contra ellos. Era mejor de lo que Derek había imaginado. Se preguntaba cuánto de lo que había dicho Stiles era cierto y cuánto era el alcohol hablando. Probablemente era mejor que no lo supiera.


	33. Control.

Stiles se despertó con dolor de cabeza. Se levantó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Stiles". Sam dijo sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su hermano.

"Oye, Sam". Murmuró Stiles yendo hacia la cafetera donde sabía que una taza estaría esperando. Dean siempre hacía lo suficiente para que Stiles tomara una taza una vez que se despertara.

En ese momento Derek entró con una pequeña bolsa de lona. Se quedó inmóvil en la puerta.

"Buenos días, Derek." Stiles dijo apenas mirando hacia arriba.

Derek no respondió. Miró a Sam.

"¿Qué pasa con la bolsa?" Stiles bostezó cuando terminó de servir su café.

Derek tragó nerviosamente lanzando otra mirada a Sam, quien rápidamente salió de la habitación. Sabía lo que venía.

"Espera ..." Stiles frunció el ceño ante Derek de repente. Dejó su taza.

"Te estás yendo, ¿verdad?" Stiles le preguntó, su voz entrelazada con traición.

"Stiles". Derek suspiró.

"Lo prometiste." Stiles dijo consternado, repentinamente despierto.

"No hay razón para que me quede. Tienes la caja. Ya no estoy en peligro". Derek explicó tratando de mantener a su lobo tranquilo. El dolor y la traición que olía saliendo de Stiles tenían a su lobo erizado bajo la superficie.

"¿Se trata de lo de anoche? Porque lo siento. Fui descuidado y no volverá a pasar". Stiles miró a Derek, sus ojos llenos de decepción.

"Stiles, sabes que no puedo quedarme". Derek suspiró.

"¿No puedes o no quieres?" Stiles espetó.

"¿Por qué me quedaría? No soy un cazador. No pertenezco aquí. Tú y yo ... tenemos una relación difícil y sabes que estoy mejor por mi cuenta". Derek suspiró.

"No, no lo sabes. Simplemente no sabes cómo confiar en nadie, así que te dices a ti mismo que estás mejor solo". Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"Confío en ti." Derek no estaba de acuerdo.

"Entonces confía en mí cuando te diga que te necesito. Sé que solo soy un humano, pero para mí, eres mi alfa". Stiles dio un paso hacia Derek.

Los ojos de Derek brillaron brevemente con su familiar color rojo alfa. Stiles realmente sabía cómo manejar a su lobo.

"Mira, eso significa algo para ti". Stiles dio otro paso hacia Derek.

"Por supuesto que sí, Stiles. Te dije que siempre serías importante para mí. Eres mi manada. Siempre sentiré esa atracción hacia ti". Derek dijo con sinceridad. Stiles le hacía tan difícil el irse.

"Entonces, ¿cómo puedes irte?" Stiles le preguntó en tono tranquilo.

"Stiles, si tus hermanos se enteran ... cuanto más tiempo me quede, más dolerá cuando me obliguen a irme". Derek dejó caer sus ojos al suelo.

"Si alguna vez se enteraran y te hicieran irte, iría contigo". Stiles miró a Derek con seriedad.

"No, Stiles, me niego a interponerme entre tú y tu familia". Derek negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

"Derek, tú eres mi familia". Stiles dio otro paso. Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar y tocar a Derek. Puso una mano en la mejilla de Derek.

Derek se inclinó hacia el tacto. Eso calmó a su lobo de inmediato.

"Si te vas, tendrás que encontrar un nuevo ancla". Stiles sonrió ligeramente.

Derek miró a Stiles con el ceño fruncido.

"Vamos, ¿no creerías que no he notado el toque extra? Te calmo". Stiles frotó su pulgar a lo largo del pómulo de Derek. "Tú me calmas también."

Derek bajó los ojos avergonzado.

"Oye, está bien. Me alegro de ser tu ancla". Stiles levantó la barbilla de Derek para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Stiles.

"Y sobre la noche anterior ..." Stiles dejó caer su mano.

"Lo siento mucho." Stiles se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Derek preguntó antes de que pudiera decidir si quería saberlo.

Stiles se movió ligeramente, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró.

"¿Stiles?" Derek presionó cuando no respondió.

"No sé qué decir. Si miento, lo sabrás y si soy honesto, nunca podré convencerte de que te quedes". Stiles suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Derek frunció el ceño.

Stiles miró a Derek con ojos tristes.

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué, Stiles?" Derek instó a Stiles a continuar.

"¿No es obvio?" Stiles suspiró. "Me siento atraído por ti. Anoche, fui estúpido y descuidado. Entré allí porque necesitaba la comodidad de mi alfa. Necesitaba estar cerca de ti, estabas sin camisa y estaba un poco borracho y yo solo ... Lo siento." Stiles divagó.

Derek frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"¿Me encuentras físicamente atractivo?" Derek preguntó con incredulidad.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado.

"Stiles". Derek alcanzó la mano de Stiles, tirando de él.

Los ojos marrones whisky de Stiles se encontraron con los verde salvia de Derek.

"Eso no me hará irme. También me siento atraído por ti. Cuando te dije que estabas hermoso anoche, lo dije en serio". Derek sabía que no debería estar diciendo esto, pero no podía evitarlo.

"¿Entonces por qué me echaste anoche?" Preguntó Stiles ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

"Estabas borracho. No quería aprovecharme de ti". Derek respondió honestamente.

Stiles sonrió un poco.

"Bien, no estaba tan borracho. Lo suficiente como para tener las bolas para besarte." Stiles se rió entre dientes, ganándose una sonrisa del alfa.

"Tal vez la próxima vez que decidas venir a mí estarás sobrio". Derek sonrió.

"¿Eso significa que te vas a quedar?" Preguntó Stiles, con ojos esperanzados.

Derek suspiró. "Mi lobo se está volviendo loco con la idea de irse. Si realmente quieres que me quede ..."

"Sí." Stiles asintió. Sabía que sonaba ansioso, pero no podía evitarlo.

"Tienes que prometerme algo". Derek habló en serio.

"¿Qué?" Stiles frunció el ceño cuando Derek dejó escapar otro suspiro.

"Si Sam y Dean se enteran, tienes que dejarme ir".

Stiles frunció el ceño. "No. Te dije que iría contigo. Me has visto en mi peor momento, me has ayudado de una manera que nadie ha hecho nunca. Confío en ti tanto como lo haría con Sam o Dean. Te necesito, Derek. Yo … Nunca he necesitado a nadie, pero te necesito. Y puedes odiarme por eso, pero es verdad. No sé si es una cosa rara de la manada, aunque no soy un lobo, pero siento que ... como que ... pertenezco a ti ".

Los ojos de Derek brillaron brevemente mientras obligaba a su lobo a calmarse. Ansiaba a Stiles de una manera que nunca antes había sentido y Stiles estaba diciendo cosas que hacían que fuera difícil contenerse.

"Stiles, no puedes hablar así". Derek gruñó suavemente.

Stiles tocó el hombro de Derek con preocupación. "¿Estás bien, Der?"

El toque y el sonido del nuevo apodo de Stiles le calmaron.

"Yo ... no lo sé". Derek sintió que sus sentidos estaban siendo abrumados. Su cabeza giró cuando el olor de Stiles se hizo más fuerte y más intoxicante.

"Derek". El tono de Stiles estaba lleno de preocupación cuando movió la cara del alfa para mirar la suya.

Los ojos de Derek lucharon entre su rojo alfa y su verde salvia.

"¿Estás a punto de cambiar?" Preguntó Stiles, con pánico evidente en su voz.

"No lo sé." Derek cerró los ojos mientras agarraba las muñecas de Stiles. Las manos de Stiles quedaron ahuecadas en las mejillas de Derek.

"¿Que puedo hacer?" Stiles preguntó con seriedad.

"No ... sé lo que está pasando". Derek no había sentido estar fuera de control desde que había cambiado por primera vez.

"¿Estás ... teniendo un ataque de pánico?" Stiles preguntó sin saber si eso era posible para un hombre lobo.

"No lo sé". Derek dijo, un gruñido bajo en su garganta.

Parecía que lo era, así que Stiles trató de pensar en cómo manejaba los suyos, en Beacon Hills. Recordó un ataque particular que Lydia le ayudó a atravesar. Le había besado.

Stiles se lamió los labios mientras miraba los ligeramente separados de Derek. No podía hacer daño. Ya se habían besado una vez después de todo.

Stiles sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse cuando se inclinó. Presionó sus labios contra los de Derek. Sintió que Derek se tensaba antes de relajarse de inmediato. El beso fue suave.

Stiles se apartó para ver los ojos de Derek en su hermoso tono de verde.

Derek miró boquiabierto al cazador. No esperaba que Stiles hiciera eso y definitivamente no esperaba que su lobo se calmara tan fácilmente.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó Stiles.

Derek asintió.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Stiles frunció el ceño, su expresión todavía llena de preocupación.

"No estoy seguro. Nunca me había sentido así antes. Al menos desde que aprendí a controlar mi cambio". Derek negó con la cabeza confundido.

"¿Has olido algo específico que podría haberte provocado? ¿Wolfsbane o muérdago?" Preguntó Stiles.

"No reacciono de esta manera ante eso. Siempre estoy en completo control". Derek estaba repentinamente nervioso. Su lobo estaba completamente tranquilo, pero no entendía por qué.

"¿Es luna llena esta noche?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Stiles, Nunca. Pierdo. El. Control". Derek gruñó de frustración.

"Bien, algo lo provocó". Stiles resopló levantando las manos.

Derek trató de despejar sus sentidos y bloquear todo lo que pudo, pero el olor de Stiles todavía le tenía un poco aturdido.

"Voy a tomar una ducha fría, tal vez eso ayude". Derek frunció el ceño.

Stiles asintió. "Si necesitas algo házmelo saber."

Stiles vio como Derek salía. Nunca antes había visto a Derek en tal estado. Le preocupaba mucho.


	34. Desencadenante.

"No, eso no puede ser correcto. Es un humano, no funciona de esa manera". Derek resopló en el teléfono.

"Me temo que sí. No es tan común y muchas veces pasa desapercibido, pero algo debe haber pasado para activar tus sentidos". Peter respondió simplemente.

"Te dije que estábamos hablando. Dijo que era su alfa y que no quería que me fuera, pero ya lo había dicho todo antes". Derek gruñó. Actualmente estaba paseando por su habitación.

"¿Le has dicho cómo te sientes? ¿Ha admitido que siente algo por ti?" Pregunto Peter.

"Ambos admitimos estar físicamente atraídos el uno por el otro, pero todavía tenía el control". Derek respondió.

"¿Habéis hecho algo sexual? Eso podría desencadenarlo".

"Le besé anoche, pero luego le hice irse. Había estado bebiendo y vino a mí". Derek respondió esperando la burla de Peter.

"¿Pero no perdiste el control hasta hoy?" Peter confirmó.

"Sí." Derek se estaba impacientando.

"Debe haber dicho algo. La conexión física se hizo claramente con el beso, pero la conexión emocional tuvo que haber sido provocada por algo. ¿Qué fue lo último que dijo antes de que comenzaras a sentir que perdías el control?" Pregunto Peter.

Derek pensó mucho en su conversación y la de Stiles.

"Le dije que si su hermano se enteraba tenía que dejarme ir. Dijo que vendría conmigo. Dijo que era su familia y que me necesitaba porque era su alfa y confiaba en mí. Luego dijo que "No sabía si era una cosa de manada, a pesar de que es humano, pero sentía que pertenecía conmigo". Derek recitó todo lo que pudo pensar.

"Eso es. Dijo que sentía que pertenecía contigo". Derek podía escuchar la sonrisa de Peter en su tono.

"No lo dijo de manera romántica". Derek no estaba de acuerdo, dio un gruñido molesto.

"Oh, definitivamente lo hizo, puede que aún no lo sepa". Peter discutió.

"¿Podrías explicármelo por favor?" Espetó Derek. Odiaba hablar con Peter sobre esto, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien preguntar.

"Le besaste, luego dice que siente que te pertenece. No tiene la misma reacción que tú porque no es un hombre lobo, pero eso hizo que le olieras más fuerte". Peter explicó.

"No solo olía más fuerte sino que me hizo girar la cabeza". Derek gruñó.

"Porque es tu compañero, Derek".

Derek apretó la mandíbula.

"¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Pensaba que estarías encantado". Peter notó.

"Es humano, es un cazador y nada menos que un Winchester. No hay manera de que estemos destinados a estar juntos". Derek todavía estaba caminando. "Lo habría sentido antes".

"No, estabáis en la garganta del otro todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera érais amigos. Además, es humano por lo que tu lobo puede no haberlo olido. Pero ahora os habéis acercado más. Admitió sentirse físicamente atraído por ti y luego le besaste. Eso provocó algo en ambos, pero de nuevo, es humano, por lo que no es tan fácil de detectar. Pero esa sensación que le hace sentir que pertenece contigo es su atracción. Así que hasta que no estéis juntos no activaréis el tirón mutuamente. Cuando una pareja se niegue a unirse una vez que se establezca la conexión, se sentirán frustrados sexual y emocionalmente. Tendrás que luchar contra tu cambio, él estará más enfadado contigo de lo normal. Querréis separaros, pero también seréis increíblemente protectores y posesivos el uno con el otro ". Peter explicó con calma.

"Genial, justo lo que necesito, sentirme aún más posesivo y protector con Stiles. No pensé que fuera posible". Derek gimió.

"Díselo, Derek."

"No puedo simplemente decirle eso, Peter, ni siquiera sabe lo que eso significa. ¿Y me olvidé de mencionar que es un Winchester?" Espetó Derek.

"No te rechazará, Derek, es tu compañero".

"Deja de decir eso." Derek gruñó.

"Es cierto. Tu compañero es un cazador y de una de las familias más peligrosas del mundo". Peter se rió entre dientes.

"Hemos terminado aquí." Derek gruñó antes de colgar su teléfono y tirarlo en su cama.

Nunca había creído en los compañeros. Solo había escuchado historias de personas que encontraban a sus compañeros. Su madre siempre le decía que sabría de inmediato cuando le encontrara, por lo que Stiles no podía ser su compañero. Lo habría sentido antes.

Se sentó en su cama con frustración. Stiles no podía ser su compañero. Era un humano y un cazador. Tal vez Peter estaba equivocado. Derek deseaba tener a alguien más a quien pudiera preguntar. De repente, Deaton apareció en su cabeza. Rápidamente marcó el número del veterinario. Había sido el emisario de su madre cuando era alfa antes de morir.

"Derek, ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" La voz familiar de Deaton habló a través del teléfono.

"¿Sabes algo sobre los ... compañeros?" Derek se sintió estúpido incluso preguntando eso.

"Estoy bien versado, sí". Deaton respondió simplemente.

"¿Puede - puede un humano ser el compañero de un hombre lobo?" Derek contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta de Deaton.

"Por supuesto, aunque no es tan común. ¿Debo asumir que has encontrado el tuyo?" Preguntó Deaton.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. "No lo sé. Anoche sentí algo que nunca había sentido. No podía controlar bien mi cambio. Y su olor hace que me dé vueltas la cabeza. Nunca me había pasado eso". Derek respondió, estaba paseando por su habitación de nuevo.

"Bien, si es humano, entonces debe haber sentido el 'tirón del compañero' como se lo denomina a menudo. Cuando hay una conexión física y una conexión emocional, se desencadena el tirón del compañero. Esto significa que seréis atraídos juntos. Sentirás que necesita estar cerca tuyo constantemente y olerás su aroma de una manera nueva. Si estáis juntos, el tirón será fácil de manejar. Si no os juntáis, habrá tensión y frustración. Ambos os volveréis demasiado protectores el uno del otro y si alguno se hiere sentiréis una ira que nunca imaginásteis. Si está con alguien más, tu lobo tendrá ganas de destrozarle. Se convierte en tu detonante ". Deaton explicó.

Derek continuó el ritmo. "¿Y si es mi ancla?"

"Si estáis juntos, entonces no será tu detonante". Deaton respondió.

"¿Y si no estamos juntos?"

"¿Por qué no estarías con él?" Deaton preguntó confuso.

"Porque es un cazador y su familia me mataría al instante". Derek respondió pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"Bien, eso sí que es un problema". Deaton tarareaba.

"¿Habéis discutido vuestros sentimientos mutuos?"

"No exactamente. Ambos admitimos nuestra atracción física, pero estoy seguro de que no siente nada más por mí". Derek respondió.

"Oh, confía en mí, lo hace, incluso si no se da cuenta". Deaton no estaba de acuerdo.

"No soy bueno para él. Está mejor ..." Derek siguió y ni siquiera podía decir que Stiles estaba mejor con alguien más sin sentir a su lobo erizarse bajo la superficie.

"Creo que deberías dejar esa decisión a Stiles". Deaton respondió con calma.

"¿Cómo hiciste...?"

"No soy ciego, Derek. Vi la conexión que teníais. Un cazador que se esfuerza activamente para proteger a un hombre lobo no es natural. Un alfa con problemas de confianza que siempre se dirige a un humano que apenas sabe no es natural. Ambos odiábais la atracción que sentíais y os hizo pelear y discutir. Pensé con seguridad que los dos lo descubriríais después de la posesión de Stiles, pero te fuiste. Estaba hecho un desastre, así que sabía que tenía que ser tu compañero. Claramente, estáis de nuevo en contacto y, obviamente, os estáis llevando lo suficientemente bien como para que el tirón se desencadene en ambos ". Deaton explicó.

"No puede ser. No podemos estar juntos. Es un Winchester". Derek subrayó.

"¿Debo asumir que sus hermanos desconocen tu condición de lobo?"

"Obviamente. No tendríamos esta conversación si lo hicieran". Derek resopló.

"Lo siento, Derek. Pero es tu desencadenante y hasta que os juntéis, seguirá siendo un desencadenante y el hecho de que sea tu ancla también lo hará más difícil". Deaton sonaba comprensivo.

"Gracias." Derek dijo antes de colgar.

Tiró el teléfono de nuevo a su cama. "Mierda"

De repente, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Derek frunció el ceño, no había oído a nadie venir. Abrió la puerta.

"Cas". Derek frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Dean acaba de recibir una llamada. Ha habido un ataque de un ángel cerca".

"¿Ataque de un ángel?" Derek frunció el ceño.

"Dean cree que están tratando de que salgamos. Stiles cree que es una distracción de algo más serio. Dean y Sam fueron a investigar el ataque y Stiles fue al bar donde los demonios te atacaron para ver si puede obtener alguna información " Cas explicó.

"¿Se ha ido solo?" Derek gruñó.

"No quería que salieras del búnker en caso de que estuvieran tratando de llegar a ti. Quería que te asegurara que estaría a salvo". Cas respondió.

"Voy tras él". Derek dijo empujando más allá del ángel.

"Espera." Cas agarró el brazo de Derek.

"Recibí una llamada de Gabriel. Encontraron mi gracia, pero es demasiado peligroso para mí reunirme con ellos y no puedo traerles aquí. Nadie tiene permitido saber dónde está este lugar. Podría ayudar a Stiles de manera mucho más sencilla si tengo todo mi poder de vuelta ".

"Cas, tengo que ayudar a Stiles. No puedo dejar que haga esto solo. Vayamos por Stiles y luego obtendremos tu gracia". Derek puso una mano en el hombro del ángel.

"Bien." Cas asintió para sorpresa de Derek. Esperaba más pelea. Lo que no sabía era que la pelea vendría más tarde y no sería verbal.


	35. Arma.

Stiles dio un paso hacia el bar. Parecía terriblemente tranquilo. Con cuidado empujó la puerta para abrirla, con la espada de ángel preparada. Se encontró con el silencio. Miró alrededor del bar vacío. Había habido una pelea aquí. Echó un vistazo a los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Ninguno de ellos estaba respirando. Stiles caminaba con cuidado alrededor de la habitación. No pudo encontrar ninguna evidencia de quién había matado a los demonios.

"Bueno, si no es el Winchester más joven". Una mujer habló haciendo que se girara.

"Tranquilo. Solo quiero hablar". La mujer habló con calma.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Stiles exigió.

"Naomi" La mujer respondió simplemente.

"Eres un ángel." Stiles se burló.

"Aww, ¿no eres dulce?" Otra voz habló caminando junto a Naomi.

"Matásteis a todos estos demonios". Stiles dijo gesticulando hacia los cadáveres.

"Desafortunadamente este no es nuestro trabajo". Naomi negó con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces quién les mató?"

"Escuchamos que lograste conseguir la caja con el arma secreta". Naomi dijo ignorando la pregunta de Stiles.

"No era un arma. Era una distracción". Stiles respondió fulminando a los dos ángeles.

"¿Una distracción?" Naomi frunció el ceño.

"Planearon usarlo en mí como una manera de evitar que mis hermanos detuvieran a Ramiel". Stiles explicó.

El segundo ángel rió como una niña.

"Es bueno que seas lindo, porque es exactamente lo contrario".

"Querían evitar que obtuviéramos el arma porque planeamos usarla como una forma de matar a Ramiel. Una vieja leyenda afirma que el primer cazador que mató a un príncipe del infierno se convirtió en un ser sobrenatural, es lo único que puede matar a un príncipe del infierno que no sea la primera espada que fue destruida por tu hermano idiota, el potro, que falta y la lanza de Michael que no se ha visto desde la caída del hombre ". Naomi explicó.

"Espera, queríais poseerme con un espíritu japonés del caos para que pudiera matar a un príncipe del infierno". Stiles frunció el ceño.

"No todo el mundo sobrevive a tal posesión y vive para contarlo. Obviamente eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir la posesión. La mayoría habría muerto en una semana o incluso días, pero tú lo superaste. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó Naomi.

"Tenía una manada de hombres lobo que me ayudaron. Pudieron separarme del nogitsune". Stiles respondió incómodamente.

"Ah sí, los mestizos". Naomi asintió.

"¿Mestizos?" Stiles frunció el ceño.

"Eran los hombres lobo originales. Cuando los lobos y los humanos se enfrentaron entre sí, un grupo de lobos hizo su misión de vida matar a todos los humanos. Como castigo, fueron maldecidos. Dios decidió que necesitaban tener el corazón del hombre e hizo que ansiaran el sabor de los corazones. A los hombres lobo que decidieron mantenerse alejados del hombre y vivir escondidos se les dio la capacidad de controlar su cambio y mezclarse con sus semejantes. Los hombres lobo que cazan son los que fueron maldecidos. Tu precioso Derek, es un original que se conoce como mestizo, ya que es más humano que el hombre lobo típico". Naomi lo explicó como si fuera de conocimiento común.

"Escuché que un cazador se convirtió en un hombre lobo que fue capaz de matar demonios sin armas. La saliva del lobo y el corazón de un cazador hicieron que su mordedura fuera letal para ellos. Pero había nacido en la vida de caza y fue convertido por la mujer que amaba. Era una mestiza ". El otro ángel habló.

Naomi le sonrió diabólicamente a Stiles.

"Amber, tú, brillante ángel. No necesitamos el nogitsune en absoluto. Solo necesitamos un cazador nato y un hombre lobo nacido".

Stiles sintió pánico. Lanzó su espada de ángel incrustándola en el pecho de Amber. Tenía la otra lista y dirigida a Naomi.

De repente, la espada fue quitada de su mano y sintió que sus brazos eran sujetos por detrás, antes de que pudiera deslizarse de su agarre sintió un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

........................................................................................................................

"No solo desapareció. ¿Estás seguro de que incluso estuvo aquí?" Sam preguntó de pie en la puerta del bar.

"Sí." Espetó Derek. Estaba enfermo de preocupación, nunca antes se había sentido tan preocupado por la seguridad de Stiles.

"Sam". Dean levantó una espada de ángel desechada cerca de una sombra de alas, donde un ángel obviamente había sido asesinado.

"W" Dean leyó al final. Stiles siempre grababa sus armas.

"Eso significa que mató al ángel. No hay forma de que lo hiciera un demonio". Sam declaró.

"Los ángeles le tienen, genial". Dean pateó una silla cercana causando que la pierna se rompiera.

De repente, Cas estaba de rodillas agarrando su cabeza.

"Cas". Dean inmediatamente se dejó caer al lado del ángel.

"Radio ángel." Cas jadeó. Cuanto más se desvanecía su gracia, más doloroso era escuchar la radio ángel.

"¿Que dijeron?" Preguntó Sam.

"Tienen el arma para matar a Ramiel. Stiles Winchester". Cas repitió mirando preocupado entre Sam y Dean.

"¿Dónde está la caja?". Derek exigió mirando a Dean.

"Encerrada en una caja de objetos malditos en el búnker. No la tienen". Sam negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es Stiles su arma?" Espetó Derek.

"Iban a usar la caja". Cas dijo de repente.

"¿Qué?" Dean frunció el ceño.

"Piensan que pueden convertir a Stiles en un arma. Se ha registrado que solo dos cazadores han logrado matar a un príncipe del infierno. Ambos nacieron en la vida de caza y se convirtieron en un ser sobrenatural". Cas explicó.

"¿Había otros dos?" Dean alzó las cejas.

"Sí, Azazel, Dagon, Asmodeous, Ramiel, Armaros y Valac". Cas asintió.

"Genial, ¿entonces qué, cuando les matamos nos convertimos en vampiros?" Dean resopló, estaba claro que estaba irritado.

"Nadie está seguro de qué espíritu poseía al primer cazador, pero el segundo cazador fue convertido en hombre lobo por su amante. Era un hombre lobo nato. Solo funciona si es un ser sobrenatural original". Dijo Cas echando un vistazo a un Derek muy rígido.

"Sí, no me gusta ninguna de estas opciones". Dean espetó.

"Dean, tenemos la caja, lo que significa que tienen otra cosa. Necesitamos movernos, rápido". Sam apremió.

En ese momento el teléfono de Sam sonó. Resopló antes de responder.

"Deja de llamarme Gabriel, no contesté las primeras diez veces por una razón".

"Sí y supongo que la razón tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Naomi tiene a Stiles. Hice algunas llamadas y descubrí que le están reteniendo en la antigua iglesia abandonada en Vanderbilt. Tengo la gracia de Cassie, pero no es seguro para mí llevarla. Ve a buscar a tu hermanito y luego tráeme al mío ". Gabriel habló rápidamente.

"De acuerdo." Sam colgó antes de volverse hacia los demás.

"Sé donde están reteniendo a Stiles".

........................................................................................................................

Stiles luchó contra las restricciones. "Dejadme ir sacos de mierda". Stiles gruñó.

"Pareces Dean. ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres como él?" Naomi tarareaba mientras colocaba una aguja en su brazo.

"Esto puede doler, pero has pasado por cosas peores". El ángel sonrió antes de forzar un líquido rojo en el brazo de Stiles.

Apenas le hirió. "¿Que es eso?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Solo un poco de sangre de hombre lobo. No te preocupes, es de un alfa", respondió Naomi simplemente.

Stiles se sacudió tratando desesperadamente de sacar la aguja, pero las cadenas que le sujetaban estaban demasiado apretadas.

"Déjame ir." Stiles luchó de nuevo.

"Mientras esperamos quiero respuestas. ¿Qué hizo Castiel para ayudar a Metatron?" Preguntó Naomi.

"Fue engañado, no le ayudó". Stiles espetó.

De repente, Stiles sintió un duro golpe en su cara. Naomi le había abofeteado.

"Dime su plan". El ángel enfadado exigió.

"No hay uno".

Otra bofetada.

Stiles aprieta los dientes. No podía esperar para empujar una espada de ángel a través de ella.

"No sé cuánto de esto necesitarás, así que dime cuándo empieces a sentirte un poco animal". Naomi sonrió.

"Oh, confía en mí, ya me siento un poco animal". Stiles gruñó.

"Que mal genio. Igual que el viejo John. Sabes que hubo un momento en que me enviaron para protegerle de un terrible accidente. Los ángeles guardianes no te siguen a todas partes, pero cuando recibes órdenes para asegurarte de que John Winchester siga vivo, sigues adelante ", Naomi habló. Estaba claramente tratando de meterse debajo de la piel de Stiles.

"Deberías haberle dejado morir". Stiles se burló.

"¿En serio? ¿Sabes que está en el cielo con tu madre? Son felices". Naomi continuó.

Stiles no respondió. Su cabeza comenzó a girar y sintió náuseas. Su piel se sentía como si estuviera en llamas y sus huesos trataban de abrirse paso.

Un líquido se forzó hasta su esófago. Arrojó una sustancia negra en el suelo antes de caer inconsciente.


	36. Lo siento.

Derek salió del coche e inmediatamente fue golpeado con el olor de Stiles, pero también olía otra cosa, no era del todo sangre, pero era familiar.

Derek oyó de repente a Stiles llorar débilmente.

Incapaz de controlarlo, sus ojos se tornaron rojo carmesí y sus garras se extendieron. Se lanzó a la iglesia con Cas, Dean y Sam gritándole.

"¿A dónde diablos va?" Espetó Dean mientras corría tras el alfa.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles se despertó con un dolor agudo en el cuello.

"Ah, ahí estás. Estaba preocupada de perderte". Naomi sonrió sacando una jeringa vacía del cuello de Stiles.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Stiles tosió. Moco negro goteaba de su nariz.

"Acabo de darte un poco de adrenalina para despertarte". Naomi se encogió de hombros simplemente.

"Entonces, mientras esperamos, ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre el plan de Metatron? ¿Por qué echó a todos los ángeles del cielo y luego selló las puertas?" Naomi cruzó las piernas mientras Stiles tosía otra vez.

"Quiere ser Dios, ¿eres realmente tan estúpida?" Stiles se burló.

Naomi apretó los dientes y tomó un vaso de agua de su lado y se lo salpicó en la cara.

Stiles gritó cuando el líquido le quemó la piel. Miró el agua teñida de un color ligeramente púrpura en los otros vasos.

"Wolfsbane". Stiles rechino. Así que esto es lo que Derek sentía cuando entraba en contacto con la planta venenosa.

Como si Derek hubiera escuchado a Stiles pensar en él, entró en la habitación, completamente cambiado.

"D-Derek". Stiles dijo mientras tosía más líquido negro.

"Stiles". Derek corrió hacia el cazador rápidamente tirando de las cadenas y dejándolas caer al suelo. Stiles cayó hacia delante mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Antes de que Derek pudiera ayudarle, tres ángeles le atacaron. Derek luchó contra uno de ellos con su espada de ángel. Había reprimido a su lobo en su mayoría, pero sus ojos brillaban en rojo alfa. Nada importaba excepto sacar a Stiles de allí.

Stiles arrancó el catéter de su brazo permitiendo que la sangre se acumulara a su alrededor. Arrojó más líquido negro mientras caía a sus manos. Se mantuvo sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras el líquido amargo continuaba elevándose.

"St-Stiles". Derek cayó de rodillas al lado del Winchester más joven.

"¿Que hicieron?" Derek frunció el ceño ante el desastre en el suelo. ¿Por qué Stiles estaba vomitando esto? La última vez que vio algo así fue cuando el cuerpo de Jackson intentó rechazar la mordida.

De repente, el mundo de Derek se derrumbó a su alrededor cuando las imágenes de Paige muriéndose en sus brazos atormentaban su memoria. Solo había sido un adolescente, pero la había amado. Ella no era la indicada y su cuerpo rechazó la mordida. Le rogó que detuviera su dolor mientras yacía moribunda. Lo había terminado rápidamente para sacarla de su miseria, pero también había muerto un poco ese día y ahora frente a él, la única otra persona que realmente amaba desde Paige, estaba muriendo de la misma manera.

Derek levantó la barbilla de Stiles. "¿Dónde está la mordida?"

Tal vez podría curarle y revertir los efectos. Nunca había escuchado tal cosa, pero estaba desesperado.

"No ... mordida ..." Stiles se ahogó. Agarró el hombro de Derek.

"¿Qué?" Derek frunció el ceño en confusión. Stiles señaló el catéter ensangrentado en el suelo junto a ellos.

"Sangre alfa". Stiles se estaba debilitando.

"Aléjate de él." La voz de Dean de repente resonó.

Derek levantó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con el cañón de la pistola de Dean.

Derek tragó. Lo habían visto.

"Dean, no". Stiles se apresuró a alcanzar a su hermano, pero Dean no apartó la mirada de Derek. Sus ojos mostraban tanto odio y traición.

"Dean, solo espera." Sam puso una mano en el brazo de Dean.

"Cas, por favor". Stiles rogó mientras tosía una vez más.

Dean giró la cabeza hacia Cas. Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar el arma de la mano de Dean.

Dean se dio la vuelta y sacó otra arma de su chaqueta.

"Dean, sé que estás enfadado, pero déjame salvar a Stiles. Puedes matarme después, pero por favor, necesito salvarle". Derek suplicó, con las manos en alto demostrando que no tenía intención de herir a nadie.

"Derek". Stiles se ahogó. Derek cayó de rodillas y agarró la mano de Stiles, sacando el dolor del cazador.

Su cazador. Su compañero.

"Stiles, estoy aquí, te prometo que no me iré". Derek dijo tirando de Stiles hacia él.

Dean se volvió hacia Cas quien estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

"Lo sabías." Dean gruñó.

Cas no respondió. Sabía que Dean se volvería loco, pero con su hermano gravemente herido, estaba más que loco.

"Contéstame maldita sea".

Dean agarró el brazo de Cas, dándole un tirón para que estuvieran cara a cara.

"Sí, Dean, lo sabía." Cas espetó. Dean sostuvo el cuchillo que había sacado cuando Derek tiró su arma.

"Si Stiles muere, te voy a culpar". Dean se enfureció.

"Dean, vamos". Sam tiró del brazo de su hermano mientras Derek cargaba a un Stiles casi inconsciente.

........................................................................................................................

Una vez que llevaron a Stiles al búnker, Derek le acostó en su cama. No quería arruinar la cama de Stiles.

"Le has traído, ahora vete." La voz de Dean espetó por detrás de Derek.

"Dean, escúchame, sé que me odias"

"¿Te odio? Me mentiste. Viviste aquí, bajo nuestra protección y nos mentiste. No te odio. Te quiero muerto. Pero Sam dijo que si te mataba Stiles nunca me perdonaría. Sopesé mis opciones. Así que este es el trato, te vas. Si Stiles muere, mueres. Te cazaré hasta los confines de esta tierra para asegurarme de que soy el que te mata ". La voz de Dean era tan profunda y seria que Derek en realidad temía por su vida.

Derek dejó caer la cabeza. "Dean, va a morir". Derek habló con su voz quebrada mientras lo hacía.

"¿Qué está mal con él?" Derek levantó la vista para ver que Dean tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Bombeó sangre alfa en su sistema. Intentó convertirle, pero ..." Derek forzó sus propias lágrimas para mantenerse a raya.

"¿Pero qué?" Dean espetó.

"Solo hay dos respuestas a ser cambiado. Cambias o mueres. El cuerpo de Stiles lo está rechazando. Va a morir". Derek se atragantó con la última frase.

"No, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Tenemos un antídoto. Tiene que funcionar". Dean salió de la habitación gritando por Sam.

¿Antídoto? No había antídoto.

Derek se sentó junto a Stiles. Agarró ambas manos y comenzó a tirar de su dolor. Había mucho. Stiles nunca sobreviviría a esto.

Derek sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, no era un llorón, pero esto era una repetición de su infancia. ¿Era así como su vida estaba destinada a ser? ¿Amar y perder?

"¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?" Cas habló cuando entró.

Derek ni siquiera se molestó en secarse las lágrimas.

"No ... no lo sé. Esto no se hizo de la manera tradicional". Derek negó con la cabeza.

"Tienes un emisario ¿verdad? ¿Deacon?" Cas preguntó tratando de recordar todo lo que había encontrado de la manada Hale cuando hizo su investigación.

"Deaton, sí, es un emisario". Derek asintió.

"Tal vez podría ayudar". Cas sugirió.

Derek asintió mientras ponía su teléfono en el altavoz y llamaba al veterinario.

"Derek, dos veces en un día, no estoy seguro de si son buenas o malas noticias". Deaton respondió.

En ese momento entraron Sam y Dean.

"Es malo, muy malo. Stiles está cambiando, más bien rechazándolo, pero no fue mordido. Le inyectaron sangre alfa. Está vomitando y tosiendo ese horrible líquido negro. Por favor, dime que puede revertirse". Derek contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta de Deaton.

"Es difícil saberlo con certeza. ¿Cuánta sangre le dieron?" Deaton preguntó preocupado.

"No tuve la oportunidad de preguntar, ya que estaba luchando contra ángeles literal". Espetó Derek. Sus ojos estaban rojos otra vez y lo sabía.

"Derek, recuerda lo que te dije, es el detonante, necesitas concentrarte para poder ayudarle". Deaton habló con calma, el sonido de pasar páginas en el fondo.

"Solo dime que hacer." Derek gruñó impacientemente.

Derek estaba demasiado preocupado por Stiles para darse cuenta de la mirada fulminante de Dean. Sam evitó que eliminara a Derek por completo. Estaba absorbiendo algo que estaba ayudando y en ese momento Stiles era todo lo que importaba.

"Está bien, solo un alfa puede hacer esto ..." Deaton dijo obviamente leyendo algo.

"Está bien, soy un alfa, dime qué hacer". Derek espetó con impaciencia.

"¿Asumo que estás tirando de su dolor?" Preguntó Deaton.

"Hay mucho". Derek dijo mirando las venas negras en sus brazos.

"Está bien, tendrás que quitarle todo el dolor. Podría hacer que pierdas tu estado alfa". Deaton leyó.

"No me importa si me mata". Derek gruñó.

"Está bien, necesito que pienses en algo que te haga más fuerte. Ya sea dolor, ira, amor, lo que sea que se centre en él, siéntelo y sácale el dolor. Te dolerá, pero debería sacar la chispa alfa de él, ya que no fue mordido directamente ". Deaton explicó.

Derek no respondió, agarró las manos de Stiles con más fuerza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pensó en su familia y en el fuego. Pensó en Kate y Jennifer, pensó en Paige y en la forma en que la vida dejó sus ojos. No podía dejar que eso le pasara a Stiles. No quería. Sintió ardor en sus brazos, pero no las soltó.

Derek no se dio cuenta de las palabras que estaba hablando mientras se concentraba.

"Lo siento mucho, Stiles, lo siento, dejé Beacon Hills, lo siento por no haber llamado, lo siento por no estar allí, lo siento por haberme ido de nuevo y lo siento por haber intentado irme hoy. Sé que siempre me voy, pero ahora mismo te ruego que no me dejes. No puedo hacer esto sin ti, Stiles. Eres mi ancla, mi desencadenante, mi mejor amigo, mi familia, mi compañero ". La voz de Derek se quebró cuando pronunció la última palabra. El dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Sus colmillos se extendieron mientras apretaba los dientes por el dolor, cuando de repente, se detuvo.

Stiles quedó inerte causando que los ojos de Derek se abrieran de golpe.

"¿Stiles?" Derek entró en pánico. Stiles no estaba respirando.

"No no no no." Derek sintió que su lobo empujaba para salir.

"¿Derek?" La voz de Stiles habló. Estaba vivo.


	37. No puedes hacer esto.

El sonido apresurado de la respiración de Stiles. Calmó inmediatamente a Derek.

"Stiles". Derek suspiró aliviado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de color whisky de Stiles.

Stiles se incorporó de repente. "Espera, ¿qué pasó? Estaba ... no estaba ..." Stiles frunció el ceño mientras trataba de decidir si todo había sido un sueño.

De repente, Dean levantó a Stiles y le puso en sus brazos. Abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer.

Stiles se echó hacia atrás y miró a sus hermanos. "Supongo que todo eso no fue un sueño".

Sam solo negó con la cabeza mientras atraía a Stiles hacia él.

"Pensamos con seguridad ..." Sam se calló incapaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Stiles se volvió hacia Cas, quien le dio un suave abrazo.

Derek tenía miedo de moverse o hablar. Era como si todos hubieran olvidado que estaba en la habitación. Temía llamar la atención y no quería irse. Quería quedarse con Stiles el mayor tiempo posible. La idea de dejarle y, posiblemente, no volver a verle nunca le dolió tan profundamente. Le dolió y sobre todo a su lobo.

De repente, Stiles dijo su nombre casi preocupado. "Derek".

Derek miró al cazador. Olió el aumento de la ira en Dean.

Stiles fue a abrazar a Derek, pero Dean le retiró con fuerza.

"Está vivo, así que ya sabes lo que eso significa". Dean gruñó.

Derek dejó caer la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo.

"Dean." Cas habló.

"No te atrevas. Sabes, dejaste que esto pasara". Dean se giró bruscamente para enfrentar al ángel.

"Está bien, Cas, Stiles está bien, eso es todo lo que importa". Derek dijo mientras iba a salir de la habitación.

"¿Qué? No, no puedes irte". Stiles dijo tratando de pasar a Dean.

Dean bloqueó a Stiles para que no le rodeara. "Oh, sí, puede".

"No, no puedes hacer esto, no ha hecho nada malo". Stiles paró la lucha para pasar a Dean.

"Es un maldito hombre lobo, Stiles, tienes suerte de estar vivo". Dean respondió bruscamente.

"Estoy vivo gracias a él. Me salvó la vida más veces de las que puedo contar. No es peligroso". El tono de Stiles se estaba desesperando.

"Todos los monstruos son peligrosos, Stiles, lo sabes". Dean espetó de nuevo.

"No, no lo es-"

Derek interrumpió. "Está bien, Stiles".

Stiles miró alrededor de su hermano al hombre lobo.

"Dean, al menos déjale decir adiós". Sam dijo con un ceño comprensivo.

Dean apretó la mandíbula mientras se movía fuera del camino de Stiles.

Stiles corrió hacia Derek, abrazándole con fuerza.

Derek mantuvo a Stiles cerca. No quería dejarle ir. Le amaba tanto, pero se prometió a sí mismo que no podía interponerse entre Stiles y sus hermanos.

"Lo siento mucho, Stiles". Derek habló metiendo su cara en el cuello de Stiles. Dejó que el olor y el tacto de Stiles calmaran a su lobo, pero nada podía calmarle. Luchó contra las lágrimas, no podía llorar. Tenía que hacerle saber a Stiles que todo estaba bien, que estaba bien, incluso si no era cierto.


	38. Imprudente.

"Stiles". Sam dio un paso hacia su hermano menor.

"Sam, por favor, no es peligroso, lo juro". Stiles se secó las lágrimas que aún caían.

"Stiles, es un hombre lobo, es peligroso. Incluso si nunca ha hecho nada, él-"

"No, no entiendes que no es como los que cazamos, es diferente". Stiles resopló de frustración.

"No es diferente, Stiles, solo estás cegado por el amor". Dean espetó volviendo a la habitación.

"Ya no soy un niño de quince años, Dean. Soy un adulto. No soy imprudente ni estúpido. Sé lo que estoy haciendo y confío en Derek. No estoy cegado por el amor, tú estas hastiado ". Stiles espetó.

"¡¿No eres imprudente ?! Viajaste a través del país con un hombre lobo. Eso me suena bastante imprudente". Dean espetó.

"Y le dejaste." Dean volvió su ira hacia Cas.

"No es culpa de Cas. ¿Quieres culpar a alguien? Échate la culpa, tú eres el que me envió a Beacon Hills". Stiles espetó yendo en defensa de Cas.

"Eso no significa que seas amigo de un hombre lobo". Dean gruñó.

"No es lo que pretendía". Stiles espetó. Estaba tan enfadado y devastado, que no sabía si sus lágrimas eran por la ira o el dolor.

"Lo sabías, ¿no?" Preguntó Dean, mirando a su hermano menor.

"¿Sobre Derek? Sí. Pero no sabía sobre Scott o Lydia o Allison. De hecho, Scott fue mordido por mi culpa. ¿Sabía que Derek lo era? Sí, porque estaba tratando de ayudar a Scott. ¿Sabía que Malia lo era? Sí, porque la ayudamos a volver a casa. ¿Sabía lo de Isaac? Sí, porque Derek fue quien le convirtió. ¿Sabía lo de Theo? No, no hasta que Derek me lo dijo. ¿Algo de esto me impidió ser amigo de ellos o ayudarles o salir con ellos? No, porque no son peligrosos ". Stiles estaba gritando en este punto.

Dean parecía que iba a romperse.

"Stiles, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Sam frunció el ceño, un indicio de frustración en su tono.

"Todo el mundo con el que era amigo era un hombre lobo, una banshee o un cazador. Al principio fue difícil, pero siempre decimos que salvamos a las personas, no las matamos". Stiles dijo mirando a Sam.

"¿Cometí algunos errores? Sí, pero-"

"Esos no son errores, Stiles, eso son elecciones". Dean gritó.

"Está bien, está bien, elegí ayudar a Scott a atravesar su transición. Le ayudé a aprender a controlar su cambio. Dejé que Derek nos ayudara. Le salvé la vida a Derek cuando Kate Argent le disparó con una bala con wolfsbane. Derek me salvó la vida de su tío loco. Salvé a Lydia aceptando ayudar a dicho tío. Ayudé a Derek a derribarle para que pudiera matarle. Ayudé a Derek a convertirse en un alfa. Salvó mi vida cuando Isaac estaba aprendiendo a controlar su cambio. Le salvé de Kate, que le estaba torturando. Me salvó de un kanima, le sostuve en una piscina de dos metros de profundidad cuando se paralizó, durante dos horas. Ayudé a Lydia cuando supo que era una banshee. Ayudé a derrotar al kanima. ¿Debo seguir? " Stiles ahora estaba de pie cara a cara con Dean.

"Todo eso suena bastante imprudente". Dean gruñó.

"Literalmente buscamos monstruos y los matamos. Uno de nuestros aliados es el rey del infierno. ¿Quieres hablar de ser imprudente? Veamos algunos de los mayores éxitos de Dean". Stiles espetó dando otro paso adelante.

"Está bien, calmémonos". Sam dijo entrando.

"¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? Arriesgó su vida para ayudar a los monstruos, Sam, a los monstruos". Dean se giró bruscamente para mirar a Sam.

"Dean, ayudamos a la gente. Parece que hizo mucho bien mientras estuvo allí". Sam habló con calma.

"¿En serio? Salió con un hombre lobo, Sam. Dos de hecho". Dean se burló. No podía creer que Sam estuviera del lado de Stiles.

"Saliste con Benny. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Sam le frunció el ceño a Dean, que se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Quién es Benny?" Stiles frunció el ceño.

"¿Saliste con Benny?" Cas pidió un toque de traición en su tono.

"Eso fue un error." Dean gruñó.

"No, Dean, esa fue una elección". Sam no estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Quién es Benny?" Stiles preguntó de nuevo, más insistente esta vez.

"Un vampiro que conoció cuando estábamos en el purgatorio". Cas respondió sin apartar la mirada de Dean.

"¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!" Gritó Stiles.

"Nos asociamos y me ayudó a salir de allí". Dean suspiró.

"Y luego tú y Crowley". Cas habló de nuevo.

"Eso fue una vez y yo era un demonio". Dean espetó.

Stiles miró a Dean con disgusto y traición.

"Derek no es un hombre lobo típico. Es un mestizo, búscalo". Stiles gruñó en voz baja antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

........................................................................................................................

Derek se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol. Cada pedazo de él anhelaba estar con Stiles. Nunca antes se había sentido tan solo. Su teléfono sonó causando que la esperanza se hinchara en su pecho. Quería que fuera Stiles tanto. Frunció el ceño cuando vio el nombre de Cas.

"¿Cas?" Derek respondió, su tono mezclado con preocupación. ¿Le había pasado algo a Stiles?

"Derek, espero no molestarte". Cas habló con calma.

Derek resopló, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba a unas dos millas en el bosque cercano al búnker. No había nada de qué molestarle.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Derek.

"Bueno, todos los hermanos Winchester se pelearon y estoy planeando escaparme para encontrarme con mi hermano. Tiene mi gracia. Sé que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para conseguirlo y no puedo preguntarle a Dean, está muy enfadado y para ser sincero, no quiero estar cerca de él ahora mismo. Sam insistiría en decírselo a Dean y a Stiles ... bien, no espero verle por el resto de la noche ". Cas respondió.

"¿Está bien?" Derek preguntó vacilante.

"Está bastante molesto". Cas respondió honestamente.

Derek cerró los ojos, tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen del llanto de Stiles.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo nos encontramos con tu hermano?" Derek preguntó no queriendo hablar más de Stiles.

"Gracias, Derek, te deberé una". Cas respondió con alivio. "Nos vemos fuera del bunker".

"Estaré allí." Derek estuvo de acuerdo antes de colgar.

Cas recogió algunas armas antes de cargar su coche. Esperaba que los hermanos no le oyeran irse. Afortunadamente para él, Stiles estaba en la ducha, Dean escuchaba música con cascos y Sam se había quedado dormido.

"Derek, gracias por ayudarme". Cas sonrió agradecido al alfa.

"Claro, Cas". Derek asintió subiendo al coche.

"Sé que esta es probablemente una pregunta tonta pero, ¿estás bien?" Cas preguntó mirando a Derek.

"Estoy bien." Derek asintió.

"Está bien estar molesto, tú y Stiles estábais cerca". Cas dijo. Podía decir que Derek no quería hablar de eso, pero sabía que ayudaría si lo hacía. Se parecía mucho a Dean, en ese sentido. A Dean no le gustaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos o problemas.

"Lo hice bien en el año en que no nos vimos, creo que me las arreglaré". Derek respondió descaradamente.

"Tal vez, pero no sabías que era tu compañero entonces". Cas señaló.

Derek giró la cabeza hacia el ángel. "¿Qué?"

"Escuché que se lo mencionaste a Stiles cuando le estabas salvando". Cas se encogió de hombros.

Derek apretó la mandíbula. No se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto como para que cualquiera lo escuchara.

"Veo que no perdiste tu chispa alfa". Cas sonrió amablemente a Derek.

Derek cerró los ojos obligándolos a volver a su color verde salvia.

"Dean solo se preocupa por Stiles. Stiles tiene la costumbre de ser imprudente". Cas siguió hablando con calma.

"Oh, soy consciente". Derek murmuró.

"Sé que no eres peligroso, Derek, y sé que sois importantes el uno para el otro. No sé mucho sobre tu tipo, ya que os mezcláis bien con los humanos y nunca os cazamos, pero sé que los lobos son leales con su manada. Siempre fuistéis una de mis creaciones favoritas de las creaciones de Dios. Tan majestuosos, feroces y leales. Los Winchester me recordaron a los lobos cuando les conocí por primera vez. Sé que también ha crecido tu sentimiento para cuidar de Sam y Dean. Dean era muy similar a ti y a menudo estaba de acuerdo. Sé que Dean lo apreciaba, ya que Sam tiende a ponerse del lado de Stiles ". Cas divagó suavemente.

"No lo hizo anoche". Derek señaló, una ligera amargura en su tono.

"En realidad, lo hizo. Esperó a que te fueras. Si Sam y Stiles no hubieran estado contigo allí, tengo la sensación de que podría haberse roto". Cas miró a Derek que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"Dean a veces es un cañón suelto. Tiene un fusible y lo que podría provocarle un día, podría no hacerlo el siguiente".

"Sin embargo, le amas a pesar de eso". Derek asintió. Él mismo comprendió que amaba a Stiles a pesar de lo mucho que volvía loco a Derek o lo imprudente que era.

Cas miró a Derek con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Derek sonrió ante la broma de perro que Stiles habría hecho si hubiera estado allí.

"¿Es eso lo que siento hacia él?" Cas preguntó. Parecía que Derek le había pedido que resolviera un problema de matemáticas ridículo.

"¿No lo sabes?" Derek levantó las cejas al ángel.

"Todavía estoy descubriendo estas emociones y sentimientos. Dean pensó que amaba a Sam, pero Sam me ayudó a darme cuenta de que les amaba a él y a Stiles de la misma manera. Era Dean hacia quien me sentía diferente. Pensé que era solo el vínculo profundo de cuando le saqué del infierno ". Cas habló pensativamente.

"Dean ... estuvo en ...el infierno". Derek frunció el ceño tratando de procesar lo que Cas acababa de decir.

"Oh, sí, durante muchos años, aunque fueron solo unos pocos meses en la tierra, sufrió una tortura infinita". Cas asintió como si no fuera gran cosa.

"No es de extrañar que el hombre tenga problemas". Derek se dijo más a sí mismo.

Cas se sentó en silencio por un momento cuando Derek dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Los hombres lobo o al menos mi tipo, tienen la capacidad de oler a través de las señales químicas, lo que nos permite oler lo que alguien está sintiendo". Explicó Derek.

"Cuando estás con Dean, hueles a satisfacción y felicidad. Cuando habló de Crowley, olías a celos". Derek miró a Cas, que parecía un poco molesto.

"Estoy enamorado de Dean". Cas habló casi con tristeza.

"No pareces feliz con esa revelación". Derek notó levantando sus cejas hacia él otra vez.

"No puedo estar enamorado de Dean. Es mi amigo, mi familia, yo ..." Cas se cortó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Tienes miedo." Derek dijo. Podía oler la ansiedad y el miedo que Cas estaba sintiendo actualmente.

Cas no respondió. Parecía que estaba procesando sus sentimientos.

"No estoy seguro." Cas finalmente habló.

"No fue una pregunta". Derek dijo mirando a Cas con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Puedes olerlo". Cas asintió.

Derek asintió también.

"Gracias, Derek, por ayudarme a entender estos sentimientos". Cas habló con sinceridad.

"Claro, Cas". Derek negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Definitivamente echaría de menos al ángel.


	39. No estaba preguntando.

Derek frunció el ceño cuando salió del coche de Cas.

"¿Hay algo mal?" Cas preguntó, notando el malestar de Derek.

"Está tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo". Derek miró a su alrededor. Se iban a encontrar con Gabriel en un viejo astillero.

"Gabriel me envió un mensaje de texto. Dijo que cuando lleguemos a su encuentro cerca de los contenedores azules, estará en el número tres". Cas dijo guardando su teléfono y mirando alrededor.

"Eso es muy específico". Derek entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. Su lobo estaba erizado bajo la superficie. Algo estaba mal.

"Gabriel es extraño." Cas asintió.

Derek levantó las cejas al ángel a su lado. "¿Más extraño que tú?"

"Tal vez más equipado con habilidades sociales, pero sí, más extraño que yo". Cas respondió a la defensiva.

Derek se rió entre dientes, ganándose una sonrisa en respuesta.

"Por aquí." Dijo Cas apuntando hacia un conjunto de contenedores azules.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que quisiera reunirse en un lugar tan apartado?" Derek sintió que su lobo tenía ganas de salir, pero Derek le obligó a bajar.

"Muchos ángeles no saben dónde ha estado Gabriel durante los últimos milenios, de hecho, solo yo y Balthazar, por lo que sé. La única razón por la que se ha involucrado es por los Winchester. Llamó mucho la atención hacia sí mismo. Después de que se me reveló quién era, lo acorralamos ".

"¿Acorralado? ¿No es un arcángel?" Derek frunció el ceño a Cas.

"Sí, lo es". Cas respondió simplemente.

"¿Y te las arreglaste para acorralar a un arcángel?" Derek preguntó con incredulidad.

"Hay maneras." Cas sonrió mirando a Derek.

"Cierto. Entonces, ¿por qué no desapareció simplemente de nuevo?" Derek presionó.

"Una palabra, Sam". Cas sonrió.

"¿Sam Winchester?" Derek levantó las cejas sorprendido.

"Gabriel ha follado con él varias veces, cada vez que se cruzaban. A Gabriel le gustó. No lo entendía, pero Sam sería bueno para él". Cas asintió.

"Así que Dean y Sam se enamoran de ángeles y Stiles del monstruo". Derek se burló de la ironía.

"No eres un monstruo Derek. Soy un buen juzgador de personalidad cuando no son ángeles y eres lo contrario a un monstruo". Cas negó con la cabeza en serio.

"Además, me enamoré de Dean, no al revés". Cas corrigió suavemente.

Derek sonrió, pero no respondió.

"Está bien, dijo el tres." Cas tarareó mientras revisaba los contenedores.

"Cas, no estamos solos". Derek dijo de repente al escuchar algunos latidos del corazón no muy lejos.

"Probablemente trajo a Balthazar". Cas dijo, no parecía preocupado.

Derek se detuvo de repente. ¿Era todo esto un truco? ¿Estaba Cas llevándole a una trampa? Odiaba dudar del ángel, pero estaba loco por Dean. Si Dean le había pedido a Cas que le matara, Stiles no podría estar enfadado con Dean.

"Cas". Derek dijo su voz más profunda que antes.

"¿Sí?" Cas preguntó sin apartar la vista de los números.

"¿Dean te pidió que me trajeras aquí?" Preguntó Derek. No había razón para andar por las ramas.

Cas se volvió hacia Derek. Inclinó su cabeza en confusión. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Contesta la pregunta". Derek gruñó ligeramente.

"Piensas que te voy a matar". Cas dijo en la realización.

"¿Lo vas a hacer? Recuerda que puedo decir si estás mintiendo". Derek sintió que sus garras se hundían un poco en sus palmas. Mantuvo sus manos en puños a su lado.

"Nunca te haría daño, Derek." Cas respondió honestamente.

"¿Me trajiste aquí por una razón?" Derek preguntó queriendo creer que Cas no lo haría, pero su pasado hastiado le mantuvo alerta.

"Nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño. Te protegería como si fueras un Winchester". Cas respondió.

Derek se relajó. No hubo saltos ni aceleración en el latido del corazón de Cas.

"Entonces debes tener en cuenta que hay más de dos latidos". Derek dijo escuchando atentamente.

"¿Cuántos más?" Cas frunció el ceño.

"Tres más." Derek respondió.

"¿Cinco en total?" Cas preguntó su tono mezclado de preocupación.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, Cas". Derek dijo, sus ojos se volvieron rojo alfa.

"Gabriel podría estar en problemas". Dijo Cas caminando hacia el lugar de reunión con más propósito.

"Cas, no te voy a dejar ir". Derek gruñó llegando al lado de Cas rápidamente.

"No te estaba preguntando, Derek." Cas dijo con una mirada que le dijo a Derek que no había nada que le detuviera.

"Bien." Derek resopló. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso adelante, Cas le hizo retroceder.

"Te quedas aquí". Cas ordenó.

"No, no lo voy a hacer." Derek gruñó.

"No seré responsable de que te hieran o te maten". Cas negó con la cabeza.

"No estaba preguntando". Derek gruñó yendo al paso del ángel.

"Igual que un maldito Winchester". Cas resopló. "Derek, espera."

Derek se detuvo girándose.

"Lo siento, Derek". Cas suspiró, caminando hacia el hombre lobo.

Derek frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Cas puso dos dedos en la frente de Derek. El alfa cayó en una inconsciencia temporal.

Cas dio un paso alrededor del contenedor etiquetado como dos y vio a Gabriel encerrado en un anillo de fuego, fuego sagrado.

"Ahí estás, bienvenido, Castiel". Naomi sonrió.

"Dijiste que vendría con un Wimchester". Naomi se burló de Gabriel. "Estoy decepcionada."

Gabriel abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió nada.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Cas exigió dando un paso adelante.

"Oh, solo un simple sigilo de silencio. No podíamos tenerle gritando a través del astillero, ¿verdad?" Naomi sonrió.

"Es a mí a quien quieres, déjale ir". Cas exigió.

"Oh, tan mandón para alguien a quien le falta su gracia". Naomi levantó un pequeño frasco de vidrio con una esencia azul clara.

Cas dejó caer una espada de ángel de la manga de su gabardina en su mano.

"Vamos, Castiel, no puedes pensar que ganarás contra nosotros". Otro ángel, que Cas conocía como Ephram, habló.

Cas vio que otro ángel a su derecha sacaba su propia espada. Rápidamente lanzó la suya, aterrizando en el pecho del desconocido ángel.

"Castiel, no queremos luchar". Espetó Naomi.

Castiel sacó otra espada de su abrigo.

"No te creo". Cas dijo entre dientes apretados.

"Ezequiel, ¿podrías borrar amablemente el sigilo de silencio sobre Gabriel?" Naomi suspiró.

Una vez que se retiró el sigilo, Gabriel habló con preocupación.

"Castiel, lo siento, solo vete, puedo arreglármelas". Gabriel dijo mirando a Cas.

"No te voy a dejar aquí y necesito mi Gracia". Cas negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces quizá podamos hacer un trato. Tu Gracia por el Winchester más joven". Naomi ofreció.

"No va a pasar." Cas rechazó de inmediato.

"Pensé que podrías decir eso así que endulcemos el trato. Te daremos tu Gracia y a Gabriel a cambio de Stiles". Naomi ofreció de nuevo.

"O podría simplemente matarte". Cas respondió con dureza.

Ephram se echó a reír.

"Eres débil. Puedo sentir que la gracia de Ishmael se desvanece mientras hablamos. Podría matarte con un chasquido de mis dedos".

"No podemos matarle. Es nuestra única influencia sobre los Winchester". Una voz habló desde la izquierda de Castiel.

"Si crees que Sam y Dean van a entregar a Stiles a cambio de mí, eres más tonto de lo que pensaba". Cas dijo mirando al ángel, creía que su nombre era Gail.

"Eso suena como un deseo de muerte para mí". Ephram dijo sacando su espada de ángel.

Gail se lanzó hacia Cas. Ella atrapó el brazo de Cas apenas arañándole cuando saltó fuera del camino.

Naomi golpeó a continuación dando en el lado de la cara de Cas.

"Cas". Una voz gruñó detrás de ellos.

Derek gruñó mientras sacaba su propia espada de ángel con la que Cas le había armado.

"Oh, mira quién es. El lobo mascota de los Winchester". Naomi sonrió diabólicamente.

"Tú eres quien casi mata a Stiles". Derek gruñó al reconocer al ángel.

"Sí, bueno, aparentemente no puede manejar la transición de humano a hombre lobo, pero puede manejar la posesión de un espíritu japonés malvado durante semanas". Naomi se burló.

El lobo de Derek quería romper a esta mujer en pedazos, pero la espada de ángel era lo único que podía herirla.

Derek agitó su espada de ángel extrañando a Naomi por un pelo. Ella, sin embargo, logró herirle con la suya. El dolor es más del que debería. Sabía que las espadas de ángel eran como heridas alfa por ser más difíciles de curar, pero esto se sentía diferente. El ardor familiar hizo que Derek volviera a gruñir.

"Wolfsbane. Después de tu pequeña aparición en el restaurante decidí estar preparada, por si acaso". Naomi sonrió.

En lugar de responder Derek atacó de nuevo.

........................................................................................................................

Dean frunció el ceño ante el libro en sus manos. Él, Sam y Stiles no se habían dicho una palabra. Todos se habían ocupado haciendo investigaciones.

Un fuerte golpe hizo que Dean y Sam levantaran la vista de sus libros y Stiles saliera de la biblioteca. Todos instintivamente sacaron sus armas.

Dean caminó hacia la puerta. Miró a sus hermanos mientras vacilaba en abrir la puerta. Asintieron mientras sostenían sus armas listas. No esperaban a nadie y Cas entraba por el garaje.

Dean abrió la puerta. Derek se tambaleó hacia delante, viéndose medio muerto y cubierto de sangre con un inconsciente Cas en sus brazos, que también estaba cubierto de sangre.


	40. Lo prometiste.

"Cas". Dean inmediatamente guardó su arma y atrapó a Cas cuando las rodillas de Derek se doblaron.

"Derek". Stiles se precipitó hacia el alfa.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Dean se quedó mirando a Derek.

"Na ... omi". Derek luchó por hablar.

Sam ayudó a Stiles con Derek mientras Dean llevaba a Cas por el pasillo.

"Les pondremos aquí." Sam hizo un gesto hacia una habitación que tenía tres camas. La usaban como su sala de curación en las raras ocasiones cuando era necesario.

Dean puso a Cas en la cama. "¿Cas? Cas. Vamos, despierta. Maldita sea, Cas, por favor". Dean rogó, limpiando la sangre de un corte debajo del ojo derecho de Cas mientras ahuecaba la cara del ángel.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" Dean gritó girándose hacia Derek mientras se levantaba. Su cara estaba roja de ira.

"No le grites". Stiles se puso de pie, entre su hermano y Derek, quien estaba sentado en una de las camas.

"Gabriel ... tenía su gracia, pero ..." Derek hizo una pausa. "Había más".

"Su nota decía que estaba yendo a la tienda". Dean gruñó.

Derek negó con la cabeza. "Anoche, él ... me llamó. Quería que fuera con él para ... encontrar a Gabriel. Naomi había tendido una trampa. Estaban tratando de negociar ... su Gracia por ... Stiles". Derek se balanceó ligeramente.

"Derek, tal vez deberías acostarte". Sam sugirió ayudando a Derek a recostarse.

"¿Dónde está Gabriel?" Dean preguntó entre dientes.

"Naomi se lo llevó y la gracia de Cas. Podría haberla atrapado, pero ..." Derek negó con la cabeza.

"No podía dejar a Cas. Le habrían matado".

"¿Se llevaron a Gabriel?" Sam frunció el ceño en confusión.

"Le tenían atrapado en ... un anillo de fuego y ... esposas de las que ... no podía salir. Traje a Cas aquí ... tan rápido como ..." Derek hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Derek, ¿por qué no te estás curando?" Stiles preguntó preocupado mientras inspeccionaba algunas de sus heridas.

Derek intentó responder, pero solo salió un gruñido de dolor.

"Wolfsbane". Stiles dijo al ver la crudeza de las heridas de Derek. Recordó cuando a Derek le habían disparado con una bala con wolfsbane.

"Sus ... espadas". Derek gruñó.

Stiles vio que el sudor comenzaba a acumularse en la frente de Derek. Su cara ya estaba tan blanca como una sábana.

"Necesito limpiar esto". Stiles dijo, su tono ligeramente asustado.

"No sirve de nada." Derek gruñó mientras luchaba por hablar.

"¿De nada? Derek, el wolfsbane puede matarte, ¿lo olvidaste?" Stiles espetó.

"Stiles, está bien". Derek dijo agarrando la mano de Stiles débilmente.

"No, no está bien". Stiles se alejó de Derek.

Derek cerró los ojos con una leve mueca.

"No salvé tu culo todas esas veces para que pudieras morir una vez que finalmente nos acercáramos". Stiles espetó.

"No podía ... dejar que perdieráis a Cas ... sé lo importante ... que es". Derek resopló mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor.

"Tú también eres importante para mí, Derek. Mira, eso es lo que te pasa, no te importa si mueres, ¿pero sabes cómo me sentiré? Estaré devastado. La muerte no te pasa, les pasa a los que te rodean. Creía que de todas las personas lo sabrías ". Stiles sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero estaba enfadado.

Derek se estremeció ante sus palabras.

"Stiles, ¿por qué no vas a buscar un poco de alcohol y algunas toallas?". Sam sugirió llevando a Stiles a la puerta.

"Solo está preocupado no te lo tomes demasiado en serio". Sam habló con simpatía.

Derek asintió.

"Sam". Derek habló en voz baja. "No dejes que Stiles ... haga nada estúpido. No dejes que sea ... miserable". Derek suplicó gentilmente.

"No hables así. Vamos a ayudarte de cualquier manera que podamos". Sam frunció el ceño.

"No ... si no puedo estar con Stiles ... no tiene sentido. Es lo único ... que me importa". Derek dejó escapar otro gruñido de dolor.

"Estoy seguro de que eso no es cierto". Sam sacudió la cabeza mientras sacaba algunas mantas del armario.

"No lo entiendes ... tengo ... una conexión con él que puede que ... nunca se rompa. Mi lobo ... depende de él". Derek cambió su peso mientras tosía.

"Cuando le curabas mencionaste que era tu compañero. ¿De eso estás hablando?" Sam le preguntó dándole una manta a Dean.

"No lo supe hasta que ... es complicado. Nunca creí en ese tipo de cosas ... pero ahora es diferente con él. Su presencia ... su voz, su ... todo. El propósito principal de mi lobo ahora es ... proteger a Stiles ". Derek volvió a toser solo que esta vez tosió una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

"Eso no parece ser una buena señal". Dean dijo frunciendo el ceño al hombre lobo.

"Estoy seguro ... de que estás contento". Derek dijo limpiándose la sangre de su boca.

Dean miró a Cas, sus manos agarrando a Cas. "Si lo que dices es cierto, sobre lo que pasó, entonces te lo debo. No solo has salvado a Stiles, sino a Cas también. No puedo considerarte un monstruo cuando no has hecho nada malo y has demostrado lo contrario".

Sam miró a Dean con una mirada de sorpresa.

"¿Va a estar ... bien? Hizo algún tipo de hechizo ... para que no le ayudará. Estaba luchando ... para cuando llegué allí" Derek tosió. Más sangre saliendo.

Sam sonrió ligeramente. "Ah, sí, el truco de los dedos en la cabeza. No te castigues por eso. Todos hemos sido víctimas de eso".

Dean se volvió hacia el ángel inconsciente.

"No sé cómo arreglar esto. Es ..." Dean se cortó mientras contenía las lágrimas.

"Lo último que le dije ... le grité. Había estado tan enfadado con Cas por no decirme de Derek y ahora tal vez nunca tenga la oportunidad de hablar con él otra vez." Se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta.

"Dean." Sam suspiró. Sabía que Dean se estaba dirigiendo en espiral hacia abajo. Seguía el mismo patrón cada vez que perdían a alguien cercano a ellos.

"Estará bien. Encontraremos algo. Siempre lo hacemos". El tono de Sam era comprensivo. Sam siempre había sido el calmado de los tres hermanos.

Dean se dirigió a su hermano menor. "¿Qué pasa si no podemos esta vez, Sam? Cas no responde por completo, Derek se está ahogando literalmente en su propia sangre. Si muere, Stiles nunca me lo perdonará. Y si Cas ..." Dean ni siquiera podía decirlo.

"No puedo perder más gente, Sam, no puedo hacerlo". Dean se dio la vuelta. Se suponía que era el hermano mayor, se suponía que debía mantenerse firme, pero simplemente no podía.

Sam no respondió, no sabía que decir para hacer que Dean se sintiera mejor.

"Voy a ver cómo está Stiles". Sam dijo saliendo de la habitación.

"Lo siento." Derek habló en voz baja.

Dean se volvió hacia el hombre lobo. "Estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste".

"No fue suficiente". Derek tosió, más sangre salió.

Dean agarró un bote de basura cercano y lo puso junto a la cama de Derek. "Aquí."

Derek escupió más sangre.

"No puedes morir, ¿lo sabes? Stiles ha perdido a demasiadas personas que le importan. Estaba tan enfadado cuando te trajimos aquí. Le dije que estaba bien que se preocupara por ti, pero no quería. Me equivoqué al hacer que te fueras. Hemos tenido muchos problemas con gente que nos apuñala por la espalda o nos usa o lo que sea. No quería que Stiles se hiriera y sé que realmente se preocupa por ti. .. sé que no es una excusa, pero ... "Dean suspiró.

"¿Por qué fuiste con él? ¿Por qué le ayudaste? Arriesgaste tu vida por él". Dean miró con cariño al ángel golpeado.

"Porque todos os habéis vuelto ... como una familia para mí". Derek respondió débilmente.

"¿Incluso después de lo que hice?" Dean frunció el ceño.

"Habría hecho ... lo mismo. También tengo problemas de confianza ... ¿recuerdas?" Derek le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Confiaste en nosotros. Ayudaste a Cas incluso después de la forma en que te traté. Arriesgaste tu vida por Cas y Stiles. Cuidas a Stiles mejor que yo". Dean resopló ligeramente.

"No somos como una familia, somos una familia y espero que puedas perdonarme". Dean frunció el ceño mirando a Derek.

Derek solo asintió.

Justo entonces, Cas se despertó.

"Cas". Dean corrió hacia el lado del ángel mientras luchaba por levantarse.

"¿Dean?" Cas frunció el ceño antes de inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante.

"Whoa, hey, túmbate". Dean dijo atrapando a Cas y guiándole hacia abajo.

"Dean, ¿dónde están Gabriel y Derek?" Cas preguntó muy en serio.

"Derek está aquí." Dean dijo asintiendo hacia la cama junto a ellos.

"¿Y gabriel?" Cas preguntó mirando a su alrededor como si el ángel pudiera estar cerca.

"Derek dijo que fuiste emboscado y se llevaron a Gabriel". Dean dijo, no quería tener que decirle a Cas que tenían a su hermano.

"Sí, atraparon a Gabriel en fuego sagrado y le tenían encadenado a esposas enoquianas. También tomaron mi gracia". Cas asintió con el ceño fruncido mientras recordaba los eventos que ocurrieron la noche anterior.

"Naomi los tiene." Dean dijo esperando la reacción de Cas.

"Creen que pueden conseguir que cambie a Stiles por ellos". Cas resopló mientras se examinaba a sí mismo.

"¿Estás bien? Estás bastante mal y no despertabas, me diste un susto de muerte". Dean inspeccionó a Cas en busca de heridas obvias que pudiera haberse perdido antes.

"Estoy débil y adolorido". Cas respondió honestamente. Sus ojos se posaron en Derek entonces.

"Derek". Cas se levantó abruptamente casi cayendo en el proceso.

"Oye, whoa allí". Dean ayudó como apoyo a Cas.

"¿Está bien?" Cas alcanzó a Derek, que ahora estaba dormido.

"No estoy seguro." Dean negó con la cabeza.

"Dean, está gravemente herido. Incluso sin casi ninguna gracia, puedo sentirle cayendo". Cas habló con preocupación mirando al cazador.

"¿Qué? No, no, no". Dean agarró los hombros de Derek sacudiéndole.

"Derek, despierta. Derek, vamos, por favor, no puedes morir, no dejes a Stiles. Lo prometiste". Dean apretó sus ojos cerrados conteniendo lágrimas enfadadas.

En ese momento Stiles entró con Sam.

"Cas". Los hermanos corearon, aliviados de ver al ángel despierto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sam preguntó notando la expresión en la cara de Cas, así como las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas de Dean.

Dean levantó la vista, sus ojos verdes brillando con lágrimas.

"Stiles, lo siento mucho". Dean lloró.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Stiles corrió a la cama empujando a Dean fuera del camino para que pudiera ver a Derek.

"¡Derek!" Stiles gritó cuando Dean le agarró tirando de él y acercándole a su pecho.

"Stiles, no hay nada que podamos hacer". Cas habló con tristeza mirando al cazador roto luchando contra los brazos de su hermano.

"No, Derek, lo prometiste." Gritó Stiles. "No puedes dejarme otra vez." Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Stiles.

"Lo prometiste." Stiles susurró mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Dean.


	41. Cebo.

"Stiles. Stiles. Mírame". Dean levantó la barbilla de Stiles. Ambos estaban actualmente en el suelo junto a la cama de Derek. Stiles todavía estaba envuelto torpemente en los brazos de Dean.

"Va a estar bien, vas a estar bien". Dean miró a los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Stiles. Le rompió el corazón ver a su hermano así.

"No, esto es mi culpa. Debería haberle dejado ir". Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"Dean, si tuviera mi gracia podría curarle. Le quedan dos o tres horas". Cas habló apoyándose contra el lado de la cama de Derek.

"Está bien, ¿cómo la conseguimos?" Dean preguntó mirando al ángel.

"Naomi dijo que quiere a Stiles a cambio de mi gracia y Gabriel. Tal vez pueda organizar una reunión. Hacerle pensar que aceptaré el trato". Cas habló pensativamente.

"No van a creer que harías eso". Dean negó con la cabeza. Cas era completamente leal a los Winchester, lo sabían ellos, los ángeles lo sabían, el infierno, Lucifer mismo lo sabía.

"Les haremos creerlo". Sam intervino.

"¿Cómo?" Cas frunció el ceño al hermano mediano.

"Dales a Stiles. Actúa como si nos estuvieras traicionando. Diles que necesitas tu gracia o morirás".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no vamos a usar a Stiles como cebo". Dean dijo alejándose del cazador más joven.

"Lo haré." Stiles se puso de pie.

"No, no lo harás". Dean se puso de pie también.

"¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Les atraparemos". Sam se encogió de hombros.

"¿Te escuchas ahora mismo, Sam? Estás hablando de usar a nuestro hermano pequeño como cebo para salvar a un maldito hombre lobo". Dean se burló.

"No es solo salvar a un maldito hombre lobo es salvar la vida de Derek. Y recuperar la gracia de Cas. E incluso salvar a Gabriel". Sam explicó.

"¿Así que de eso se trata? ¿Te preocupa tu pequeño novio ángel?" Dean se burló con irritación.

"¿No estás preocupado por el tuyo?" Sam le devolvió la burla.

Dean apretó los dientes.

Stiles se estiró tocando el hombro de su hermano.

"Dean, por favor, no puedo perderle, no así". El tono de Stiles era triste y suplicante.

"Hijo de puta." Dean maldijo. Se volvió hacia Cas.

"Prométeme que a Stiles no le pasará nada". Dean habló serio.

Cas asintió. "Sabes que moriría por él".

"No hagas eso tampoco". Dean agregó seriamente.

"Cas, comunícate con Naomi. Llamaré a algunos de los cazadores locales de la ciudad a ver si podemos conseguir algún respaldo."

"¿Quién se va a quedar aquí con Derek?" Stiles preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Dean y Sam se giraron el uno al otro.

"No me mires". Dean negó con la cabeza.

"Me quedaré." Sam suspiró.

"Gracias." Stiles le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

........................................................................................................................

Dean le puso las esposas a Stiles. "¿Recuerdas cómo quitártelas?"

"Sí." Stiles asintió.

Dean agarró un pañuelo, deteniéndose antes de amordazar a Stiles con él.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?"

Stiles resopló. "Sí, Dean, estamos perdiendo el tiempo".

Dean apretó la mandíbula mientras ataba el pañuelo.

"Cas, le dejo en tus manos. Confío en ti, no mates a mi hermanito". Dean habló mientras caminaba hacia el ángel.

"Por supuesto, Dean." Cas asintió.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás preparado para esto? Hace dos horas estabas inconsciente en mis brazos". Dean estaba ahora frente a Cas.

"Estoy bien. Una vez que consiga mi Gracia estaré aún mejor". Cas respondió con un asentimiento.

Dean y Cas se pararon allí, ninguno de los dos se movía.

"Está bien, Garth y Eileen te encontrarán allí Dean". Sam dijo entrando al garaje.

"Está bien, vamos a hacer esto". Dean dijo rompiendo el contacto visual con Cas.

"Oye, Dean". Sam gritó.

Dean se dio la vuelta.

"No mueras".

"Ve y dile eso a Derek." Dean sonrió mientras subía al impala.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles se movió incómodamente cuando llegaron al astillero. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba un poco nervioso. Generalmente cuando era cebo no estaba atado y amordazado. Esta era una situación inquietante.

"Está bien, Stiles, recuerda que no quiero decir nada de lo que diga y trataré de no ser demasiado rudo, pero tiene que ser creíble". Cas dijo mirándole por el espejo retrovisor.

Stiles asintió bruscamente. Haría lo que fuera necesario para salvar a Derek, como siempre lo hacía.

"Castiel, bien, bien, no esperaba que aparecieras." La voz de Naomi habló mientras salía de las sombras.

"Casi no lo hago". Dijo Cas mientras abría la puerta tirando de Stiles por el brazo.

Stiles se revolvió contra Cas.

"Lo siento, Stiles, pero tienes que entenderlo". Cas dijo mientras jalaba a Stiles hacia el ángel.

"Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Castiel traicionaría a los Winchester".

"Sé que le salvarán. Al final. Lucifer debe permanecer encerrado y si Stiles es la clave para matar a Ramiel ..." Cas hizo una pausa.

"Prométeme que no morirá". Cas habló mientras miraba a Stiles con una mirada compasiva quien solo le devolvió la mirada.

"No por mis manos". Naomi negó con la cabeza.

"Ahora, ¿qué hay de ese trato?" Naomi chasqueó los dedos y otro ángel dio un paso adelante tirando de Gabriel hacia él.

Stiles comenzó a luchar y trató de gritarle a Cas, pero la mordaza lo amortiguó.

"Lo siento Stiles, realmente lo hago." Cas suspiró.

"Antes de que te dé a Stiles, quiero mi Gracia, entonces puedes tenerle y luego me das a Gabriel. ¿Trato?" Cas dijo mientras tiraba de Stiles para que dejara de luchar.

"¿Cómo sé que no solo tomarás tu Gracia y a Stiles y te irás?" Naomi entrecerró los ojos.

"Sabes lo débil que estoy. Y no dejaría a mi hermano". Cas miró a Gabriel, que permaneció en silencio.

"No te ha detenido en el pasado". El ángel al lado de Gabriel se burló.

"¿Vamos a hacer esto o no? Sam y Dean se darán cuenta de que Stiles ha desaparecido". Cas resopló.

Se suponía que debía conseguir su Gracia antes de que atacaran los cazadores.

"Muy bien." Naomi espetó de nuevo y apareció otro ángel.

Cas tiró de Stiles mientras caminaba hacia el ángel que había sacado su Gracia del bolsillo.

Stiles gritó más fuerte y luchó más fuerte, pero sus gritos todavía estaban amortiguados y Cas le sostuvo con firmeza.

Cas tomó la botella y soltó a Stiles.

Stiles luchó contra el nuevo ángel incluso más fuertemente que con Cas, pero no sirvió de nada.

"Libera a Gabriel". Ordenó Naomi mientras jalaba a Stiles hacia ella.

"Stiles Winchester". Naomi sonrió mientras le quitaba el pañuelo. "¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirle a tu querido amigo Castiel?"

Stiles miró a Cas con una mirada intensa. Esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que le habían quitado las esposas a Gabriel antes de hablar.

"Los ángeles son idiotas". Espetó mientras se quitaba rápidamente sus esposas y le daba un codazo a Naomi en la cara, haciendo que le soltara.

En ese momento, Dean, Garth y Eileen salieron de la nada con sus espadas de ángel listas.

Gabriel corrió hacia Cas. "¿Estás loco?" Espetó mientras ayudaba a Cas a abrir la botella.

Stiles corrió hacia Cas y Gabriel. "¿Está bien?"

"Sí, solo necesita un minuto para asentarse". Gabriel asintió.

"Está bien, bien, mi trabajo es sacaros a los dos de aquí así que subid". Stiles dijo lanzándole una mirada a Dean.

"¡Iros!" Dean gritó mientras esquivaba un golpe de Naomi.

Stiles dudó por una fracción de segundo antes de saltar al asiento del conductor del coche de Cas. Tendría que confiar en que Dean podría controlar la situación y tenía que volver con Derek.


	42. Emociones.

Stiles se sentó nerviosamente mientras esperaba que Cas terminara con Derek. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que Derek se hubiera ido demasiado lejos.

Levantó la vista hacia Sam que estaba mirando a través de uno de los archivos de los hombres de las letras mientras ignoraba a Gabriel.

"No hubiera sido tan malo, pero la comida era horrible. No hace falta decir que Cuba no era lo mío. Hablando de comida, ¿conoces algún buen restaurante por aquí? No estoy familiarizado con el tema. Estaba ... "

"No voy a salir contigo". Sam dijo descaradamente, sin levantar la vista de las páginas.

"Oh, vamos, Sam. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme por matar a Dean? No fue real, obviamente. Estaba tratando de que te apartaras de mi camino". Gabriel se quejó inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento.

"Considera que hemos retrocedido". Sam respondió aún sin mirar hacia arriba.

"Pero ahora me tienes enganchado". Gabriel hizo un puchero ganándose una burla del cazador.

"Sam, mírame". Gabriel levantó la barbilla de Sam.

"Realmente lo siento. Y nunca tuve la intención de encontrarte tan ... fascinante". Gabriel miró a los ojos de Sam con suavidad.

"Cierto." Sam dijo simplemente mientras se levantaba llevando los archivos a la biblioteca.

"¿Castiel ha tenido tantos problemas con Dean?" Gabriel pregunto mirando a Stiles.

"Oye, mira, sé que estás preocupado por Devin-"

"Derek". Stiles corrigió.

"Derek, cierto, eso es lo que quise decir". Gabriel mintió caminando y tomando asiento al lado del Winchester más joven.

"De todos modos, sé que estás preocupado, pero Cassie sabe lo que está haciendo. Siempre ha sido el amable". Gabriel palmeó la espalda de Stiles.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "Fingir que te preocupas por mí no va a hacerte ganar a Sam".

Antes de que Gabriel pudiera responder, Cas abrió la puerta. Stiles se levantó de un salto.

"¿Está bien?" Stiles preguntó nerviosamente.

Cas asintió. "Está estable. Tenía que ser cuidadoso porque mi poder quería cerrar sus heridas con el wolfsbane que todavía estaba dentro. Hice lo mejor que pude para sacar todo lo posible. También empecé su curación, así que debería despertarse pronto".

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo. Empujó suavemente la puerta para abrirla. Acostado en un sueño tranquilo estaba un Derek cubierto de sangre.

Stiles se acercó a Derek y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Agarrando una toallita cercana, Stiles limpió suavemente la sangre con el alcohol que había conseguido antes.

"Lo siento mucho, Derek. Prometo que nunca dejaré que esto vuelva a pasar". Stiles habló en voz baja. Una vez que Stiles limpió la sangre de la cara de Derek, levantó suavemente la camisa de Derek sobre su cabeza. Limpió las heridas que todavía estaban sanando y sus brazos cortados. Satisfecho de haber sacado toda la sangre, agarró una camisa de repuesto que guardaba en uno de los cajones. La puso suavemente sobre Derek, que no mostró signos de despertarse. Le quedaba un poco apretada, ya que todavía era más grande que Stiles.

........................................................................................................................

Dean entró con Eileen y Garth. "Oye, Cas, ¿cómo te sientes?" Dean preguntó haciendo una línea recta hacia su ángel favorito.

"Más como yo mismo." Cas sonrió ganándose una gran sonrisa de Dean.

"¿Dónde está Stiles?" Dean pregunto mirando alrededor.

"No me digas que no funcionó". Dean miró a Sam con expresión preocupada.

"Hice todo lo que pude. Está estable, pero tendrá que curarse hasta el final. Debería despertarse en cualquier momento". Cas respondió.

Dean dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias hombre."

........................................................................................................................

"¿Stiles?" La voz de Derek hizo que Stiles se levantara. Había estado sentado en una silla con la cabeza gacha en sus brazos, apoyado en la cama de Derek.

"Derek". Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Estás bien?" Derek miró a Stiles con ojos preocupados.

"Olvídame, ¿estás bien?" Stiles preguntó mirando a los brazos de Derek para ver cómo se curaban sus heridas.

"Yo..." Derek de repente miró hacia abajo.

"Espera, ¿qué pasó?" Derek frunció el ceño.

"Casi te perdí. Cas fue capaz de curarte una vez que conseguimos su Gracia". Stiles respondió.

"Naomi la tomó. ¿Cómo la recuperaste?" Derek parpadeó mientras se miraba para ver cómo se curaban todas sus heridas.

"Emboscada. Todo salió bien, nadie resultó herido. Bueno, los ángeles sí". Stiles sonrió. Pensó que era mejor dejar de lado los detalles de él siendo el cebo.

"Te quité la camisa, te limpié la mayor parte de la sangre y te puse una de mis camisas, pero está un poco apretada". Stiles dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo al pecho bien formado de Derek que asomaba por encima de la camisa con la que Stiles le había vestido.

Derek miró a Stiles con cariño. "Gracias, Stiles".

Stiles alcanzó la mano de Derek haciendo que los ojos de Derek cayeran a donde ahora estaban entrelazadas.

"Siento mucho que esto pasara". Stiles pasó su pulgar distraídamente por el de Derek.

"No es tu culpa." Derek negó con la cabeza. Odiaba la idea de que Stiles se estuviera culpando a sí mismo.

Derek se sentó haciendo que Stiles dejara caer su mano. Derek tuvo que contener un gemido por la pérdida de contacto. Hombre, su lobo necesitaba calmarse. Derek no se había quejado desde que tenía trece años.

"Stiles, mírame". Derek se adelantó levantando su barbilla suavemente.

Derek sintió un dolor repentino en el pecho por el dolor en los ojos de Stiles.

"¿Qué pasa?" Derek pudo sentir que algo estaba mal.

"Nada, solo me alegro de que estés bien". Stiles fingió una sonrisa, pero Derek vio a través de ella.

"Stiles". Derek dijo su nombre en un tono que le dijo que sabía que estaba mintiendo.

"Escucho a Dean, así que eso debe significar que él y Cas están de vuelta. Vamos". Stiles se estiró para ayudar a Derek a ponerse de pie, aunque no lo necesitaba.

Cuando Stiles fue a retirarse, Derek le empujó hacia atrás suavemente, todavía sosteniendo la mano del cazador. Ahora estaban cara a cara.

Derek podía oler la tristeza que sentía Stiles. Miró a los labios de Stiles con tantas ganas de besarlos. Su lobo quería sostener a Stiles hasta que la tristeza desapareciera.

Los dos se miraron en silencio. Stiles sabía que Derek estaba esperando una mejor explicación, pero no iba a conseguir una.

Derek apretó la mano de Stiles con la esperanza de persuadir algo del silencioso Winchester.

Stiles bajó sus ojos brevemente antes de lanzarse sobre Derek envolviéndole en un abrazo.

Derek le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Stiles. Respiró profundamente, permitiendo que el olor calmara a su lobo.

Cuando Stiles se retiró, Derek tuvo que, una vez más, contener un gemido. Necesitaba controlarse a sí mismo. Stiles no puede ser un detonante y que sea su ancla iba a volver loco a Derek.

........................................................................................................................

Dean se sentó en la cocina tratando de tranquilizarse. Después del accidente con Cas y Derek casi matándose, eso hizo que quisiera estar cerca y tocar a Cas constantemente. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía, no estaban juntos y Cas volvía a ser su propio yo ángel con poder. Nunca podría amar a alguien como Dean. Oh, pero deseaba que lo hiciera.

"Dean." La voz de Derek habló haciendo que Dean levantara la vista rápidamente.

"Oye, te ves mejor". Dean le dio a Derek una sonrisa.

"Sí, Cas me ha ayudado bastante". Derek asintió.

"¿Hay algo mal?" Dean preguntó sintiendo la vacilación de Derek.

"Umm, solo quería darte las gracias. Podrías haberme echado, pero no lo hiciste". Derek dijo pasándose una mano por la nuca.

"Stiles me habría asesinado literalmente. Tenemos una sala de armas llena de armas y es muy hábil con cada una de ellas". Dean bromeó ligeramente mientras hacía un gesto hacia el asiento frente a él.

Derek tomó asiento. Todavía se veía incómodo.

"Tengo la sensación de que hay otra razón por la que viniste aquí". Dean levantó la vista de la botella de cerveza en su mano.

"Bueno, uh, no es realmente mi lugar, pero me di cuenta de que sientes anhelo". Derek dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo siento, ¿dijiste anhelo?" Dean ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

"Yo umm ..." Derek se aclaró la garganta. "Puedo oler las señales químicas. Puedo decir qué emoción siente la gente". Derek explicó con cautela.

"¿Puedes oler las emociones?" Dean frunció el ceño.

"Sí. Mmm, es bastante fuerte. Estaba dominando el olor de todos los demás. Quería venir a ver ... cómo te estaba yendo". Derek volvió a aclararse la garganta.

"¿Puedes oler las emociones de Cas?" Dean preguntó mirando a la puerta de la habitación principal.

"Huele a felicidad. Sam se siente aliviado y un poco molesto. Gabriel está determinado. Los otros dos cazadores también están felices. Y Stiles ..." Derek se calló dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración.

"¿Y Stiles qué?" Dean instó a Derek a continuar.

"Está triste. Pero no me dirá por qué. Le pregunté y me dijo que estaba aliviado de que estuviera bien. Pero sabía que estaba mintiendo. Y sabe que puedo decir cuándo está mintiendo. Lo intenté de nuevo, pero no lo hablará" Derek obligó a su lobo a quedarse abajo.

"¿Cómo puedes saber cuándo está mintiendo?" Dean frunció el ceño.

"Ventajas de ser un hombre lobo. Tengo una audición muy buena, lo que significa que puedo escuchar cuando el corazón de alguien salta o tartamudea durante una mentira". Explicó Derek.

"¿De Verdad?" Dean parecía intrigado.

"Entonces, si te dijera que Stiles me dio un puñetazo en la garganta antes de que nuestro padre muriera, ¿estaría mintiendo?"

Derek se rió entre dientes. "No."

"Y si te dijera que estoy celoso de Sam, ¿estaría mintiendo?"

"Sí." Derek asintió con una sonrisa.

"Hmmm". Dean se quedó pensativo.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Derek levantó una ceja.

"Dime." Dean estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Crees que Stiles alguna vez devolverá mis sentimientos por él?"

Dean se recostó sorprendido. "Wow, estás haciendo las preguntas difíciles".

Derek no respondió.

"Creo que ... sé que se preocupa por ti y que nunca querría verte herido. Creo que está enamorado de ti, pero no lo se seguro". Dean se encogió de hombros.

"Eso no es lo que pedí." Derek levantó las cejas al Winchester mayor.

"No lo creo, no". Dean respondió.

Derek frunció el ceño. "Estás mintiendo."

Dean se rió entre dientes. "Eres bueno. Sí, creo que lo haría. Sin embargo, no creo que actuara en base a ellos".

Derek asintió. "Sí, supongo que eliminaría toda la reputación de los Winchester si uno de ellos estuviera con un hombre lobo".

"No es eso." Dean se movió ligeramente. "Estaba furioso consigo mismo por hacerte quedarte. Cree que no te habrían herido si te hubiera dejado ir".

Derek dejó caer sus ojos al suelo.

"Oye, ahí estáis y llevándoos bien por lo que veo". Stiles dijo de repente apareciendo en la puerta.

"Estamos a punto de tomarnos unos chupitos de celebración, vamos". Stiles hizo un gesto a Derek y Dean para que le siguieran.

A medida que pasaban los chupitos y todos sostenían los suyos, Stiles observaba a todos sonriendo y deseó que fuera así todo el tiempo. Disfrutaba de la caza, era su vida, pero a veces deseaba que no le doliera tanto. Miró a Derek quien de verdad tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Le rompió el corazón a Stiles pensar nunca volverla a ver. Como si lo escuchara, Derek se volvió repentinamente hacia Stiles con una mirada de preocupación. Stiles le dio una pequeña sonrisa, antes de mirar su vaso de chupito. Forzó las lágrimas cuando Sam dio un pequeño brindis.

"Por la familia".

Familia. Eso es lo que más temía Stiles, perder a su familia.


	43. Deseo.

\- Smut - Sexo -

Dean se recostó en su cama mirando al techo. Todos se habían ido a la cama hace unas horas. Había sido agradable pasar tiempo con todos después de unos días difíciles, pero todavía se sentía vacío. Él y Cas habían estado distantes el uno con el otro y estaba desgastando a Dean, especialmente después de casi perderle. Dean quería abrazarle, besarle y decirle lo importante que era para él. Cerrando los ojos, maldijo por lo bajo.

"Maldita sea Cas".

Dean se incorporó y estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

Dean la abrió y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Derek hubiera podido escuchar eso.

"C-Cas, ¿qué pasa?" El ángel parecía molesto.

"¿Estás molesto conmigo, Dean?" Cas preguntó, la preocupación salía de su tono.

"No, por supuesto que no Cas. ¿Por qué piensas eso?" Dean frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, sentí que querías decirme algo durante toda la noche. Podía sentir algo. Hace un momento me insultaste, pero tu voz estaba llena de añoranza". Cas tenía la cabeza inclinada de la forma en que Dean pensaba que era adorable.

"Yo uh, solo te extrañaba y me alegro de que estés bien". Dean asintió levemente.

"Algo está mal. Estás deseoso de nuevo. Estoy aquí, Dean". Cas se adelantó colocando una mano en la mejilla de Dean.

Dean se tensó.

"Puedes decirme cualquier cosa." Cas frotó su pulgar a lo largo del pómulo de Dean.

Dean agarró la muñeca de Cas. "Cas".

Cas se detuvo.

Dean miró a los brillantes ojos azules del ángel antes de permitir que sus ojos cayeran en los labios llenos de Cas.

Dean de repente atrajo a Cas hacia él, causando que se tocaran sus pechos, antes de agarrar la parte posterior del cuello de Cas y apretar sus labios juntos.

Dean se fundió en el beso cuando Cas agarró sus caderas.

Dean sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando los labios de Cas se separaron. Sus lenguas se tocaron haciendo que Cas jale las caderas de Dean hacia las suyas. Dean gimió ante el contacto. Esto era mejor que cualquier sueño que hubiera tenido. Cas sabía a cielo, sin juego de palabras.

Dean sintió que Cas deslizaba sus manos de sus caderas por sus lados debajo de su camisa. Dean se derritió de nuevo contra Cas.

Cas se retiró de repente.

"Dean." Cas jadeó lamiéndose el labio inferior.

"Lo siento, Cas, no debería haber-"

"No te disculpes por eso". Cas gruñó, causando que Dean se mordiera el labio.

"Tú solo ... tienes un efecto en mí". Cas dijo su voz suave ahora.

"¿Efecto cómo?" Dean preguntó.

Cas miró hacia abajo por un segundo.

Fue entonces cuando Dean notó la carpa que Cas había levantado en sus pantalones deportivos.

Dean involuntariamente dejó escapar un gemido.

Cas inclinó la cabeza. Dean estaba deseoso de nuevo.

"Dean, ¿estás... me estás deseando físicamente?" Cas preguntó.

Dean se mordió el labio inferior. "Te deseo en todos los sentidos, Cas. Maldita sea, no tienes ni idea".

Cas dio un paso adelante. Dean tragó saliva, pero no se movió.

"¿De verdad quieres esto?" Preguntó Cas pasando suavemente su pulgar a lo largo del labio inferior de Dean.

"Más que nada, pero sé que nunca ..." Dean se calló y dejó de mirar a Cas.

"Dormí con April y luego estaba el chico guapo en el bar justo antes de eso". Cas se opuso.

La cabeza de Dean se levantó. "No me dijiste acerca de ningún chico en un bar". Su voz se entrelazó con los celos.

"No me dijiste sobre Benny". Cas se encogió de hombros.

"Touché". Dean asintió.

"Así que te lo preguntaré de nuevo, Dean, ¿realmente quieres esto?" Cas preguntó caminando hacia Dean, sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lujuria.

Dean se mordió el labio y asintió. La forma en que Cas le miraba tenía a Dean duro como una roca.

Cas dio un paso adelante deslizando la camisa de Dean suavemente sobre sus hombros. Luego permitió que sus manos se deslizaran por los lados de Dean y hasta la cintura de sus pantalones.

"Te voy a dar una oportunidad más para que te retires, si no lo haces, eres mío, ¿entendido?" Cas preguntó. Podía sentir el deseo de Dean crecer mientras Cas hablaba.

Dean asintió, jadeando un poco. Amaba que Cas fuera tan dominante.

"Ahora, ¿realmente quieres esto?" Cas preguntó una vez más. Su voz era suave, pero sus ojos eran feroces.

Una vez más Dean solo asintió.

Cas sonrió levemente mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Dean y le acercaba a él. Dean se quedó sin aliento.

La otra mano de Cas se deslizó por el lado del cazador, la cadera y alrededor de su culo.

Levantó a Dean y le permitió envolver sus piernas alrededor de su propia cintura. Dejó a Dean de nuevo en la cama, arrastrándose suavemente sobre él.

"C-Cas". La voz de Dean salió como un chillido cuando la erección de Cas se frotó a lo largo de la suya.

"Shhh". Cas le susurró al oído a Dean mientras colocaba algunos besos a lo largo del cuello de Dean.

Dean tiró de la camisa de Cas.

Cas se retiró lo suficiente como para sacarse la camisa sobre su cabeza, pero no se detuvo allí, bajó los pantalones de Dean y reveló que estaba completamente duro.

Dean se mordió el labio inferior mientras Cas se bajaba los suyos también.

El ángel pasó su mano por el muslo de Dean y ganó otro chillido del cazador.

Cas gentilmente agarró el pene de Dean ganando un jadeo. Deslizó su mano arriba y abajo unas cuantas veces antes de poner su boca alrededor del pene del cazador, ganando un gemido de satisfacción.

Dean se sintió agarrar la sábana mientras Cas movía su lengua arriba, abajo y alrededor. Joder, era bueno en esto. Dean dobló sus caderas ligeramente, pero eso causó que Cas agarrara sus caderas y las presionara bruscamente contra el colchón. Otro gemido salió por la aspereza. Dean lo estaba amando.

Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Cas se apartó.

Cas se arrastró hasta Dean presionando sus labios juntos. El beso fue duro y caliente. Dean gimió en la boca de Cas, lo que le hizo apretar el muslo de Dean, algo que Dean amaba.

"Cas, por favor" rogó Dean. Estaba cansado de esperar.

"Tan ansioso." Cas sonrió y pasó sus labios suavemente por la mandíbula de Dean.

"No te voy a preparar de la forma normal, ¿de acuerdo?" Cas dijo cuando sus labios rozaban la oreja de Dean. Le envió escalofríos por la espalda. Su pene palpitaba mientras goteaba.

"Dean." Cas gimió ante la vista.

"Cas, por favor, te necesito en mí, ahora". Dean le rogó. No le importaba si lo estaba apresurando, había deseado esto por mucho tiempo para esperar más tiempo.

Cas no respondió cuando se alineó, con las piernas de Dean abiertas.

Empujó lentamente. Dean apretó los ojos ante el dolor punzante.

"Shhh, te tengo, Dean". Cas frotó su mano a lo largo del muslo de Dean mientras empujaba hasta el fondo.

Dean inmediatamente se relajó, el dolor desapareció.

Cas se mantuvo inmóvil y se inclinó para besar suavemente los labios de Dean. "¿Estás bien?"

Dean asintió tratando de moverse por fricción, pero Cas le mantuvo quieto.

"Cassss". Dean se quejo, pero Cas todavía no se movió. En cambio, lamió dentro de la boca de Dean. Cuando Cas estaba seguro de que Dean estaba bien y distraído por el beso, retiró las caderas antes de volver a empujar.

"Mierda." Dean gimió separando sus labios.

Cas sonrió mientras lo hacía de nuevo. Le encantó la vista de Dean debajo de él. Ser humano le había dado a conocer la lujuria y se había imaginado cómo sería tener a Dean debajo de él. April fue buena y Adam, el chico del bar fue genial, pero Dean, Dean era increíble. Nunca había entendido por qué pensaba en Dean así hasta que Derek le explicó que lo que sentía hacia Dean era amor.

Dean sacudió un poco las caderas, lo que provocó que Cas volviera a empujarlas contra el colchón.

"Oh Dios." Dean tarareaba.

"Vamos a dejarle fuera de esto por favor". Cas jadeó.

"Oh cierto, lo siento". Dean se rió un poco.

Agarró las sábanas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Cas se inclinaba de manera ligeramente diferente.

"Oh mierda". Dean gritó, Cas había golpeado el lugar exacto. Cas lo golpeó de nuevo y luego rodó sus caderas asegurándose de mantenerse presionado contra ese punto.

"Oh, sí, Cas, sí". Dean gimió arqueando su espalda.

"Mírame." Cas ordenó.

Dean abrió los ojos y se encontró con los azules de Cas.

"Eres hermoso" Cas dijo pasando una mano por la mejilla de Dean.

Dean sintió que su estómago se revolvía, lo que le hizo sentir el familiar cosquilleo en el fondo de su estómago.

"Joder, Cas, por favor, no te detengas". Dean gimió al sentir su orgasmo acercarse.

"Vente, Dean, para mí". Cas susurró en el oído de Dean.

Eso fue todo. Se apretó alrededor de Cas mientras su pene brotaba un líquido blanco sobre sus pechos y estómagos.

"Oh, Dean". Cas agarró la cama a ambos lados de la cabeza de Dean.

"Dean, Dean, Dean". Cas murmuró mientras se venía en Dean.

Cas salió de Dean jadeando.

"Cas, tengo que preguntar, ¿dónde aprendiste todo eso? Eso fue jodidamente increíble".

Cas sonrió. "Me dejaste usar tu ordenador. Encontré tu escondite de pornografía y decidí averiguar que te gustaba metiéndome, para que cuando finalmente te pusiera las manos encima no pudieras decepcionarte".

Dean se levantó levemente mirando a Cas. "¿Cuándo finalmente consiguiéras tus manos sobre mí?"

"Era humano, así que no podía sentir tu deseo. Pero pensé en ... ti ... en todos vosotros y luego Derek me ayudó a darme cuenta de que los sentimientos que tenía hacia ti eran amor. Y no de la misma manera que hacia Sam y Stiles. De la manera estoy enamorado de ti ". Cas explicó.

"¿Estás enamorado de mí?" Dean no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"Sí, Derek y yo lo discutimos a fondo anoche". Cas asintió.

Dean no pudo evitar sonreír. Puso un beso en los labios de Cas. "Estoy enamorado de ti también, Cas".

Cas sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Dean.

"Recuérdame agradecerle a Derek". Dean sonrió.

"¿Ha sido como lo querías?" Cas preguntó mirando a Dean serio.

"¿Estás bromeando? Ha sido mejor que cualquiera o cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado". Dean se burló.

"Me alegro." Cas sonrió al cazador.

"Pero estás totalmente engañado". Dean se rió entre dientes colocando otro beso en los perfectos labios de Cas antes de ir al baño a limpiarse.


	44. Abrumado.

Derek puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza en la cama. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y escuchaba el ritmo constante de los latidos del corazón de Stiles. Había sido difícil mantener su distancia del cazador, pero podía decir que Stiles necesitaba espacio. Su lobo, sin embargo, no era tan cooperativo. De vez en cuando, Derek encontraba alguna razón para tocar a Stiles aunque solo fuera por un momento. Ponía su mano suavemente en la parte baja de su espalda mientras se deslizaba detrás de él. Acariciaba el hombro de Stiles cada vez que surgía una historia sobre él. Hubo un breve momento cuando Garth había preguntado por la caja. Stiles se había tensado. Derek instintivamente alcanzó su pierna dándole un suave apretón. Había relajado a Stiles un poco. Su lobo se negó a dejar ir a Stiles hasta que la conversación hubiera cambiado de tema. Tan pronto como Stiles se levantó para ir al baño, Derek le soltó.

Cuando todos se iban a la cama, Stiles dijo buenas noches y se deslizó en su habitación.

En un momento dado, Derek escuchó la ducha de Stiles y sus pequeños sollozos. Su lobo se estaba volviendo loco. Tuvo que bloquearlo todo para poder controlarse. Cuando escuchó a Stiles salir de la ducha, llamó a la puerta de Stiles para ver cómo estaba.

Stiles había insistido en que estaba bien y que estaba abrumado por los últimos días. No había mentido, Derek sabía que no era toda la verdad, pero no le presionó.

Ahora Derek estaba usando el latido del corazón de Stiles como su propia canción de cuna personal. Era calmante y anclaba a su lobo. Era extraño que Stiles fuera su ancla y un detonador. La ira siempre había sido su ancla, pero ahora eso no hacía nada. Stiles era lo único que podía calmarle, lo que dificultaba el hecho de que también era el que hacía que perdiera el control.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles apoyó su mano contra la pared de la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre él. No pudo evitar las lágrimas que comenzaron a mezclarse con las gotas de la ducha.

Estas últimas semanas habían sido estresantes y estaba en su límite. Se mantuvo unido el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que Derek estuviera a salvo. Había estado tan cerca de perder al alfa y la realidad se vino abajo sobre él. Ahora entendía por qué Dean mantenía a todos a distancia. Cuantas más personas de las que te preocupabas, más personas perdías y más dolía. Cas era el único que quedaba, ser un ángel era lo único que garantizaba su seguridad e incluso eso no era suficiente en su línea de trabajo.

Stiles lloró hasta que estuvo seguro de que ya no tenía la energía para llorar. Salió y se puso su ropa. Cuando estaba a punto de acostarse, alguien llamó a su puerta.

La abrió para ver a Derek luciendo estresado.

"¿Estás bien?" Derek alcanzó la mandíbula de Stiles.

Stiles suspiró. Por supuesto que Derek le escuchó llorar, tenía súper audición.

"Sí, estoy bien, simplemente abrumado. Han sido unos días largos". Stiles respondió. No era una mentira, simplemente no era toda la verdad. Derek dejó caer su mano. Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero cambió de opinión. En su lugar, dio un simple asentimiento.

"Buenas noches, stiles". Derek dijo su voz casi triste.

"Buenas noches." Stiles respondió antes de cerrar la puerta. Sintió que su frustración aumentaba mientras se metía en la cama. Nunca debería haber hecho quedarse a Derek.

........................................................................................................................

Derek entró en la sala principal donde Dean, Sam y Cas estaban sentados.

"Oye Derek". Dean le lanzó una sonrisa al hombre lobo.

"Oye, De-" Se detuvo en seco y levantó las cejas a Dean.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sam preguntó notando la pausa de Derek.

Derek le sonrió a Dean que parecía confundido.

"Pareces haber dormido bien". Derek sonrió tomando asiento junto a Sam.

Dean se congeló. "¿En serio?" Dean levantó las manos.

"¿Qué pasa, Dean?" Cas parecía preocupado.

Derek se rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué pequeños poderes de hombre lobo tienes?" Dean resopló por no responder a Cas.

"Súper olfato, súper fuerza, súper audición, súper visión, básicamente es Superman". Stiles respondió caminando con un café en una mano, un libro de archivos en la otra, con un lápiz metido detrás de cada oreja.

"Ya veo." Dean resopló.

"Espera, ¿súper audición?" Dean preguntó nerviosamente.

"Puedo desconectar algunas cosas, no te preocupes". Derek le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Dean se relajó, pero solo un poco.

"¿Qué encontraste?" Sam le preguntó a Stiles.

"Encontré un arma que puede matar a un príncipe del infierno". Stiles dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Entonces por qué el ceño fruncido?" Preguntó Sam.

"No se ha visto desde la caída del hombre. Naomi me lo mencionó, pero tuve que investigar un poco. La lanza de Michael". Stiles explicó.

"Sí, los ángeles han estado buscándola durante muchos milenios". Cas asintió.

"Bien, según los hombres de las letras, uno de sus hombres la encontró. Pudo llamarles el tiempo suficiente para decirles que existía y que estaba cerca. Antes de que pudiera decir dónde, la línea se cortó y nunca se le volvió a ver. O escuchado de él de nuevo ". Stiles habló sentándose al lado de Derek.

"¿Por qué cada vez que encuentras algo útil, siempre sigues con malas noticias?" Dean resopló.

"Lo siento, ¿te gustaría compartir con la mesa lo que encontraste?" Stiles preguntó en un tono condescendiente.

Dean solo miró a su hermano menor.

"Es lo que pensaba." Stiles bromeó antes de volver al libro de archivos.

"Nunca encontraron la lanza, pero tampoco revisaron dónde había ido. Descubrí que se llamaba Nathaniel. Ahora bien hay tres Nathaniel diferentes en la lista. Nathaniel Baker, Nathaniel Sutton y Nathaniel Parrish. Así que revisé los archivos pasados para ver dónde fueron enviados ".

Stiles volteó unas cuantas páginas.

"Hubo doce hombres enviados ese día. Vaughn, Hugo, Mendel, etcétera. Baker, Sutton y Parrish estaban entre esos doce. Nunca dicen cuál Nathaniel nunca regresó así que hice más investigación. Baker y Sutton fueron enviados a futuras misiones, pero no hay registros de Parrish después de ese día. Así que tuve que encontrar a dónde le habían enviado. Bien, hay cuatro lugares a los que tuvo que ir en su misión. Colorado, supuestamente hay una tumba de Michael allí. Washington , de nuevo supuestamente una tumba de Michael. Virginia, donde se dice que reside Dagon y luego en Minnesota, donde se dice que reside Ramiel ". Stiles les explicó todo lo que había descubierto.

"¿Pensaba que la casa de Ramiel estaba en Montana?" Dean frunció el ceño.

"Lo está, pero también tiene una casa desconocida. Aparentemente se creía que Ramiel tenía un granero de armas y reliquias antiguas". Stiles respondió.

Derek le sonrió a Stiles con cariño. Realmente era increíble. Veía las cosas de una manera que nadie más lo hacía. Derek sintió que su lobo ansiaba acercarse a Stiles.

"Esto es enorme, Stiles, tenemos una ventaja. Eso es más de lo que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo". Sam sonrió mientras tiraba el libro para sí mismo.

"¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?" Derek preguntó colocando una mano en el hombro de Stiles y dándole un apretón cariñoso.

Stiles no respondió. Solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

........................................................................................................................

Después de varias horas de búsqueda en todos los archivos, Cas y Sam fueron a almorzar.

Stiles se mordió el labio cuando Derek se puso de pie. "Der, espera." Stiles saltó tras él.

Derek se detuvo. Se volvió hacia Stiles, olía a nervios y desdicha.

"Necesitamos hablar." Stiles se movió ligeramente.

"¿Acerca de?" Derek frunció el ceño.

"Creo ... creo que tenías razón. Probablemente es mejor que te vayas". La voz de Stiles era tranquila, pero sabía que Derek lo escuchaba, tan claro como el día.

Derek sintió caer su corazón. Miró a Stiles en busca de cualquier signo de duda. No había ninguna. Derek forzó su tono de voz para ser normal a pesar del dolor que sentía.

"¿Qué cambió tu mente?"

"Casi perderte. Esto ha sido mucho peor que en cualquier otro momento. Estabas a minutos de irte. Cas apenas logró salvarte". Stiles se ahogó hablando de eso.

Derek caminó hacia Stiles. Alcanzó su barbilla, pero Stiles se apartó.

"No lo hagas". Stiles rogó suavemente.

Derek sintió que sus ojos cambiaban ante el rechazo.

"Lo siento. Nunca quise herirte. Era egoísta. Solo quería estar cerca de ti. Eras una persona a la que sabía que podía recurrir. Pero casi te mato dos veces. No puedo hacerlo. Ya sé por qué te fuiste esa primera noche. Preferiría saber que estás a salvo que tenerte aquí y arriesgarme a perderte ". Stiles limpió una lágrima perdida que había escapado de sus tristes ojos.

"Stiles, no sé si puedo dejarte". Derek habló honestamente.

"Sé que es una estupidez de mi parte, pero ... te necesito. Eres todo lo que me queda. Siempre juré que nunca dependería de nadie ni permitiría que alguien se acercara demasiado, pero de alguna manera encontraste tu camino". Derek intentó nuevamente alcanzar a Stiles, pero nuevamente Stiles se alejó.

"Der, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser". Stiles rogó.

Derek luchó para mantener a su lobo a raya, pero entre el rechazo de Stiles y la miseria que se desprendía del cazador, Derek estaba luchando.

"Stiles, ¿en serio?" Dean preguntó entrando a la habitación.

"Está bien, Dean". Derek volvió un poco la cabeza hacia Dean.

"No, no lo está. Stiles, ahora es familia". Dean espetó.

"Por eso no puede quedarse. Somos veneno, Dean, lo sabes". Stiles gritó.

"La única razón por la que Cas sigue viviendo, apenas, es porque es un ángel literal. Ayer casi perdí a Derek y no podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que fue por mi culpa. Dean, tú, de todas las personas, deberías entenderlo". La voz de Stiles aún estaba elevada.

"Lo entiendo y también entiendo que ellos saben que es importante para nosotros, una vez que dejamos entrar a alguien, eso es todo, no pueden ir a ninguna parte". Dean gritó de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿tengo que estar de acuerdo con poner su vida en riesgo?" Stiles se burló enfadado.

"Haremos todo lo que podamos para protegerle". Dean resopló en respuesta.

"Como si hubiéramos protegido a Jess o Sarah o Ellen, Ash, Jo, Rufus, Bobby, Charlie, Kevin-"

"Consigo tu punto Stiles". Dean espetó. Sam siempre decía que ver a Dean pelear con Stiles era como ver a Dean pelearse consigo mismo. En este momento vio por qué.

"No puedo perderle, Dean, ya no puedo hacerlo". Stiles se rompió finalmente. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Fue a caer al suelo en un montón de lágrimas, pero Derek le atrapó tirando de él mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

"Shhh, te tengo." Derek pasó su mano por la espalda de Stiles mientras metía su cara en el pecho de Derek. Le sostuvo con fuerza mientras los sollozos se derramaban sobre la camisa de Derek.

Dean se arrodilló junto a Derek. "Stiles olvidó mencionar que tenías súper velocidad".

Derek le dio a Dean una leve sonrisa.

"Stiles, escúchame, todos a los que has mencionado eran cazadores o alguien que no sabíamos que necesitaban protección. En esta vida, no sabemos seguro si llegaremos al mañana. ¿Hemos cometido algunos errores? Por supuesto. Derek ha demostrado que puede defenderse. Salvó a Cas de Naomi. Te salvó de Naomi. Le salvaste de los chicos de Ramiel. Te usaste como cebo para conseguir la gracia de Cas para salvarle ". Dean habló suavemente.

Derek gruñó con desaprobación. Stiles había dejado ese detalle fuera.

"Derek, ¿cuántas veces os salvasteis en Beacon Hills?" Dean preguntó.

"Varias." Derek respondió.

"Mira Stiles, incluso si no hubieras estado allí, Derek todavía habría estado en problemas. Cualquiera que conozca lo sobrenatural está arriesgando sus vidas todos los días. Sé que no quieres que se vaya. Dices que no quieres preocuparte por él, pero lo haces. Decir que no, no lo hace real ". Dean habló suavemente.

Stiles se apartó del pecho de Derek. "No sé cuál es esta conexión extraña entre nosotros. Tal vez sea una cosa extraña de lobo porque eres un alfa y te acepté, no lo sé, pero eso también lo hace mucho más doloroso cuando estás herido. " Stiles habló mirando los pálidos ojos verdes de Derek.

Derek limpió una lágrima de la mejilla de Stiles. "Lo sé, lo siento también". La voz de Derek era suave.

"Derek, dijiste que puedes oler emociones y esas cosas. ¿Puedes oler el amor?" Dean hizo un gesto a Stiles con los ojos.

"Puedo, pero no siempre puedo diferenciar el amor romántico con el amor familiar". Derek respondió con una leve mirada fulminante.

"Entonces, ¿cómo supiste que Cas me amaba?"

"¿Lo sabes?" Preguntó Stiles asomando la cabeza hacia Dean.

"Se excitaba por ti y se puso celoso cuando hablabáis de ti y de Crowley. Luego lo hablamos y se dio cuenta de por qué se sentía diferente con respecto a ti". Explicó Derek.

"Bien, gracias por hablar con él". Dean sonrió tímidamente.

"Me alegro de poder ayudar". Derek asintió con la cabeza.

"Espera, estoy confundido. ¿Tú y Cas?" Preguntó Stiles.

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" Dean frunció el ceño de pie. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Sam y Cas entraron con el almuerzo.

Derek ayudó a Stiles a levantarse. "Oye, lo siento por hacer que te preocupes".

Los ojos de Stiles aún brillaban por sus lágrimas. "Lo siento, iba a hacer que te fueras".

Derek sonrió cálidamente al joven Winchester. "No podía irme de todos modos, lo prometí".


	45. Lamentar.

Era tarde, pero Stiles necesitaba estar cerca de Derek, no sabía por qué, pero era como un dolor en la boca del estómago. Golpeó suavemente la puerta de Derek.

"Oye, Der, ¿estás despierto?" Stiles habló en voz baja, pero sabía que Derek sería capaz de escucharlo.

"Sí." La voz de Derek respondió.

Stiles entró por la puerta y la cerró detrás de él. Derek se sentó con urgencia.

"¿Hey, qué pasa?" Derek preguntó sintiendo la incomodidad de Stiles.

"Umm, bueno, yo ..." Stiles realmente no sabía qué decir. No podía decirle a Derek que ansiaba estar cerca de él, pero lo hacía.

"Stiles, ¿qué es?" Derek se levantó de su cama y dio unos pasos hacia Stiles.

"Nada, olvídalo." Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"Stiles". Derek atrapó su muñeca cuando se dio la vuelta para irse.

Stiles miró a Derek. Ninguno de los dos habló. Derek estaba esperando que Stiles le explicara y Stiles estaba esperando que Derek se rindiera.

Cuando era obvio que ninguno de los dos se iba a retirar, fue como si un interruptor se hubiera activado. Ambos se lanzaron al otro.

El abrazo se sintió desesperado, pero no les importó. Ambos necesitaban esto.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Derek mantuvo una mano en la cintura de Stiles.

"Tú también lo sientes, ¿no?" Preguntó Stiles. "El impulso de estar cerca uno del otro".

Derek asintió. "Ya te dije que lo hago. ¿Es por eso que viniste a verme?"

Stiles bajó los ojos.

Derek le levantó la barbilla. "No te avergüences. Me alegro de que hayas venido".

Stiles miró los labios de Derek. Antes de que Stiles pudiera convencerse, estaba besando a Derek.

Derek se tensó, pero no pudo evitar fundirse en el beso después de un momento.

Stiles tenía sus manos en las mejillas de Derek, mientras que Derek agarró la cintura de Stiles.

El cazador deslizó una mano en la nuca de Derek y la otra en su pelo negro azabache. Esto hizo que Derek atrajera a Stiles hacia él para que sus cuerpos estuvieran alineados uno contra el otro.

El beso se calentó y Derek sintió que sus manos empezaban a vagar. Una se dejó caer a la cadera de Stiles y la otra se deslizó alrededor de su espalda.

El olor de la creciente excitación de Stiles le sacó de su trance. Empujó a Stiles hacia atrás suavemente por la cintura.

"Lo siento, solo pensé que tal vez ayudaría". Stiles jadeaba ligeramente.

"Está bien, solo ... no quería que progresara en algo de lo que ... podríamos arrepentirnos". Derek respondió. Eso no es realmente el por qué empujó a Stiles lejos. Simplemente no quería que su lobo tomara la intimidad como una experiencia de apareamiento. Su lobo estaba desesperado por hacer que Stiles fuera suyo, pero no iba a hacer nada sin que Stiles quisiera que lo hiciera. Con Stiles siendo un detonador, no confiaba en su lobo.

"No creo que nadie se arrepienta de estar contigo. ¿Te has visto?" Stiles sonrió gesticulando al cuerpo completo del alfa.

Derek sintió que su lobo empujaba para superar la frustración de querer a Stiles, necesitarle.

"¿Estás bien?" Stiles preguntó frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué estás a punto de cambiar? ¿Hice algo?"

Derek apretó los puños y los ojos deseando que su lobo se quedara quieto.

"¿Derek?" Stiles puso una mano en el brazo de Derek y de repente Derek no pudo respirar.

"Oye, escucha mi voz, concéntrate en el latido de mi corazón. No pienses en nada más, solo en el ritmo constante de mi corazón". Stiles le instó a colocar una mano con garras en su pecho.

Derek hizo lo que Stiles dijo y se concentró en el suave golpeteo bajo su mano.

Lentamente, Derek sintió que su lobo se calmaba.

"Ahí tienes, chico grande. Tranquilo y constante". Stiles animó pasando una mano por el lado de la cabeza de Derek, su pulgar acariciando la sien del hombre lobo.

Derek finalmente se alejó de Stiles lentamente.

"¿Estás bien?" Stiles preguntó su tono aún lleno de preocupación.

"Yo uh, creo que mi lobo no quería parar". Derek se rió con la esperanza de que Stiles lo viera como una broma.

"Ya somos dos." Stiles guiñó un ojo.

Derek sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de nuevo. Pero rápidamente se concentró en el latido del corazón de Stiles de nuevo. Ese era un buen método para tranquilizarse.

"Escucha, me preguntaba si podríamos hablar o algo así". Stiles se encogió de hombros, moviéndose ligeramente.

Derek sonrió. "¿Sabes que Dean se pone inquieto cuando también está nervioso? Te pareces mucho a él".

Stiles sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

"Vamos, recuéstate". Derek dijo deslizándose en la cama dejando suficiente espacio para Stiles.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior mientras se deslizaba al lado del alfa.

Derek quería atraer a Stiles hacia él, pero no quería hacer que las cosas se sintieran incómodas.

"¿Estás bien, Der? Últimamente has tenido problemas para controlar tu cambio". Stiles preguntó jugando con el dobladillo de las sábanas.

"No lo sé." Derek mintió.

"Tal vez deberías llamar a Deaton." Stiles sugirió.

Derek se alegró de que Stiles no pudiera decir que estaba mintiendo.

"Sí, buena idea."

"Entonces, tengo que preguntar ..." Stiles se removió como siempre lo hacía, haciendo que Derek sonriera.

"Esta atracción o conexión entre nosotros. ¿Alguna vez has sentido esto antes?"

Derek tragó nerviosamente. "No."

"¿Crees que tiene que ver con el hecho de que eres un alfa?"

"Tal vez."

"¿Podría ser esta extraña tensión sexual entre nosotros?"

"Probablemente."

"¿Me puedes dar más de una palabra por respuesta?" Stiles resopló.

"Sí." Derek respondió con una sonrisa.

Stiles dejó escapar un exagerado resoplido.

"Mira, no tengo las respuestas Stiles. Lo siento". Derek puso una mano en el brazo de Stiles.

"¿Te arrepentirías de haber dormido conmigo?" Stiles preguntó de repente pillando a Derek con la guardia baja.

Derek se tensó. No sabía qué decir. Si dijera que sí, estaría mintiendo, pero si decía que no, estaría mintiendo. La idea de dormir con Stiles hizo que su estómago se revolviera y su corazón se acelerara.

"Está bien decir que sí". Stiles dijo cuando Derek no respondió.

"¿Lo lamentaría? No. ¿Creo que es una buena idea? No." Derek respondió con el ceño fruncido.

"Crees que hará las cosas incómodas entre nosotros". Stiles adivinó jugueteando con la sábana de nuevo.

"Creo que te arrepentirías y cuando finalmente te encuentres con el amor de tu vida no querrás tener que explicarles que era una aventura de una noche". Derek trató de mantener un tono ligero, pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Stiles se burló. "Nunca amaré a nadie. Es demasiado peligroso".

"Saliste con Malia e Isaac". Derek señaló.

"Pensé que podría llenar este agujero que tengo, pero Malia estaba enamorada de Scott y cada vez que miraba a Isaac pensaba en como había matado a su novia. No estoy destinado a estar con nadie". Stiles respondió.

Derek sintió caer su corazón.

"Qué hay de tus hermanos, encontraron a alguien". Derek esperaba que Stiles cambiara de opinión.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Stiles miró a Derek con el ceño fruncido.

"Cas y Dean durmieron juntos anoche, así que es seguro decir que el barco zarpó. Sam acaba de regresar de una cita con Gabriel y, basándome en su conversación, Sam aceptó una segunda cita por lo que el barco está embarcando. " Explicó Derek.

Stiles se incorporó de repente. "Whoa, Cas y Dean ... y Sam con ..." Stiles no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Nunca me dicen nada". Stiles resopló.

"Para ser justos, Dean no tuvo la intención de que lo descubriera y Sam tampoco lo sabe. Y la cita de Sam no era de conocimiento público, pero audición de hombre lobo". Derek se tocó la oreja con un encogimiento de hombros.

Stiles se echó a reír mientras se recostaba, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Derek.

"Supongo que solo quedamos tú y yo, chico grande". Stiles dijo sin pensar pasando un dedo por el pelo del pecho de Derek.

Derek cerró los ojos. Oh, cómo deseaba que eso fuera cierto.

"¿Qué pasa cuando encuentres a una loba que te llame la atención?" Preguntó Stiles levantando la vista del pecho de Derek.

Derek se encontró con los curiosos ojos marrones whisky de Stiles. "Me he rendido con las mujeres". Derek se rió entre dientes.

"Está bien, ¿lobo entonces?" Stiles bajó sus ojos al pecho de Derek.

"Los lobos son demasiado territoriales". Derek se encogió de hombros.

"Tú también tienes miedo, ¿eh?" Stiles preguntó alejando su mano de Derek.

Derek atrapó la muñeca de Stiles forzando a Stiles a encontrarse con los ojos de Derek una vez más.

Derek se inclinó lentamente presionando sus labios contra Stiles mientras soltaba la muñeca del cazador.

Stiles puso su mano sobre el pecho de Derek. Bromeó con la lengua de Derek hasta que Derek le dio la vuelta a Stiles, de modo que ahora estaba sobre él. Sus ojos eran carmesí. Necesitaba detenerse, pero Stiles le miraba con ojos lujuriosos.

Stiles atrajo a Derek hacia abajo, conectando sus labios. Derek agarró las manos de Stiles tirándolas sobre la cabeza de Stiles.

Stiles dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, lo que solo hizo que Derek apretara con más fuerza. La boca de Derek encontró el camino a la mandíbula de Stiles.

"D-Der, estás ... estás cambiando". Stiles jadeaba.

Derek se retiró cuando volvió a la realidad.

"Lo-lo siento, yo- ¿te herí?" Los ojos de Derek escrutaron a Stiles con preocupación.

"Oye, está bien, estoy bien. Solo me estaba asegurando de que lo estuvieras tu también". Stiles alcanzó a Derek.

Derek se relajó un poco. "No creo que debamos ... hacer eso ... otra vez". Derek luchó para ignorar el olor de la excitación de Stiles.

"Sí, sí, eso es probablemente lo mejor". Stiles asintió. Se puso de pie cuando Derek volvió a agarrarle la muñeca.

"No tienes que irte, lo siento". Derek dijo casi rogándole a Stiles que se quedara.

"Bien." Stiles se recostó de nuevo. Derek se presionó contra Stiles apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Stiles.

"¿Está bien?" Derek preguntó con cautela.

"Sí, por supuesto." Stiles envolvió un brazo alrededor de Derek.

"Los latidos de tu corazón son calmantes". Derek suspiró.

"Me alegro." Stiles dijo en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos. Tal vez nunca encontraría el amor, pero tenía a Derek y para Stiles, eso era igual de bueno.


	46. Estoy aquí y no me voy

Derek se despertó y se encontró todavía acurrucado en Stiles con la cabeza aún en el pecho del cazador. Basándose en la respiración de Stiles todavía estaba dormido. Derek dejó que sus sentidos asimilaran la situación. El calor de Stiles, su olor y el ruido calmante de sus latidos. Derek sintió una extraña paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se apartó suavemente de la comodidad de Stiles. Tenía que recordar que Stiles no era suyo.

Dean se inclinó sobre la mesa colocando un dulce beso en los labios de Cas. El ángel le sonrió al mayor de los Winchester.

"Entonces, ¿lo habéis hecho oficial?" Preguntó Derek mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué-?" Dean se volvió hacia Derek. "¿Tienes súper sigilo también?"

Derek sonrió. "No, eres increíblemente sordo".

Dean le tiró una caja de huevos vacía que Derek atrapó expertamente.

"Dean y yo no queremos hacer una gran cosa de esto". Cas habló mientras tomaba la mano de Dean para evitar que lanzara algo más al hombre lobo.

"Lo suficientemente justo." Derek asintió antes de tomar la que sabía que era la taza de café de Stiles.

"¿Disfrutas haciendo cabrear a Stiles?" Dean se echó a reír cuando Derek se llevó la taza a los labios.

"Sí, obviamente". Derek soltó una risita mientras sostenía la taza de café.

"Hablando de stiles". Dean miró a Derek con una pequeña sonrisa. "Fui a despertarle y a ver si quería el último de los huevos. No estaba en su habitación".

Derek se tensó. "No es lo que piensas." Derek dijo a la defensiva bajando su taza.

"Oye, he estado alentándoos desde el principio, está bien". Dean levantó las manos para mostrar que no estaba atacando a Derek por eso, simplemente lo estaba mencionando.

"Vino anoche para hablar, simplemente nos quedamos dormidos. Eso es todo". Derek negó con la cabeza.

"Todavía no lo sabe". Dean se dio cuenta.

Derek no respondió. En cambio frunció el ceño al suelo.

"Tienes que decírselo. Él-"

"No." Derek interrumpió a Dean. "No puedo dejar que acepte nada por lástima u obligación o por cualquier otra razón que no sea la que quiere".

"¿Cómo lo sabrás si no preguntas?" Dean empujó.

"Conozco a Stiles, arriesgaría su vida para salvar a alguien que odia. Le he visto hacerlo. Arriesgaría su vida para rescatar al rey del infierno de los demonios. ¿De verdad crees que incluso se lo pensaría dos veces antes de aceptar esto si, por un momento, pensara que eso me haría feliz?" Espetó Derek. No presionaría a Stiles y sería condenado si dejaba que Dean lo hiciera.

"¿Qué pasa si quiere esto y tiene miedo de decir algo?" Dean preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras se recostaba contra su silla.

"Puedo oler sus emociones y puedo decir si está mintiendo. Además, me dijo anoche que nunca amaría a nadie porque era demasiado peligroso". Derek se bebió el resto de su café. Sus oídos escucharon a Sam caminar hacia la cocina.

"Dice eso, pero yo también y mírame ahora, Cas y yo-"

"Oye, Sam, ¿quieres un café?" Derek dijo un poco fuerte, interrumpiendo a Dean.

En ese momento, Sam entró. "Hola, chicos, no, gracias, tengo batido". Sonrió yendo hacia la nevera.

Derek miró a Dean, quien se veía aliviado y le dio un guiño de agradecimiento.

Derek se limitó a sonreír sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

Dean se burló del vaso con papilla verde con el que se sentó Sam.

"Dean, no está tan mal". Sam sonrió extendiendo el vaso hacia un espantado Dean.

Derek se dedicó a preparar otra taza de café cuando Sam comenzó a hablar sobre todos los beneficios para la salud de las plantas que estaba llamando desayuno.

Derek sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante el sonido de Stiles que venía por el pasillo.

Vertió el líquido caliente que había preparado en su taza y otra taza. Le gustaba su café negro, pero sabía que Stiles era muy particular con el suyo. Le gustaba un terrón de azúcar y una cucharadita de leche. Movía su café justo cuando Stiles entraba.

"Buenos días hermanito". Dean sonrió.

Stiles caminó hacia la cafetera para verla vacía.

"Derek, te voy a matar en serio". Stiles se giró para ver a Derek tendiéndole una taza.

"Es reciente". Derek dijo cuando Stiles le miró con una mirada fulminante.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Stiles le acusó mientras tomaba la taza.

"Nada, Stiles, solo bebe tu maldito café". Derek sonrió rodando los ojos.

Stiles levantó la vista después de tomar un sorbo con los ojos confundidos.

"Der, es perfecto".

"Me alegro de que te guste." Derek dijo bebiendo de su propia taza.

"Cómo lo hiciste ... pero yo ... cómo ... ¿Cómo supiste cómo me gusta el café? Nunca te lo dije porque sabía que me darías un infierno infinito". Stiles miró a Derek con curiosidad.

Derek intentó mantener su tono ligero. "No lo sé, acabo de hacerlo". Derek se encogió de hombros esperando que fuera una respuesta lo suficientemente buena. A quién estaba engañando, era Stiles.

"No, es demasiado específico para adivinar o simplemente saberlo. Se lo he dicho a mis hermanos cientos de veces y todavía nunca lo hacen bien".

Mierda. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que se había dado cuenta un día cuando Stiles estaba en su loft? El recuerdo inundó su mente.

"Uh, Derek, ¿dónde están tus cucharas medidoras?" Stiles pidió abriendo cajones al azar en la cocina.

"¿Por qué necesitas una cuchara medidora?" Derek levantó una ceja al castaño.

"Solo responde la pregunta". Stiles espetó.

"Cuarto cajón de la derecha". Derek respondió. Lydia tenía razón, Stiles era malhumorado antes de su café y Scott había pedido una reunión de manada a las ocho de la mañana. Algo sobre estar alerta en todo momento.

Derek miró con ojos curiosos mientras Stiles medía muy cuidadosamente su leche y luego colocaba un solo terrón de azúcar en su café. Derek contuvo una sonrisa. Derek guardaría esa información con todas las otras cosas que Stiles hacia que Derek encontraba atractivas, como retorcerse cuando se ponía nervioso o la forma en que entrecerraba los ojos ante algo o alguien que no tenía sentido o el pequeño golpeteo que hace con dos de sus dedos cuando se siente frustrado o impaciente.

"Recuerde que una vez necesitabas una cuchara medidora en mi casa, simplemente me di cuenta". Derek se encogió de hombros. Sintió todos los ojos en la habitación sobre él.

"Eso fue fácilmente hace más de un año y medio. Me sorprende que lo recuerdes". Stiles sonrió.

Derek simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba el resto de su segunda taza.

"Stiles, ¿crees en los compañeros?" Sam preguntó de repente, lo que provocó que Derek girara la cabeza haciendo que su taza no llegara al mostrador y se estrellara en el suelo.

"Hombre, entre vosotros dos nos vamos a quedar sin tazas". Dean se río.

Derek miró al cazador.

"¿Estás bien, Derek?" Stiles preguntó acercándose para ayudar a limpiarlo.

"Lo tengo, no quiero que te cortes". Derek extendió su mano para detener a Stiles.

"Derek, te has cortado". Dijo Stiles agarrando la mano de Derek.

Derek movió su mano donde había sido cortado. "Ya estoy curado". Derek sonrió a Stiles con cariño, le encantaba lo preocupado que estaba Stiles por él, a pesar de que era una criatura sobrenatural con súper habilidades.

Stiles dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Todavía sostenía la mano sangrienta de Derek.

"Limpiaré esto, de todos modos iba a limpiar la cocina. Limpiad los coches y cargadlos". Sam dijo agarrando la escoba.

Sin moverse o apartar la vista de los ojos verdes de Derek, Stiles habló. "Para responder a tu pregunta, Sam, sí, creo en los compañeros. No creo que solo tengas uno y no creo que sea romántico en absoluto".

Derek luchó para mantener su compostura. Sintió la compasión que irradiaba de Dean y Sam.

Cuando nadie respondió, Stiles tiró de Derek detrás de él y por el pasillo. "Estaremos listos en quince". Gritó Stiles.

Stiles llevó a Derek a su baño y puso la mano de Derek debajo del agua tibia, limpiando la sangre.

Derek se secó las manos, pero antes de que pudiera salir del baño, Stiles clavó a Derek en la puerta.

Su cara increíblemente cerca de la suya.

Derek no se movió. Vio como Stiles miraba su boca con ganas. Derek luchó para mantener la calma.

Stiles finalmente se inclinó, sus narices se tocaban. Cerró los ojos.

"Las cosas que quiero hacerte, Derek Hale". Stiles gruñó.

Derek sintió que su mano temblaba con tentación.

"Es como si mi cuerpo te anhelara". Stiles continuó. "No sé si es el peligro de que cambies o si estoy seriamente privado de sexo o si es porque me siento completamente seguro contigo, pero quiero sentirte contra mi. Y no solo de manera sexual sino de una manera ... que me hace sentir conectado contigo. Dormir contigo en mis brazos ... fue perfecto ". Stiles suspiró frotando su nariz lentamente contra la de Derek.

Derek de repente juntó sus labios con los de Stiles. El alfa agarró los muslos de Stiles levantándole del suelo. Stiles envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek mientras Derek le presionaba contra la pared. Stiles se aferró con entusiasmo al pelo color azabache de Derek.

Derek se retiró ligeramente antes de sumergirse en el cuello de Stiles. Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le dio a Derek acceso completo. Un gruñido bajo escapó de la garganta de Derek.

El olor de la creciente excitación de Stiles y el pequeño gemido que dejó escapar no hicieron nada para mantener a raya al lobo de Derek. Quería a Stiles y también Derek.

"Joder, Derek." Stiles dijo sin aliento.

Derek apretó los dientes a lo largo de la curva del cuello de Stiles.

"Der, marcarme". Stiles rogó.

Derek sintió que sus colmillos se extendían rápidamente haciendo que liberara a Stiles.

Stiles logró ponerse de pie, pero de inmediato se arrodilló donde Derek estaba luchando contra un cambio.

"Derek, shh, escucha mi voz. ¿Recuerdas ayer? Dijiste que los latidos de mi corazón eran relajantes". Stiles colocó suavemente la mano de Derek en su pecho. Le mantuvo allí con una mano en su pecho mientras pasaba su otra mano por el pelo de Derek con dulzura.

"Tú ... tienes que mirar ... lo que dices". Derek jadeó.

"¿Qué dije? Que quería que me mar- ..." Derek presionó su mano sobre la boca de Stiles.

"No. Por favor, no lo hagas". Derek le rogó antes de que su mano cayera de vuelta al pecho de Stiles.

"Oh, Dios mío, soy un detonador". Stiles dijo echándose hacia atrás y poniéndose de pie.

"Stiles, por favor." Derek se acercó a Stiles.

"¿Por qué, por qué no dijiste algo?" Preguntó Stiles, horrorizado por la idea de lo que le había estado haciendo pasar a Derek.

"Stiles". Derek sintió que su lobo luchaba duro.

"No, soy un detonador, no puedo-"

De repente, Derek agarró a Stiles tirándole al suelo.

"Tú eres mi ancla, Stiles". Derek gruñó.

"Pero, ¿qué? ¿Cómo?" Stiles tropezó con sus palabras.

"Solo ven aquí." Derek alcanzó a Stiles, quien tomó la mano de Derek y la colocó con cautela sobre su pecho.

Derek sintió que su lobo se relajaba un poco. Stiles era como una inyección de morfina.

"Lo siento, no te lo dije, simplemente ... no podía soportar la idea de que trataras de mantener tu distancia. Te necesito Stiles, a un grado poco saludable". Derek se disculpó, su respiración se estaba desacelerando.

"Yo-" Stiles quería decirle a Derek que también le necesitaba, pero tenía miedo de descontrolarle de nuevo. En cambio, pasó el pulgar por la mejilla de Derek y por la mandíbula.

Derek dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro para hacerle saber a Stiles que entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

'Estoy aquí y no me voy'


	47. Quererme.

Dean cerró el maletero del impala y miró a Cas. El ángel estaba colocando las bolsas de Sam, Dean y él mismo en el asiento trasero.

Dean alcanzó a Cas, tirando de él hacia él. Sus frentes se juntan.

"Cas, eres tan hermoso". Dean susurró antes de sumergirse en un dulce beso.

Cas se aferró a las caderas de Dean mientras Dean presionaba a Cas contra el impala.

"No puedo creer que seas mío". Dean dijo en la boca de Cas.

"Todo tuyo." Cas estuvo de acuerdo.

"Y yo soy todo tuyo". Dean sonrió mirando a los ojos azul océano de Cas.

"Oh, lo sé." Cas le guiñó un ojo ganándose un sonrojo del Winchester.

La puerta del garaje se abrió para dar paso a Sam, Derek y Stiles. Dean se alejó de Cas rápidamente.

"Está bien, nos dirigiremos a Minnesota, deberíamos llegar en aproximadamente doce horas. Descansaremos por la noche y luego, con suerte, conseguiremos esta Lanza". Sam habló mientras colocaba su portátil en el asiento delantero del impala.

"Está bien, vamos a ponernos en marcha". Dean asintió abriendo la puerta del coche y entrando.

"¿Quieres conducir primero?" Derek le preguntó a Stiles mientras cerraba el maletero donde colocaba sus bolsas.

"Sí." Stiles sonrió a Derek.

El hombre lobo sentía un calor en la boca del estómago cada vez que Stiles le sonreía.

"Oye, Derek." Sam dijo en voz baja después de que Stiles se hubiera subido al asiento del conductor.

Derek se detuvo antes de abrir su propia puerta.

"Considera decírselo. Si fuera él, querría saberlo". Sam le dio una mirada compasiva antes de deslizarse en el lado del pasajero del impala.

Derek dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Deseaba poder hacerlo, pero sabía que nada bueno saldría de decírselo a Stiles.

........................................................................................................................

Varias horas en el camino, un cómodo silencio cayó sobre Stiles y Derek. Habían hablado principalmente sobre diferentes cacerías en las que Stiles había estado y el búnker de los hombres de las letras.

Derek de repente olió el olor familiar de la ansiedad al que se había acostumbrado tanto, de Stiles.

"¿Qué pasa?" Derek frunció el ceño mirando al cazador.

"Nada." Stiles negó con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

"Apestas a ansiedad, ¿qué pasa?" Derek preguntó de nuevo.

Stiles resopló. "Sabes, eso no es justo, no puedo decir lo que sientes basándome en tu olor. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría guardar para mí, ¿sabes?"

Derek frunció el ceño mirando a Stiles seriamente. "Stiles, sabes que no tienes que ocultarme nada, ¿verdad? Soy un alfa, deberías poder confiar en mí por completo".

"Sí, confío en ti, es solo que ... hay cosas que pienso de las que no quiero hablar necesariamente". Stiles miró a Derek con el ceño fruncido.

"Aunque estés ansioso". Derek señaló.

"Lo que estaba pensando me puso un poco ansioso". Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué estabas pensando?" Derek quería desesperadamente hacer que Stiles se sintiera mejor. El alfa en él necesitaba que Stiles se sintiera mejor.

Stiles no respondió. El olor de su ansiedad se hizo más pronunciado.

"Stiles". Derek colocó una mano en la de Stiles, que estaba puesta en el cambio de marchas.

Stiles miró a Derek con una expresión de tristeza.

"Stiles, por favor, háblame". Derek rogó.

"¿Por qué soy un detonador para ti ahora?" Preguntó Stiles, su voz era pequeña como si estuviera avergonzado de preguntar.

Derek se tensó, tirando de su mano hacia atrás.

"Mira, visiblemente puedo decir que te sientes incómodo con la pregunta. Pero no puedo oler si estás enfadado o triste o ansioso porque la hice". Stiles resopló con un pequeño gemido.

"No tengo una respuesta para ti, Stiles". Derek respondió. No podía decirle a Stiles que era el compañero de Derek y su lobo estaba desesperado por reclamar a Stiles como suyo.

"Dices que puedo decirte cualquier cosa". Stiles suspiró.

"Por supuesto." Derek asintió.

"Eso va en ambos sentidos. También estoy aquí para ti, Derek, de cualquier manera que me necesites".

Derek apretó los ojos, apartándose de Stiles para que no lo viera.

"Der." Stiles puso una mano en la pierna de Derek haciendo que el alfa girara la cabeza hacia Stiles. Sus ojos carmesí.

Stiles fue rápidamente a retirar su mano, pero Derek le detuvo agarrándola con la suya.

"Stiles, es complicado". Derek se encontró con ganas de decírselo a Stiles, pero si Stiles le rechazaba ... bueno, digamos que no necesitaba estar encerrado en un coche deportivo cuando su lobo reaccionara.

"¿Qué es?" Stiles preguntó con cautela.

"Las necesidades de mi lobo provocan un detonante. Si quiero herir a alguien realmente, cada vez que estuviera cerca de ellos desencadenaría a mi lobo. Lo mismo ocurre si mi lobo ... quiere a alguien". Derek agarró la mano de Stiles con más fuerza.

"Oh." Stiles miró a Derek, que estaba mordiéndose su labio inferior.

"Supongo que me siento realmente atraído físicamente por ti y, aunque eres mi ancla, también me descontrolas". Derek suspiró.

"Entonces, ¿por qué empeora cuando ... nosotros ..." Stiles hizo una pausa.

"Porque te quiere, todo de ti". Derek respondió tratando de mantener a su lobo a raya.

"Der, eres mi alfa, puedes tener cada parte de mí en cualquier momento, lo sabes". Stiles apretó la mano de Derek suavemente.

"Stiles". Derek gruñó. "No puedes decir ese tipo de cosas".

"Pero es cierto. Me atraes tanto como yo a ti, Derek. Me encantaría darte cualquier parte de mí que quisieras".

Derek podía oler la excitación en Stiles.

"No." Derek gruñó más profundo esta vez. Estaba tratando de bloquear el olor embriagador de Stiles.

"No me quieres". Stiles dijo de repente, la realización se apoderó de él.

"¿Qué?" Derek frunció el ceño y volvió la cabeza hacia el cazador. Literalmente le había dicho a Stiles cuánto le quería.

"Tu lobo me quiere, pero tú no". Stiles dijo, una tristeza en su tono que Derek escuchó claramente, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Stiles.

"No es eso en absoluto, Stiles. Te quiero, pero ..." Derek no sabía cómo explicar lo peligroso que sería para Stiles y Derek ceder.

"Pero te arrepentirías". Stiles asintió recordando cuando Derek les había detenido antes.

"Es peligroso, Stiles". Espetó Derek. Odiaba que Stiles pensara que Derek no le quería o que lamentaría estar con Stiles.

"¿Cómo?" Stiles frunció el ceño.

Derek agarró la mano de Stiles con más fuerza tratando desesperadamente de mantener a su lobo a raya.

"Podría ... ser nuestra ruina". Derek frunció el ceño ante su elección de palabras.

"¿Nuestra ruina?" Stiles preguntó sin saber qué quería decir Derek con eso.

"Nosotros, lo que tenemos, nuestra ... amistad". Derek respondió con inquietud.

"Te preocupa que vaya a querer alejarte". Stiles adivinó.

Derek apretó la mandíbula. El aire en el pequeño coche comenzaba a asfixiarle.

"Prometo que nunca te presionaría a nada que no quisieras. Si no me quisieras más, ese sería el final, ni siquiera lo insinuaría de nuevo. Si quisieras seguir adelante. Por más tiempo, te dejaría tomar la iniciativa. Prometo no dejar ningún otro sentimiento ..."

"¡Stiles, podría marcarte!" Derek gritó silenciando al Winchester.

"¿Por qué es tan malo? Estoy de acuerdo con-"

"No." Derek interrumpió de nuevo. "Es diferente para un hombre lobo. Marcar a alguien no es solo un moretón que se desvanecerá. Es una ... cosa permanente. Es una ... reclamación". Derek luchó por pronunciar sus palabras.

"¿Te preocupa que puedas ... reclamarme?" Stiles preguntó asegurándose de que escuchó correctamente.

"Estamos muy unidos y mi lobo podría confundir nuestra intimidad como una experiencia de apareamiento". Derek no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Stiles.

"Oh." Stiles dijo más para sí mismo.

"Eso realmente es permanente". Stiles asintió.

"¿Fue difícil evitar reclamar ... a las otras con las que has estado?" Stiles preguntó con cautela.

Derek volvió a apretar la mandíbula. Stiles era inteligente y, si seguía haciendo preguntas, iba a darse cuenta de que era el compañero de Derek. Y Derek no podía dejar que eso pasara.

"Realmente no he estado con nadie que no sea Kate, Jennifer y Braeden". Derek se encogió de hombros. "Y no estuve cerca de ninguna de ellas".

Stiles asintió.

"Supongo que cuando te pedí que me marcaras el otro día ..." Stiles se fue callando.

"Sí, eso fue ... difícil". Derek asintió tratando de no recordar el recuerdo.

Stiles no respondió. Estaba claro que no estaba planeando hacer más preguntas.

Derek se sintió relajado incluyendo su agarre en la mano de Stiles, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para liberarla. Necesitaba el toque de Stiles, especialmente después de una conversación como esa.


	48. De la peor manera.

Sam le entregó a Dean y Stiles una tarjeta llave. "Está bien, nos reagruparemos por la mañana alrededor de las nueve para establecer un plan de juego".

"Espera, ¿estamos en una habitación diferente?" Stiles preguntó al darse cuenta de que la tarjeta de acceso de Dean tenía un número de habitación diferente a la suya.

"Sí, me niego a compartir una habitación con vosotros cuatro". Sam respondió.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Stiles se burló.

"Entre su 'relación no tan secreta' y lo que sea que haya ..." Sam hizo un gesto hacia Stiles y Derek. "Decidí que sería un poco ... apretado".

La mandíbula de Dean cayó. "¿Qué-?"

"No eres muy sutil, Dean. Has hecho desayuno de campeones tres días seguidos". Sam interrumpió antes de que Dean pudiera continuar.

"¿Y?" Dean frunció el ceño.

"Solo haces eso cuando follas". Stiles puso los ojos en blanco ante el hecho de que Dean pensaba que él y Sam no se habían dado cuenta de eso.

La cara de Dean se sonrojó, pero no respondió.

"Entonces, ¿qué está mal con nosotros?" Stiles preguntó refiriéndose a Derek y a sí mismo.

"No estamos en una relación 'no tan secreta' ".

"Sí, me doy cuenta y la tensión sexual es palpable". Sam respondió con una mirada a Derek.

Era el turno de Stiles para enrojecerse de vergüenza. Sabía que Sam no estaba equivocado, pero había una razón por la que no se habían rendido ante la tentación. Derek estaba preocupado por su lobo y Stiles estaba preocupado por estar demasiado apegado. Ya se preocupaba demasiado por Derek, no necesitaba enamorarse del chico y Stiles estaba seguro de que si empujaban, esa línea de amistad no volvería. Había esperado que Derek hiciera el primer movimiento, haciéndole más fácil mantenerlo estrictamente sexual. Por supuesto que se dijo que funcionaría. Sabía que Derek no sentía nada más que atracción física hacia él, lo cual no podía creer, tal como era. Estaba seguro de que se debía a estar tan cerca y estar tan cómodos el uno con el otro, además de que la falta de interacción física no ayudaba. Sin embargo, a Stiles le gustaba fingir que Derek encontraba a Stiles atractivo, sin ningún razonamiento.

Derek luchó para no preguntarle a Stiles en qué estaba pensando mientras se dirigían a su habitación. Stiles olía a confusión y frustración. Se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con lo que Sam había dicho. Ambos sabían que tenía razón, pero ninguno quería dar ese paso.

........................................................................................................................

Las palabras frente a Stiles empezaron a desdibujarse, las estaba leyendo rápido.

Cuando un hombre lobo se encuentra con su compañero, pueden sentirlo. Sienten una necesidad inexplicable de estar cerca del individuo. Hay algo irresistible sobre el individuo. Quieren saber todo sobre él o ella. Quieren pasar tiempo con la persona. En el interior, el hombre lobo tendrá la sensación de saber que ha encontrado a la persona adecuada y ya no se sentirá tan solo. Todo se sentirá bien, feliz y completo cuando estén con su compañero.

Si un hombre lobo encuentra un compañero en un humano, no es fácilmente reconocible ya que el proceso es ligeramente diferente. El humano no liberará las feromonas que libera un hombre lobo. Cuando un hombre lobo encuentra a otro compañero hombre lobo, olerán las feromonas haciéndoles saber que ese es su compañero.

Si un humano es el compañero de un hombre lobo, ambos sentirán el tirón de estar cerca uno del otro una vez que el humano se active. La activación puede ser causada por una experiencia traumática con el hombre lobo o por ciertas interacciones físicas.

Una vez que el humano es activado, el hombre lobo tendrá la necesidad de marcar a su compañero. Este es un proceso delicado, ya que puede ser peligroso para el ser humano si no se realiza con cuidado. Si los compañeros se activan y no consuman la conexión, se pueden irritar y atacar entre sí. También pueden sentir una fuerte atracción física que no tenían antes o puede ser más fuerte que antes. La única manera de romper el tirón es separarse el uno del otro. No pueden estar cerca uno del otro o el tirón se volverá a activar. Una vez que un hombre lobo ha marcado a su compañero, la irritabilidad y el tirón abrumador disminuirán. Luego se aparean de por vida.

Si un hombre lobo es rechazado por su compañero, pasará por un proceso de duelo que los consumirá. Tendrán síntomas como si tuvieran una enfermedad grave, esto puede tomar semanas o meses para curarse, dependiendo de qué tan cerca estuvieran los dos.

Un compañero no puede ser rechazado una vez que están marcados. No se pueden desmarcar. La única forma en que los compañeros pueden ser separados, es por la muerte.

Stiles parpadeó ante la pantalla, su corazón latía con fuerza sobre su pecho. ¿Era él, era el compañero de Derek? No. Eso sería una locura. Además, Derek se lo diría. ¿No lo haría? No si Derek ni siquiera lo sabía. Pero, ¿cómo tomaría Derek las noticias si se enterara? ¿Rechazaría a Stiles? La página no mencionó nada sobre el efecto que tendría un rechazo en un humano.

Stiles cerró su portátil cuando escuchó que la ducha se cortaba. Derek había terminado con su ducha. Stiles se obligó a calmarse, de lo contrario Derek sentiría que algo estaba mal. Hombre lobo estúpido.

¿Eso era irritabilidad? ¿Estaba enfadado con los sentidos de Derek porque eran compañeros no consumados?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. Estaba pensando demasiado en esto. Necesitaba sacarlo de su mente por ahora.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Derek salió con nada más que una toalla puesta. Stiles sintió que sus ojos escaneaban al hombre mojado medio desnudo que tenía delante. Se mordió el labio al pensar en lo que estaba debajo de la toalla. Casi esperaba que la tela se deslizara, permitiéndole al menos un sabor. Hablando de sabor, su boca prácticamente estaba aguada ante la idea de que Derek estuviera mojado y completamente desnudo.

Derek abrió su maleta. Se había olvidado de tomar boxers para después de su ducha. Intentó desesperadamente no mirar a Stiles. Sabía que la tensión sexual solo empeoraría. Sin embargo, Derek recibió un fuerte olor a excitación que le hizo congelarse.

Sintió a su lobo con ganas de salir fuera. Derek agarró su maleta tratando desesperadamente de mantener la calma. Intentó concentrarse en el latido del corazón de Stiles, pero el olor estaba nublando su mente, de la peor manera.

"Stiles". Derek gruñó.

"No puedo evitarlo". Stiles espetó ya sabiendo por lo que Derek estaba gruñendo.

Derek levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Stiles.

"Es una mala idea." Derek dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo tanto como a Stiles.

"Lo sé." Stiles dijo, aunque su tono no sonaba como si le importara.

Stiles dio un paso hacia Derek, pero se detuvo.

"¿Esto va a desaparecer alguna vez?" Stiles preguntó tratando de mantener sus ojos en la cara de Derek.

"No lo sé." Derek respondió sin apartar la mirada de Stiles.

"¿Crees que ... esto significa algo?" Stiles preguntó con cautela.

Derek sintió un nudo en el estómago. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Como si tal vez haya una razón por la que nos sentimos así uno hacia el otro". Stiles se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus ojos miraban la boca de Derek. Quería besarle tan mal.

"Ambos estamos frustrados sexualmente y atraídos el uno por el otro". Derek mintió. Se negó a decirle a Stiles que era el compañero de Derek. Si Stiles quería estar con él de esa manera, entonces tenía que decidir eso por su cuenta.

"¿De verdad crees eso?" Stiles preguntó dando otro paso hacia el alfa.

Derek solo asintió.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo arreglamos? Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más. Podemos dejar de ... querernos el uno al otro". Los ojos de Stiles se arrastraron por Derek lentamente.

Derek sintió que su resolución se deslizaba.

"Stiles". Derek trató de discutir, pero su voz salió como un gemido desesperado, causando que la excitación de Stiles se disparara.

Eso era todo. Derek cerró la brecha entre ellos tirando al cazador en un ansioso beso.

Stiles dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando las manos de Derek se deslizaron debajo de la camisa de Stiles.

El hombre lobo levantó la tela sobre la cabeza de Stiles. Necesitaba contacto con la piel.

Los dos volvieron a conectar sus labios rápidamente cuando Derek deslizó sus pulgares en el dobladillo del pantalón de Stiles.

Stiles salió de él empujando a Derek hacia la cama. Estaba desesperado por más. Nunca iban más lejos que esto y Stiles pensaba que no podría manejarlo si Derek le detuviera nuevamente. Necesitaba a Derek, de la peor manera.


	49. Sin sentido.

Stiles empujó a Derek de nuevo en la cama, arrastrándose lentamente sobre él, sin separar sus labios. La toalla de Derek todavía estaba alrededor de su cintura. Stiles deslizó lentamente su mano por el pecho de Derek y hacia donde estaba la toalla para quitarla. Dudó ligeramente esperando que Derek le detuviera. No lo hizo.

Stiles tiró suavemente de la toalla aflojándola de las caderas de Derek.

Derek se permitió disfrutar del toque de Stiles. Podía sentir a su lobo impaciente por más, pero estaba dejando que Stiles estableciera el ritmo. Cuanto menos control tuviera, mejor. Su lobo era más fácil de controlar cuando Stiles tenía las riendas. Su lobo exigía el control y si Derek hacía algo para dominar a Stiles, tal vez no pudiera controlarse y lo último que quería era marcar a Stiles sin su aprobación.

"Stiles". Derek jadeó cuando Stiles empujó la toalla hacia atrás, revelando su cadera izquierda.

"¿Hmm?" Stiles no se apartó del cuello de Derek, donde estaba colocando besos con la boca abierta.

"Esto es peligroso ... podría ..." Derek se calló cuando Stiles mordió suavemente el hombro de Derek.

"Confío en ti, Derek." Stiles habló contra su mandíbula mientras besaba de nuevo los labios de Derek.

Derek sintió que su lobo se relajaba un poco ante las palabras de Stiles. Derek no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era la confianza de Stiles para él.

"No soy yo por lo que tienes que preocuparte. Soy un alfa y mi lobo te quiere, demasiado". Derek quería que Stiles estuviera seguro de esto.

Stiles no respondió, en lugar de eso, apartó el resto de la toalla y reveló a Derek.

Derek quería advertirle a Stiles de lo grave que era una marca, pero Stiles envolvió su mano alrededor de Derek, haciendo que el hombre lobo perdiera todo sentido de coherencia.

"No solo te quiero, Derek, te necesito. No tengo el control que tú tienes. Caminas por aquí medio desnudo y mojado ¿y esperas que pueda mantener mis manos para mí, cuando sé que me quieres tanto? " Stiles habló en la oreja de Derek mientras acariciaba a Derek lentamente.

Derek extendió sus piernas causando que Stiles se deslizara entre ellas. Acercó al cazador más cerca de él. Stiles liberó a Derek mientras caía en su pecho.

Derek agarró el culo de Stiles mientras presionaba sus caderas juntas.

Stiles gimió en la boca de Derek.

"¿Por qué todavía tienes ropa puesta?" Derek gruñó en respuesta.

Derek empujó la tela hacia abajo, permitiendo a Stiles quitar la última capa de ropa entre ellos. La sensación de sus erecciones presionando una contra la otra hizo que Derek luchara por mantener a su lobo a raya.

"Stiles, no sé si puedo ... controlarme" Derek jadeó.

Stiles pasó una mano por el pelo del alfa. "Está bien, solo somos tú y yo liberando un poco de tensión. No pienses demasiado en eso".

Stiles apoyó la frente en la de Derek.

"Stiles, no estoy seguro de que lo entiendas, no quiero marcarte". Derek habló desesperadamente.

Las palabras de Derek picaron un poco. Si fuera el compañero de Derek, Derek le marcaría, por lo que no podía serlo. No estaba seguro de si estaba aliviado o decepcionado.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer o no hacer?" Stiles preguntó alejándose de Derek para poder mirar a los ojos de Derek. El color verde pálido se desvanecía dentro y fuera de un rojo profundo. Derek realmente estaba luchando.

"Tal vez tengamos que tratarlo como si fuera solo sexo. Y no debería tener el control". Derek necesitaba liberación y no estaba seguro de poder detenerse en este punto.

"¿Quieres que esté en control?" Stiles preguntó sorprendido.

Derek asintió apresuradamente.

"¿Quieres decir, como, estar arriba?" Stiles nunca imaginó a Derek abajo, nunca.

"Sí." Derek se quejó. Se sentía patético. Solo Stiles podía hacerle esto.

"¿Estuviste abajo con Braeden?" Preguntó Stiles. (Vamos a fingir que Braeden era un hombre por el bien de la historia).

Derek negó con la cabeza.

"Eso va a requerir mucha preparación y no traje nada-"

"Stiles, soy un hombre lobo, me curo instantáneamente, te necesito, ahora". Derek gruñó.

Stiles sintió que su pene se contraía ante las palabras de Derek.

"No quiero tratarte como una follada sin sentido". Stiles luchó.

"Eso es lo que es esto, ¿no? ¿Sexo sin sentido?" Derek levantó una ceja a Stiles. Temía que su lobo se rompiera si Stiles no estaba de acuerdo.

"Cuando lo dices así, suena mal". Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. Se apartó de Derek.

Derek dejó escapar un gemido involuntario.

"¿Quieres que sea un sin sentido o no?" Stiles resopló.

"No puedo mirarte a los ojos si se supone que será un sin sentido. Date la vuelta". Stiles ordenó.

Derek sintió sus nervios en alerta máxima. Nunca se imaginó a sí mismo abajo, pero haría cualquier cosa por Stiles. Necesitaba la liberación de la tensión y también lo hacía Stiles. Solo esperaba que esto pudiera satisfacer a su lobo lo suficiente como para calmarse.

Stiles agarró las caderas de Derek. Se sentía mal al no prepararle, especialmente porque nunca había estado abajo.

"Der, ¿estás seguro de que esta es una buena idea?" Stiles se mordió el labio.

Derek se dio la vuelta y tiró a Stiles en un beso agresivo.

"Estoy tratando de no atarme románticamente contigo de por vida". Derek gruñó.

"Pero siempre me imaginé que nuestra primera vez juntos sería más lenta y apasionada y tú arriba". Stiles frunció el ceño.

"¿Te imaginaste como sería nuestra primera vez juntos?" Derek preguntó sorprendido.

"Por supuesto, me he imaginado la idea más veces de las que puedo admitir". Stiles se sonrojó un poco.

"Maldita sea, Winchester". Derek gruñó dándoles la vuelta, de modo que Derek ahora estaba sobre Stiles, con los ojos rojo alfa.

"Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices y no descubras la garganta para mí, ¿entendido?" Ordenó Derek mientras deslizaba sus manos por los lados de Stiles.

El cazador solo asintió, temiendo que si decía algo, asustaría a Derek.

Derek volvió a oler el aumento de la excitación de Stiles.

Stiles se deslizó hacia abajo y agarró las caderas de Derek mientras Derek se mantenía a cuatro patas.

"Qué estás ..." Se cortó cuando sintió una sensación húmeda y cálida alrededor de su pene.

Derek se aferró a la cama con dureza cuando Stiles rodó su lengua a su alrededor con pericia.

Derek dejó escapar un gruñido bajo. No era de advertencia, sino de satisfacción.

De repente, la sensación desapareció forzando otro gemido de Derek.

Stiles se deslizó de nuevo hacia arriba. "Solo para ayudar a que se deslice". Stiles guiñó un ojo.

Derek se rió ante la elección de palabras de Stiles. Deja que Stiles diga algo estúpido durante el sexo.

Derek usó sus rodillas para extender las piernas de Stiles.

"Voy a usar un truco que aprendí". Derek dijo suavemente mientras empujaba su pene a la entrada de Stiles lentamente.

Stiles siempre había sido preparado, se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad.

Derek obviamente sintió su ansiedad, haciendo que el hombre lobo pasara su mano por el muslo de Stiles.

"Te tengo." Derek habló en el oído de Stiles mientras se apretaba contra el cazador.

Stiles sintió un poco de presión, pero era fácilmente tolerable.

Derek se tomó su tiempo, sacando lentamente el dolor de Stiles mientras tocaba fondo.

Stiles se sentía increíble a su alrededor. Sintió que su lobo luchaba por moverse, pero se concentró en no moverse. Permitiendo que Stiles se ajuste correctamente.

"Derek". Stiles murmuró silenciosamente.

Derek sabía que Stiles estaba listo. Lentamente se retiró ganando un pequeño siseo del Winchester.

Derek se detuvo de inmediato, pero Stiles gimió.

"No, no pares, me gusta".

Derek le levantó las cejas a Stiles. ¿Stiles tenía una perversión con el dolor?

"Soy un Winchester, estamos acostumbrados al dolor". Stiles se encogió de hombros, obviamente avergonzado por esta nueva revelación.

"Eso es un buen augurio para mí. Tengo la tendencia de ser un poco rudo a veces". Derek dijo, presionando sus labios en los de Stiles mientras empujaba hacia atrás.

Stiles gimió girando su cabeza hacia atrás un poco.

Los ojos de Derek se posaron en el punto del pulso en la garganta de Stiles. Era una sensación extraña querer morder a alguien durante el sexo, pero Derek quería hacerlo mal.

Stiles, como si se diera cuenta de lo que Derek estaba pensando, inmediatamente dejó caer su cabeza hacia abajo y tiró a Derek en un beso acalorado.

La distracción funcionó cuando Derek se fundió en Stiles.

Stiles movió lentamente sus caderas instando a Derek a acelerar.

Derek obedeció y comenzó a empujar en Stiles constantemente. Inclinó un poco las caderas hasta que encontró el lugar que estaba buscando.

"Joder, Derek." Stiles maldijo cuando el pene de Derek golpeó su punto dulce.

Derek folló a Stiles como si hubieran sido amantes durante años. Fue saciante.

Derek estaba enamorado de Stiles. La forma en que se veía debajo de él era mejor que cualquier cosa que Derek pudiera imaginar. Su lobo quería reclamar al precioso humano como suyo, pero Derek no podía dejar que eso pasara.

"Der." Stiles jadeó debajo de él.

"¿Hmm?" Derek preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Deja de pensar tanto y solo fóllame". Stiles le dio a Derek una mirada lasciva.

Derek sintió que sus ojos se ponían rojos. Empujó en Stiles más duro ganándose un gemido satisfecho y Stiles clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Derek.

"Joder, Stiles". Derek gruñó mientras aceleraba el ritmo. El olor de la satisfacción y la excitación de Stiles era intoxicante para Derek. Quería esto todo el tiempo. Quería los labios de Stiles contra los suyos. Quería sentir a Stiles desde el interior. Quería escuchar los gemidos sin aliento salir de la boca de Stiles. Quería ver a Stiles deshacerse debajo de él. Quería a Stiles.

"Derek, joder, no te detengas". Stiles gimió arqueando su espalda cuando Derek se aferró a las caderas de Stiles.

Los ojos de Derek se mantuvieron enfocados en el latido del pulso de Stiles en su cuello. Sintió que sus colmillos se extendían, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

"Mierda, Derek, estás ..." Stiles fue cortado por un calor alrededor de su pene.

Derek estaba tocando a Stiles al ritmo de sus empujes.

"Mmmm, Derrr" Stiles echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Derek dejó escapar un gruñido hambriento. Stiles inmediatamente tiró a Derek en otro beso.

"Oh mierda, Derek, oh, sí". Stiles jadeó contra los labios de Derek.

"Derek, yo-" Stiles se interrumpió con un fuerte gemido.

Derek sabía que Stiles estaba cerca y eso hizo que su lobo empujara más fuerte. Derek ignoró sus garras extendidas mientras se hundían en la cama. Apretó la mandíbula manteniendo sus colmillos ocultos.

"Derek, oh, Derek." La respiración de Stiles era cada vez más rápida. Derek podía sentir a Stiles tensarse y eso hizo que su lobo se volviera aún más loco.

"Stiles, relájate. Solo disfrútalo". Derek susurró contra sus labios.

Stiles dejó escapar un gemido en respuesta, pero Derek sintió que la tensión de Stiles se liberaba mientras gritaba el nombre de Derek en voz más alta.

Derek nunca había amado el sonido de su nombre más de lo que lo hacía ahora, con Stiles jadeando en una desesperada súplica debajo de él.

"Derek". La voz de Stiles era aguda y entrecortada. Derek sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar y no pudo evitarlo, pero hundió la cabeza en la oreja de Stiles.

"Estoy aquí, bebé, te tengo." Derek susurró sensualmente.

La liberación de Stiles fue más de lo que Derek había esperado. El olor de Stiles viniéndose en su mano, la sensación de Stiles apretando alrededor de él, el sonido del nombre de Derek saliendo de los labios ligeramente hinchados de Stiles y la forma en que expuso su garganta, era demasiado.

El propio orgasmo de Derek le golpeó inesperadamente y se encontró a merced de su lobo. La boca de Derek estaba en la garganta de Stiles antes de que pudiera detenerse.


	50. Culpable.

Stiles sintió que los dientes de Derek le rozaban el cuello. Lo había visto venir y ya se estaba alejando.

Stiles oyó que la mandíbula de Derek se cerraba a centímetros de su garganta.

Al instante Derek estaba fuera de él.

"Joder." Derek maldijo pasando su mano por su pelo.

"Ya lo hicimos". Stiles se rió entre dientes tratando de mantener a Derek calmado con humor ligero.

Derek respondió con una mirada fulminante.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera decir algo, Derek estaba caminando hacia el baño.

Stiles sabía que Derek estaba frustrado. Eso había estado cerca. Stiles intentó no hacer una gran cosa, sabiendo que Derek se asustaría.

Cuando Derek regresó a la habitación, rápidamente se puso ropa interior y un pantalón de chándal.

"Lo lamentas, ¿no?" Stiles sintió la tensión de Derek.

Derek se aferró a un lado de su maleta tratando de mantener el control. Su lobo estaba enfadado. Podía sentir la ira y la frustración acumulándose y Stiles estaba demasiado calmado por lo que acababa de pasar. Derek había estado a segundos de hundir sus dientes en Stiles. Si Stiles no se hubiera movido en el último segundo, habría sido marcado. Atado permanentemente a Derek de por vida.

"Stiles, dúchate." Derek gruñó. Olía a Derek y eso no ayudaba.

Stiles no respondió. Simplemente se levantó encerrándose en el baño. Parecía inmutable, pero Derek podía oler la decepción que irradiaba de él.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles debatió si debería o no decirle a Sam y Dean que Derek se había ido, dejando atrás su teléfono. ¿Se había ido para siempre? Todas sus cosas todavía estaban allí. Tal vez solo necesitaba tiempo. ¿Por qué iba a dejar su teléfono? Tal vez sabía que Stiles llamaría y necesitaba espacio. Tal vez Derek se arrepintió de haberse acostado con Stiles. Tal vez ahora que Derek finalmente le había metido en la cama, se dio cuenta de que no quería a Stiles.

Stiles suspiró. Seguramente estaba siendo demasiado dramático y Derek estaba molesto porque casi había marcado a Stiles.

Stiles se sintió culpable, había presionado a Derek. Derek intentó advertirle y Stiles le ignoró. No era mejor que Kate o Jennifer.

........................................................................................................................

Derek se sentó, recostándose contra el tronco de un árbol. Había ido por una carrera muy necesaria y esperaba perder el tiempo hasta que Stiles se durmiera. Estaba justo detrás del pequeño hotel para poder escuchar a Stiles. Hasta el momento, Stiles había tratado de llamarle y luego pasó el resto del tiempo caminando por la habitación. No parecía que se fuera a detener pronto. Derek se había ido por cerca de tres horas. Salió poco después de que Stiles se metió en la ducha.

Estaba empezando a sentir el agotamiento del día poniéndose al día con él. Cerró los ojos, pero la imagen de Stiles deshaciéndose bajo él inundó su mente. Derek nunca había sentido una conexión como esa durante el sexo antes. Stiles realmente le hizo cosas. Y la forma en que había confiado en Derek completamente, le dolía pensar que casi le había marcado. Stiles había confiado en él y él no pudo mantener el control. Stiles actuó como si todo estuviera bien, pero Derek había olido el miedo que Stiles había sentido momentáneamente.

Derek había sido descuidado, le había enseñado lo peligroso que era para Stiles. Se sentía enfermo pensando en como habría reaccionado Stiles si no se hubiera alejado a tiempo. Sus dientes habían rozado la piel de Stiles. Derek presionó sus dedos contra sus sienes con frustración. Necesitaba tener esto bajo control antes de que alguien saliera herido.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles se levantó de un salto al oír la puerta.

"¿Dónde demonios has estado?" Stiles espetó.

Derek podía oler el alivio y la ira que Stiles estaba sintiendo.

"Necesitaba aire". Derek respondió simplemente.

"¿Por tres horas?" Stiles se burló.

"Sí." Espetó Derek. No tenía la paciencia para hacer esto ahora, solo quería irse a la cama.

"¿No pudiste tomar tu teléfono?" Stiles se echó hacia atrás.

"Sabía que me llamarías cincuenta veces y necesitaba espacio". Derek gruñó mientras se dirigía a su cama.

"Entonces deja una nota. Un simple: 'Oye, no me fui porque te odio y planeo regresar' hubiera sido bueno". Stiles hizo un gesto hacia una libreta, provista por el hotel sin tocar en la mesa.

"Sabías que volvería". Derek resopló.

"Tu historial no me da esa comodidad". Stiles espetó.

Derek hizo una pausa. "Lo prometí."

"Sí, bueno, eres una bala perdida". Stiles bromeó.

Derek apretó los dientes. Estaba sintiendo tantas cosas diferentes que se estaba mareando.

"Stiles, no importa lo que pase, no me voy a ir". Derek gruñó.

"Bien porque odiaría tener que cazarte". Stiles resopló.

Derek olió el alivio que Stiles sintió. Odiaba hacer que Stiles se preocupara, pero sabía lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, Stiles tenía razón, podría haber dejado una nota.

"Entonces, ¿estás bien?" Stiles preguntó con cautela, sin hacer ningún movimiento para ir hacia el hombre lobo.

"Estoy bien." Derek respondió secamente.

Stiles quería empujar, pero conocía a Derek lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no iba a hablar. Estaba en "modo cerrado", como a Stiles le gustaba llamarlo.

Stiles suspiró mientras se metía en su cama. Deseaba que Derek estuviera acostado con él, pero eso no iba a pasar.

Derek miró al techo. La luz estaba apagada, pero no le impedía en absoluto la vista. Trató de bloquear su olor en Stiles y la decepción que Stiles estaba sintiendo.

Derek luchó con los otros dos olores, ¿olían a culpa y quizá a miedo? Derek no podía entender por qué Stiles se sentiría culpable o con miedo. Tal vez le tenía miedo a Derek. Oficialmente había hecho que Stiles le temiera. La única persona que nunca le había temido verdaderamente, ahora lo hacía. El pensamiento hizo que Derek se enfermara. La culpa que Stiles sentía, Derek no podía entenderla. ¿Qué haría que Stiles se sintiera culpable? ¿O quizá estaba arrepentido y Derek lo estaba descifrando mal? Ese pensamiento no hizo nada para calmar sus náuseas. Derek sintió que su lobo ansiaba consolar a Stiles, pero no iba a dejar que su lobo estuviera cerca del cazador. Era demasiado peligroso y Stiles era demasiado importante.


	51. Donna

Stiles se despertó para encontrar la maleta de Derek ya hecha y una nota en el bloc de notas.

Estoy fuera -D

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Podrías ser más vago?"

Stiles se puso su ropa e hizo su maleta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, sonó su teléfono.

"Oye, Sam". Stiles respondió dejando caer su maleta.

"Oye, estamos en el restaurante de al lado. Derek dijo que estabas dormido cuando se levantó antes, pensé que querrías tu café". Sam respondió.

"¿Derek está ahí?" Stiles preguntó un poco sorprendido.

"Sí, acabamos de sentarnos".

"Estaré ahí." Stiles colgó y agarró su maleta.

Abrió su maletero y dejó su maleta y la de Derek. Se detuvo al notar que la cremallera estaba ligeramente abierta en la maleta de Derek y una pequeña libreta con su nombre en la parte superior llamó su atención.

Sacó la libreta de la maleta.

En la parte superior estaba su nombre con un signo de interrogación al lado. Miró la página rápidamente.

Stiles?

Estado de ánimo✓

Olor ✓

Detonante✓

Ancla✓

Físico✓

Emocional✓

Incontrolable ✓

Mutuo☓

Peligroso

Stiles miró la página con confusión. ¿Qué significaba? Mirando detrás de él, sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto, antes de meterla de nuevo en la maleta de Derek.

Derek le olió antes de verle. Olía a Derek. La forma en que sus dos aromas olían mezclados hizo que el lobo de Derek estuviera ansioso. Dormir con Stiles había sido una idea horrible, solo empeoraba las cosas. Esperaba que eso saciara a su lobo, pero solo parecía irritarle más.

Stiles se deslizó en el lugar junto a Sam para alivio de Derek. No quería estar más cerca de Stiles de lo necesario.

Derek inmediatamente sintió que su lobo se erizaba ante el humor de Stiles. Estaba preocupado, herido, confundido y enfadado. Le tomó todo en él no preguntarle a Stiles qué estaba mal.

"Whoa, alguien no está de humor". Sam frunció el ceño a su hermano menor.

"Estoy bien." Stiles negó con la cabeza. Derek escuchó la mentira clara como el día.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dean frunció el ceño mirando hacia arriba de su menú.

"Solo cansado y listo para agarrar esa lanza". Stiles mintió de nuevo.

Derek luchó para ignorar el impulso de decir algo.

"Oye, Derek, ¿a qué huele?" Dean preguntó mirando de Cas al hombre lobo.

Derek se tensó.

"Dean, no". Stiles resopló.

Derek se encontró con los ojos de Stiles brevemente.

"Eso significa que estás mintiendo. ¿Qué pasa?" Dean presionó.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Sam pregunto preocupado.

"Estoy bien. Simplemente no dormí bien y hoy será un día largo". Stiles gimió.

"¿Derek?" Dean resopló.

Stiles miró a Derek de nuevo.

"Solo huele ... ansioso". Derek mintió dejando caer sus ojos a su menú.

"Si no estas para-"

"No me estás dejando al margen". Stiles espetó.

Dean levantó sus manos en defensa. "Whoa, está bien".

La mesa quedó en silencio y permaneció así durante todo el desayuno.

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer, Sam habló.

"Está bien, he identificado la ubicación exacta de este lugar e hice algunas investigaciones. Aparentemente se habla acerca de un lago que no se puede encontrar a menos que sepas dónde está. Así que llamé a algunos cazadores locales y encontré a alguien que sabe dónde está ".

"Donna" Dean sonrió sabiendo exactamente de quién estaba hablando Sam.

"Hombre, no la he visto en mucho tiempo". Stiles señaló.

"Sí, nos reuniremos con ella en Renville. Eso es a unas tres horas de distancia. El lago está ahí". Sam asintió.

"Esta bien, vamos." Dean dio una palmada causando que Stiles saltara.

Derek inmediatamente frunció el ceño ante el Winchester más joven. Parecía preocupado.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" Sam pregunto mirando a su hermano.

"Sí, solo tengo mucho en mi mente". Stiles asintió.

Sam no le empujó. Normalmente, Sam intentaría convencerle para que hablara sobre sus problemas, pero debe haber sentido las paredes de Stiles porque simplemente asintió.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles y Derek se sentaron en silencio en el camino para encontrarse con Donna. No quería ser el único en mencionar la incómoda tensión entre ellos.

Derek se quedó dormido una hora después, lo que le dio tiempo a Stiles para pensar. ¿Qué significaba ese papel que había encontrado? No entendía qué estaba pensando exactamente Derek. ¿Pensaba que Stiles era peligroso? ¿Era porque era un cazador? Nada de eso tenía sentido para él y le estaba volviendo loco.

Stiles se detuvo junto al impala. Paró el coche, lo que hizo que Derek se despertara.

"Stiles, ¿eres tú? ¿Seguro que creciste, no?" Donna sonrió tirando de Stiles en un abrazo.

"Oye, Donna, sigues siendo hermosa como siempre". Stiles sonrió.

"Oh tú." Donna sonrió.

"Este debe ser el famoso lobo del que tanto he oído hablar". Donna dijo girándose hacia Derek.

"Derek Hale". Derek extendió una mano.

"Oh, sé quién eres." Donna sonrió, ignorando su mano y dándole un abrazo.

Derek se tensó, pero le devolvió un pequeño abrazo.

"¿Sabes quien soy?" Derek frunció el ceño cuando la rubia se alejó.

"Claro que sí. Eres la comidilla del pueblo. El hombre lobo que está bien con los Winchester". Donna asintió.

"Los Winchester son una especie de celebridades en el mundo de la caza, no te encontrarás con un cazador vivo que no haya oído hablar de ellos". Donna se ruborizó.

"Supongo que debería considerarme afortunado". Derek sonrió.

"Sí. No estaría aquí si no fuera por estos tres. Me salvaron la piel una o dos veces". Donna sonrió a los tres hermanos.

"Di Donna, ¿es esta una camioneta nueva?" Dean pregunto inspeccionando el dodge negro.

" Me encantaba mi anterior coche, pero un día solo se paró y nunca pude hacer que arrancara de nuevo. Así que aquí está mi nuevo corcel".

"Está bien. Bien por ti, Donna". Dean puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"¿Has estado bien con las relaciones?" Dean preguntó gentilmente.

"Oh claro. Nada de lo que no me pueda encargar. Todos me han dejado". Donna agitó una mano desdeñosa.

"Bueno, todos son idiotas". Stiles le guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

"Chicos, seguro que sois una vista para los ojos doloridos. Ahora decidme, ¿qué os ha traído de esta manera y hace que tenga que estar buscando este lago?"

"Estamos buscando una casa que está al lado". Sam respondió.

"¿Te refieres a la antigua casa Hjalmar? Está escondida lejos, pero no te la puedes perder. Están todas las señales de advertencia que cubren el borde de la propiedad. Se dice que hay un anciano que vive allí y es agorafóbico. ¿Qué queréis con él? " Donna frunció el ceño.

"Puede que esté guardando un arma que puede matar a un príncipe del infierno". Dean respondió.

"¿Aquí mismo, en el pequeño pueblo de Renville?" Donna preguntó con incredulidad.

"Creemos que la lanza de Michael se está guardando allí". Stiles respondió.

"¿Vosotros cinco podéis manejar esto o tengo que ir? No sé acerca de pelear con ningún príncipe del infierno, pero si me necesitáis, estaré allí".

"No, tenemos esto. Si puedes llevarnos a este lago". Sam sonrió con cariño.

"Claro que sí." Donna estuvo de acuerdo.

"Gracias." Dean sonrió.

"Oh, cualquier cosa por vosotros, chicos". Donna se ruborizó.

Stiles sonrió, le gustaba Donna. Ella fue la sheriff de un caso que trabajaron varios años atrás. Se encontraron con ella unas cuantas veces más hasta que descubrió la vida de la caza. Ha sido cazadora desde entonces. Dean le enseñó todo lo que sabe sobre la caza. Stiles siempre se había llevado bien con ella. Era agradable ver una vieja cara amistosa. Le distrajo del estrés de lo de Derek.


	52. Lanza de Michael.

Derek sintió que la tensión de Stiles crecía mientras caminaban por el bosque. Estaban justo en el borde de la propiedad Hjalmar en dirección al granero. Estaba completamente oscuro. Derek observó a Stiles caminar a través de los árboles y ramas sin esfuerzo. Era muy diferente del Stiles en Beacon Hills. Había pensado que la torpeza de Stiles era entrañable. Pero ahora, observando al cazador con gracia evitando los brezos y las raíces, sintió una nueva calidez, un sentimiento de orgullo.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro antes de agarrar el brazo de Stiles, deteniéndole a medio paso.

Stiles miró a Derek para ver la preocupación incrustada en sus rasgos.

Ni habló ni se movió.

Finalmente, Derek se obligó a soltar el brazo de Stiles.

"Tu tensión está volviendo loco a mi lobo". Derek pretendía que su tono se mantuviera uniforme, pero un indicio de desesperación se aferraba a sus palabras.

Stiles frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

Derek fue pillado por la pregunta. Habló con genuina preocupación. No había ira, ni tristeza. No había frustración, ni molestia.

"Porque soy tu alfa, mi trabajo es mantenerte seguro y tranquilo. Cuanta más tensión o ansiedad sientas, más siento la necesidad de estar ahí para ti". Derek respondió honestamente.

"Derek, si no fueras mi alfa, ¿te preocuparías por mí?" Stiles le preguntó con tono áspero, pero dolorido.

Derek sintió que su estómago se retorcía ante la acusación subyacente.

"Stiles, por supuesto que lo haría". Derek fue a buscar a Stiles, pero se apartó del alcance de Derek.

"Tal vez no necesito un alfa ..."

El retorcimiento en el estómago de Derek se convirtió en náuseas. ¿Stiles le estaba rechazando?

"Stiles". La voz de Derek se quebró.

"Vamos a conseguir esta Lanza". Stiles resopló dándose la vuelta.

"Stiles, espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?" Derek preguntó preocupado mientras seguía a Stiles.

"¿No podemos dejar esto para otro momento?" Stiles resopló.

Derek quería responder, pero sus oídos se animaron ante el sonido de la voz de Sam.

"Derek, estamos dentro, no hay nadie en la casa así que vamos al sótano. Avísanos si escuchas a alguien venir".

"¿Qué es?" Stiles preguntó notando la concentración de Derek.

"Están dentro, no hay nadie en la casa. Hagamos esto rápido". Derek respondió saliendo del bosque.

Los dos estaban a unos treinta pies de un antiguo granero. A pesar de que tiene la pintura descascarada y vigas combadas, el granero se mantenía firme.

"Está bloqueado". Stiles suspiró mientras tiraba de la cadena.

Derek agarró la cerradura y tiró, rompiendo la gran cadena de metal sin esfuerzo.

Stiles rechazó la necesidad de hacer un comentario sobre que Derek estaba haciendo un espectáculo.

Los dos se deslizaron dentro de las puertas para ver fardos de heno y herramientas apoyadas contra las paredes.

"Bueno, esto es decepcionante", murmuró Stiles mientras caminaba más profundo en el edificio mohoso.

"¿Qué esperabas una habitación llena de cofres del tesoro?" Espetó Derek. De repente se sintió extremadamente irritado. Quizá era el hecho de que estaba bastante seguro de que Stiles le estaba rechazando como su alfa.

"No, pero esperaba más que un montón de fardos de heno en descomposición", Stiles respondió bruscamente.

Derek apretó la mandíbula. Solo quería agarrar la lanza y salir de allí. Necesitaba hablar con Stiles y ahora no era el momento.

Stiles caminó por el granero asomándose a unos cuantos puestos vacíos.

"No hay nada aquí." Stiles resopló de frustración.

"Alguien viene." Derek espetó a Stiles y le empujó hacia una puerta a su izquierda.

Era una vieja sala de almacenamiento. Stiles y Derek apenas cabían. Derek todavía tenía su brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Stiles. Los dos estaban cara a cara.

Derek miró a Stiles. Parecía preocupado. Sus ojos se nublaron y sus cejas se fruncieron en un ceño fruncido.

Derek luchó contra las ganas de besar al cazador. Todavía olía como Derek, no hizo nada para mantener a raya a su lobo.

Una fuerte explosión sonó desde el interior del granero haciendo que Stiles saltara un poco. Derek agarró instintivamente a Stiles más fuerte.

El corazón de Stiles latía con fuerza. Hacía todo lo que podía para no enterrar su cara en el pecho de Derek. Algo sobre la forma en que Derek le sostuvo hizo que Stiles quisiera derretirse. Se sentía seguro y contento. Pero le ponía nervioso, estar tan cerca de Derek se estaba haciendo difícil. Todo el viaje hasta aquí Stiles pensó en la noche anterior. Pensó en la forma en que Derek le hacía sentir. La preocupación cuando había desaparecido, la preocupación cuando se mantenía a distancia, el dolor cuando le evitaba y la confusión cuando Stiles había encontrado la libreta.

Stiles se sintió fruncir el ceño ante los recuerdos. Derek debió haber sentido el estado de ánimo de Stiles porque comenzó a pasar suavemente su pulgar por la cintura de Stiles mientras le sostenía. Esperaba que Derek asumiera que los nervios de Stiles se debían al ruido en el establo y no al hecho de que estaba en los brazos del alfa.

El sonido de la puerta de un puesto que se abría cerca del armario en el que estaban, hizo que Stiles se pusiera tenso. Derek maniobró suavemente a Stiles para que, si la puerta se abría, Derek pudiera ponerse entre él y la amenaza.

De pronto se oyó la voz de Cas.

"Stiles, Derek, estáis en el ..." Cas se cortó.

"Castiel, pensé que podrías estar detrás de esto. Entraste en mi granero, me gustaría saber por qué".

Stiles reconoció la voz como la de Ramiel. Era amenazante y fuerte.

Stiles fue a abrir la puerta, pero Derek le agarró de la muñeca y le detuvo.

Stiles fue a objetar, pero el hombre lobo se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que se callara.

Stiles le miró furioso antes de ir hacia la puerta de nuevo.

De repente, los labios de Derek se apretaron contra la oreja de Stiles.

"Todavía no", susurró Derek en voz tan baja que Stiles casi no le oía. "Deja que Cas trate de obtener información de él primero. Todavía no se siente amenazado", explicó Derek con la misma tranquilidad.

Stiles frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para abrir la puerta.

"¿Tu granero? Escuchamos que esta propiedad pertenecía a un anciano que nunca salía de su casa", dijo Cas con calma.

"¿Entonces por qué has entrado?" Ramiel preguntó acusadoramente.

"Sospecho que ya sabes la respuesta a eso", Cas estaba haciendo tiempo.

"Sabes, no debería sorprenderme de que estés aquí y supongo que al estar tú, entonces los Winchester también lo están. Me regocijaré sabiendo que lo único que encontrarán es tu cuerpo destrozado". Ramiel se burló.

Stiles levantó su mano por el asa una vez más, solo para ser detenido por Derek por tercera vez.

Stiles se estaba impacientando y Cas estaba en peligro.

"Creo que será aún mejor cuando vean que te mataron con el arma que estaban buscando. ¿No estás de acuerdo?" Ramiel continuó burlándose de Cas.

"Esa es", jadeó Cas. "La lanza de Michael".

"Sí, tan hermosa artesanía, es donde se guarda la magia".

Derek alcanzó la puerta entonces, abriéndola.

Ramiel se volvió para ver a Derek y Stiles.

Cas aprovechó la oportunidad para arremeter contra el príncipe del infierno con la esperanza de arrancarle la lanza.

Ramiel vio que Cas avanzaba y empujó la lanza hacia delante incrustando la punta en el pecho del ángel.

"Cas", gritó Stiles mientras corría hacia Cas en el suelo del granero.

"Ah, Stiles y su mascota lobo". Ramiel sonrió diabólicamente a Derek.

"Cas, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes curarte?" Stiles preguntó alejando a Cas del demonio de ojos amarillos.

"N-no lo sé". Cas jadeó por aire.

"Cas", la voz de Stiles estaba repentinamente más preocupada. "tu piel ..."

Cas miró hacia abajo para ver su piel crujir como un jarrón roto.

"No puedo sanar, creo que me envenenó", dijo Cas con voz débil cuando tocó la carne gris.

Stiles se giró para ver a Ramiel empujando la lanza hacia Derek. Una ira abrumadora llenó al Winchester más joven. Sacó su espada de ángel y la arrojó al lado de Ramiel. Sabía que no le mataría, pero le distraería momentáneamente.

Stiles sacó su otra espada y se lanzó hacia el demonio. Incrustó su espada en el medio de la espina dorsal de Ramiel.

El acto le dio a Derek la oportunidad de tomar la lanza y apuñalarla en el pecho del príncipe.

De repente, Ramiel estalló en una luz brillante que se convirtió en una nube de humo.

La lanza cayó al suelo del granero con un fuerte sonido.

"Se ha ido, mataste a Ramiel", Stiles se quedó boquiabierto ante la lanza caída.

"Cas, ¿dónde están Sam y Dean?" Derek preguntó corriendo al lado del ángel.

"Demonios, en la casa," jadeó Cas. Estaba pálido y las grietas se extendían.

Derek sacó su teléfono para llamar a Dean.

"¿Hay una cura? Tiene que haber una manera de detener esto", Stiles frunció el ceño abriendo la camisa de Cas para examinar la herida más de cerca.

"No lo sé", Cas negó con la cabeza con suavidad.

"Sam y Dean están en camino", dijo Derek agarrando la mano de Cas.

Stiles podía ver las venas negras extendiéndose debajo de la piel del alfa mientras tiraba del dolor de Cas.

Cas se relajó un poco.

Stiles se mordió su labio inferior mientras observaba como continuaban apareciendo las venas.

"No se detienen", señaló Stiles.

"Es porque le está matando, mientras continúe envenenándole, continuará hiriéndole", respondió Derek sin soltar al ángel.

"¿Stiles?" Sam llamó mientras entraba en el granero.

"Sam, Dean", Stiles se levantó de un salto.

"Cas", Dean se dejó caer al lado de Cas cuando les alcanzó.

"Dean, se ha ido, Derek mató a Ramiel", habló Cas con una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Por qué no eres capaz de curarte a ti mismo?" Dean pregunto preocupado.

"Ramiel le hirió con la lanza, le está envenenando", respondió Derek.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Dean preguntó agarrando la otra mano de Cas.

"Dean, está bien, se acabó, Ramiel está muerto. Eso es lo único que importa. Lucifer no va a salir de su jaula", dijo Cas en voz baja.

"No, no está bien", Dean no estuvo de acuerdo, sacudiendo la cabeza. No podía perder a Cas, no cuando finalmente era suyo.

"Dean, te amo", Cas apretó la mano de Dean débilmente.

"No. Maldita sea, Cas, podemos arreglar esto", Dean maldijo con frustración.

"Dean-"

"No, no puedo perderte", interrumpió Dean. Se negaba a creer que Cas iba a morir. No podía creerlo.

Sam dio un paso adelante y luego apartó el teléfono. "Llamé a Gabriel y me dijo que había un mito que decía que tenías que destruir la magia para deshacer sus efectos, por supuesto que no se aplica a la muerte".

"¿Como hacemos eso?" Dean pregunto mirando a su hermano.

"No lo sabía," Sam negó con la cabeza.

"Espera, Ramiel dijo algo acerca de la magia", dijo Stiles. "Dijo que la magia estaba en la artesanía".

Derek agarró la lanza de donde había caído. Examinó la lanza y luego el largo mango de madera. Lo agarró con fuerza antes de romper el mango en dos.

Al instante, Cas se curó.

"Derek, lo hiciste", exclamó Sam.

Dean atrajo a Cas hacia él desesperadamente.

"Dean, estoy bi-"

De repente, los labios de Dean estaban en los de Cas.

"Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso", ordenó Dean una vez que se retiró.

Cas inclinó su cabeza contra la de Dean, "Te amo, Dean".

"Yo también te amo, Cas, tanto".

Derek miró a Stiles con un dolor en el pecho. No amaría nada más que poder decirle lo mismo a Stiles, pero sabía que no podía, Stiles no era su amor.


	53. Recházame.

Derek ignoró la tensión incómoda entre él y Stiles mientras pudiera soportarlo.

"Tengo que saber a qué te refieres", Derek soltó mirando a Stiles.

Stiles apartó brevemente la vista de la carretera. Le dio a Derek un ceño confundido, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Los dos llevaban apenas una hora en el coche. Su destino estaba a poco más de dos horas, pero Derek no podía esperar tanto.

"Dijiste que tal vez no necesitabas un alfa, ¿qué querías decir con eso?" Derek aclaró.

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro. No quería hacer esto ahora.

"Derek, ¿podemos hacer esto más tarde?" Preguntó Stiles.

"No, quiero hacer esto ahora", espetó Derek.

Hubo un momento de vacilación antes de que Stiles respondiera: "Creo que solo te preocupas por mí porque eres mi alfa. Obviamente te arrepientes de lo de anoche y apenas puedes soportar estar cerca de mí. Lamento haberte empujado a hacer eso. Yo- "

"Espera," interrumpió Derek. "No me empujaste a nada, quería hacerlo. Además, no me arrepiento de estar contigo, lamento casi marcarte. Fue una estupidez de mi parte pensar que podía confiar en mi lobo. Y no sé por qué crees que no puedo soportar estar cerca de ti. Me encanta estar cerca de ti, me siento culpable. Sé que no deberíamos haberlo hecho anoche, pero ... "

Derek miró a Stiles con el ceño fruncido, "eres tan tentador. Ahora que lo he probado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. La forma en que te sentiste debajo de mí, la forma en que dijiste mi nombre, la forma en que tu olor se mezcla con el mío ... "

El silencio que cayó sobre el coche fue ensordecedor. Stiles no sabía cómo responder y Derek no ofreció más.

Stiles pensó en preguntar por la libreta que había encontrado, pero no quería quedarse atrapado en un coche por otra hora cuando Derek admitiera que no quería estar cerca de Stiles. ¿Qué otra cosa podía significar? Stiles había rechazado brevemente la idea de que era el compañero de Derek, pero eso se había dejado de lado cuando Derek admitió que no quería marcar a Stiles.

Derek olió la frustración y la duda de Stiles. No le creyó a Derek.

"Por favor, no me rechaces", suplicó Derek en voz baja.

Stiles apretó el volante. Recordó a Derek diciéndole lo doloroso que era ser rechazado por un miembro de la manada.

"Derek, no soy uno de tus betas. No debería importarte si te rechazo o no", suspiró Stiles.

Derek giró su cabeza hacia Stiles, "Eres más que un beta. Siempre has sido parte de mi manada, desde el día en que me convertí en un alfa me he sentido así. Aunque Scott rápidamente tomó mi lugar como alfa todavía te considero un miembro de la manada. Por supuesto que me importará si me rechazas ".

"Mira, a eso me refiero. Si no fueras un alfa, no creo que te preocuparas por mí como lo haces", explicó Stiles.

"Stiles, eso es ridículo, por supuesto que lo haría. Me preocupo por ti como algo más que un miembro de la manada. Eres mi amigo, mi familia", Derek sintió que su lobo se estaba sintiendo incómodo.

"Dudo que los amigos o la familia terminen siendo detonantes", respondió Stiles.

Derek se tensó. Estaba en lo correcto. Los amigos y la familia nunca fueron un detonante, solo enemigos o compañeros no correspondidos.

"Tu impresionante silencio es muy tranquilizador", resopló Stiles.

"Stiles-"

"Solo, no, por favor," Stiles ya no quería tener esta conversación.

"Yo-"

"Derek, ha sido un día largo, ¿Podemos por favor no hacer esto ahora?", Stiles interrumpió de nuevo.

Derek cerró la boca, pero no la apretó. No podría convencer a Stiles de que realmente era familia y un querido amigo. No podía convencerle de que que Stiles fuera su detonante no era algo negativo. Todo sobre un detonante era negativo y decirle a Stiles que era un detonante porque era su compañero no era una opción.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles salió del coche, contento de escapar del incómodo silencio que había tenido que soportar durante la última hora y media.

Subió los familiares escalones de la casa de Jodie Mills. Ella había sido lo más cercano a una madre que Stiles había experimentado. Estaba ansioso por verla.

La puerta se abrió y le saludaron con una gran sonrisa.

La sheriff de Sioux había sido víctima de un caso en el que los Winchester trabajaron hace varios años. Ella había perdido a su esposo y a su hijo de cinco años debido a una situación sobrenatural. Sam, Dean y Stiles la ayudaron a superarlo. Ella llegó a ser cercana de los Winchester y cazaba cuando era necesario.

"Miraos los cuatro", sonrió Jodie tirando de Sam y Dean en un abrazo antes de jalar a Stiles y Cas.

"Debes ser Derek," Jodie se volvió hacia el alfa.

"Sheriff Mills, supongo." Derek extendió su mano. Jodie la tomó para alivio de Derek. Le preocupaba que ella le forzara a un abrazo como lo había hecho Donna.

"Llámame Jodie".

Derek hizo un pequeño asentimiento antes de seguir a los Winchester dentro.

"Es un hombre bien parecido, lo hiciste bien", Jodie le guiñó un ojo a Stiles mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Stiles frunció el ceño, confundido.

"Tú y Derek," Jodie señaló entre el Winchester más joven y el hombre lobo.

"No estamos juntos", Stiles negó con la cabeza, todavía frunciendo el ceño.

Jodie miró a Dean con una mirada inquisitiva.

"Supuse que ya se habrían juntado. Están hechos el uno para el otro", Dean se encogió de hombros mientras ponía énfasis en la palabra "hechos", dándole a Derek una mirada de complicidad.

"Dean," suspiró Stiles. "¿Lo dejaras ir ya? Derek y yo no vamos a estar juntos".

Derek permaneció en silencio. Temía que si decía algo, Dean le diría a Stiles que era el compañero de Derek.

"¿Por qué no?" Dean presionó.

"Ese no es el tipo de relación que tenemos", dijo Stiles.

"Dean", Cas tocó suavemente el brazo de Dean antes de que Dean pudiera responder.

"Bien, en ese caso, ¿cuándo vas a salir con alguien? Dean y Sam están pillados. Es tu turno", preguntó Jodie mirando a Stiles.

"Sam no está pillado ... todavía", Dean le dio un codazo a su hermano juguetonamente.

Sam se aclaró la garganta, dándole a Dean una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Tú y Gabriel decidísteis no intentar las cosas?" Preguntó Jodie en tono preocupado.

"Umm ..." Sam parecía incómodo.

"¿Pensé que la cita fue bien?" Stiles frunció el ceño ante el Winchester mediano.

"¿Qué?" Sam giró la cabeza hacia Stiles.

"¿Fuiste a una cita con Gabriel?" Dean pregunto en shock.

"¿Como supiste?" Sam frunció el ceño a su hermano menor.

"Oh, Derek os escuchó hablar la otra noche". Stiles se encogió de hombros mirando a Derek.

"¿Así que os estáis dando una oportunidad?" Jodie aclaró.

"Uh, sí, lo estamos haciendo", asintió Sam, todavía pareciendo incómodo.

"No puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho", se burló Dean.

"Han pasado tres días", suspiró Sam.

"Así que Sam y Gabriel están saliendo, Dean y Cas están saliendo y Stiles y Derek no están saliendo", dijo Jodie mayormente para sí misma.

"Aparentemente." Dean asintió.

"Diré que quiero sorprenderme de que seas el único solo, pero no lo hago", Jodie rodeó a Stiles con el brazo.

"¿No lo haces?" Preguntó Stiles, confundido.

"Creo que eres mucho más desconfiado y hastiado de lo que dices. Dejas que las experiencias de tus hermanos afecten la forma en que ves las cosas. Por eso todavía estás soltero", Jodie le dio un pequeño apretón a Stiles.

Stiles no respondió, no sabía cómo.

"Ahora, ¿por qué no os limpiáis mientras termino la cena?"


	54. Yo también.

Stiles paseaba por la habitación, tratando de decidir como hablar con Derek. Sabía que si no tenía cuidado, Derek se cerraría y posiblemente se iría. No sabía si Derek simplemente no quería que Stiles fuera su compañero o si estaba preocupado de que Stiles no quisiera ser su compañero o tal vez era solo el lobo de Derek el que tenía sentimientos por Stiles. No sabía mucho sobre compañeros, pero estaba seguro de que era principalmente una cuestión de lobo, así que tal vez Derek solo veía a Stiles atractivo de una manera física.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera encontrar una explicación lógica, alguien llamó a la puerta y Derek asomó la cabeza.

"Stiles, tenemos que hablar," el tono de Derek era tenso.

"Mira, sé que eso sonó mal, simplemente no sé qué está pasando con nosotros", suspiró Stiles al saber a dónde iba a ir Derek con esto.

"Yo tampoco," Derek dejó caer los hombros.

"De alguna manera no te creo", Stiles cruzó los brazos. Estaba frustrado con Derek. ¿Por qué no podía Derek ser honesto con él? No era justo que Stiles tuviera que adivinar el estado de ánimo y los motivos de Derek cuando Derek podía saber literalmente todo lo que Stiles estaba sintiendo.

"¿Por qué no?" Derek frunció el ceño.

"Una vez me dijiste que podía decirte cualquier cosa. Te dije que podías decirme cualquier cosa. Siempre te dije lo que querías saber, pero simplemente evitas cualquier tema con el que te sientas incómodo. Sabes todo lo que siento, todo el tiempo. Literalmente tengo que adivinar cuando se trata de ti. Te pido, que por una vez, solo me hables "Stiles prácticamente rogó.

"Te hablo, Stiles", argumentó Derek.

"Entonces dime por qué me has estado evitando desde la noche anterior. Dime por qué lo hiciste si ibas a lamentarlo. Dime por qué lo lamentas".

Derek suspiró "Stiles, te dije que no quería marcarte. Fui descuidado, no debería haberte puesto en esa posición. Casi hice algo por lo que no podrías perdonarme".

Stiles apretó la mandíbula. Quería que Derek fuera honesto con él, pero no lo haría.

"¿Confías en mí?" Stiles preguntó dando unos pasos hacia Derek.

"Por supuesto", respondió Derek sin apartar la mirada de los ojos castaños de Stiles.

"Entonces dime la verdad", rogó Stiles.

"Lo estoy," frunció el ceño Derek.

"Maldita sea, Derek", Stiles maldijo "No puedo seguir haciendo esto contigo. ¿A qué tienes miedo? ¿Rechazo? ¿Admitirlo? ¿Necesitar a alguien más que no seas tú? ¿Qué es?"

Las cejas de Derek se fruncieron aún más, "¿De qué estás hablando, Stiles?"

"¿Me amas?" Stiles preguntó de repente.

Derek se tensó.

Stiles vio que las paredes de Derek comenzaban a construirse de nuevo.

"No te cierres. Por favor, solo háblame", Stiles alcanzó el brazo de Derek.

"¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que la noche anterior no tuvo sentido para ti?" Derek sintió que el pánico crecía en su pecho. Si Stiles admitía tener sentimientos por Derek, temía que su lobo fuera incontrolable.

"¿Lo fue para ti?" Stiles contrarrestó.

Derek miró a Stiles con cuidado. Olía solo a frustración e impaciencia, ninguna de las dos reveló los sentimientos de Stiles en la noche anterior.

El silencio de Derek solo frustró más a Stiles.

"Maldita sea, Derek, solo sé honesto conmigo", Stiles movió las manos con frustración.

"¿Qué quieres que diga Stiles? Si digo que sí significa algo, eso hará que las cosas sean incómodas. Si digo que no significa algo, entonces te molesto. Quieres que sea honesto contigo, pero no te gustará lo que escuches", gruñó Derek con frustración.

La respuesta de Derek no hizo nada para ayudar a la confusión de Stiles. Stiles decidió que si quería una respuesta, tendría que forzarla a salir del alfa terco.

Derek sintió que el olor de Stiles cambiaba, pero antes de que pudiera ubicar la emoción, los labios de Stiles estaban en los suyos.

Las manos de Stiles estaban agarrando la cara de Derek.

Las propias manos de Derek se envolvieron instintivamente alrededor de la cintura de Stiles.

Stiles lo tomó como una invitación para presionarse a sí mismo contra el hombre lobo.

Derek gruñó silenciosamente mientras el cuerpo de Stiles se fundía con el suyo. El beso se calentó y las manos de Stiles encontraron el camino hacia el pelo de Derek.

Derek sintió a su lobo empujando para salir.

"Stiles," Derek habló en el beso.

"¿Hmm?" Stiles zumbó deslizando una mano por la camisa de Derek, tocando los músculos de la espalda del alfa.

"Mi lobo ... estoy cambiando", jadeó Derek contra los labios de Stiles.

"No me importa". Murmuró Stiles mientras empujaba a Derek más fuerte haciendo que el hombre lobo retrocediera un poco de la fuerza.

"Podría hacerte daño". Derek dijo alejándose un poco del beso.

"Confío en ti", Stiles volvió a conectar sus labios antes de que Derek pudiera discutir.

Derek pensó en la última vez que Stiles le había dicho a Derek que confiaba en él, Derek casi le había marcado. El recordatorio hizo que Derek empujara a Stiles hacia atrás.

"Stiles, no podemos hacer esto".

Las manos de Stiles estuvieran fuera de Derek cuando el alfa dio un paso más atrás.

"Te voy a preguntar algo Derek y necesito que seas completamente honesto conmigo".

Derek se tensó mientras olía la determinación y la ansiedad que venían de Stiles.

"No hagas esto ..." suplicó Derek en voz baja. Lo que fuera que Stiles estaba a punto de preguntar iba a cambiar su relación, lo sabía.

"Tengo que saberlo", Stiles dejó caer sus ojos al suelo. "¿Es tu lobo el único que me quiere?"

Derek frunció el ceño ligeramente, "¿Qu-qué?"

"Tu lobo me quiere porque soy tu compañero, pero no estás enamorado de mí, ¿verdad?" Stiles observó atentamente mientras Derek procesaba lo que Stiles acababa de decir.

La mandíbula de Derek cayó. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había sabido? ¿Quién le había dicho? ¿Alguien se lo había dicho o lo había descubierto? Por supuesto que lo había descubierto, era Stiles. ¿Cómo se sentía al respecto? No estaba emitiendo un olor obvio que no fuera la frustración, con un toque de ansiedad.

"Tú ... cuando ..." Derek luchó para formar una oración.

"Encontré tu libreta esta mañana. Por eso soy tu detonador porque tu lobo me quiere", Stiles esperó a que Derek dijera algo.

"Lo siento."

Stiles frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se disculpaba Derek?

"No puedes evitarlo", Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué te quedaste. Traté de hacer que te fueras, podrías haberte liberado de mí, ¿por qué quedarte?"

Derek frunció el ceño con tristeza al cazador, "Nunca quiero ser 'libre de ti', me preocupo demasiado por ti. Y no solo porque eres ... mi compañero", Derek dijo las últimas dos palabras en voz baja, como si no quisiera que Stiles las escuchara.

"Claro porque eres mi alfa", Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. Se sintió incómodo de repente. Derek nunca había negado que su lobo era la única parte de él que quería a Stiles.

"No, no es porque sea tu alfa", Derek no estuvo de acuerdo, hablando en voz baja de nuevo. Sus ojos cayeron al suelo.

"¿Entonces por qué?" Stiles ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

Derek volvió a mirar hacia arriba y sus ojos verde salvia se encontraron con los whisky marrón de Stiles.

"Me odiarás por esto, pero ya sabes la mitad ..." Derek suspiró, dando un paso hacia Stiles, "Sí, mi lobo te quiere y yo también".


	55. Soy tuyo.

Todas las palabras escaparon de Stiles ante el sonido de la confesión de Derek. Derek estaba enamorado de él.

"Stiles, por favor di algo," Derek tragó saliva. Stiles solo olía a shock y su silencio aterrorizaba a Derek, "Por eso quería irme antes, sabía que mis sentimientos por ti todavía estaban allí y no podía soportar el rechazo".

Stiles frunció el ceño.

"Sí, tuve sentimientos por ti en Beacon Hills, por eso me fui", suspiró Derek, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando Stiles.

Stiles abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no podía formular un pensamiento claro y mucho menos una oración. Quería saber la verdad, pero no estaba preparado para lo que Derek acababa de admitir. De antemano, la idea animaba a Stiles, pero ahora, ahora se sentía aterrorizado. Sabía que tenía sentimientos por Derek, pero el alfa había estado enamorado de él durante tanto tiempo, ¿podía Stiles comprometerse a ser el compañero de Derek? ¿Y si algo le pasara a Derek, Stiles podría manejar la pérdida de un amante?

Derek debe haber olido el pánico de Stiles porque dio un paso preocupado hacia él.

"Por eso no quería decírtelo. Estoy preparado para ignorar todos los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti si eso significa que no te perderé. No quiero que pienses que debes sentir algo a cambio, solo te ruego que no dejes que esto cambie nuestra relación, aún soy tu alfa y aún eres mi mejor amigo ", Derek tocó la mejilla de Stiles con suavidad con la punta de los dedos.

Stiles se alejó del toque de Derek vacilante.

"Necesito aire", susurró Stiles caminando alrededor de Derek.

La mano de Derek volvió a caer a su lado en decepción. Apretó la mandíbula. Stiles no le había rechazado verbalmente, así que pudo mantener a su lobo a raya. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado. ¿Y si Stiles decidiera que no podía estar cerca de Derek? O qué pasaría si Stiles no le amara como pensaban Jodie y Dean.

Derek sintió un dolor en el pecho. No debería habérselo dicho a Stiles.

........................................................................................................................

Derek se paseaba ansioso por el salón. Stiles se había ido por tres horas y Derek estaba muy preocupado.

"Recibí una llamada de uno de mis oficiales, Stiles está de hecho en el antiguo lugar de Bobby, como pensé que haría", habló Jodie mientras entraba en la habitación.

"Solo necesita tiempo", le aseguró Sam al alfa.

"Debería irme", dijo Derek de repente, deteniéndose a medio paso.

"Derek, no puedes hacer eso, lo prometiste", dijo Cas.

"Probablemente preferirá que me vaya. No tengo a nadie persiguiéndome, estaré bien. Eso es lo que voy a hacer", asintió Derek mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia donde estaba su maleta.

"Derek, no puedes hacerle eso a Stiles", Sam fue tras Derek.

"No tengo otra opción. No puedo dejar que se sienta obligado", Derek negó con la cabeza mientras agarraba su maleta.

"¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando se entere?" Preguntó Sam, tratando de convencer a Derek de quedarse.

Derek entró en la sala de estar con Sam pisándole los talones.

Jodie le interrumpió camino a la puerta. Antes de que Derek pudiera decir algo, sopló una nube de polvo púrpura en la cara de Derek haciendo que el hombre lobo cayera inconsciente.

"Wolfsbane, bien", se rió Sam, eso le dejaría inconsciente durante varias horas por lo menos.

"Dean, ayuda a tu hermano a llevarle a la cama". Jodie ordenó gesticulando hacia Derek desmayado en los brazos extendidos de Sam.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles volvió a la casa de Jodie varias horas después. Esperaba que todos estuvieran dormidos. Desafortunadamente para él, Cas no dormía, así que, por supuesto, el ángel caído le recibió en el salón.

"Cas", Stiles dio un breve asentimiento con la esperanza de deslizarse sin tener que hablar sobre lo que había pasado. Estaba seguro de que Derek se lo había dicho a los demás.

"Stiles, ¿estás bien?" Cas preguntó haciendo que el Winchester más joven se detuviera a medio paso.

Se volvió hacia el ángel que estaba enredado en lo que parecía ser ... ¿hilo?

"Estoy bien, Cas ... ¿lo estas tú?" Stiles frunció el ceño ante el desorden en el regazo de Cas.

"Jodie me estaba enseñando a tejer", respondió Cas sosteniendo dos agujas de tejer y un trozo de hilo irregular.

"Claro," Stiles se rió entre dientes sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Solo una advertencia, Dean no está contento contigo. Me pidió que le despertara a tu regreso".

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro. Sabía que Dean debía estar realmente enfadado si le pedía a Cas que le despertara.

"¿Estoy asumiendo que Derek te contó lo que pasó?" Stiles preguntó aunque ya lo sabía.

"No tenía que hacerlo", una voz habló desde detrás del cazador.

Stiles conocía esa voz y más aún ese tono.

"Dean, escucha, sé lo que estás pensando, pero no lo entiendes"

"No me digas que no lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente. Tienes miedo. Pero no puedes dejar que eso te controle", Dean cortó a su hermano.

"Dice el hombre que ha pasado toda su vida alejando a la gente porque estaba asustado. La única razón por la que le diste una oportunidad a Cas es porque es un ángel y no son asesinados fácilmente", dijo Stiles.

"Stiles, eso no es cierto", Dean habló entre dientes.

"Sí, lo es. Tú y Sam estáis enamorados de ángeles literales. Estoy enamorado de un hombre lobo, uno al que casi he perdido más veces de las que puedo contar. No podría soportar perderle ahora si me permitiera estar con él. Somos peligrosos. Nunca debería haberle dejado quedarse. Solo por conocerme, su vida corrió peligro. No puedo escapar de eso ", la voz de Stiles estaba llena de dolor.

Derek escuchó mientras Stiles admitía estar enamorado de él. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y su lobo se emocionaba por la confesión. Saber que Stiles sentía lo mismo que él era un alivio, aunque estaba claro que Stiles no quería estar con él. Entendía la vacilación. Estaría de la misma manera si su lobo no estuviera tan desesperado por marcar al cazador.

Derek fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió lentamente. Se sentó con cautela.

"Oh, estás despierto", Stiles se movió nerviosamente. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse a Derek.

"Lo siento", dijo Derek sin apartar los ojos del Winchester, "No debería haber dicho nada."

"No, no es eso. Pedí la verdad. No esperaba que fuera esa ..." Stiles se movió de nuevo cuando se mordió el labio inferior.

"Entiendo", dijo Derek, su voz más tranquila que antes.

"Me escuchaste hablar con Dean", dijo Stiles de repente, dándose cuenta.

"Te lo dije antes, estoy preparado para ignorar todos los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti si eso significa que no te pierdo". Derek repitió su declaración anterior.

"No me vas a perder, Der," suspiró Stiles dando un paso hacia el alfa.

Derek sintió que su lobo se relajaba ante la declaración. Él mismo sonrió un poco ante el apodo, amaba cuando Stiles lo usaba.

"Solo ... no sé si ... puedo ..." Stiles se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño despeinado.

"No tienes que hacerlo. Solo quería que supieras que nunca podría arrepentirme de estar contigo como lo estaba anoche. Solo lamento no haber tenido un mejor control de mi lobo. Nunca ... estuve cerca ... de un compañero antes. Esperaba que la noche anterior hubiera saciado a mi lobo, pero solo me hizo casi hacer algo que ambos lamentaríamos ", Derek dejó caer la cabeza.

"¿Realmente lo habrías lamentado? ¿Marcarme?" Stiles preguntó con curiosidad clara en su tono.

Derek miró a Stiles. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba preguntando exactamente, por lo que decidió ser honesto "No me arrepentiría de marcarte, me arrepentiría de hacer algo que no querías".

Stiles bajó sus ojos a sus pies, "Te quiero, Derek, pero ... solo estoy ..."

"Asustado, lo sé." Derek se levantó de la cama finalmente. Se había forzado a permanecer en la cama, no quería poner nervioso a Stiles, pero su lobo estaba ansioso por consolar a su compañero y le estaba matando.

"Lo siento", suspiró Stiles pesadamente.

"No lo hagas", Derek dio un paso hacia Stiles, con cautela.

"¿Puedo?" Derek dio otro paso hacia Stiles.

Stiles sin responder se arrojó a Derek.

El alfa agarró a Stiles con fuerza. Su lobo se relajó ante el contacto. "Prometo que nunca haré nada que no quieras y nunca quiero que te sientas obligado, nunca. Prefiero que seas mi mejor amigo que nada. Y si decides que me quieres, solo recuerda que ya soy tuyo ".


	56. Oficialmente.

Derek dejó caer su maleta en su cama. Había sido un largo viaje de regreso al búnker de la casa de Jodie. Él y Stiles no habían hablado de la noche anterior, aunque era obvio que ambos querían hacerlo.

"Derek," la voz de Dean sonó desde la puerta.

"Oye, Dean," Derek hizo un gesto al Winchester mayor para que entrara.

"Stiles está ayudando a Sam y Cas con algo en la biblioteca, así que pensé que podría hablar contigo un momento", Dean se sentó en la cama de Derek con cautela.

"Claro", asintió Derek mientras deshacía su maleta.

"Tú y Stiles ..." Dean hizo una pausa, como si estuviera tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de expresar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Solo somos amigos. Acordamos no permitir que esto cambie nada", habló Derek antes de que Dean pudiera terminar su pensamiento.

"Pero-"

"No, Dean. Stiles no quiere estar conmigo", Derek negó con la cabeza. Le dolía decirlo, aunque sabía que Stiles también le amaba.

"De eso se trata, lo hace, solo está-"

"Asustado, lo sé y con razón", interrumpió Derek.

"¿Realmente vas a renunciar a él porque tiene miedo de perderte?" Dean se burló. Qué noción tan ridícula.

"Nunca renunciaré a Stiles, él es mi todo, por lo que voy a respetar su decisión de seguir siendo amigos. Sabe que si alguna vez cambia de opinión, estoy aquí".

Dean miró a Derek con una leve sonrisa, "Sabes, nunca imaginé que estaría alentando a un hombre lobo para que saliera con mi hermano menor, pero no puedo imaginarme a nadie más que pueda ser más adecuado. Espero sinceramente que recapacite, fácilmente eres lo mejor que le puede pasar. Le haces feliz de una manera que nunca había visto. Sé que no le harás daño, sin embargo ... "Dean dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se levantaba , "Lamento que te esté hiriendo".

Derek dejó caer sus ojos al suelo, "Solo está haciendo lo que es mejor para él, no puedo culparle por eso. Aunque puede doler saber que nunca será realmente mío, prefiero tenerle de esta manera que no hacerlo".

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior mientras escuchaba a Derek y Dean hablar. Mataba a Stiles saber que estaba hiriendo a Derek por no estar con él. Derek obviamente amaba a Stiles hasta el punto de que haría cualquier cosa por él. Entonces, ¿por qué Stiles no hace lo mismo? ¿Simplemente por el hecho de que tiene miedo de perder a Derek?

Un comentario que Sam había dicho antes en la biblioteca apareció en la cabeza de Stiles. "Le amas tanto si estás con él como si no y si le perdieras todavía te dolería lo mismo". Si Stiles alguna vez perdiera a Derek, ¿se arrepentiría de no estar con él?

........................................................................................................................

Derek estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando escuchó un golpe.

"¿Sí?" Derek respondió girándose hacia la puerta para ver a Stiles entrar en la habitación usando solo boxers, como Derek. Su ritmo cardíaco era rápido y olía a nervios.

"Stiles, estas bie-"

Antes de que Derek pudiera terminar su oración, los labios de Stiles estaban sobre los suyos. El beso era apresurado y ansioso. Derek le devolvió el beso con igual entusiasmo.

Sus manos vagaban entre sus cuerpos con avidez. Stiles se presionó contra Derek permitiendo que el alfa sintiera su emoción.

Derek dejó escapar un gruñido bajo en la parte posterior de su garganta mientras agarraba las caderas de Stiles, sosteniéndole cerca.

Stiles deslizó sus manos por los lados desnudos de Derek y hacia el dobladillo de su ropa interior. Enganchó un dedo a cada lado, pero antes de que pudiera bajarla, las manos de Derek detuvieron las suyas y el alfa se alejó.

"Stiles, no podemos, no puedo, lo siento", Derek negó con la cabeza tristemente mientras se alejaba del cazador.

Stiles agarró las manos de Derek y tiró, forzando al hombre lobo a su pecho, "Derek, no puedo alejarme de ti, he estado pensando todo el día en ti y en ..." Stiles hizo una pausa, "Te amo, Derek. Quiero ser tuyo."

Derek sintió que su corazón saltaba y sus ojos parpadeaban, "Stiles, ¿qué estás diciendo?" Derek preguntó, su tono esperanzado.

"Estoy diciendo que quiero pertenecerte. Quiero ser reclamado por mi alfa", respondió Stiles, sus ojos cayeron a los labios de Derek.

De repente, Stiles estaba contra la pared más cercana, con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek, sus labios moviéndose con los de su alfa.

Stiles se retiró ligeramente haciendo que los labios de Derek se presionaran contra su mandíbula. Se echó hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su garganta.

Un gruñido seductor sonó desde el pecho de Derek cuando notó el punto de pulso de Stiles.

"Der," murmuró Stiles.

Derek quería tanto reclamar a Stiles en ese momento, pero también quería disfrutar del momento. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de Stiles y rápidamente se giró y le puso suavemente sobre la cama.

"¿Estas seguro acerca de esto?" Derek preguntó mirando cuidadosamente a los ojos color caramelo de Stiles.

"Estoy seguro sobre nosotros", respondió Stiles colocando un dulce beso en los labios de Derek.

Derek no respondió mientras quitaba la ropa interior de Stiles. Subió las manos por los muslos de Stiles lentamente antes de detenerse justo antes de llegar al pene que ya tenía pre-semen en la punta.

Bajó la cabeza y recorrió con la lengua la longitud de Stiles, bromeando.

"Joder", Stiles maldijo sacudiendo sus caderas un poco.

Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar sus manos bajo las nalgas de Stiles. Las extendió suavemente mientras levantaba a Stiles ligeramente. Lamió lentamente alrededor del agujero de Stiles, provocando al cazador. Luego presionó su lengua contra el borde, deslizándose agonizantemente lento.

Stiles intentó moverse, pero el agarre de Derek lo evitó.

Otra lamida hizo que Stiles gimiera. Mientras Derek seguía rodando con la lengua la entrada de Stiles, se quitó la ropa interior.

"Quiero probarte," le rogó Stiles.

Derek se obligó a soltar al Winchester.

Stiles empujó a Derek de vuelta a la cama con impaciencia. Se lamió los labios antes de llevar a Derek a su boca lentamente.

Derek cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

Stiles rodó su lengua alrededor de Derek, subiendo lentamente y luego bajando todo el camino.

"Jodeeeer," gruñó Derek echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y laboriosas debido a la sensación cuando repentinamente se había ido.

Antes de que Derek pudiera objetar, Stiles se estaba penetrando suavemente.

Derek apretó los muslos de Stiles tomando algo del dolor obvio. Eso permitió a Stiles bajar completamente con facilidad.

"Oh, mierda, Der, me encanta la forma en que me llenas".

Los ojos de Derek brillaron en respuesta.

Stiles rebotó varias veces antes de conectar sus labios. Luego comenzó a montar a Derek con dureza, ganándose un quejido del hombre lobo.

Justo cuando Stiles comenzaba a acelerar, Derek les dio la vuelta y se hizo cargo. Empujó en Stiles rápidamente.

"Follame, Derek, sí," Stiles gimió. Inclinó la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su garganta.

Los ojos de Derek eran de un rojo brillante. Acercó sus labios al cuello de Stiles.

Era obvio que Derek dudaba, por lo que Stiles le agarró por la espalda y le susurró al oído "Márcame, alfa".

Derek, incapaz de decir que no metió los dientes en el cuello de Stiles.

Stiles se sentía sin peso, todo excepto por la presión que se acumulaba rápidamente en la boca del estómago. De repente, la presión explotó y le envió a un intenso orgasmo que le hizo gritar el nombre de Derek.

Los propios sentidos de Derek estaban abrumados, la satisfacción de reclamar a Stiles era mejor de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

"Soy oficialmente tuyo, bebé", Stiles jadeó en la oreja de Derek.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para enviar a Derek al límite.

"Oh, Stiles," dijo Derek en voz alta. Lamió la herida de la mordida de Stiles mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo.

"Oficialmente mío", Derek acarició la mejilla de Stiles.

"Oficialmente," Stiles sonrió antes de darle un dulce beso a Derek.


	57. Marcado.

Dean se despertó y se giró para ver a Cas a su lado, "¿qué estás haciendo?" Dean pregunto aturdido.

"Acostarme contigo", respondió Cas con el ceño fruncido. Era obvio lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Pero por qué? No necesitas dormir", señaló Dean.

"Una vez vi en la televisión que alguien dijo que no hay mejor sensación que despertarse al lado de la persona que amas", dijo Cas mirando a Dean con amor.

Dean sintió una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba a Cas con cariño.

"Entonces, ¿cómo dormiste, Dean?" Cas preguntó levantando la mano para tocar la mejilla de Dean.

"Te amo, Cas," Dean suspiró.

"¿Por qué estás triste?" Cas preguntó con preocupación.

Dean se sentó, causando que Cas también lo hiciera.

"No estoy triste, Cas, no puedo creer que tenga la suerte de llamarte mío", respondió Dean.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te ves tan triste?" Cas frunció el ceño al cazador.

"Solo desearía que Stiles se dejara ser feliz con Derek. Nunca podría imaginar no estar contigo sabiendo que sientes lo que siento", Dean tomó la mano de Cas entre las suyas.

"Tiene miedo, Dean. ¿Puedes realmente culparle? Te negaste la felicidad por miedo durante mucho tiempo, no puedes sorprenderte de que Stiles esté haciendo lo mismo".

"Pero a pesar de lo mucho que mi amor por ti me asustó, supe en el momento en que me dijiste que sentías lo mismo que no permitiría que mi miedo me alejara de ti. El miedo de perderte estará allí, sin importar qué, así que prefiero tenerte ", Dean apretó la mano de Cas.

"Tal vez Stiles solo necesita tiempo para verlo por sí mismo", Cas le devolvió el apretón.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles paseaba ansioso por el dormitorio. Se detuvo frente al espejo brevemente para inspeccionar la marca de mordida en su cuello que había cicatrizado en su mayoría. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles a sus hermanos que ahora estaba unido a un hombre lobo por el resto de su vida? Incluso si se tratara de Derek, no era algo con lo que se imaginara que sus hermanos estuvieran bien.

"Se desvanecerá más, no te preocupes", Derek habló de repente junto a Stiles.

"Pero nunca se irá completamente, ¿verdad?" Stiles preguntó, pasando sus dedos sobre la marca roja.

"No del todo, no", Derek negó con la cabeza, "¿es eso un problema?"

Stiles se volvió hacia el alfa preocupado. "No, por supuesto que no, solo tengo que encontrar una manera de explicárselo a Sam y Dean".

"¿Crees que estarán enfadados?" Derek frunció el ceño.

"No ... no estoy seguro. Estar contigo es una cosa, pero estar permanentemente marcado por ti es otra cosa completamente diferente. Les gustas, pero sigues siendo un hombre lobo y acabo de aparearme con uno de por vida. No puedo imaginar que Dean esté bien con eso. Sam ... probablemente estará bien ", respondió Stiles.

"Podemos decirles cuando estés listo", Derek agarró ambas manos de Stiles con las suyas.

"Bueno, no podré ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, esto lo delata", Stiles inclinó un poco su cuello, mostrando la marca de Derek.

Los ojos de Derek brillaron de satisfacción. Nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo y en paz. Su lobo no estaba a punto de volverse loco y se sintió en control una vez más. Stiles era suyo y no podría haber estado más feliz, aunque podía sentir la ansiedad de Stiles. Esperaba que Stiles no lamentara haber dejado que Derek le reclamara, tenía miedo de preguntar.

"¿Qué pasa?" Stiles preguntó sintiendo una sensación de inquietud.

"Nada", sonrió Derek al cazador.

"No, algo está mal. Puedo sentir algo extraño contigo", Stiles frunció el ceño.

Derek levantó las cejas sorprendido, "¿Puedes sentir que algo está mal?"

Stiles asintió.

"Hmm, quizá esto nos conecta de más maneras de lo que pensaba", Derek soltó la mano de Stiles, pasando sus dedos sobre el cuello del Winchester.

"Así que algo está mal", Stiles acusó suavemente.

Derek bajó sus ojos a la mano que aún sostenía a Stiles, "Espero que no te arrepientas".

"Der, nunca podría arrepentirme de eso. Te amo. Me siento honrado de ser tuyo", Stiles levantó la barbilla de Derek para que sus ojos se encontraran, "Lo prometo", Stiles se inclinó, conectando sus labios.

Derek se sintió relajado ante la confesión de Stiles. Se fundió en el beso. Era agradable poder disfrutarlo en lugar de preocuparse por su lobo.

"¿De verdad crees que a Dean le molestará que te haya marcado?" Derek preguntó una vez que Stiles se apartó.

Stiles se volvió hacia el espejo: "Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo".

........................................................................................................................

Cas depositó un simple beso en la mejilla de Dean mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a él. Dean agarró la corbata de Cas y le besó de verdad.

Cas sonrió al cazador una vez que Dean le soltó.

"Vosotros dos sois tan lindos que me dan ganas de vomitar", dijo una voz familiar haciendo que Cas y Dean miren hacia arriba.

"Gabriel, ¿por qué llevas la camisa de Sam?" Cas le frunció el ceño al arcángel.

"No eres el único que duerme con un cazador, hermanito", Gabriel le guiñó un ojo.

Dean sonrió ante el sonrojo Sam, "no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí, Gabe"

"Ese era el punto," suspiró Sam.

"Dijiste que ya lo sabían," Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

"Sabían que tuvimos una cita", aclaró Sam.

"Bueno, ahora saben que estamos durmiendo juntos", Gabriel besó los labios de Sam que le hizo sonreír.

"Creo que estás enamorado, Sammy," bromeó Dean.

"Cállate," Sam se sonrojó de nuevo.

"Oye, me alegro por ti", Dean le sonrió a Sam. Realmente estaba contento de ver que finalmente había cedido a sus sentimientos por Gabriel. Ahora, si solo Stiles cediera ante Derek.

"Gracias, es raro, pero ... también estoy feliz", Sam sonrió con su batido.

Gabriel envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sam, "No hay nadie más feliz que yo".

"Oh, ¿entonces lo vas a hacer público?" Derek preguntó entrando a la habitación con Stiles detrás de él.

"¿Cómo hiciste-?" Sam frunció el ceño.

"Lo olí en ti la primera vez", Derek se encogió de hombros.

Gabriel y Sam se sonrojaron con un brillante tono escarlata.

"Stiles, ¿qué te ha pasado en el cuello?" Dean preguntó de repente, su tono serio.

La mano de Stiles voló a la marca. Sintió que empezaba a entrar en pánico.

"Ah, la mordida de apareamiento. Felicidades, Derek", Gabriel le dio una palmada al alfa en el hombro mientras caminaba.

Derek se congeló.

"¿Mordida de apareamiento?" Sam frunció el ceño en confusión.

Derek miró a Stiles que parecía aterrorizado.

"Derek reclamó a Stiles como su compañero", explicó Cas, "leí sobre eso. El alfa marcará a su compañero, reclamándole. Significa que están apareados de por vida. Algo así como el matrimonio, pero aún más permanente", Cas sonrió a Derek y Stiles.

"Lo siento, ¿aún más permanente?" Dean giró la cabeza hacia Cas.

"Los lobos se aparean de por vida, Dean", respondió Cas.

"Stiles no es un lobo ", gruñó Dean.

"No, pero es el compañero de un lobo"

"Entonces, las reglas no deberían aplicarse a él", Dean se puso de pie, "Además, ¿cuándo pasó esto? ¿Pensé que estabas rechazando a Derek? ¿Te forzó? ¿Hizo esto sin tu consentimiento?" Dean le preguntó a Stiles enfadado.

"No, Dean, nunca haría eso, fue idea mía", respondió Stiles quitándose la mano del cuello.

"¿Tu idea? Te ataste permanentemente a él, ¿sabes siquiera lo que eso significa?" Dean se burló.

"Dean", habló Sam, tratando de calmar al Winchester mayor.

"Sí, sé lo que eso significa, Dean. Y no me arrepiento", resopló Stiles.

"Mira, no me malinterpretes, me gusta Derek, pero sigue siendo un hombre lobo", Dean frunció el ceño.

"¿Y?" Stiles espetó en ataque.

"¿De verdad crees que estar apareado con uno de por vida es una buena idea?" Dean giró la mandíbula de Stiles mientras inspeccionaba la mordida.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Stiles espetó, alejándose de su hermano.

"Justo ayer, ni siquiera ibas a darle una oportunidad y ahora, de repente, ¿estás vinculado a él de forma permanente?" Dean miró a Derek con suspicacia.

"Sí, porque Sam me dijo algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión, me dijo que amaría a Derek si estuviera con él o no y perderle me dolería igual", respondió Stiles.

"Está bien, entonces sales con el chico, no te casas con él", Dean levantó las manos.

"No me casé con él", Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

"No, hiciste algo mucho más permanente", se burló Dean.

"Soy su compañero. O estamos juntos o no, tratamos de estar juntos sin la reclamación, no funcionó. Es todo o nada y amo a Derek. No me importa que sea un hombre lobo. Dejó muy claro lo que esto significaba y me siento honrado de llevar su marca ", Stiles se sintió protector de Derek de repente. Se negó a dejar que Dean hiciera de esto un problema.

"Dean, tiene razón, un lobo no elige a su pareja, simplemente lo es. Esa marca solo les hace más fuertes juntos. Sé que todavía te estás acostumbrando a que Derek sea un hombre lobo, pero está destinado a Stiles. De lo contrario no serían compañeros", Cas colocó una mano suavemente sobre el brazo de Dean. Sabía que podía calmar al cazador.

Dean miró al ángel antes de soltar un suspiro, "Tienes razón", Dean se volvió hacia Stiles y Derek, "Lo siento, yo solo ..." Dean se calló. No estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que Derek era un hombre lobo. La mayoría de los días olvidó que ese era el caso, pero su hermanito ahora estaba apareado con un hombre lobo de por vida, al cazador que había en él no le gustaba.

"Lo sé, Dean, pero puedo manejarme y le amo. Quieres que sea feliz y, por primera vez, estoy realmente feliz", Stiles sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Dean.

"Está bien", asintió Dean.

Stiles se sorprendió por la respuesta de Dean.

"¿Bien?" Stiles frunció el ceño.

"No soy papá, quiero que seas feliz. Hacer lo que quiera que hagas no te hará feliz, me doy cuenta de eso. Además, ¿no te molesté por no estar con Derek?" Dean se rió entre dientes.

Stiles sonrió ampliamente a su hermano.

"Derek, no tengo que decirte que tus cuñados son dos de los cazadores más mortíferos y dos ángeles literales", Dean sonrió burlón y se volvió hacia el alfa.

Derek se rió, "Soy muy consciente".

"Eres valiente", resopló Gabriel.

"Dice el hombre que está saliendo con el hombre que es el hermano del que mataste más de cien veces. "Stiles levantó una ceja.

"Touche," Gabriel se rió entre dientes.

Derek deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, acercándole a él, "Vale la pena el riesgo".


End file.
